


Wind in the Leaves

by Leaving_A_Comment



Series: A Bird and the Trees [1]
Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Depression mention, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Series, Prescription Drug Use, Slight adult themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 88,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaving_A_Comment/pseuds/Leaving_A_Comment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been over 3 years since Wirt and Greg entered the Unknown, and things have been going smoothly, for the most part. I mean, if the worst Wirt has to worry about in his senior year is the guest list for a Graduation party, then things must be going pretty well, right? He hardly ever thinks about the Unknown anymore, even if he still dreams about it, so that must mean he's moving on...right? </p><p>A Post Story fic about growing up, growing older and getting over the things that haunt us at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First-Last Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-uploading all the chapters because pixiestickers is amazing and beta'ed for me. Yes this means that this story will finally be completed!

Wirt groaned loudly in an effort to block out his alarm clock and its constant blaring. Finally tired of its persistent screeching, he rolled over to bat the snooze button for an extra five minutes before he absolutely had to get up. But instead of meeting the cold steel he was expecting, his hand brushed something warm and soft, causing him to jolt awake and meet Jason Funderburker eye to eye.

“Good morning, brother o’ mine!” Greg sang, peering over the edge of Wirt’s bed with a wide grin and their frog wrapped in his arms. “It’s the start of another terrific Tuesday for us!”

“Greg,” Wirt said, laying his arm over his eyes in an attempt to ignore his brother for a few minutes more. “It is way too early for that level of enthusiasm, I’m gonna need you to take it down a few notches.”

“How many?” Greg asked while Wirt peeked out from under his arm, the start of a smile pulling at his lips.

“Hmm, five or so should do it.”

“You got it, bro.” Greg jumped onto the edge of his bed with a thumbs-up. “But seriously, Mom wants you to get up. She says you can’t miss your last-first day back to high school.”

“We’re just coming off winter break.” Wirt groaned, but sat up and gave Jason Funderburker an affectionate chin scratch. “That’s hardly considered the first day of school.”

Greg shrugged as he hopped off the bed, frog in tow. “You know how she gets emotional about these things; you saw how she was at your last band competition, she cried through the whole performance.”

“Well then I can’t wait to see how she is on my official last day of high school then.” Wirt chuckled as he swung his feet out of bed, just to immediately pull them back under the covers. “Geez it’s freezing in here!” he complained while leaning off his bed to grab a pair of socks. “Remind me to teach Jason Funderburker how to retrieve our slippers for us in the morning.” Their frog turned his head to the side, almost as an acknowledgement to Wirt’s request.

“Wirt!” Greg used one hand to cover a giggle. “Jason can’t do that! He’s a self-respecting frog, not a simple lap dog.” He held their frog proudly in the air. “Plus, his little frog hands can’t hold your slippers and hop at the same time.”

“Oh no, he would hold them in his mouth as he hopped,” Wirt explained, walking out of his bedroom and down the stairs with Greg and Jason following behind.  He even attempted to hop down the stairs to demonstrate, which caused Greg to breakout in a fit of laughter.

“Boys!” Their mom called from the kitchen. “Quit horsing around and come on down to breakfast.”

“We’re not horsing, we’re frogging!” Greg called back as he plopped down on the steps, holding his sides as laughter racked him. Their mother trudged around the corner, hands on her hips. She appeared set on reprimanding them, but as she soon as she saw them standing at the bottom, she broke out into a wide smile.

“Aw look at my sweet boys,” she cooed, pulling them both into a hug. “One already in double digits,” she affectionately pinched Greg’s cheek, “and one about to be a full grown man.” She cupped Wirt’s face and gave  both cheeks a kiss, which he immediately tried to wiped away.

“Mom come on now, I’m not even eighteen yet.” Wirt rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen.

“You almost are!” she countered as Greg dashed past her and sat himself and Jason Funderburker in front of a tall stack of waffles. “Before I know it you’re gonna be graduating and going off to college and getting married...”

“Okay hold on a second Mom, I think you’re getting a bit ahead of yourself there.” Wirt held his hands up. “I’m not even sure where I want to go to college yet.”

She clucked her tongue, waving her hand dismissively as they sat down. “Details, details. The point is that I’m gonna turn around and both of my babies will be grown, right before my eyes.”

“I’m not gonna grow up,” Greg declared through a mouth full of waffles. “I’ve decided I’m gonna stop at ten. Just play video games and live with you and dad forever.”

“Technically you can do all that and still grow up,” Wirt pointed out, earning a glare from his younger brother.

“Yeah but I’m choosing not to, and you should as well that way you don’t have to move off to college and we can keep hanging out together.”

“Greg.” Wirt sighed again with a heavy eye roll. “Once again, I still don’t know where I want to go to school. I might not move that far away.”

“Nope, if you go off to college you’re gonna move away and never visit and you’re gonna forget all about this dear, sweet brother o’ yours.” Greg swung around his fork for emphasis. “And that’s a rock fact.”

“Oh no you’ve discovered my plan,” Wirt dead panned. “Me going off to school is all a ruse so I can forget about you and leave mom and Dave and Aberdale behind. Me driving off into the sunset while you all become tiny dots in my rear-view mirror.”

“I think you need a car first in order to leave us in your rear-view mirror,” their mother pointed out while Wirt only looked at her with a tired glance.

“Amy Fisher said that her older sister went off the college and she almost never comes home now.” With a grumble, Greg pushed his remaining breakfast around on his plate. “And they were thick as thieves before she left, though I’m not really sure what they burgled.”

“Well then I’ll make a promise right now; no matter what Greg, I swear to always come home for breaks and any chance I get just to make sure that I never, ever forget you.” Wirt held his pinky out and waited for his brother to take it, which he did with wide eyes and an even wider grin. “And that’s a rock fact.”

“Cross your heart and hope to die?” Greg whispered. Wirt smiled down at him as he caught his mother’s loving gaze. He winked at her as she reached out and brushed his wild hair with her fingers.

“Well I don’t know if I would go that far.”

 

.::~::.

 

“We are stuck in an eternal struggle, unable to escape reality’s long grip. It holds us fast with its tendrils of anxiety and responsibility and like cogs in an unstoppable machine, we are doomed to repeat our failures and be stuck in this bog of despair known as....finals.” Wirt groaned while rubbing his eyes with the ball of his palms.

“I don’t think chemistry is that dramatic, Wirt,” Sara pointed out between sips of  her soda. “You ace practically every test you take, so why are you even worried?” They sat beside each other in a small practice room, their legs brushing against each other with only Wirt’s clarinet sitting silently between them.

With the instrument they would at least have an excuse for why they were in the cramped room instead of in the hallway with their friends. It had become one of their favorite places to talk during their hour long lunch when Wirt got overwhelmed by their group. Today being the first day back from winter break made it particularly difficult to be around the hyperactive group. Sara often chose to join him in the tiny room because she liked his playing and because despite Wirt’s aversion to the over stimulating hallway, he really didn't like eating alone.

“I dunno, maybe because this is our last semester before we graduate high school?” Wirt said sarcastically, kicking at the tiled floor below his feet “But no you’re right it’s not that big of a deal or anything, this certainly doesn't decide our future.”

Sara replied with a snort and rolled her eyes over-dramatically.“That still doesn’t answer my question, you know. How many people do you want to invite to our graduation party?”

“None. I won’t have time to come to it anyways, I’m gonna be too busy studying. Besides, it’s your party not mine,” Wirt grumbled while picking at the cuffs of his button-up shirt, but Sara only shook her head.

“You are not planning out your study schedule five months in advance. My mom is throwing the party for the both of us, and you know she is going to blow the whole thing way out of proportion like she always does, so you better go ahead and tell me or otherwise I’m just gonna invite everyone from band, and the newspaper, and poetry club...” she continued to list off extracurricular activities as Wirt moaned, falling back against the wall.

“Please don’t,” he interrupted in the middle of her list of all the different language clubs. Wirt ran his hands through his already unmanageable hair making it even more unruly. “Everyone is gonna be busy around that time anyways, I doubt they could make time in their schedules to come either.”

“Come on Wirt, you can’t just have your parents and your younger brother show up to your party.” Sara leaned on the edge of her seat, nudging him with her shoulder gently.

 “Who said anything about inviting them?!” Wirt shot up abruptly and began pacing the 5x5 room.

“Who said you couldn’t? It’s your graduation party; your parents have to come!” Sara gave an exasperated laugh.

“Yes, because I need my parents to be at a party I don’t even want!” Wirt circled around the cramped practice room in frustration, flailing his arms as he spoke.. “The party _your_ mom is throwing for me at _your_ house, without me asking her to, even though we haven’t dated in almost two years-“

“Which she is still really upset about by the way, she always liked you-” Sara tried to interrupt, but Wirt powered on through his tirade.

“The party you want to invite a bunch of people to, who wouldn’t even really want to come anyways-“

“Your friends want to come to a party for you!” Sara jumped up to meet his gaze and copy his stance.

“My only friend is already gonna be there, Sara!” He snapped while turning on her. “It’s your party too!”

The air was sucked out of the room in an instant. Silence deafened the soundproof room as they stood in an awkward hush. Wirt pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, but also to hide the embarrassing blush that was creeping up his face. Sara stared at him hard, her mouth a grim line, before finally speaking.

“I’m not your only friend; you have lots of friends, Wirt.”

“How about, we just agree to disagree on that front,” he offered as Sara crossed her arms in defiance.

“No, we’re not dropping this topic like we always do. I’m being serious, people like you, Wirt. They care for you and they want to be there to support you when something good happens, something like you graduating high school.” She rubbed her temples in frustration. “I don’t even know where you got this idea that you aren’t liked or wanted, but you’re wrong.”

Wirt kicked at the ground before answering.“I just don’t think anyone wants to come to a party for me is all.” He spoke in a small voice, “I don’t get invited to other people’s parties that much.”

Sara groaned in frustration and grabbed her bag from the cold floor. “Because people assume you know you could come if you wanted to! You’re being a stubborn jerk! When will you give in and realize that people want to be around you and the only reason you are going to end up alone is because you push them away in the first place?” she snapped while storming out of the room, causing Wirt to flinch when she slammed the door.

“Maybe never,” Wirt breathed into the empty room. “Maybe I’ll never give this up.”

 

.::~::.

 

Wirt closed his locker at the end of the day and almost jumped out of his skin when he looked up to see Sara leaning on the locker behind the door.

“Hey.” She had her hands shoved in her coat pockets. Her small smile let him know that she was already over their little spat.

“Hi,” he replied, shouldering his backpack. “I’m sorry about earlier.”

“Hey, me too. I over-reacted and blah-blah yadie-yada let’s forgive each other and move on with our lives.” She bumped him with her hip as they walked towards the bus ramp. “Besides even if I was still mad at you that doesn’t mean I would leave you and Greg here in the snow to walk home. That’s just cruel to Greg.”

“Jeez, that’s a relief,” Wirt snarked and bumped her with his shoulder.

“I mean if I was still mad I would just leave you here!” Sara continued as they shuffled out the back entrance of the school and to her car. “But I’m not gonna abandon your sweet little brother.”

“And that’s less of a relief to know!” Wirt jumped into the car and rubbed his hands together, waiting for Sara to start the vehicle. The car took a moment to heat up as they waited for Greg’s bus to arrive, so Wirt pulled out his notebook and began writing. “You can just leave me here and I’ll save you the trouble of taking us both home then.”

“Eh, I might as well take you too; I’m spending the gas anyways.” She smirked as they fell into a comfortable silence. Sara idly tapped to the beat of the pop song blaring out of her speakers as Wirt scribbled in his notebook.

“Hey,” Sara finally said once the song ended and the radio announcer started nattering on about some celebrity and their most recent sex scandal.

“Yeah?” Wirt asked without looking up from his writing.

“Am I ever gonna get to meet this girl?” she asked with a smile in her voice.

“Who?” Wirt finally pulled his head up from his notebook.

“The girl you keep writing about in you poems,” Sara teased while Wirt immediately buried his face in pages and ink.

“Ohmygodimnotwritingaboutanyone,” Wirt mumbled as Sara laughed.

“Oh come on now, I proofread your work all the time before you recite anything in poetry class. I’ve started to notice a theme and a few recurring characters in your work.”

Wirt peaked up from the page edges. “Really?” he asked, and Sara nodded before biting her lip and looking away.

“You know I used to think they were about me.” She sighed, wrapping her arms around the steering column. “Back when we were dating and even a little bit after we broke up. I thought you just made up a name so that I wouldn’t think you were writing me love poems, but then I realized they weren’t about me at all.” She nestled her face into the crook of her arms.

Wirt stuttered a few times, trying to find the right words. “There isn’t actually anybody,” he finally managed while doodling in the corners of the pages. “She’s just an arbitrary character I made up. Just some ideal person to write about so that I didn't get creeped out when I read them in front of class. I mean it would have been eerie to accidentally make eye contact with someone you’re reciting a poem about so I made up someone so it wouldn’t be weird.”

“Really?” Sara looked up at Wirt as he nodded solemnly. It was too problematic to explain The Unknown to Sara, to talk about the girl he had met there once and hadn’t seen since. He had never really told her what happened to him and Greg on the fateful Halloween almost four years ago.

Actually, he had never really told anyone, making Greg swear secrecy because the story of what had happened to them would’ve sounded too convoluted to explain . At best people would assume they were lying when they told them that a spine-chilling tree monster had tried to trick them into accepting death, and at worst they would be committed to an institute. So it became their secret, something they talked about late at night when one of them would wake up from the middle of a nightmare. They would tip toe into each other’s room and rouse the other to talk about their adventures and remember the pleasant parts to chase away the dark remnants of their dreams.

More than once, Wirt had gotten up in the middle of the night and stood a silent watch over his little brother, if only to assure himself that he was still there. He had to make sure that it was all just a terrible dream, that he wasn’t a tree or a mindless servant of Adeline. Wirt would have questioned if the whole thing was even real, if they hadn’t _retrieved_ Lorna’s bell from Jason Funderburker a few days after their adventure. Heck, the bell was still hidden in a box under Wirt’s bed just so he could pull it out occasionally and remind himself that is was all real. Some nights they would simply sit with each other until the first breaks of dawn would creep through their windows. Eventually the other would shuffle off to bed to get a few hours of sleep before they officially had to wake up.

“Wirt?” Sara waved her hand in front of his face. “You still here?”

“Yeah,” he answered quickly, shaking himself out of his memories. “The girl really is just made up,” Wirt finally replied to Sara. Then he fumbled a bit with his zipper before continuing. “But a few were about you too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

She turned away with a smile, satisfied with his answer. They sat there a minute more, each brewing in their own thoughts before she spoke again. “So why is she named Beatrice?”

Wirt really didn’t have an answer for that one. He often thought about his lost friend on the other side of the Unknown, mostly in the wee hours of the morning when Greg and him would reminisce about the good parts of the Unknown. In fact, he had been thinking about Beatrice a lot lately, about what she might be doing, the kinda of person she had become in the three years since they had last seen her. Did she even remember the two brothers she hadn’t heard from in just as long?

Bus 42 finally pulled up to the awning and Wirt sighed, thankful to be released  from the awkward situation he was trapped in. Greg was of course the first child off the bus and he bounded towards the car at full speed, almost crashing into it as he slid to a stop.

“Hi Sara, hi Wirt!” He jumped in and shoved a paper under Wirt’s nose. “Look at what I made on my story!” Wirt peeled the paper off his chin and looked at the large, red “90” written at the top of Greg’s short story.

“Aw Greg great job!” Sara congratulated him, taking the car out of park and pulling out of her parking space.

“I told you all that hard work would pay off.” Wirt ruffled Greg’s hair as he carefully put the paper into his own backpack to keep it from getting anymore crinkled. “I’m proud of you.” Greg beamed proudly as he buckled himself in.

“Thanks, you helped me a lot though, I couldn’t have done as well without you.”

“Yeah but you earned that grade.” Wirt smiled at him from the visor mirror. “Mom and Dave are gonna be ecstatic when they see.”

“I don’t know about you guys, but that sounds like a good reason to stop for ice cream to celebrate.” Sara winked at Greg in the rear-view mirror.

“It’s literally snowing outside!” Wirt tried to point out, but Greg’s hand shot around the headrest to stop him.

“I must concur! Ice cream for everyone.” Greg looked happily to his brother, who could only huff in defeat and agree. “And it’s Wirt’s treat!”

 

.::~::.

 

Wirt’s last-second morning of high school went much smoother, no little brothers and frogs to wake him and no weepy mothers to fawn over him. Things seemed back to normal as he and his mother piled into her station wagon, waved as Greg and his father left for the elementary school, and she drove them to Aberdale Central High School. Wirt rushed out of the car- but not before giving his mother a quick peck on the cheek- and shuffled into the warm building long before any of his friends would notice that he had to drive to school with his mother.

It didn’t bother him that his mom was one of the school secretaries; she had been for most of his life. And he didn’t really mind that they couldn’t afford to get him a car right now. Even when he suggested getting a part time job to pay for it, his mom and step-dad insisted that he focus on school and his friends instead. But despite all these things, he still didn’t want his classmates to know that she drove him to school every day. So in the hour before his friends started to arrive, Wirt busied himself by finishing up homework and working on a new poem. No one ever brought up the fact that he was always the first one to school, and Sara was always happy to take Wirt and Greg home so that they didn’t have to wait an extra hour to be seen leaving with their mom.

But when Wirt’s mother walked into his homeroom that morning, towing a nervous looking girl behind her, his pulse did quicken a little. She waved to him as she past, and he burrowed into his shirt collar as she leaned over to whisper to his Math teacher.

“Excuse me, class,” Ms. Reis called their attention to the front of the room. “Mrs. Fairchild would like to introduce someone to you.”

“Good morning everyone, this is our newest classmate Ophelia Harper, she’s gonna be finishing up her final year here at Aberdale Central.” Mrs. Fairchild motioned to the lanky, pale girl beside her. Ophelia twitched awkwardly once thrust into the spotlight, so she slowly raised a hand and gave a hesitant wave. “Would someone like to volunteer to be her guide around school so she can get adjusted?” No one moved as Ophelia started to stutter.

“Oh-oh no, no one has to do that,” she quickly turned back to Wirt’s mom and smiled. “I’m pretty sure I can figure out a two story brick building by myself.”

“Oh no dear, it’s fine. It’s a tradition to have someone act as a sort of ‘Welcome Wagon’ for our new students,” Mrs. Fairchild smiled and turned slowly to lock eyes with her son. “Why Mr. Pilgrim, thank you for volunteering!”

“What? H-hold on, I di-didn’t-“ flustered, Wirt tried to come up with an excuse as to why he couldn’t possibly be the best choice for this, but his mom had already left and gave her goodbyes before he could form a complete sentence. The class looked between Wirt and Ophelia as he tried his best to disappear under his desk.

“Does anyone have any questions for Ophelia? About her hobbies or passions, perhaps?” Ms. Reis offered in an attempt to break the ice with Ophelia shaking her head quickly in disagreement.

“I’d really rather-”

“Who transfers schools in the last semester of their senior year?” Holly Berkeley asked while obnoxiously chewing on the end her pen.

“Oh, okay we’re jumping straight into those questions.” Ophelia rocked back on the heel of her boots, hands held firmly behind her back. “Well I haven’t been well for the past few years and I couldn’t go to class because of it. But I’m getting better and my family thought it would be good for me to come back to a real school.”

“Why didn’t you just go back to your old school?” Brent Long raised his hand while he asked the question, defeating the purpose of raising it in the first place.

“We moved,” she snapped, annoyance creeping into her voice as she crossed her arms, like she was trying to protect herself.

“What were you sick with?” Holly spoke up again, causing Ophelia to raise an eyebrow as she surveyed the room.

“Wow that is a wildly rude question to ask someone!” Ophelia barked out a laugh and rubbed her arms uneasily. “Are all the kids at this school nosey or are there just an abnormally high percentage of them in this class?”

“Alright then! How about we move on instead?” Ms. Reis stood up, interrupting what was actually becoming a pretty interesting Pre-cal class. “We’ll continue on with our lesson as planned. Ophelia you can take the empty seat beside Wirt.” She beckoned for the motionless girl to move. Ophelia jumped, realizing she was still standing in front of the class and quickly shuffled to the unoccupied desk.

Wirt bit his lip as he leaned across the aisle. “Uh, hi I’m Wirt. I guess I’m your guide?” He shoved a gangly hand towards her which she quickly flicked her eyes too, then back up to him.

“Yeah I got that when both the secretary and teacher pointed you out,” she pulled a notebook out of her bag and set up her desk to take notes. Wirt slowly sank back into his chair and groaned. This year was gonna be a winner, he could already tell.

Ophelia gave him a quick glance, eyebrows knit together, before she sighed and rubbed her temples. “I’m sorry that was rude, let me try that again.” Taking a deep breath, she turned to Wirt with a genuinely pleasant smile. “Hi, I’m Ophelia and I make terrible first impressions.”

Wirt blinked slowly as he shook her now outstretched hand. “It’s okay, if it makes you feel better that was one of the more... memorable ways we’ve ever started a math class around here,” he tried to joke and she actually gave a small snort in amusement. “Look don’t worry about it, I’m pretty bad at first, second and third impressions myself.”

She chuckled a bit and they had to be shushed by Ms. Reis as they finally turned to take notes.

“Welcome to Aberdale,” he whispered quickly. Ophelia smiled and gave a small head dip in thanks before Wirt turned back to his notes but found his mind wandering. He had more important things to focus on besides strange new classmates anyways, mainly the fact that he was having horrible nightmares again.

While the frequency and magnitude of night terrors had increased ever since he and Greg had returned from the Unknown, they were finally starting to ease up after three years. Once a nightly occurrence, they had fallen to just a monthly one and finally had tapered off to where he only seemed to get particularly vivid ones every few months. But as always, as soon as the days grew short and winter approached, the rate of the nightmares seemed to increase tenfold. On particularly bad days, he would actually have several a night, if he was unlucky enough to dose back off.

Some nights he would roll over in a sleepy haze and look up to see Adelaide leaning over his sleeping form, a gruesome smile spread across her face as she inched ever closer with her golden scissors. Other times he would open his bloodshot eyes to see Lorna’s demonic face peering out from his cracked closet door, and a scream would lodge itself in his throat as she would slowly try and push herself through the seam of the door. But the worst was the ones where he would wake up suddenly, icy sweat drenching his sheets and look up to see the dark figure of the Beast looming over him. He would be paralyzed, unable to move as the monster slowly reached his branch like fingers towards his throat.  It would take him several minutes to realize that he was still sleeping and finally able to move his arms enough to flip on his nightstand lamp. Then he would simply sit, curled in his quilt as he breathed slowly, trying to slow his heart-rate and overcome his panic attacks. These nights were the worst, the ones where he was even too scared to lay back down for fear that he might drift off back into an uneasy rest.

He took measures to prevent the dreams as best he could, getting heavy curtains to block out the shadows of tree branches through his windows and always making sure he had a light source handy. He started forming patterns of getting up as soon as he awoke from a dream so that he wouldn’t risk falling back to sleep, so most nights were spent at his desk, writing to distract himself until the first of the sun’s morning rays would peek from under his curtains.

While the nightmares were always different, he had noticed a few themes starting to emerge. He would find himself back in the Unknown, reliving many of his experiences but with many more disastrous results. He would be buried alive by the people of Pottsfield, hunted by the Woodsman, enslaved by Adelaide, and worst of all- too late or just simply too forlorn to save Greg from the Beast. He would reenact these moments over and over again, knowing what was coming but powerless to stop it.  The dreams were becoming so bad that he hadn’t even wanted to tell Greg about them, worried that his brother would insist he start going back to his therapist, something Wirt was particularly proud of for being able to gain some sense of freedom from.

Wirt was sick; there was no other way to put it. Seasonal Affective Disorder was nothing to brush off, but he finally thought that he had gotten to a good enough place where he didn’t need medicine to sleep soundly through the night or his bi monthly checkups with Dr. Grey. He had his special UV light, and made sure to take care of himself so that he wouldn’t fall into the same slump that he had last year. So he kept his dreams to himself, and instead preoccupied his time with trying to remember if he had any sleeping pills left over from his last subscription so that they wouldn’t have to waste money on an appointment to get him more.

He was so distracted by his conundrum that he practically shot a foot in the air when the bell rang signaling  that their first class was over. The class shuffled around, gathering up their things to rush out to their next class in the short five minute break in between periods.  Wirt blinked, surprised that he had lost track of time and quickly moved to pack his bag. He stepped outside and noticed Ophelia standing in the middle of the hallway, looking perplexed at her schedule. He prepared himself to shoulder past her, since it was obvious that she didn’t want his help, but stopped himself. As soon as she got home, his mother would ask him how his day went, specifically in relation to how well he got along with a certain girl. And since he was an absolute disaster anytime he tried to lie to his mom, it would be pointless to even try.

He sighed, and walked casually back towards Ophelia, deciding that he would at least try and help her, and hey if she insisted that he leave her alone, who was he to argue? It was his mother after all who taught him that No means No.

“You need me to help you find your next class?” Wirt questioned while trying to angle himself to get a peek at her schedule.

She nodded shortly, brows knit together. “How can you have class in room 403 when there are only two floors?” she asked in confusion, shaking her head slowly.

“It’s actually talking about wings,” Wirt explained, pointing at the paper in her hand. “The fourth wing is over by cafeteria, it should be an art class. I have band next and the rooms are right beside each other. Originally the school was just these first two levels but as the town grew so did the need for more classrooms so they started to add on wings to the backside of the school in the 60’s. That’s when they started numbering classrooms by combining wing and classroom number- to make something like 219 or 413- instead of by floor,” Wirt explained, leading his new classmate through the throngs of hormone riddled teenagers and to their next period.

“Geez, remind me to apologize to that secretary; apparently I do need a guide and a history lesson to just navigate a two story building,” Ophelia mumbled under her breath as she pushed past couples cooing at each other and freshmen trying their best to get to their lessons discreetly. “Sorry you got roped into this, Wirt.”

Wirt waved to Sara and Jason Funderberker as they passed them in the hall, who returned the gesture but looked confused as Ophelia followed close behind him. “It’s okay; I know it can be a bit overwhelming if you don’t know the history behind the building.”

“Why do you know so much about the architecture of the school? Is that like an elective here or something?”

“Oh uh, no I just really like stuff like that, I think it’s interesting.” Wirt fidgeted as they passed under a decorative archway and he decided not to bore Ophelia with the details of its creation. “One of my many nerdy passions, right behind poetry and band.” He smirked over his shoulder, and noticed Ophelia had fallen behind and was looking distressed in the middle of a gaggle of sophomore girls. She reached out for a hand and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her through the crowd as they finally emerged in the Fine Arts hallway. Wirt snorted as they entered the threshold; the name an over exaggeration considering the abilities of the students.

“Here we are, Fine Arts. Your classroom is gonna be around the corner, I’ll be right here when class is over and I can show you where your next class is,” Wirt explained as Ophelia glanced over her schedule again.

“Cool, cause I really don’t know where ‘Ms. Pine’s AP English’ class is,” Ophelia smiled at Wirt, but quickly dropped her grin when she saw his mouth draw into a thin line.

“You have Ms. Pine after this?” She slowly nodded as Wirt took the paper from her hand and sighed. “Oh okay well, we share three of our five periods this semester. And the other two are in the same hallway as each other, fantastic,” he deadpanned, making a mental note to ask his mom to stop interfering with his school life.

Ophelia slowly took her schedule, looking it over quickly before turning back to Wirt with her own thin pressed lips. “Listen, you don’t have to lead me around, I can ask my teachers where the halls are and make my way from there. I’m a pretty clever kid, I’ll even lie and say you did so you don’t get in trouble.” Ophelia shoved the paper back into her backpack, but Wirt firmly shook his head.

“You might get away with lying but I’ll be caught. I’m a terrible liar and if I didn’t take you to your classes  I would never hear the end of it.”

“Okay then. Well since we’re going to be seeing a lot of each other this year,” Ophelia held her hand out to Wirt, shaking firmly once he took it. “I suppose it’s just you and me against the world, Wirt Pilgrim.”


	2. Coffee Shops and Therapy Sessions

Wirt scuttled up to the large group of his classmates waiting for him in the hallway, and quickly shushed their assorted greetings while looking over his shoulder frantically. “Okay guys, there is a new girl I’m showing around so everyone be nice to her, okay?” He wrung his hands anxiously.

“Is that who you were leading around this morning?” Jason Funderburker asked while Sara crossed her arms.

“Why would we be mean to her?” She tilted her head in confusion, but Wirt just threw his hands in the air.

“I dunno, I just wanna make sure okay? She’s kinda... odd,” Wirt admitted with a small, lopsided grin.

“How much does that mean coming from you though?” Kathleen asked, a playful smirk on her lips, but Wirt only glared at her.

“Look, she already snapped at Holly and Brent this morning, just don’t provoke her?” he answered as Ophelia rounded the corner and walked towards the group. Wirt smiled and waved her over, trying to act like they hadn’t just been discussing her. “Everyone, this is Ophelia. Ophelia this is-“

“Oh. My. God. You’re the new girl who lost it on Holly Berkeley this morning? You are my new best friend,” Kathleen giggled and clapped, her blonde locks bouncing as she pulled a befuddled Ophelia into a one armed hug. “If anyone, including these nerds,” Kathleen tilted her head teasingly to her group of friends, “even thinks of bothering you, you come directly to me.”

“Kathleen stop, you’re scaring the poor girl.” Sara carefully pulled Ophelia away from the pouting blonde and smiled. “I’m Sara by the way, nice to meet you.”

“Uh, likewise? Why don’t you like the girl I snapped at this morning?” she asked confused as Kathleen took a deep breath.

“Because she’s a lying, conniving backstabber who no one should associate themselves with, ever.” Everyone groaned as a short red head spoke up.

“Kath stop, you are the only person who has a grudge against her and that’s cause she’s dating Maxwell Harris.” She rolled her eyes at her best friend before turning back to Ophelia and smiled. “Hi I’m Rhondi by the way. And obviously you’ve met Kathleen and Sara, that’s Jason Funderberker beside her, Brittney C. is the tall one with dark hair, Ryan is wearing the striped shirt, Tilly is the blonde with glasses, Colin is the short one rudely eating pizza before anyone else and Brittney M. is the one with her nose so far in a book that she’s not paying attention to any of this.” Everyone waved and greeted Ophelia as she gave a short waved back.

“That’s a lot of names to remember so don’t get offended if I have to keep asking them.”

“I could probably find us some name tags if it would help,” Ryan suggested and hooked his thumb over his shoulder. “I think Mrs. E has some in the art room.”

“Ha, that’s okay. I’ll just repeatedly keep asking you guys till you get annoyed with it and just start telling me fake names.”

“That could be fun,” Sara said thoughtfully. “Imagine us all going to class and insisting that our teachers start calling us by new names. I think I’m gonna go with Constantinople.”

Everyone was sent into a fit of giggles, even Wirt who had finally stopped wringing his hands nervously. Sara turned to him and winked as she led Ophelia to their normal lunch spot and everyone sat down.

Aberdale Central was a progressive type of school that had forgone the normal lunch period for an hour long one. Clubs would use this time to meet and it freed up more time after school for more extracurricular activities. This meant that the children were allowed to eat anywhere in the school and Wirt and his group of friends usually choose the hallway outside of the Library as their area. Everyone sat down along the wall and started chatting easily, discussing where they went on Christmas break and what classes they were looking forward to that semester. Wirt smiled, content to sit on the edges of the action and listen to the stories and didn’t feel pressured to join in. It also helped that, with the addition of Ophelia, most of the attention went towards her.

Everyone was friendly towards the new girl, who seemed happy to talk about almost anything, from sports to movies to books, though she seemed a bit scattered brain and often rushed  from one subject to another with almost zero transition. She was the type of girl who often spoke over others or interrupted, not to be rude but because she honestly felt like what she had to say was that important. Ophelia also seemed to open up more when there were other people, as opposed to when it was just her and Wirt.

And so the next few days continued without much excitement, Wirt continued to show Ophelia around, if only because they were usually going the same direction and she continued to eat lunch with his friends, fitting in quite nicely to their group. But even with all the time they spent together, Wirt was really rather indifferent to the new girl. Despite the fact that his mother practically forced her on him (“She’s a really nice girl! I’m sure you might really like her once you get to know her!” she teased when Wirt confronted her about her meddling), he had zero interest in her outside of school, though he certainly didn’t mind having her around.

She seemed a bit too different from him for them to really grow close. He was someone who was satisfied with listening to others without interjecting much and was comfortable with silence when there was nothing that needed to be said. And silence certainly was something he appreciated considering who his little brother was.

But Ophelia seemed more energetic, happily bouncing from one subject to the other and almost always ready with some quirky comment to supplement. She was always ready to push on the discussion whenever a lull in conversation happened.  But everyone else seemed to like Ophelia, allowing her to open up at her own comfortable pace without pressuring for information. It wasn’t until Friday of that same week when someone finally asked Ophelia a question about her past.

“So where did you go before coming to ACHS?” Rhondi asked at lunch. They were all sitting on the floor in a loose semi-circle, and turned expectantly to the startled girl. Wirt glanced up from the same poem he was struggling with and watched Ophelia intently, who squirmed for a moment.

“A high school upstate,” Ophelia answered quickly and looked down at her lunch, for once not wanting to continue the conversation. Rhondi nodded expectantly at the answer, wanting more but was willing to change the subject.

“Cool, so what do you like to do in your free time?” She smiled as Ophelia slowly looked up. “Maybe we can find a sports team or club for you to join.”

“Yeah!” Kathleen, who was sitting on her knees to keep her skirt modest, leaned forward on her hands. “Rhondi is the star of the track team and I’m one of the senior volleyball players, between us we could easily get you involved in them!”

“I’m not really that into team sports,” Ophelia admitted with a shrug. “I like biking, when the weather is nicer at least, but besides that I mostly just watch T.V., mess around on my computer and read a lot.”

“You like to read?” Brittany C. asked eagerly, clasping her hands together. “What about writing, do you like to do that?”

“Sometimes?” Ophelia spoke hesitantly. “But it’s mostly just in a journal, and I don’t think anyone wants to read that.”

“You should still join the Poetry club!” She clapped her and smiled at Wirt. “It’s super low-key and we are always looking for new members, right Mr. President?” Wirt blinked, startled to be forced into the spotlight.

“You are president of the poetry club?” Ophelia tried to hide a smile as Wirt fumbled for an answer.

“Yeah, unanimously nominated and voted in on a day I wasn’t even there.” He blushed, not liking the attention. “It’s not that big of deal though, it’s only cause I helped start it along with Sara and Brittany.”

“Don’t be modest,” Sara spoke up, playfully kicking at his leg. “It’s also because you are one of the best writers.”

“That actually sounds kinda fun, I might come to a meeting or two.” Ophelia cocked an eyebrow at Wirt. “I wouldn’t have taken you for the leadership type.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked incredulously.

“Just that you kinda seem like...a nervous Nelly?” Ophelia offered hesitantly, sending everyone into a fit of laughter and causing Wirt to pout.

“He is!” Jason Funderberker laughed. “You should have seen him the first time he had to read in class a few years ago. And it took us ages of coxing just to get him to do that.”

“I am never reading anything in front of you guys again.” Wirt crossed his arms and huffed.

“Oh stop it, we’re not teasing you, Wirt,” Rhondi laughed and slapped him on the back. “You’re really good; it would be a shame if we didn’t hear your lovely poetry.”

“Well, it sure feels like you are,” he mumbled, causing everyone but Sara and Ophelia to laugh.

Sara glanced to him with a nervous smile, trying to convey through looks that it was all in good fun. Ophelia on the other hand tilted her head to the side and looked curiously between Wirt and his friends. Her gray eyes clouded over as she let her mouth form a thin line of resolve. She grew quiet as Wirt sank back against the wall and let the conversation flow past him, barely registering what was said. The discussion had struck a chord with Wirt, and he spent the rest of the day in a quiet cloud of annoyance, sulking. After lunch, Ophelia was silent as they walked towards their final class and he was grateful for that. Until Ophelia leaned over to speak softly to him.

 “They joke because they care, not to be mean.” Wirt looked up at her, puzzled out of his gloomy stupor.

 “I don’t really think you can tell all that from just spending a few days with us,” he spoke shortly, but Ophelia shrugged off his rude reply.

“I know that I’ve been the butt of more than one joke of my ‘friends’, and I can tell that no one here means you any ill will.”

Wirt blinked at her, surprised by her frankness. He started to refute her, but then stopped. He thought of his friends, who even when he could be difficult and moody, stood by his side and patiently took his mood swings in stride.  Sara’s words from days before still rung in his ears and he could picture their genuine smiles, jovial tones, and couldn’t help but feel his own lips pull up in response.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” he agreed as he led her towards their next class. “You really get all that just from watching us for a few lunch periods?”

“Kinda? It was obvious that you’re a more introverted person, the way that you are content to just be around people and enjoy their company without entering the fray; that you dislike being the center of attention. From the way you started sulking once the attention was on you, I could tell that their teasing got to you more than you would have liked.” Wirt raised his eyebrows.

“That’s ... not a bad assessment, actually. Are you secretly a teen super sleuth or something?” he joked, making Ophelia roll her eyes.

“Hardly, I just like watching people. We’re pretty interesting creatures overall,” she smiled as they sat at their desks. “But I have thought about becoming a psychic, I could really make some money off this stuff if I tried.” She winked before turning back to their history teacher, but Wirt lingered on her a bit longer.

Wirt began to wonder if he had judged Ophelia too hastily and found himself less invested in learning about the Victorian era as he was trying to size up Ophelia. She was tallish with a face full of freckles and hair full of mahogany curls. Her complexion was pale but in sickly sort of way; it wasn’t hard to see that she hadn’t been out much in the sun in the past few years. Her cheeks bones were sharp and made her thin, hollow cheeks seem even deeper.  Dark circles left deep impressions under her most startling feature: her gray, stormy eyes. She still seemed sick; to put it lightly, but underneath that he could tell there was something more.

He tapped his pencil on his desk absentmindedly, trying to place the feeling he had while watching Ophelia work. Her ashen eyes darted between the board and her notes, like a bar moving back and forth on a typewriter; mechanical, precise, with an intensity that betrayed her frail countenance. She would scribble a quick note on her paper, look up to the board, biting her pencil while thinking, then turn back to her notes. He watched her work intently, surprised at how quickly she seemed to be settling into the rhythm of class after being out of school for so long. He began to realize that hidden beneath her delicate demeanor was energy, coiled like a spring and ready to be released.

He turned back to his notes, trying to focus on whatever his teacher was trying to explain on the board, but he discovered his fascination with the new girl continually drawing his attention. Wirt found himself mimicking her pencil biting and he looked at her again, trying to place the nagging feeling in the back of his head that made her seem so...attractive? No, that wasn’t the right word. He didn’t have an infatuation with Ophelia, he barely knew her, but something about her just seemed so... comfortable. Like a mug of your favorite tea on a cold winter night or the warmth of the sun on your skin in a long car ride. She was surprisingly easy to talk to; easy to open up to and she had an intoxicatingly familiar presence that settled deep in his chest whenever he was near her.

Wirt grinned to himself and quickly scribbled down that analogy in his book; he liked that imagery and would have to remember it for later. He turned back to Ophelia, trying to place this fondness he felt for her. They had certainly never met before, considering that she had just recently moved here and he had lived in Aberdale his entire life. But for whatever reason, he could not shake the feeling that he had encountered her before.

He finally pulled his gaze away from the perplexing girl and returned to his notes. Trying to figure out Ophelia would have to wait, they were having a quiz later this week and Wirt couldn’t afford to sacrifice his perfect GPA this close to the end of the semester. Besides, they were finally talking about something he found interesting; Georgian architecture.

 

.::~::.

 

Wirt was working hard on a poem that wasn’t about anyone in particular, especially not anyone he had met in the last week, when Sara came up to his table, distraught.

“Hey Wirt?” She drew his attention away from his work long enough to earn a quick glance from beneath his brows.

“Hi Sara,” he answered quickly, mistaking her presence as a simple greeting. “Give me a second; I want to get this down before I lose the imagery.”

She stood quietly as the small club worked on their own writing, or were critiquing their classmates. The Dead Poets Society, as they had oh so cleverly named themselves, were a pretty down-to-earth group of people. It was a fairly new club that had just come into existence last year under the guidance of Mrs. Pine, a favorite teacher of Sara and Wirt. It was still trying to find its place in the school so it wasn’t a particularly popular club yet, composing of mostly freshmen and sophomores. In fact the only members it had that were upperclassmen were Wirt, Brittany M., Sara and the newest member Ophelia, who was there on a test run to see if she even liked the club. She did seem to be enjoying herself though, as she was currently helping a freshman named Darius refine his own poem. Wirt finally looked up from his notebook with a smile.

“Okay, what’s up?” he asked happily, which made what Sara had to say next even more difficult.  She pressed her lips together and gave Wirt a sad look. With a heavy sigh she continued.

“I have some bad news,” she spoke quickly, sitting down beside Wirt and laying a hand on his arm. “I can’t drive you and Greg home anymore.” Wirt blinked in surprise.

“Why? It’s not about the uh...disagreement we had last week, is it?” he asked distressed, to which Sara quickly shook her head.

“Oh jeez no, absolutely not.” She sighed and rubbed the back of her head. “It’s my mom, she wants me to do more community service because it looks good on transcripts. So without even consulting me, she signed me up to work at the hospital after school; said it would look great when applying to med school.”

“I didn’t know you were interested in med school.” Wirt was surprised, but Sara just shrugged again.

“I’m not sure I am, I mean sure I’ve played around with the idea of it but I’m honestly not sure what I want to do yet,” she admitted, looking embarrassed as she stared at her hands. “I mean, I don’t hate the idea of volunteering or anything, and I do think that it would be cool to work there, I just wish she had asked me about it beforehand. This is wrestling team all over again.”

This time it was Wirt who placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Hey it’s not a big deal. Greg and I can wait an hour for our mom to get off and take us home. Heck, when it gets a bit warmer we can walk,” he smiled a sad, but genuine smile. “So you worry about the hospital and I’ll figure something out for Greg and me.”

“I could drive you home.” Wirt and Sara looked up to see Ophelia sitting backward in a chair across from them, hands steepled thoughtfully in front of her. “I don’t have any pressing after school activities so I could do it no problem.”

Wirt shook his head, at the same time that Sara grinned and asked, “Really? That’s great!” She turned to the distressed Wirt. “This could work out perfectly!”

“H-hold on, Ophelia you don’t have to do that. It’s too much to ask you to wait here with me for my little brother arrive and then drive us home.” He spoke quickly, but Ophelia dismissed him with a hand wave.

“It’s not a big deal, like I said; I’m not doing anything else.”

Wirt felt his cheeks redden, not really liking that he had to be so reliant on the generosity of his classmates. But then Greg surfaced to his mind. Greg who was so full of boundless energy and loathed nothing more than having to sit quietly in the library with Wirt while they waited for their mom to finish up her paperwork. He looked down at his hands, which he were unconsciously wringing.

“If you really don’t mind,” he finally mumbled, causing Sara to clap and Ophelia to smile.

“Well of course not, I wouldn’t have offered to I did.” She smirked, leaning forward on the back of her chair. Wirt blushed again, embarrassed, as the bell rang signaling the end of their free period.

For the rest of the day he fretted about going home with Ophelia. While he was beginning to like her fine, he didn’t really know her that well and Wirt almost never invited people over to his house. Greg could be intense with his constant questions, the way he weaved stories from the slightest of remarks, and his constant physical affection. Not everyone could handle his brother. So Wirt anxiously waited until the last bell rang and he met Ophelia by the back parking lot, fully intending to turn down her offer, when she bounced up to him.

“Ready to head out?”

“Actually, about that-” Wirt started to say, but was quickly interrupted by Greg throwing himself around his waist.

“Hi Wirt! My bus got here early today!” Greg beamed at his older brother and looked around quickly. “Where’s Sara? I wanted to convince her to go get ice cream again.”

“Sara can’t give us rides home anymore, Greg,” Wirt quickly explained, his little brother’s smiled dropping faster than a rock off a bridge.

“What? Why!?” Greg whined, looking up to his brother with large eyes. “Doesn’t she like you anymore, did you guys have a fight? Is it cause one time Jason Funderburker threw up in her car? I promise it was an accident and I didn’t know that all that old Halloween candy would make him sick. Is it cause she has secretly always hated me but because she liked you she put up with my antics and now that it’s obvious you guys are never getting back together she finally decided to stop being nice to me and-” Greg rattled off questions faster than Wirt could answer them, until he finally clamped his hand over Greg’s mouth.

“No, no, ew, i’d forgotten about that and no!” Wirt exclaimed, already exhausted by Greg. “It’s none of those things, she just has to do community service right after school and the hospital is the opposite direction from our house.”

“Oh,” Greg nodded slowly. “So we have to wait here for mom to get off work?”

“Actually that’s where I come in,” Ophelia finally spoke up, her face contorting in a way that could only indicate laugher bubbling up inside. “I offered to drive you and Wirt home. It’s nice to meet you.” Ophelia leaned down to Greg’s eye level, and held out her hand. “Ophelia Harper at your service.”

“Gregory Fairchild, it’s a pleasure m’lady.” Greg took her hand and quickly kissed her knuckles.

Wirt squeaked in a not so manly way and blushed profusely, quickly pushing him back. “Oh my god Greg, we’ve talked about you kissing people’s hands. You can’t do that, it’s weird!” Wirt snapped, but Ophelia only laughed.

“It’s totally fine, Wirt. I actually thought it was very classic gentleman like of him.” Ophelia winked at Greg who grinned up at her before turning to Wirt smugly.

“See, she gets it. And she didn’t even scream like your friend Kathleen did the last time I did it to her.”

“Kathleen had the reasonable reaction!” Wirt huffed and crossed his arms. “It’s just not something you do the first time you meet someone, Greg.”

“It’s how you greet proper ladies, Wirt!” Greg pouted, cheeks puffed out and hands on his hips. “Something you would know if you paid attention to any of those dumb ole’ movies you watch all the time.”

“Yeah but that’s not- in this day and age we don’t- well you can’t just-“ Wirt’s ears grew hot as he became more and more flustered, struggling for an answer and finding none. “Can you at least ask next time before you just do it?” He crossed his arms in a huff.

“Fine.” Greg rolled his eyes melodramatically, for a moment looking remarkably like his older brother, as he turned to Ophelia, a sweet smile plastered across his face. “May I please kiss your hand, M’lady?” Ophelia quickly covered her mouth to stifle a laugh, and shook her head.

“I think we’ve tortured your brother enough for the moment,” she finally managed to snicker while gently leading Greg outside.

“But how am I supposed to butter you up so we can go get ice cream now?” Greg lamented, turning towards her with large, sad eyes.

“I think it might be a bit too cold of ice cream,” Ophelia chuckled, ruffling Greg’s hair. “Even with the unseasonal snow melting off. But I found this cute little coffee shop a few days ago that serves killer cocoa.”

“That,” Greg pointed with a thoughtful look. “Is an acceptable substitute.”

“I thought it might be.” Ophelia smiled as Wirt shuffled up to her, mindful of keeping his voice low.

“You don’t have to take us to get anything; it’s enough that you’re giving us a ride home.” He glanced down at his feet, suddenly realizing that he had managed to put on two different colored shoes again. His face seemed to turn a new shade of red.

“Hey it’s fine, I’m dying for a cup of cocoa now that we’ve started talking about it. Besides it’s way more fun to go get some with friends than by yourself, so it’s my treat.” Ophelia smiled and pulled out her key fob. She clicked the button, causing a yellow Volkswagen bug snuggly parked in the corner of the lot to flash its lights.

“That’s a... bright car.” Wirt blinked, surprised at how nice her car was. It was one of the new models that had just come out a few years prior, with its sleek new design and a neon paint job that made it instantly recognizable.

“Her name is Clementine,” Ophelia announced proudly as she pushed her seat up so Greg could crawl into the back. “I haven’t had her long but so far she has proven to be a valiant steed. I hope you guys don’t mind listening to 80’s mixtapes on the way there, I haven’t found any good radio stations around here yet.” Ophelia swung in and started up her car quickly, barely waiting for Wirt and Greg to buckle up before pulling out of her spot.

“It doesn’t bother me, I’m actually surprised that a car this new still has a cassette player and hasn’t moved on to new technology,” Wirt admitted with a shy shrug, to which Ophelia laughed and patted her console.

“It’s actually something an ex-boyfriend helped me put in, I refused to move on to CDs so he found a classic VW bug and took out the tape player and jerry-rigged me up this set up.” She affectionately rubbed the steering wheel. “She’s my own Frankenstein’s monster with the latest safety features and some of the oldest audio tech.”

“Well I don’t blame you, listening to tapes is so much better than discs.” Wirt adjusted in his seat to get a bit more comfortable.

“Yeah, Wirt still records his poetry and music on tapes!” Greg piped up, making Wirt blush furiously.

“You didn’t have to share that,” Wirt grumbled, but Ophelia only laughed and half turned to Wirt.

“Yeah cause you’re in band right? I never asked what you played.”

“Oh um, the clarinet,” Wirt mumbled, which made Ophelia nod slowly.

“Not bad, you seem like a wind person. My mom used to play the piccolo for her school band, about a million years ago.” She chuckled mostly to herself and fell into a contented silence as “Don’t Stop Believing” blasted through her speakers. They shortly pulled into the café’s parking lot, with Greg happily recounting his day at school which included the feeding, the misplacing, and the rousing hunt for the class guinea pig. Wirt rolled his eyes and Ophelia smiled at Greg from the rear-view mirror at all the right places.  

“And so Colonel Professor Jerome McFluffypants ended up being in the coat closet the whole time!” Greg explained at they sat down to their promised hot chocolate (and tea for Wirt). “And he had thrown up in Jack Douglas’s shoes so it was a double victory when I found him.” Greg snickered as Ophelia raised an eyebrow and took a sip from her mug.

“I’ll take it you don’t like Jack Douglas?”

“Cause he’s a bully,” Wirt added, turning to Greg as he stirred his drink. “Have you talked to your teacher yet about him?” He questioned, making Greg try and slide under the table.

“No, but only cause I don’t think it will stop him from being a jerk,” Greg mumbled, pushing the extra marshmallows around his mug. “Besides, it’s so much more satisfying to watch him put his snowshoes filled with throw up on than it is to be a tattletale.”

“Hey now, if he’s being a bully it’s not tattle-telling.” Ophelia sat down her drink and looked very seriously at Greg, leaning down so she could make eye contact. “If he’s hurting you or other people, you need to speak up, Greg.”

“Yeah, but he’s just a jerk who pulls pranks sometimes; it’s not that big of deal.” Greg locked eyes with Ophelia and shrugged. “I know that if it gets real bad to tell someone, but right now I just want to keep him from noticing me.”

“Running away from your problems won’t make them disappear,” Wirt pointed out thoughtfully. “I think we learned that first hand, little bro.”

“Yeah if he gives me any real trouble I’ll be sure to come find you. Maybe you can get dad’s ax and scare him away again like you did the Beeeeeee...” Wirt kicked his little brother under the table, giving him a stern look and a quick glance to a perplexed Ophelia. “-ees. The Bees.” Greg finished quickly, making Ophelia look between them with an odd look.

“You took an ax to bees?” she questioned, making Wirt shrug awkwardly with a shy smile. “How could that have possibly turned out well?”

“It’s actually a whole story that involves a homecoming dance and 20 gallons of Kool-aid,” he admitted with a lopsided grin. “I’ll have to tell you sometime, but right now we should really be heading home. Greg has some chores he’s been avoiding for days and Mom gave us an ultimatum, right?” He glared at his little brother who sighed heavily, but nodded.

“Yup, me and Wirt will be out on the streets if we don’t get ‘em done, that’s just the way.” The brothers shared another look, one mad about the close call and the other mad that he couldn’t squeeze two mugs of cocoa out of Ophelia. She twisted her mouth to the side, but relented. They left shortly afterwards and headed on to Wirt and Greg’s house, it taking a few minutes longer to get there than usual since Ophelia wasn’t familiar with the area yet.

“Thanks again for this.” Writ shuffled his feet Greg tumbled out of his side of the car. “You really don’t have to do this every day, you know.” He offered a smile, hoping that Ophelia would take the hint, but she waved him off and gave her own wide grin.

“It’s no problem at all! Heck, my house is in this direction anyways so it’s not like I’m going out of my way to bring you guys home. I don’t mind.” She smiled as she put the car in reverse and started to pull away. “So I’ll see you guys tomorrow, same time same place!” she yelled out her window with a wave.

“Okay, bye Ophelia!” Greg called from their front porch. “It was nice meeting you and your gallant steed!”

Wirt groaned as they shuffled into the house. “Greg, you almost blew it today!” he snapped, ripping off his snow covered shoes by the door.

“Yeah but I saved it! She just thinks we were talking about the time I tried to borrow the school mascot! We didn’t even really lie,” Greg piped up as he threw his hat and coat on the coat rack. “So we got off, Scott’s free and everything!”

“That’s not how it- you know what that doesn’t even matter right now, the important thing is that you start paying closer attention to what you’re saying. What do you think would happen if someone found out about the U-N-K-N-O-W-N?” Wirt looked sternly at Greg, who only crossed his arms and huffed.

“I know, we would be taken to the loony bin, or worse,” he grumbled and dramatically crossed his arms over his chest. “Why are you spelling that out anyways, everyone we know can spell?”

“I just don’t like saying it out loud.” Wirt shivered as they ascended the stairs and headed for their rooms. “It makes it all the more real when I do.”

“‘Cause it was real!” It was Greg’s turn to snap, causing Wirt to stop with his hand hovering above his door knob. He turned slack-jawed towards his brother. “I know you keep thinking that if you just ignore what happened to us that it will suddenly stop being real, like the past will just disappear, but it won’t! The Unknown happened. The Beast happened. Adelaide happened. The Woodsman, and Lorna, and Endicott, and Beatrice all were real. We met them and you pretending that we didn’t isn’t going to change that. I know you think that if we just stop talking about it that you can move on but you’re not moving on, you’re just avoiding it, and it’s making everything worse; your mood, your dreams, everything!”

Wirt distantly felt his backpack slip off his shoulders, but it hardly registered as the vibrations rattled the floorboards under his feet. “You...you know about those?” he whispered, barely audible in the hushed hallway.

“Of course I do, you big dummy.” Greg sounded angry, but his eyes only showed concern for his brother. “Everyone else might just think it’s typical teenage mood swings but I can tell when you don’t get enough sleep, and I know exactly why; because the same dreams keep me up at night too.”

“The same...” Wirt started, but just ran a shaky hand through his hair instead.

“Well, not the exact same probably,” Greg admitted while shuffling his feet. “Mine involve a lot more pointless quests, but I know what you’re going through!”

“I-I know you do, you’re one of the only people who do.” Wirt spoke softly as he leaned down so he and Greg could be on the same level.

“Then why are you trying to hide it? I can see the light in the hallway at night, and sometimes I can even hear when you are playing music quietly to distract yourself. I just want to be there for you, Wirt. I know how you get sometimes.” His voice was barely above a whisper as he sniffed quietly. “Why won’t you let me help you?”

“I just didn’t want to worry you.” Wirt pulled his brother into a hug, which he returned with fervor. “I keep thinking I’m getting better, that I don’t need to go back to the doctor and everything can go back to normal, but I’ll never get there if I have to keep taking the medicine from Dr. Grey and having to go to his office every week.” He brushed Greg’s hair from his brow and sighed. “I just want everything to go back to how it was before.”

“Not everything, I hope,” Greg gasped as he gripped Wirt’s shirt. “I don’t want us to go back to before...”

Wirt blinked, then he physically bumped his forehead with his palm. “Oh no Greg, I didn’t mean like that. I just don’t want to be scared all the time, I don’t want our relationship to change.”

“Well then start taking your medicine again,” Greg insisted as Wirt stood up and ran a shaky hand through his disheveled hair. “You’ll at least be able to sleep then.”

“I know but the world just feels so much...duller when I take them.” Wirt pushed into to his room and tossed his bag on his bed. “I can’t write, and I have no energy to practice the clarinet or talk to anyone. I just feel like, I’m drifting through life, coasting on the momentum pushed by everyone around me while I’m stuck in neutral. I have no desires, no passion, no life.” He flopped down on his bed and laid his arm across his eyes. “I just can’t go back to that; it’s no way to live.” He stayed like that for a moment more, until he felt the edge of his bed compress and he peered out to see Greg sitting on there and laying a comforting hand on his arm.

“You don’t have to go through it alone,” he offered helpfully, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips. “If you won’t go back on your pills and you won’t talk to Dr. Grey then at the very least you can talk to me. I want to help you, brother o’ mine, so let me.”

“Yeah, okay Greg.” Wirt gave his own thin smile as he took the hand on his arm in his own. “I promise to talk to you whenever I’m upset or can’t sleep. I’ll make it through this.”

Greg grinned and threw himself on top of Wirt, grabbing him in a crushing hug as Writ patted his hair reassuringly, his smile slowly dropping. He had no intention of keeping that promise. Greg was too young to have all this pressure put on him. Wirt knew that Greg could handle what happened to them years ago better because he was so young when it happened, heck, Greg barely remembered the Unknown. Wirt couldn’t push these feelings of worthlessness and terror on a kid. It was too much for him to handle at seventeen, how would he put all of that on a ten year old? Greg moved so he would look Wirt in the face.

“You mean it? Really truly?”

“It’s a rock fact.” Wirt struggled to keep his voice from wavering, and seemed to accomplish at least that, since Greg grinned with satisfaction at the answer and pushed himself off the bed. He beamed at his older brother, who only smiled tightly back. If the Unknown had taught Wirt anything it was that he would do anything to keep his little brother safe. Even at a risk to himself.


	3. Let me Count the Ways

Wirt slowly became more comfortable with taking rides from Ophelia, though it was mostly because she kept insisting that she was heading the same direction anyways. So instead of overthinking the situation- like he tended to do- he learned to almost enjoy the time he spent in her car, even though she drove too fast and stopped to quickly sometimes.

He was learning that Ophelia was a pleasant enough girl, easy to be around and she was always nice to Greg, something that Wirt valued in his friends. His little brother might be dorky, but he was his dorky little brother. And it helped that Wirt got a few minutes where he didn’t have to entertain Greg by talking about video games or comic books. Those were things that his younger brother had always liked and Wirt could never get into, but it seemed Ophelia adored them.

So they formed an easy alliance, Wirt grew slowly more comfortable with her energetic outbursts, like whenever a song she loved would come on and she would have to belt out the lyrics at the top of her lungs, or when she would almost wreck the car to admire someone walking their dog.

Mostly he just missed the quality time he had gotten to spend with Sara, even though they still spent plenty of time together at school. Sara had remained one of Wirt’s closest friends even after they had broken up. While their split had been complicated and emotional, both recognized that they simply enjoyed being friends more, and that they didn’t want to ruin their friendship by trying to push a relationship that simply was not working. So after almost a year and a half of dating, they had agreed to break up, and just remain friends, and that was something Wirt was grateful for every day. So it was a pleasant surprise to see Sara waiting for him in the doorway one day after orchestra practice.

Ophelia hadn’t shown up to school that day, which wasn’t that big of a deal, since Greg had to wait for Wirt to finish band before they could go home anyways. But there was also a mandatory faculty meeting that night, so they would have had to wait another two hours before going home. He was packing up his clarinet when he noticed her standing in the doorway of the band room peeking in, seeming to look for someone.

“Hey stranger,” he called out, causing her to smile from the door and finally enter the room. “Long time no see!”

“You see me everyday at lunch and in English class.” Sara snorted.

“Yeah but this is the first time I’ve seen you walking around after school in weeks.” Wirt rolled his eyes and shouldered his backpack as they headed out the door. “I had begun to think that you really didn’t exist outside these walls; kinda like a teacher.”

“Okay you can’t use that analogy when your mom is a school secretary.”

“Well I’m not the sort of ruffian who gets sent to the office everyday so I don’t see her here that often. I don’t know about you, however.” He bumped into her, laughing as she pushed him back. “So how is your internship going?”

“Really well actually.” Sara smiled as they stood in the hall. “It’s a lot more fun than I thought it was going to be, and I’m actually learning a lot. One of the nurses even let me draw blood the other day.”

“Gross.” Wirt stuck his tongue out at her, but smiled as she went to hit him again and he jumped out of the way. “But seriously I’m glad to see you so happy and that it’s all working out for you.”

“Thanks, Wirt. I actually got out early today and thought I would come and take you and Greg home, since I knew Ophelia didn’t come in today.”

“Just like old times.” Wirt laughed as they headed towards the gymnasium where Greg was currently playing a modified version of H.O.R.S.E by himself.

“So how are things going with Ophelia?” Sara questioned as Wirt shrugged.

“Fine, she pretty cool for always taking us home,” Wirt admitted quickly. “I don’t think we’ll ever be like, best friends or anything but we’re getting along fine.”

“Just fine?” Sara asked, a sly smile playing on her lips. “You guys actually seem to get along really well. I’m surprised all she got was a ‘fine’.”

Wirt knitted his brows together, perplexed, until Sara’s implications dawned on him and he could only groan loudly. “Oh geez Sara, it’s not like that,” he huffed and rolled his eyes. “She’s nice and all but I’m not really looking to date anyone right now. I have enough on my plate between keeping my grades up and all the clubs and stuff without having to add a hyperactive girlfriend to it.”

“I’m just saying that she’s a cute girl and you guys seem to get along great, and you already spend tons of time together.”

“Yeah cause my mom set up our schedules to where we see each other for most of the day. It’s kinda different when you’re forced to spend time with someone.”

“Well I don’t know, they say that’s how Stockholm Syndrome is formed.” She grinned widely, but Wirt only glared at her.

“Oh yeah, that’s real romantic.” He rolled his eyes.  “Besides I don’t think that she likes me like that either.”

“You don’t ‘think’ she likes you?” Sara winked over-dramatically. “Wirt, no offence but you are literally the dimmest boy I know when it comes to girls having crushes on you.”

“That’s not true!” Wirt gawked.

“You didn’t realize I liked you three years ago, heck you even thought I liked Funderberker more than you. And you still refuse to believe me when I say that Rhondi has quite a crush on you,” Sara spoke in a sing-song voice as she nudged Wirt in the side. “Who, by the way, I still think you should ask out to the Valentine’s dance.”

Wirt blushed as he ducked into his sweater collar. “She doesn’t like me like that, Rhondi and me are just good friends. I mean, we’ve known each other since kindergarten.”

“And she’s liked you at least half that long.” Sara rolled her eyes and bumped him again. “Point is you wouldn’t believe that a girl was crushing on you even if she painted it on your locker. So I don’t think you are a very good judge of whether or not Ophelia likes you.”

“Yeah well I don’t like her like that, so the point is moot.” Wirt grumbled as they walked into the gym, where Greg was bouncing on one foot as he balanced a basketball in one hand.

“Sara!” he yelled as he threw the ball haphazardly and ran into her  open arms. Wirt watched in amazement at the ball still swished through the hoop. ”I’ve missed you!”

“Me too, Greg.” Sara squeezed him tightly before setting him down. “That’s why I thought, ‘hey since Ophelia’s not here today why don’t I go and see my friends Greg and Wirt and give them a ride home?’ and I figured that you might appreciate some ice cream, since you know ole’ mean brother here won’t take you to go get any.”

“It’s this kind of thinking that makes you one of my favorites.” Greg nodded thoughtfully as Wirt only rolled his eyes.

They headed out the back, towards Sara’s car, Greg sprinting ahead of them to reach it first. Sara grabbed Wirt by the sleeve of his coat and held back for a moment, he slowed down with her to give them space from Greg.

“Can I ask you something?” Sara looked down at her feet and shoved her hands into the pockets of her favorite jacket, a navy blue coat with the emblem from NASA on the breast. It was ‘totally vintage’ as Kathleen always teased about the old coat, but it held a lot of sentiment for them.

“Of course,” Wirt answered quickly.

“I know you don’t ‘like’ Ophelia, I’m mostly just teasing you about that, but do you really like her?  I didn’t think about it till later, but I kinda made you take that first ride from her and I just want to make sure that I didn’t force you into a situation that you’re embarrassed to get out of now.”

 Wirt was silent for a moment as he looked thoughtful up at the pale winter sky. “At first yeah, I wasn’t hot on the idea, Ophelia’s not exactly the kind of person that I would initially want to spend time with, but I’m really starting to just like being around her. And no, not in ‘that way’ if you were about to ask. She’s a pretty cool girl once you get to know her.”

Sara smiled and nodded her head. “Good. I like her too by the way, but I know her temperament isn’t always compatible with yours, so I’m glad that you guys are getting along.”

“We’re actually going to hang out on Saturday,” Wirt blurted out quickly. “For Mrs. Pine’s project of course, but I think it might actually be fun. Apparently Ophelia knows a ton about Shakespeare works.”

Sara patted Wirt on the back. “Well good! I’m glad that you guys are getting along. I know we haven’t been able to hang out as much as we used to and it’s good that you have someone you can talk to.”

“This is the second time that someone has mentioned me opening up more. Is there something I’m missing?” Wirt half-heartedly joked as they approached Greg all but hanging off of the car door, trying to open it.

“Will you two slow pokes hurry up so we can go get ice cream? We’re burning daylight out here!”  Greg hung upside down from the door handle, making Sara laugh but Wirt scolded him about breaking it.

“Sure thing, Greg.” Sara unlocked her doors and they all piled in, Sara and Wirt stopping a moment so she could wink at him before ducking into the car.

 

 .::~::.

 

Ophelia knocked on the Pilgrim-Fairchild residence promptly at 12:45 p.m. on Saturday, which was only fifteen minutes later than they had planned. “Good morning sunshine!” Ophelia called to a grumpy Wirt who was more than ready to get started on the project.

“It’s not morning anymore,” Wirt grumbled as Ophelia stepped around him with a shrug.

“On the West coast it is.”

“We’re in the same timezone as- oh never mind, come on we need to get started on this.” Wirt sighed, and lead Ophelia into the den, a cozy room with a T.V. on one side, a wall of books on the other and the world’s most comfortable couch in the middle. “Now I’ve already read ‘Taming of the Shrew’, I’m assuming you have too?”

“Of course, it’s only one of my favorite plays.” Ophelia laughed, causing Wirt to raise an eyebrow.

“I’m still surprised you know so much about Shakespeare. You don’t seem the type.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Ophelia scoffed, placing her hands on her hips. “I’ll have you know that I adore the Bard’s works. And it helps that my parents had a naming theme for me and my siblings. You would be shocked at how many teachers think they are clever when they assign me “Hamlet”. I am so glad we got to pick this one, I am so sick of writing comparisons between me and the characters.”

“Why did you choose “Taming of the Shrew” anyways? It seems a little...”

“Sexist?” Ophelia completed for him, a smirk on her face. “Oh absolutely, the source material is not without its flaws, but since our project is to compare a work of Shakespeare to a modern adaptation this makes an excellent excuse to watch one of my all-time favorite movies.” A mischievous smile spread across Ophelia’s face as she pulled out a copy of “10 Things I Hate about You.”

“They made a modern version of this?” Wirt questioned as he took the movie from her. "How can you modernize a play about selling a woman off into an unwanted marriage?"

“Have you never seen this?” Ophelia gasped as they sat down on the couch. “It’s a fantastic! It's like the same story but set in high school!”

Wirt blinked slowly at her, an unamused expression covering his face. "I don't watch many movies from this century." Wirt grumbled as Ophelia rolled her eyes and hopped off the couch.

"Well then it's a good thing that technically this isn't from this century," she squatted down in front of the T.V. and started to set up the movie. “It was made in 1999, dorkus.”

"I just prefer the classics," Wirt buffered, holding his chest high.

"This is a classic." Ophelia winked over her shoulder as she finally got the movie started. "It has Julia Stiles, Heath Ledger and Reed from ‘Party of Five’!"

"Who?" Wirt raised an eyebrow and made Ophelia roll her eyes.

"And you say you enjoy the Classics! Look if you don't like it by the end we'll just turn it off and find another movie to watch and a different play to read. All before Monday, mind you."

Wirt crossed his arms and sighed heavily. "No, it's fine. I'm just warning you that I don't really like modern comedies."

"How can you not like them?" Ophelia shook her head, laughing.

"I just think they tend to be immature and rely too heavily on stupid shock humor jokes to get a rise out of people." Wirt sank further into the couch. "I would much rather watch a movie that challenges me than makes me dumber for watching it."

"Oh my god, when we do self-comparisons to the characters you are sooo going to be Kat." Ophelia snickered, earning a quick glare from Wirt.

"Shut it or I'm gonna go dig up my copy of Kenneth Branagh's adaptation of “Hamlet”. And it's the extended edition, Ophelia, almost five hours of non-stop Shakespeare."

Her smile dropped as she took a turn sulking on the couch. "You really know how to suck the fun out a situation, Wirt,” she grumbled, earning a smile from him.

"You wouldn't be the first to say that. But you know, if we're gonna watch a movie we at least need snacks with it. Wanna make popcorn while the trailers play?" Wirt nodded towards the kitchen, making Ophelia perk up immediately.

"Now you’re talking my language."

After spending several minutes gathering snacks and arguing over superior soda brands, they were finally able to sit down and watch the movie. Which they got approximately thirty minutes into before Greg came downstairs and wanted to watch it with them. After much persuading and haggling, which cost them two cans of cola and the good half of the trail mix, they were able to convince Greg that they could play games after Wirt and Ophelia finished the film. So with Greg making off with most of the M&Ms, Wirt and Ophelia were finally able to finish the movie with no interruptions.

"So what did you think?" Ophelia blurted out as soon as the credits started to roll of across the screen.

"Well I guess it wasn't that bad, for a romantic comedy," Wirt mumbled, acting unimpressed. Ophelia's smiled dropped as he rolled his eyes. "I'm kidding, it was pretty good actually; I liked it."

"Really?" She brought her hands up to her face so quickly that she almost knocked her precariously balanced soda off the arm rest. "So you really don't mind doing the project on this one?"

"This is due Monday and we already watched and read this play. We're not gonna start another one," Wirt deadpanned as Greg ran around the corner, trying to catch his breath.

"Is the movie over?" he gasped, causing Wirt and Ophelia to exchange a quick glance.

"Yes-" Wirt started but was quickly interrupted by Greg cheering.

"So that means we can play Mario Kart now, right?"

"...but we need to finish our project before we can play games,” he quickly finished, causing Greg's attitude to plummet.

"But you promised!" Greg whined, earning a quick glare from Wirt.

"Hey now, we're not saying no, we're just saying later."

"What if we split up our work?" Ophelia suggested, smiling between the brothers. "We can write our presentation then play a quick game with Greg, then decide what scene we should reenact from the movie for the class, then another game."

"So you're saying I get two different games out of you guys if we do it this way?" Greg asked, to which Wirt started to protest.

"Yes. That's what we're saying," Ophelia quickly jumped in with a wink to an annoyed Wirt.

Greg tapped his chin mindfully, seeming more like a businessman considering a merger proposition as opposed to a ten year old deciding on games. "Alright, we can do it this way but don't try and back out of our agreement this time, brother o' mine." Greg walked with his chest held high and his arm outstretched towards the couch. "We should shake on it like gentlemen." Ophelia gladly shook his hand with a firm grasp and Wirt followed suit, with less enthusiasm and more eye-rolling, of course.

"You don't have to cater to his whims, you know," Wirt stated after Greg had sprinted out of the room to decide on the games.

"Yeah but it makes life more interesting when I do." Ophelia laughed as she opened the notebook she had been scribbling notes in during the movie. "Now hurry up and get to work, I can't wait to kick your butt at Mario Kart."

 

.::~::.

 

When Laurel Fairchild came home that evening from spending a day out shopping, she was surprised to see her sons and their new friend playing video games on the couch.

"I thought you two had a project?" She placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"Hi Mrs. Fairchild!" Ophelia called out without losing her first place stride. "And no worries, we're almost done with it, we're just taking a break to recharge."

"And so Ophelia can show off her superior race skills," Greg piped up, as Wirt only stared intently at the screen.

"Alright but don't goof off too much, kiddos," Mrs. Fairchild called out as she walked to the kitchen. "Remember I work at your school so I'll know immediately if you blow this off."

“We won’t!” The children echoed in unison as Wirt tried to squeeze past Ophelia.

He waited till they were moments from the finish line as he drove directly behind her and then threw his red shell. "And now it's gonna be my race!" Wirt started to cheer, before Ophelia expertly dropped her last banana peel right before the shell made contact, actually making it explode in Wirt's face as she passed the finish line and Wirt came in a meager 5th.

"Don't mess with the pro." Ophelia buffed her fingernails on her shirt. "And don't try rookie tactics on them either, Wirt." She smirked as he tossed his control on the couch.

"How are you even this good at this game, do you play it nonstop or something?"

"I had a lot a free time in the hospital." Ophelia shrugged as Wirt's face grew red.

"Oh right, yeah I guess you didn't get out much then, huh? Sorry," Wirt mumbled, embarrassed.

"Nope, but its fine, I know you didn't mean anything by it. And it's also how I got through Shakespeare's complete works in a month too. I've done enough reading to last me through college now." Ophelia laughed again, and Wirt joined in, albet more nervously.

"Ophelia?" Mrs. Fairchild called from the doorway. "Are you gonna be saying with us for dinner?"

"Oh, um, I-I'm not sure," she finally stuttered out. "I don't want to impose on you guys or anything. It's Saturday night, I don't want to ruin any plans."

"Oh no you're fine dear; it's just spaghetti and meatballs. My husband won't even be in till later tonight- overtime at the office- so it's gonna be a pretty low-key thing." Laurel Fairchild laughed from the doorway, drying her hands on a towel.

"We don't mind, really," Wirt added, a small smile on his face. "Besides I still need to beat you in a race."

"Pfft, fat chance." Ophelia laughed as she turned back to his mom. "I would love to stay for dinner."

"Wonderful, do you need to call your family? The phone is here in the kitchen if you need it."

"No it's fine." The kids hopped off the couch to stretch. "It was just gonna be me tonight anyways; Mr. Fairchild isn’t the only one who has to work late tonight.”

“Wonderful!” Laurel Fairchild clapped her hands. “Greg, why don’t you come help me in the kitchen while Wirt and Ophelia finish up their project? That way you guys can keep playing more after dinner.”

Greg made a large show of groaning in protest, but once his mother promised him that he could lick to spoon from the brownie mix, he happily obliged. Wirt smiled as Greg happily bounced into the kitchen, and was surprised to see Ophelia staring after him with the same look of fondness.

“He reminds me a lot of a few of my younger brothers,” she stated wistfully. Wirt blinked, startled that she mentioned anything about her family. He was about to question her for more information, when she turned back to her notebook. “I think you should read the movie scene out in class, since you are the president of the poetry club and all.” An impish grin spread across her face, but for once Wirt did not argue.

“As long as you do most of the talking during the presentation, I have no problem reciting something but once I have to actually start ad-libbing it all goes downhill from there.”

“Deal.” Ophelia stuck out her hand and they shook on it, gentlemen-like. “Then I guess we are almost done! Now we only need to decide if we should dress up for the presentation-“

“Absolutely not,” Wirt was quick to cut her off with a glare. “I know you are going to suggest me dressing up as Kat and I will not do it.”

“Aaaand there it is, good ole vacuum Wirt coming in to suck the fun out of any situation.” Ophelia emphasized the situation by making vacuum noises and trying to tackle Wirt.

He dove off the couch in order to avoid her, rolling into the coffee table and smacking his funny bone as he fell. “Son of a bee sting!” He inhaled sharply. “That smarts!”

Ophelia quickly dropped her jolly demeanor as she grabbed Wirt’s elbow gently. “Oh cheese and crackers, I’m sorry! I was only horsing around; I didn’t think you would fling yourself off the couch!”

“It’s fine.” Wirt shrugged as he sat up and came face to face with Ophelia. “It was only my funny bone.”

“Guess it wasn’t that funny.” Ophelia gave a half-hearted laugh at her own bad joke as she rubbed his arm, trying to sooth it. Suddenly Sara’s teasing from a few days prior rose in his mind and Wirt felt a blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Hey, Ophelia?” he asked softly, their eyes catching as she looked up slowly from his arm.

“Yeah?” she questioned hesitantly, batting her eyelashes slowly.

“You don’t like me do you?” Wirt asked, then groaned as he realized how that sounded. “Sorry you don’t ‘like’ like me, do you?” He used air quotes to distinguish as he rolled his eyes at what might be the stupidest identifier his generation had ever come up with.

Ophelia blinked, then blinked again as she snorted and answered with a quick, “No.” She broke out into a full blown fit of giggles as she laid her face against on the couch, pulling back from Wirt with a grin. “Wait, you don’t ‘like’ like me, do you?” she asked, mimicking his eye roll.

“Oh geez, no.” Wirt laughed himself, nervousness dispelling as he leaned back against the coffee table. “Someone in class just suggested that you might have a crush on me and that I’m the densest person in existence when it comes to girls, so I just wanted to make sure.”

“Oh well they aren’t wrong on that front. You still haven’t realized that Rhondi has been trying to hint all semester that you should ask her out.” Wirt gawked as Ophelia laughed.

“You’ve barely known us for a month, how can you possibly see that?”

“Because I’m not a doofus!” Ophelia countered, rolling on her back to laugh louder. “Haven’t you known her for years? How can you not see it?” Wirt buffered and stuttered, but couldn’t come up with an answer, which only made Ophelia’s mischievous grin grow wider. “You are denser than a block of wood, Wirt Pilgrim.”

“You know, I was gonna say that I’m glad that you don’t like me because I was beginning to enjoy this little budding friendship we have, but now I’m starting to regret ever meeting you, Ophelia.” Wirt crossed his arms with a huff, but looked at Ophelia out of the corner of his eye with a smile.

“Well I don’t regret ever meeting you, Wirt.” Ophelia smiled fondly at him, an almost perfect replication of the look she gave Greg just a while ago.

“Really?” Wirt asked surprised.  

“Of course, I mean I’m getting a free dinner out of it.” Ophelia beamed as Wirt picked up a fallen couch pillow and threw it at her face.

 

.::~::.

 

“Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Fairchild.” Ophelia wrapped her scarf around her neck and pulled her sweater down over her head. “It was wonderful!”

“Anytime dear, and I do mean that.” Mrs. Fairchild smiled and pushed a Tupperware container of leftovers into her hands. “Especially if you’re just gonna eat dinner by yourself; we would love to have you over.”

“Yeah, we can play games together and maybe next time I’ll read you one of my short stories!” Greg bounced excitedly around the entryway.

“Sounds great, Greg, I know how hard you’ve been working on those. I would love to hear them.” Ophelia gave him a thumbs up as she opened the door and stepped out onto the front porch. “And I’ll keep your invitation in mind, Mrs. Fairchild.”

“Ophelia, we’re not at school, you can call me Laurel at my own home.”

“Oh um okay.” Ophelia awkwardly shuffled her feet. “Thank you for dinner, Ms. Laurel.”

Wirt’s mom clicked her tongue. “That will have to do.” She rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

“I’ll walk you to your car,” Wirt spoke as he pulled his jacket on and waved for his mom and little brother to go back inside.

“I think I can make it the twenty feet from your door to Clementine.” Ophelia’s laughter made tiny puffs of smoke appear in the cold, night air.

“Yeah but Greg and mom will never let you escape unless I escort you out.” Wirt hooked his thumb over his shoulder to the snooping pair peeping out the front window.

“Oh geez, you don’t think they are gonna start asking us if we’re dating, do you?”

“Oh my mom already has, and I already told her no, not that it did much good.” He glared quickly at the swishing curtain as it fell back into place. “Besides, I don’t really think Greg wants us to date, he’s more worried that I’ll mess this up and you’ll stop hanging out with him. He really likes you.”

“Well yeah, I wouldn’t blame the kid if he missed me. I’m awesome.” Ophelia smirked, producing the biggest eye roll of the century from Wirt.

“And so humble too,” Wirt muttered, earning a light punch in the arm. “But seriously, thanks for being good around Greg, not everyone can handle him. It’s always exciting to meet someone who’s cool around him.”

“Hey it’s not hard with a kid that awesome. Besides, I’ve had practice.” Ophelia seemed to smile, but it was hard to tell in the dim light. She quickly turned to her car and jumped in, turning it over and putting it in reverse in almost the same motion. “Hey I’ll call you tomorrow to make sure we have everything done we need for this presentation and to go over the script once more,” she called as she backed out of Wirt’s driveway.

“Okay, see ya Monday.” Wirt waved as she drove down the street. He stood in his gravel driveway a bit longer, rocking on the balls of his feet and smiling to himself before turning to go back inside.

“Do you like her?” Greg asked before the door was barely even opened a crack.

“Yes, but not in the way you’re thinking,” Wirt sighed as he pulled off his jacket. “And yes she feels the same way because we talked about it.”

“Good.” Greg nodded quickly as they walked upstairs. “Cause I like her and I don’t want you to ruin it like you did with Sara.”

“I didn’t ruin it with Sara!” Wirt barked as Greg gave him a disbelieving look. “We see each other all the time!”

“But not as much as when you were dating.”

“Because hanging out with friends is different than hanging out with a girlfriend. You have like, obligations and stuff as to how much time you need to spend with them per week. It can get exhausting,” Wirt huffed and looked down at his little brother. “Not that you should care anyways, because Ophelia and my’s relationship is none of your business.”

“Um excuse you; she is currently giving both of us rides home, it kinda is my business when it cuts into possible time I could be spending with that frog o’ ours,” Greg countered as he stomped into his room and up to Jason Funderburker’s tank.

The frog open one eye lazily, then quickly closed it again, giving a tired croak. Ignoring their frog’s obvious disinterest, Greg pulled him out of the tank and carried him triumphantly to his bed. “Look at this face, Wirt. Can you really deny this frog spending time with his boy?” Greg held Jason Funderburker beside his face, giving the biggest puppy dog eyes he could manage, while their frog just glared at him, cranky to be pulled from under his warm heating lamp.

“Well I don’t think Jason Funderburker has anything to worry about, me and Ophelia are definitely not going to start dating.” Wirt flopped down beside his little brother, bouncing him and their frog slightly into the air. Their frog seemed to croak in agreement.

Greg looked intently between his favorite brother and his favorite frog before nodding slowly. “Alright then, I’m glad we have that settled. Now, onto more pressing matters!” Greg set down Jason Funderburker, who hopped into Wirt’s lap as Greg ran to his desk and began rifling through his school work. “I need you to read this story before I turn it in on Monday.”

Wirt groaned as he laid back on the bed, absentmindedly scratching Jason Funderburker’s chin. “Greg, I’m sure it’s fine, I don’t have to proofread every story you write before you turn it in.”

Greg seemed to deflate as he lowered his arms. “But what if it’s not good enough?” he asked in a quiet voice, tightly clutching his folder to his chest.

“It is.” Wirt smiled as he leaned up, setting their frog aside as he stood. Jason Funderburker croaked once, to let his dissatisfaction be known, before he hopped off the bed himself to investigate Greg’s fallen backpack for treats. “If it’s half as good as the paper that I helped you with a few weeks ago then it will be more than enough for you to get an A. You just have to learn to trust your own writing, Greg.”

He walked over and affectionately ruffled his brother’s hair. “You’ll never grow as a writer if you keep relying on others to tell you that you’re good. So listen to your gut, I promise it will make your work better.” Greg looked thoughtfully at the papers clutched in his hands and smiled as he sat them back down on his desk.

“As good as you?” Greg asked, eyes wide as he looked up as his big brother.

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far,” Wirt teased as Jason Funderburker looked up from the floor, mouth full of gummy worms, and croaked in agreement.


	4. One Decision

“So I bought this adorable black dress to wear that will go just wonderfully with those white oxfords I got last week,” Kathleen was prattling on as she shoved her coat into her locker. “So I have practically everything I need for the Valentine’s dance now.” Wirt gave her the slightest of glances as he rifled through his bag.

“Yeah, everything but an actual date,” Rhondi pointed out as Kathleen scoffed.

“That’s hardly the difficult part,” she answered while gesturing at herself, almost smacking Wirt in the face. “I mean, look at me.”

“I’ll be your date for the dance,” Jason Funderberker spoke up. He attempted to lean seductively on the lockers but stumbled and they made a loud clanging sound, pulling an ever increasingly distressed Wirt’s attention away from his search.

He scooted away in annoyance as Kathleen snapped. “As if,” and sauntered off with a sway of her hips. “Only in your dreams, Funderberker!”

Funderberker slid down the lockers, landing beside Wirt as Ophelia walked up and gently nudged the forlorned boy with the toe of her shoe.

“What’s his problem?” she asked as the girls snickered behind their hands.

“Kathleen is the latest girl to turn him down, so he is still dateless for the Valentine’s dance,” Brittany M. giggled, Funderberker picked himself back up.

“But you could fix that, dear Ophelia,” Funderberker was on his feet in seconds, gently holding Ophelia’s hand in his own. “Would you like to accompany me next weekend to the dance?”

“I don’t dance,” Ophelia answered flatly, pulling her hand away and sitting beside Wirt. “Are you okay?” she bumped him with her shoulder.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine. N-nothing’s wrong,” he answered a bit too sharply, causing Ophelia’s brows to furrow. She watched him in his frantic hunt, as Wirt offered half-hearted smiles to her occasionally.

After a moment she stood up in a rush. “I just remembered, I have a phone call to make. I’ll be right back.” She bounced down the hall as Rhondi took her place and set a comforting hand on Wirt’s wrist.

“Hey, are you sure you’re okay?” she asked as he quickly shook his head.

“I just thought I had put a poem in my trapper keeper, but now I can’t find it.”

“Oh no, are you worried you’re gonna forget it?” she asked as he shook his head even faster.

“No, it’s even worse than that.” Wirt sighed dramatically and rubbed his temples. “What if someone finds it and reads it!”

She laughed. “Wirt you’re a good writer, I’m sure it will be fine if someone finds it. Sara reads your rough drafts all the time and you don’t freak out about that.”

“Yeah because I edit and revise them at least five times before I let anyone else read them,” Wirt lamented as he slammed his head back against the locker. “Now it’s out there and just anyone can pick it up and read it and I will be mortified when they do!”

“Wirt, it’s just one poem.”

“No it’s a big, epic unfinished poem with a mess of a beginning, a rushed middle and don’t even get me started on the ending! At best I have the structure of a poem, a bare bones skeleton with zero flesh or meat to it. What if someone reads it and they realize that I really don’t have a voice for poetry and reveal my entire presidency of the Poetry Club as a sham?” He began hyperventilating as he continued to rant. “I mean am I really sure this is what I want to go to college for? Sure I enjoy writing, but can I really make a career out of it if I don’t have that ‘wow’ factor like the greats? T.S. Eliot would be ashamed of me!”

“Um, I don’t think T.S. Eliot’s ghost is judging your lost poetry,” Rhondi offered, but was quickly overpowered by Wirt frantic outburst.

“How am I supposed to decide on a school if I can’t even figure out what I want to study? Not to mention all the other factors I have to take into account in picking a school. Cost and reputation are obvious ones, but what about travel time in-between here and wherever I decide to go? What if I can’t make it home for breaks or to visit? I might only be able to manage to come home once a semester if my schedule is busy enough! Who is gonna make sure that Mom doesn’t burn the roast cause she always forgets it’s in the oven when her shows are on, or that Dave needs to take the trash out on Monday night, and who is gonna make sure Greg transfers from his bus here to the one that will actually take him to the bus stop on our street-“

“Wirt,” Rhondi tried to intervene with a sigh.

“Cause he gets confused easily when he doesn’t pay attention,- that’s how Jason Funderburker got lost in his room for an entire day- and I’m just worried he’s gonna get hurt without me looking out for him-“

“Wirt!”

“What?” he asked, catching his breath.

“I don’t think you have to take all of that into consideration when picking out a major. How about you just focus on what you want to study, then work all that other stuff in,” she finally managed to speak as she rubbed his back reassuringly. “Heck, go undecided for the first few semesters and then you can focus on maybe finding a school that’s a bit closer, but still offers good programs in the things you are interested in.”

“That... is actually not a terrible idea.” Wirt breathed slowly while resting his head against the lockers. “Thanks Rhondi. Sorry for my little meltdown just now.”

“It’s okay man, we all get freaked out sometimes.” She stood up and brushed off the seat of her pants as Jason Funderburker turned his attention on them.

“What about you, Wirt?” Funderberker grinned as he slung a casual arm around Rhondi’s shoulders, and she casually moved it back off. “Are you going to ask anyone to the dance?”

“Well I don’t kn-know. I haven’t really thought about it, so I’m really not sure yet,” Wirt admitted; looking quickly to Rhondi, then back down at his sneakers. He wrung his hands as Ophelia returned.

“We are going to take a college day,” Ophelia suddenly announced to Wirt as she shuffled back into the group.

“What?” Wirt asked flatly, but Ophelia simply pulled him to his feet and ushered him towards the office and away from their group of confused friends.

“We have five days we’re allowed to take off in order to go visit colleges and we should take one today. We can go visit State, it’s only two hours away.”

“But I-I don’t even know if I want to go to State!” Wirt was flustered trying to form an excuse.

“Well that’s why you go visit the college,” Ophelia explained, rushing them towards the main office as packs of students lumbered past them. “I hear they have a nice Art History program, and their English department is the bomb! Com’ on it will be fun!” She shoved him in front of her, pushing him towards the front desk and right up to Mrs. Jennings.

“We would like two excused passes to go visit colleges please.” Ophelia grinned and winked at Wirt who stared at her like she had lost her mind.

“Of course dear, for what day?” Mrs. Jennings smiled and shuffled through a stack of papers.

“Today please!” Ophelia announced, causing the assistant to pause and glance at the two teens over the rim of her glasses. “We were thinking about going to State!”

“We typically don’t allow passes for the same day as they are requested.” Mrs. Jennings leaned over the desk and looked them both over slowly. “These passes are a privilege and are to be used only for their legitimate purpose; anyone trying to use them only to play hooky would be severely punished.” She squinted at Wirt. “I didn’t even know you were interested in State, Mr. Pilgrim.” She turned up her nose at them as she called back to Wirt’s mom working just a few feet away. “Laurel, you didn’t mention your son had started to look at State.”

Wirt felt his mouth dry up as his mother looked up from the photocopier she was using and walked over to them. “I didn’t know myself,” she admitted, confused as she looked between the adolescents. Ophelia kicked Wirt under the counter, but kept smiling up at the two office women.

“I-I heard they have a nice Art History program,” he finally stumbled out an answer with a wary grin. “And their English department is supposed to be the bomb.”

“I’m the one mainly interested,” Ophelia mentioned turning to face Wirt, giving him a small, almost undetectable wink. “But Wirt heard me talking about their programs and asked to tag along. Honestly I’ve been meaning to come down here and get the passes for days and I just kept forgetting.” She laughed as she teasingly hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. Wirt blinked, even he was beginning to fall for her fabricated tale. “I’ve already made an appointment to get a tour today and everything!

“Listen,” Ophelia painted on her biggest grin and leaned on the countertop. “Application deadlines are fast approaching and we won’t have much time to make a decision otherwise.” She turned to Wirt for support, she almost had them but they needed a push to seal the deal. Ophelia flicked her eyes from Wirt to his mom.

He slowly nodded, giving his own smile to the ladies. “We don’t even have any tests or papers due,” he added quickly. “What if you guys made an exception, just for today? We promise to come through the correct channels next time.”

Mrs. Jennings seemed wary, but Laurel Fairchild just placed a hand over chest and beamed warmly. “I’m positive that wouldn’t be a problem, right Jessica?” She turned to her colleague who seemed like she would resist at first, but one look to Ophelia’s large, pleading eyes and she resigned with a heavy sigh.

“Fine, but next time come to the office at least a week in advance to make sure we can approve it properly.” She placed emphasis on the last word and quickly signed the two sheets of paper before passing them to the excited teenagers.

Laurel leaned over the barrier, giving Wirt a quick hug. “Be safe,” she whispered. He nodded slowly and began to reply, but Ophelia threw her arm around him and gave a huge grin.

“You got it, Ms. Laurel!” she called over her shoulder as she pushed Wirt towards the door. Once they were out of sight of the office, Ophelia and Wirt bolted towards the student parking lot. “Let’s skedaddle before someone else stops us!” she said.

Wirt blinked, surprised that her plan had actually worked, but more surprised that he had successfully lied to his mom, something he was infamous for not being able to accomplish. They practically dove into Ophelia’s small yellow beetle as she started the car and turned the heat on full blast.

“We’ll go slow since there is still some ice on the road,” she quickly explained, pulling out of her parking spot carefully. “But I figure we’ll get there around 10 o’clock, which is right in time for my scheduled tour.”

“You didn’t make that up?” Wirt asked incredulously.

“Of course not!” Ophelia gaped at him as she drove out of the parking lot. “Now where do you want to stop for snacks?”

The drive was an uneventful one, the pair snacked on junk food and gas station Slurpees as they jammed to mixtapes blaring out of Clementine’s speakers. In fact, they made excellent time and were able to find a good parking spot and meet their tour guide exactly on schedule.

“Hi guys, I’m Stacy and I’m gonna be leading you around campus today!” She was a cheerful sort of girl, with her blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail and a warm maroon jacket with the school’s name embroidered in gold proudly over her left breast. “I’m excited we’re gonna be spending the day together. Now I know you are interested in our English department so I thought we would start there.”

“Sounds good!” Ophelia answered honestly as she looked around at the tall brick buildings. “Give us a little history of the campus as we travel, Stacy.”  

Their guide beamed as she lead the way towards their first stop, prattling on about the school and its founding and somehow managing to fit over 100 years of history into the short ten minute walk.

“English is one of our oldest disciplines here,” Stacy was explaining as they entered the warm building lobby. “And I know that at least one of you is interested in Art History?” she asked as Ophelia pointed to Wirt. “Wonderful! Then you’ll be pleased to know the Humanities building is across the street, so you and your girlfriend here will still be able to see each other all the time if you come here!”

Wirt started to answer with their typical response, but Ophelia quickly shushed him and smiled sweetly at Stacy. “You wouldn’t happen to have any brochures for us to look at, would you?” she asked as the older girl shined and handed them a small stack, two for each of them that gave an overview of both the English and History departments, a housing pamphlet, and a guide on how to apply.

“I think you’ll find everything you need to know to help make your decision about where to attend college.” Stacy smiled as Ophelia took them happily.

“Perfect! If that’s all you need then we’ll be going now. Thank you for the wonderful tour, Stacy!” Ophelia hooked Wirt by the elbow and swiftly pulled him away from the stunned girl.

“B-but the tour is only beginning!” the befuddled blonde called out, but Ophelia simply waved her away.

“We got it from here, just wandering around the campus and getting a feel for it will help us make a decision much easier than any tour will,” she called back as Wirt was pulled behind her in a stupor. “Maybe we’ll sit in on a class or something, thank you again!”

“But that was built into the tour!” Stacy desperately called out as Ophelia rushed away.

“Why are we leaving?” Wirt asked, just as perplexed as Stacy was about their sudden departure. “We just started the tour.”

“Eh, I wasn’t really interested in going here, I just thought you needed a break and I needed to get out of Aberdale,” Ophelia admitted as they finally slowed down and entered a small café in the middle of campus.

“But, but you had an appointment for today!” Wirt was flummoxed as they sat down and Ophelia began looking at a menu.

“Yeah I made it this morning after I arrived and saw how stressed out you were, so I made a call and here we are about to enjoy a nice meal in the capital. Maybe we’ll go shopping or see a movie, or there could be a museum nearby...” Ophelia puzzled their possibilities as Wirt started at her, flabbergasted.

“You did all this so I could have a day off?”

“Well I mean, I get a day out of this as well,” she admitted as a waiter walked over and smiled at them.

“Hey guys, you doing good today? Can I get you any drinks to get started?”

“I’ll just have a caramel latte and he’ll probably have tea.” Ophelia stared hard at the menu. “But give us a minute and we’ll order food too, I’m starving.”

“We have a wide variety of tea,” the waiter explained to Wirt, who was still trying to get a grasp on the situation. “Anything you want in particular?”

“Hmm? Oh, anything is fine,” he answered quickly- which the waiter took as his cue to leave- before turning back to Ophelia. “So you really have no intention of going to school here?”

“I dunno, maybe eventually? I’m thinking I’ll just go to community college for the first year, save up some money while getting my basic classes out of the way, then transfer to a large school once I figure out what I want to do for the rest of my life.” She pointed to the soup section of the menu. “Do you think they use real veggies in the chicken noodle, or will it be processed stuff out of a can cause I really don’t feel like spending five dollars a bowl for that.”

“How should I know? Ask the waiter when he comes back, I guess,” Wirt answered, flustered as their server returned, steaming mugs in hand.

“I actually think I’m in the mood for chicken and rice,” she announced as the waiter nodded and jotted down her order. “Lunch is on me today, so get whatever you want.” Wirt stared at her in shock, slowly shaking his head.

“I guess I’ll have a turkey club then,” he answered, shaking his head in disbelief.

“You got it kids, I’ll back in a sec!” The waiter called out, rushing towards the kitchen.

“What are we going to tell our parents?” he continued as Ophelia slowly stirred cream and sugar into her mug.

“That we got loads of information,” she tapped the stack of brochures that littered the table. “But that we would need some time to decide before we know what we want. Then in about a week I’m gonna tell them the same thing I just told you,” she sipped her drink and looked over at the rim to Wirt. “But you can tell your parents whatever you want about your own decisions.”

Wirt rubbed his face as he looked out the window towards the winter landscape. “I dunno what my decision is, honestly your plan to get your basic classes out of the way to save money sounds pretty good, Rhondi mentioned something similar earlier,” he admitted while sifting through the selection of tea bags the waiter had brought to the table. “I’m in the same boat of trying to figure out what the heck I want to do for the rest of my life. And I’m not really sure that I’m ready to leave my family just yet. I don’t know if I’m truly prepared to have Greg and our frog out of my morning routine just yet.”

“Hey now, you don’t have to decide to be an indecisive bum like me right now.” Ophelia followed his gaze, setting down her coffee and sighing. “You have a week too.”

It took a moment for Wirt to realize she was joking, so by the time he looked back up towards her she was already grinning. They both broke out into a fit of laughter as the waiter returned with their lunch.

“Alright guys, you call me if you need anything.” He smiled as they dug into their meals. “And enjoy your date!”

“We’re not dating; happily just friends.” The pair answered in unison, causing them to burst into another set of giggles, but the waiter simply looked mystified at them.

“Ooookay then, if you need anything else just call for me.”

He began to walk away as Wirt called out. “Wait, I do have a question.” The server turned back to him with a grin. “Are there any museums close by?”

 

.::~::.

 

“And so that’s when Greg managed to dump the entire bucket of Kool-Aid on him.” Wirt shook his head at the memory as Ophelia struggled to breath from laughing too hard. “I mean I’m still not sure why it was balanced precariously on the bleachers, but it was divine intervention when it fell perfectly on the quarterback’s head.”

“Oh my god, did he flip?” Ophelia was entranced by one Wirt’s many marching band stories.

“Absolutely, a meltdown to end all meltdowns, and of course he blamed me-”

“Well it was your little brother...”

“And so he came charging at me! I had to roll out of the way at the last second and he ran- he ran-” Wirt gasped in laughter, trying to contain himself to continue the story. “Right into the streamers we had set up for homecoming! He was covered in head to toe with cherry punch and ticker-tape. Of course this was the moment that the bees finally came out of their hive.”

“It’s like a classic tar and feathers routine!” Ophelia tittered, covering her mouth with her hands.

“Yeah except with a screaming football player being chased by a swarm of honeybees. I had to grab Greg and bolt out of there as fast as possible, I was scared to come back to school for a week!” Wirt chuckled, kicking at the ground below the bench they were perched on. “Jimmy was fine, he found a pond to jump in before the bees got to him, but Sara had to go in and talk him down for me. They were pretty good friends considering she’s the school mascot and while he never liked me at least he didn’t threaten to beat me up for the rest of the year.”

“That,” she finally spoke after catching her breath. “Has got to be one of the most fantastic Homecoming stories ever, way better than any I have. Mostly cause none of my involve frogs or little brothers stealing the school mascot.”

“Greg still claims he had a good reason to.” Wirt shrugged. “Though I’m really not sure how a stack of bee hives was going to impress anyone, let alone an eight year old kid.”

“Still, it’s nice you and Greg stick together, not everyone has that kind of relationship with their siblings.” Ophelia smiled, but slowly looked down and became very still. The same faraway look fell into her eyes, the one Wirt only seemed to notice when she began talking vaguely about her past, but he remained silent. “I’m glad you guys have each other,” she repeated when she finally looked back to him.

“Yeah it’s nice now, especially since we weren’t always like this.”

“What? No way, you are great with Greg, he adores you and I can see how you dote on him,” Ophelia teased, but Wirt sighed and leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees. “How can you guys not have always been close?”

“I don’t know, because having a half-sibling is weird?” Wirt answered while looking up to the sky. “When I was little, even after my parents made the divorce official, I always thought they would get back together, ya know? Like I had seen the parent trap and all sorts of T.V. movies where two people fall out of love but once they are away from each other for a little bit they always get back together and the broken family becomes whole again. And I always thought that would happen to me, that I could somehow convince them that they still loved each other, or that they loved me enough that my dad would eventually come back.”

Wirt ran his hand through his hair and let out a tired sigh. “I mean, it’s ridiculous to think about now. I know that my parents didn’t work as a couple for a variety of reasons that you don’t really understand as a kid. But for three years I just kept waiting for the moment that they realized they still loved each other, even when they were dating someone else I just kept thinking that it would happen.” Wirt paused a moment, he could not remember the last time he had talked to someone about this. He took a deep breath, afraid that if he stopped talking he would not be able to continue. “Even after my mom married Dave I still thought my dad had a chance to win her back, regardless of the fact of whether he wanted to or not, I assumed that was a given.”  

“It wasn’t until Greg was actually born and I first saw him that I realized there was no way they were ever getting married again. Like I just saw this little baby and how much mom and Dave adored him and thought ‘this is it, he’s the reason that my family is never gonna be whole again’.” Wirt bit his lip and sighed. “That sort of resentment just kinda grows on you and I just saw him as this burden for almost seven years.”

He closed his eyes a moment, expecting Ophelia to get mad, to yell at him for thinking those terrible things about Greg. But he was even more shocked when he felt her pull him into a close hug. He blinked as she gently held him away to look at his face.

“Wirt, I’m so sorry I didn’t know that you...you,” she struggled for words before finally throwing her hands up in frustration. “You’ve never told anyone this, have you?” Wirt started to answer, then he thought about it. Truthfully he had never vocalized this, no. So he just slowly shook his head. “I am so sorry, I know how tough it is to lose your family not be able to talk to someone about.”

“Did...did your parents get a divorce too?” he asked quietly then immediately regretted it after she quickly looked away from him. “I’m sorry I know you don’t like talking about your family, you don’t have-“

“No it’s not that,” she blurted out then swallowed hard, clutching her jacket hem tightly. “They’re- they didn’t-“ she struggled with the words, having to restart her sentence several times before she finally just took a deep breath and stated: “I know because almost my whole family is dead.”

Wirt sat in shocked silence a moment, trying to process what she had said. “What?” was all he finally managed to spit out.

“Do you remember that big train wreck about five years ago? It was near the coast a few hours away?” Ophelia swallowed hard and Wirt slowly nodded his head. “Yeah my whole family was on the train: mother, father, all ten brothers and sisters.”

“Ten?” Wirt echoed in shock, causing Ophelia to chuckle and shrug.

“My parents were raised by very religious, very catholic families. They believed in family planning instead of birth control and you can see how well that ended up with eleven kids. I was one of the oldest.” Her lip quivered but she quickly bit it to stop. “When I was 13 I was going through the rebellious teenager stage and decided that I was too cool for family vacations to the beach. I begged and begged my parents to let me stay at my friend’s house for the week and they finally gave in and went without me, probably figured that I would just sulk the whole time if they forced me to go. They spent the whole week there and simply never made it home.”

Ophelia grew quiet and they let the silence and cold air settle around them a minute, Wirt struggling internally as to whether he should lay a reassuring hand on Ophelia’s shoulder when she continued. “I spent most of that Sunday morning waiting for them to come pick me up, then that afternoon waiting for them to call me and tell me that they were okay, that they weren’t on that train after I heard about the wreak. That call never came.” She dipped her head a moment and they sat in silence, Wirt waiting for her to continue on or start crying or do anything really.

“Do you ever think about that one decision that affects your whole life?” When she finally spoke, it was barely above a whisper. “Like if you had gone to a different school or if you had chosen the bassoon instead of the clarinet?” Ophelia’s voice caught on a few of the words, but she soldiered on.

“Yeah,” Wirt breathed out, a memory of a lantern that was never far from his mind resurfaced. “Yeah, I do.”

“Well, I think about that train a lot.”

Hush enveloped them. Wirt struggled with what to say. ‘Sorry’ felt far too weak as Ophelia leaned on the edge of her seat, white knuckles gripping edge of the bench. Finally, he said the only thing he could.

“Do you want to go some ice cream?” he asked and almost immediately wanted to take it back. Ophelia slowly tilted her head and turned towards him.

“We are literally sitting in freezing weather.”

“Yeah but you like ice cream,” a flustered Wirt quickly explained. “Okay yeah that was kinda a dumb question. You don’t want to go eat ice cream, you just told me that your entire family was dead, of course you don’t want to get anything to eat-“

“Frozen yogurt sounds better,” Ophelia interrupted while slowly leaning into his shoulder. Wirt blinked at her, then slowly smiled.

“Okay, frozen yogurt it is then. My treat this time.”

 

.::~::.

 

“Aaaaand we have made it back to your house in one piece!” Ophelia announced as she pulled into Wirt’s driveway and put the car in park. Wirt smiled as he picked up his backpack. They hadn't talked much after they left to get yogurt, instead just enjoying each other's company without thinking about anything else. If Ophelia didn’t bring her family back up, Wirt certainly was not going to.

“Thanks for the distraction today.” Wirt grinned as he collected his half of the brochures. “I didn’t realize how much I needed the break till we were already there.”

“Any time, pal. Well, actually only four more times and I need a week’s advance to get the paperwork, but other than that any time.” Ophelia gave him a comical wink as he began to get out of the car, but she grabbed the edge of his sweater and gently pulled him back into the seat.

“Wait Wirt, before you go.” She pressed her lips together and knitted her brows, like she suddenly disliked the aftertaste of her yogurt. “I know we talked about a lot of stuff today but if you could just do me a favor and ...not tell everyone about my family just yet I would really appreciate it.” Wirt’s eyes grew wide. “I don’t think you would but just so we’re clear, I’m not really ready for everyone to know just yet. It’s not like it’s a giant secret I just know that once I tell people they will see me differently and I don’t want people to pity me or only know me as ‘that girl with the dead family’.”

“Ophelia, of course not. It’s not my place to tell people anything about you. I know what it’s like to try and have people pull your strings because they think they know what is best, so don’t worry. Your not-secret is safe with me.” They both smiled as they embraced in a quick hug.

“Okay great, now get out of here before you neighbors start asking who the cute girl in your driveway is.” She smirked, earning an eye roll as he actually managed to get out of the car and start walking towards the front door when Ophelia called out to him again.

“I almost forgot!” She was halfway hanging out of her car window as she rummaged through her own backpack. “I found a poem you must have dropped outside of school this morning.” She shoved the missing papers into his hands with a smile. “I didn’t read them or anything, but I noticed it was your handwriting and figured you would want them back.”

Wirt looked between the grinning girl and the crumpled papers several times before finally smiling and shaking his head. “Thanks again Ophelia, for everything.”

 

.::~::.

 

"All I'm asking is that you write the outline of the paper, Wirt." Ryan smiled, leaning against his locker. "Not the whole paper for me."

"That's still half the work, Ryan. I'm not helping you cheat." Wirt pushed his books into his locker and slammed it shut, turning to walk away.

"Don't think of it as cheating then! Think of it as helping a friend graduate," Ryan countered. "It's not my fault that I didn't get into Ms. Pine's class and got stuck with Mr. Gotzbalk, even you have to admit that he is unreasonably hard on students."

"It actually is kinda your fault since you refusing to study for 11th grade English which is why you didn't get into the AP class," Wirt pointed out as he walked towards the bus ramp. "And even if it wasn't, I still wouldn't write a paper that you just keep blowing off instead of doing."

"But if I don't pass this class I'll have to go to summer school and I won't get to walk with everyone at graduation!" Ryan whined, chasing Wirt down the hallway. "They won't even let me go to prom if my grades are bad enough. Come on Wirt, you know I can't miss a good party."

"Maybe if you did, you would actually do well in English class," Wirt mumbled as Ryan shrugged with a smirk.

"What can I say, I'm much more of a Gatsby than a Nick."

Wirt stopped mid-step and looked at Ryan slowly. "You've already read the book and everything, why can't you just write the paper?"

"I dunno, I sit down to do it and everything and I just...struggle with the words, I guess," Ryan clasped his hands under his chin. "Please Wirt; can't you just help me a little?"

"How about I agree to read the rough draft of the paper and give you suggestions on how to make it tighter?" Wirt finally caved, making Ryan cheer.

"Alright-"

"And, you can't just do the title page and call that a 'rough draft', I better see at least the page length for this paper."

Ryan stopped mid-cheer and crossed his arms in a huff. "You're cold Pilgrim, ice cold. But you got yourself a deal." He patted Wirt heavily on the back and grinned. "And thanks, really."

"What are friends for except to exploit for your own personal gain?" Wirt rolled his eyes as Rhondi walked up to the boys, smiling.

"Hey Ryan. Hey Wirt." She waved as she bounced over to them.

"Hey Rhondi, going to track practice?" Ryan motioned to her track shorts and loose t-shirt which, while casual, did an excellent job of showing off her legs.

"In a bit, all we're doing today is building up stamina though; it's still too cold to run outside." She laughed, red hair bouncing in the high ponytail she had it pulled into. "We're supposed to be warming up but I saw you guys passing by the gym and thought I would come say 'hi'."

"And that's my cue to leave," Ryan smirked and winked at Wirt. "I was just leaving to write a paper, see ya guys later!" He waved as he disappeared around the corner in a flash, leaving Wirt and Rhondi to stand in a deafening silence.

"You feeling better?" Rhondi asked to break the ice as Wirt nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, turns out Ophelia found my poem outside so I was freaking out about nothing."

"Oh, so it was you being normal, got it," Rhondi laughed again, a clear happy sound, and smiled. "Speaking of Ophelia, I haven't seen her around the past few days, is she okay?" Wirt shrugged as he shuffled his feet.

"I dunno, she seemed fine on Monday after we visited State, but she hasn't been to school in a few days so..." He trailed off as Rhondi nodded thoughtfully, her ponytail bouncing again.

"So you haven't talked to her then, or like, called her or anything?"

"Well I don't have her number so that would be a bit difficult, or I would have to develop telekinetic powers to do so." Wirt rolled his eyes, but it only made Rhondi giggle in response.

“Okay cool then.” They fell into a silence, which made Wirt nervous for some inexplicable reason as Rhondi rocked back on her heels. “Sooooo...” she began, slowly making Wirt tense up.

“So?” he asked, gripping his books tightly in his hands. He had an unexplainable desire to turn and run, but he could not figure out why.

“So Valentine’s day is coming up, what a stupid holiday huh?” Rhondi laughed hesitantly while rubbing her arms, like she was trying to get rid of goosebumps.

“I guess if you have no one to spend it with?” Wirt suggested with a shrug, making her laugh a bit more easily.

“That’s true. And what about this stupid dance, right? It’s all Kathleen’s been talking about for weeks and I feel like I’m going to go bonkers if she tells me about her dress one more time.” Rhondi spoke quickly as she looked down at her sneakers.

Wirt noted that she was actually wearing two different shoes and wondered if he should mention this to her. “Well she gets excited about any opportunity she has to get dressed up and have the chance to be voted the Queen of Something,” he said instead as Rhondi again giggled.

“That’s very true, but still if she asks me one more time who’s taking me I’m gonna start pulling hair, either mine or hers.” She audibly gulped as she looked up to Wirt. “Actually that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“You wanted to talk about ripping out your best friend’s hair?” Wirt squeaked, knowing very well that was not the direction this conversation was going.

“Well no,” she spoke quickly, looking everywhere but at Wirt as she took a deep breath. “I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?”

Wirt swore his heart stopped beating as he looked at her. “Go with you? To the dance? Like as a date?” his voice squeaked and he quickly cleared his throat hopeful that she maybe had not heard him sounding like a prepubescent boy.

“Yeah, as a date.” Rhondi nodded, finally looking up with optimistic eyes. “Un-unless you’re already going with someone else...”

“I’m not going with anyone else.” Wirt shook his head quickly. “I just wasn’t planning on going at all, so I hadn’t really thought about going with anyone,” he rambled anxiously as he twisted his notebook in his hands. “N-not that I don’t want to go with anyone I just...” he struggled for words, like a drowning man grasping for a life preserver. Unfortunately, Fate had an odd sense of humor and decided to send it in the form of his mother.

“Wirt! Wirt honey, I’ve been looking all over for you!” She called as she approached the awkward couple. She beamed at her son, then turned to Rhondi, seeming to notice her for the first time. “Oh hello Rhondi, are you skipping track today? I just passed by the gym and noticed that they were already starting their drills.”

“O-oh! Oh no I was just catching up with Wirt here,” she seemed eager for the excuse to leave as she turned to jog away. “You can get back to me Wirt about that _thing_ I asked you. No need to rush, think it over and I’ll see you later. Hopefully!” she called back over her shoulder as she all but ran away from the gaping Wirt.

“I’ve always liked her, what a nice girl. Cute too.” Wirt’s mom added with a smile to her son, who looked up at her distressed.

“Why would you say that?” his voice cracked as his mother raised an eyebrow and looked at him. “Never mind, why were you looking for me?” he mumbled, suddenly deciding that their feet were the most interesting thing in the hall.

“Well you know Ophelia hasn’t come to school for a few days because she’s sick, her family already called us to let us know. But it’s been three days, and I’m worried that she’s gonna have trouble catching up with her school work at this rate,” Wirt’s mom pulled out a stack of papers from her purse and handed them to her son. “So I thought why not kill two birds with one stone and have you deliver her school work and check-up on her.”

Wirt looked up to his mom, eyebrows raised. “Are you sure that’s okay? It doesn’t really seem safe to let a random student just show up with school work to someone’s house.”

His mother rolled her eyes in a perfect imitation of her son. “You aren’t ‘random’, you are her friend, a classmate who shares several classes with her, and my son; I think I can trust you, Wirt. Since I have this meeting, I thought you could take the car, catch up with Ophelia then come back and pick me up afterwards.”

“What about Greg?” Wirt asked as his mother rummaged through her purse.

“I think Gregory can entertain himself for a few hours without causing that much trouble.”

“I think he could surprise us both, and that’s a feat considering that we live with him.” His mother cocked an eyebrow as she handed him her keys.

“Well I’m his mother so at the very least I can make him behave for that long. Now go honey, I have got get to that meeting.” She smiled and turned, walking down the hall at a quick pace as she waved. “Her address is on the sticky note on the top of that packet; see you in a few hours dear!”

Wirt looked in-between his mother and the stack of papers in his hand for a moment, before sighing and heading towards his mother’s car.

 

.::~::.

 

Wirt pulled up to the curb of the large, modern looking house and put the station wagon in park. He waited a moment before exiting the car, letting the engine settle, slightly intimidated by the size of Ophelia’s house. It was white, blocky and had to be three stories tall with a two car garage. He wouldn’t have actually believed this was her home, if her distinctive yellow Volkswagen wasn’t parked in the drive. He gulped and contemplated just driving away and telling his mother that he hadn’t been able to find the place, before he finally worked up the courage to walk up to the front door and ring the bell. He waited several minutes, nervous that no one was home and turned to leave, when the intercom beside the door buzzed.

“Hello?” her cracked voice called through the speaker, causing Wirt to nearly jump out of his shoes before pressing the large black button to respond.

“Ophelia? Hey it’s Wirt, fr-from school,” he added hastily, anxiety over taking him. It was several seconds before Ophelia responded, amusement clear in her tone.

“Well considering that I don’t know many other kids named ‘Wirt’, I assumed so.”

His ears grew hot and he clinched the packet of papers in his hands tightly. “I brought you your school work!” he yelled a bit too sharply, causing feedback to groan through the speaker. “Since you’ve been gone the past few days I thought this way you won’t be so far behind when you felt better,” he spoke softer and waited patiently for her response.

“Okay, I’ll buzz you in. Just come on upstairs, my room is the second door on the left,” she replied as the door gave a loud clicking noise and he found that the handle turned easily. He stepped into the foyer, once again marveling at the size of the house and its pristine condition.

The interior matched the exterior, everything was white and sterile looking, giving it the feel of a model home, or a hospital. Wirt shivered a bit at that thought, and quickly made his way up the grand staircase, his footsteps muffled by the lush carpet. He moved quickly down the hallway, a bit unsettled by the eerier silence of the house as he made his way quickly to the designated door.

He knocked quickly and waited for a response, but when none came after several seconds he became a bit concerned. Slowly he pushed the door open and peered inside the bedroom. Like much of the rest of the house, it was in perfect condition, the bed neatly made, school books in an even pile upon the desk, a corkboard hung above it with a variety of pictures on it. Wirt looked around perplexed. The room seemed like a teenage girl’s bedroom, with its teal, floral quilt spread upon the bed, the sewing machine and dress form settled in the corner and the assortment of knickknacks scattered upon the shelves and bookcases. He stepped inside, trying to see if maybe Ophelia was hiding somewhere when he heard her calling from him from the next floor up. Wirt’s face reddened profusely and he quickly left the bedroom that was obviously not his friend’s, and continued up the stairs to the next landing. This hallway was significantly shorter and when he knocked gently on the door, Ophelia called for him to come in.

“Did you get lost?” she joked as he entered her room quickly.

“Um kinda, you’ve seen the size of your house, right?” Wirt snarked as he looked around Ophelia’s room, which was a stark comparison to the rest of the abode. Everything from books to clothes to shoes and crafts supplies were scattered around her room in an indecipherable mess. Her nightstand was covered in plates of half eaten food that Wirt hoped was just from that day, but from the amount of them he seriously doubted it. The chaos rivaled his own bedroom in the pure amount of clutter and disorganization. With its disarray and mess the room looked like a disaster area, but it also gave the space a lived-in look which was oddly a comfort compared to the rest of the unnaturally tidy house.

But the main sight to see had to be Ophelia herself. She was wrapped snuggly in her comforter, only her thin face showed with a mass of wild, russet hair framing it. Wirt guessed that she hadn’t left the bed since the last time she went to school, judging by her chaotic hair and shabby state of her blankets. A few empty bottles of cough medicine by her bedside finally clued Wirt into why she was acting so out of it as she seemed to struggle to stay awake. Dark circles sat under her red ringed eyes as Wirt looked for a place to sit down, which was difficult considering sweaters, dresses and pants were slung over every sitting surface. He finally sat awkwardly on the edge of her bed.

“Jeez Ophelia, you look terrible. I-I mean you don’t normally look like this, it’s just cause you’re sick I’m sure but... jeez when was the last time you left the bed?”

Ophelia shrugged the blanket off her shoulders and let it settle around her waist. “I dunno earlier today, maybe? I think I got up to eat cereal for dinner last night but I haven’t been sleeping well so I’ve kinda lost track of time,” she admitted with a weary smile.

Wirt looked from her, to the stack of plates beside her and set his mouth in a thin line. “Ophelia, do you know how many days of school you’ve missed?” he asked with a taunt voice.

“I dunno, two days?” She shrugged, growing less interested with the discussion by the second.

“You’ve been gone four days now, everyone at school was worried you might be back in the hospital.” Wirt tried to lay a reassuring hand on her covered knee, but she brushed him off quickly.

“Naw, my aunt’s a doctor, she would have told me if I needed to go to back. I’m just feeling a little under the weather; I should be back to normal in no time.” She gave a lopsided smile which Wirt could tell was faked.

He rubbed his neck, not really wanting to get too deep into Ophelia’s business. With how she would change the subject whenever her home life was brought up, he knew that she really wouldn’t want to spill this much personal information about herself. And he had a sinking feeling that if she wasn’t so intoxicated by cough medicine that she wouldn’t have let him in her house in the first place. He looked around the room as she glanced at the packet he brought her, noticing a sleek new computer on her desk half hidden under a jacket.

“Whoa, is that the newest model?” he tried to make small talk with the drowsy girl.

“Some components are, but I built it myself so some of the stuff is actually a few years old,” Ophelia answered lazily, but Wirt gaped at her.

“You built it? I know you said you were good with computers but that’s really impressive, Ophelia.”

“It’s not that amazing, it’s something anyone could do with enough time and money, two things I’ve had an abundance of in recent years.” She was still flipping through her school work as she motioned to her house. “As it turns out, insurance companies pay good money for tragedy. And it helps when the train company is willing to pay a ridiculous settlement to avoid bringing it into court.” Wirt blinked, slack-jawed as Ophelia rambled on, something he knew for sure had to do with the fact that she was under the influence of medicine. But Ophelia just kept looking through her papers, oblivious as she screwed her face up and pointed to the instructions on their math homework. “Does she really only want us to do problems 1-3 in the book?”

“They are actually five parts each, like 1a. 1b., ect.” Wirt answered quietly, making Ophelia groan.

“Figures.” She huffed as Wirt squirmed in his seat. He knew that he should just leave, Ophelia was obviously not feeling like herself and that he should just let her be, but curiosity was getting the better of him. He knew so little about Ophelia, and now suddenly in the past few days she had really opened up to him.

He looked around the room again, taking in the mess and mayhem and tried to think of the best way to leave. He kicked at her clothes littering the floor as he finally realized why her messy room seemed comforting; it reminded him of his own room when he was depressed. The clutter and chaos, it was identical to how he would simply throw his hobbies and clothes around when he simply didn't care about appearances. Usually it would happen after weeks of nothing but rain and icy weather, when his S.A.D. was in full swing and he couldn't even be bothered to get out of bed for days at a time. The only difference being when he tried to live like this someone, usually either Dave or his mother, would force him to clean up after a few days.

One thing that Wirt had learned while battling with depression was how it could mess with you, take away all desire for anything and make you completely callus to the world around you. And he knew how it could be hard, hard to get up and brush your hair and put on a fresh sweater when all you wanted to do was disappear. But he also knew what it could do for your mood, to get up and just do something, even if it was something small, just to make yourself feel better.

It was difficult to live with depression, to have energy when it just seemed like you were living under water, struggling to stay above the surface and breathe. Self-care was an important part of getting better, he talked about it all the time with his therapist, but he also understood how difficult it was to motivate yourself when no one was there to hold you accountable. Wirt listened to the silent house, the one that seemed more fake and model-like than ever compared to the mess Ophelia lived in, and he uneasily squirmed in place.

"So is it just you here?" he finally asked as Ophelia scoffed.

"No, I still live my aunt. She's the one who moved us out here and bought the house." Ophelia finally looked up from the packet and glanced around the room. "She says she moved us here for 'a fresh start' and her new job but I kinda think it's a load of baloney. Like getting a fancy new house is magically gonna make everything better, that it can just erase everything that's happened the past few years and if she buys me enough stuff I'll stop being so upset about my family and finally get better."

"Get better?" Wirt echoed quietly, barely speaking above a whisper as Ophelia pulled her knees up to her chest. "Like from whatever you were in the hospital for?"

"Yeah, something like that.” She rested her forehead against her knees. Silence enveloped the couple as Wirt bit his lip, looking for something to say, before Ophelia broke the silence with a sigh. "I think I just want to go back to sleep, do you mind leaving Wirt?" She didn't even look up as Wirt nodded and stood up.

"Yeah sure. You think you'll be coming back to school soon?" Wirt asked as Ophelia just shrugged. "Okay then, I'll talk to you later then." Wirt turned to leave and only stopped once he was at the door. "Can I have your number? S-so I can call and check up on you later?" he asked suddenly, finally making Ophelia peek up from her legs.

"Yeah,” she spoke softly, a small smile playing on her lips as she stood up and scribbled her number on a piece of paper and walked over to hand it to Wirt.

"Cool, I'm gonna call and make sure you eat something tonight. Or bring you some chicken noodle soup if you don't.” He looked up from the paper after memorizing it to lock eyes with Ophelia. "Your aunt works a lot of overtime, right? At the hospital I guess?" Ophelia nodded quickly. "Okay then yeah, I'll be by later to bring you dinner. Maybe bring Greg along to visit? He's really missed talking to you after school so he's been moping around the house all week and I think it might really cheer him up to come visit, even if it is only to eat chicken noodle soup."

Ophelia looked around her room at the mess surrounding them. "But my room's a mess, I can't have company over like this."

"We don't have to hang out up here," Wirt pointed out with a shrug. "Just, hop in the shower and put on some fresh pjs and we'll sit on the couch and watch movies or something; I'll even let you pick out all the stupid comedies you want to watch." He smiled as he placed a reassuring hand on her elbow. "If you can handle that?"

Ophelia looked from his hand, up to his face with a grin and nodded. "I think I can handle it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to look me up on tumblr as Leaving_a_Comment! Also feel free to leave comments yourself.


	5. Can of Worms

“I think the lightish-red one looked better,” Greg commented from his spot on Wirt’s bed. He was laying on his back, with his legs leaning against the wall, watching his brother fret between two almost identical bowties, upside down.

“They are both pink,” Wirt lamented, but Greg just shook his head.

“One is is pink, the other is definitely a more lightish-red.”

Wirt glared at his little brother's reflection in the mirror. “Well it doesn’t matter since they both look terrible. I thought pink would be a good idea since this is a Valentine’s dance, but now I just feel stupid.” Wirt grumbled as Greg rolled his eyes.

“It was. They both go good with your gray vest, which is your snazziest in my opinion, but the lightish-red one still looks better.” Wirt held both ties up to his throat again before sighing and picking the more red one. “Besides, I don’t think Ophelia will care what you’re wearing anyways.” Greg sang from his place, making Wirt turn around and throw the discarded tie at his face.

“I told you I’m not going with Ophelia, I’m going with Rhondi.”

“Oh that wasn’t a cover, you were being serious?!” Greg finally flipped over and gaped at Wirt. “I thought that was a joke!”

And why would it be a joke?” Wirt snapped, making Greg shrug his shoulders before he rolled off the bed.

“I just didn’t know you liked her like that.” Greg stood at the mirror and mimicked Wirt putting on his bowtie, though his was not nearly as neat over his T-shirt as it was Wirt’s collared shirt.

“Well she asked me and I thought, why not?” Wirt muttered as Greg nodded happily at their reflections.

“Well I like Rhondi, she always gives me extra candy when we visit her house on Halloween and plays basketball with me at the park. Good choice, brother o’ mine.” Greg gave Wirt a thumbs up in approval. “Do you have time to read my story now? You promised you would do it after you got ready.”

“Okay okay, a promise is a promise.” Wirt smiled as Greg jumped up and grabbed his notebook off Wirt’s bed and shoved it to his brother’s chest. “This is the one you turned in last week, right?”

“Yup, and I did what you asked and trusted my gut and made an A on it!” Greg was practically vibrating with excitement.

“What was the prompt this week?” Wirt asked as he sat down at his desk and opened up the book.

“We were supposed to write about a ‘fantastical journey’ and so I took a cue from you and wrote about-“

“The Unknown?” Wirt read the title as he whirled around in his chair to face his little brother. “Greg what did I tell you about sharing stories about that?” he snapped, anger rising in him.

“This is a fantasy story, Wirt.” Greg set his hands on his hips and placed emphasis on his older brother’s name. “No one is gonna believe that it really happened, so it’s no different than when you write poems about Beatrice.”

Wirt felt his cheeks go red as he stuttered out a response. “H-how do you know I w-write poems about Beatrice.”

Greg rolled his eyes and leaned back against the bed. “Because you write love poems that talk a lot about birds.” He flapped his hands for emphasis, making Wirt’s face grow hotter.

“They aren’t love poems,” he muttered lamely, making Greg raise an eyebrow but he dropped the subject.

“Well, I’m still right. I can write my stories and talk about the Unknown, something you won’t do with me, and this way I won’t go to the looney bin. It’s a win-win for everyone.”

Greg beamed, proud of his solution as Wirt sighed but handed the book back to Greg. “Fine but just... be careful okay? Writing stuff like this can be a can of worms and this can blow up in your face if you’re not cautious.”

“What’s the worst that could happen? Someone else is gonna recognize that I wrote about weird alternate dimension we got stuck in on Halloween? Not likely.” Greg clutched the story to his chest as the doorbell rang and Wirt shot up out of his chair.

“Is s-she here already? It’s a quarter till 7!” Wirt gasped as he rushed down stairs and threw the door open to face Ophelia smiling on the front porch carrying a pizza.

“Happy Valentine’s Day weekend!” She sang as she let herself in, pushing past a befuddled Wirt.

“Ophelia what are you doing here?” Wirt questioned as she marched into the kitchen.

“I figured since we weren’t going to the Valentine’s Dance that we could just hang out and watch gory horror movies and lament about the consumerism of this holiday while gorging ourselves on pizza.” Ophelia announced as she sat down the box and the six-pack of sodas on the counter. “Especially since you have babysitting duty while your mom and step-dad enjoy their Date Night.”

“Oh my god, I forgot I was supposed to watch Greg tonight!” Wirt slapped his hands against his face. He also forgot to tell Ophelia about his date, but that was the least of his worries as she finally seemed to notice what he was wearing.

“Why are you so dressed up?” she asked as his mom rushed down the stairs.

“David Fairchild hurry up and finish getting ready or we are going to miss our reservation!” she snapped as she fixed her hair in the mirror in the front hall. She glanced up and saw Wirt and Ophelia standing in the doorway of the kitchen and tilted her head to the side.

“Hello Ophelia, Wirt why are you so dressed up?” she questioned as Wirt moaned and ran his hand worriedly through his hair.

“I forgot you and Dave had a date tonight.” He groaned as she looked between the casually dressed Ophelia and her son.

“Yes we’ve had it planned for months, dear,” she stated slowly as Wirt moaned and flopped down on the couch.

“So I forgot that I had agreed to watch Greg tonight,” he mourned as Laurel looked up to Ophelia who could only shrug in response.

“Well what else were you planning on doing tonight?” his mother asked as she perched herself on the arm rest.

“Go to the dance!”

“You’re going to the dance?” Ophelia gasped before all but lunging at the couch and hanging over the back to look at Wirt. “With who?” She grinned as Wirt just slung an arm over his eyes.

“It doesn’t matter now!” Wirt lamented as Dave rushed down the stairs, fixing his tie.

“Okay honey, now I’m ready! Finally got this stupid thing to work...” he muttered as he glanced up and saw everyone congregating on the couch. “What’s up guys?”

“Wirt has a date to the dance tonight.” Laurel turned to her husband with wide eyes.

“That’s great! Is it with Ophelia?” He smiled and turned to the girl hanging off the back of his couch. “I can’t say I’ve heard of many girls going to dances in sweatpants, but I admire progressiveness.”

“It’s not me, this is the first I’ve heard anything about Wirt going to the dance!” Ophelia laughed as she looked down at her baggy sweater.

“Oh. Then with who?” Dave asked as the doorbell rang and everyone turned in unison to face the front door.

“I’ll get it!” Greg yelled as he ran down the stairs to throw open the front door. “Hi Rhondi, you look pretty tonight!”

“Aw thanks, Greg.” She smiled down at him as she stepped inside. Her hair was pulled up into an intricate braid that circled from temple to temple with light, tasteful make-up adorning her face. “Hey Wirt, ready to go?” She asked as he finally pushed himself off the couch.

“I, uh actually-“ He struggled with an answer as Rhondi cocked her head.

“Something wrong?” she asked as he sighed heavily.

“Yeah, you see I-“

“Wasn’t quite done explaining to me the rules for watching Greg tonight, but I think I got it man,” Ophelia interrupted with an eye roll. “I mean come on what more do you need to know besides bedtime is at 9:30 and no sweets after 8?”

“A-also no scary movies,” Wirt added after a second, making Ophelia roll her eyes again.

“Come on man, you’re acting like I’ve never babysat before. It will be fine, I promise.” She winked as she turned towards his parents. “Shouldn’t you two get going too, you’re going to miss your reservation if you don’t.”

“Do you really not mind watching Greg?” Laurel asked as Ophelia waved it off.

“Of course not! And I’ve had plenty of practice with five younger brothers and all.”

“I get to hang out with ‘Lia all night! Score!” Greg cheered as he ran up and gave her a high five.

“You got it little man, I brought us pizza and everything.”

“Come on dear, she’s right.” Dave gave Ophelia a grateful head nod as he ushered his befuddled wife out the door.

“W-well, okay if she’s really sure.” She blinked as Ophelia only smiled.

“Have fun,” Wirt called from the couch as Dave waved from the door and Laurel called out something about emergency numbers being on the fridge. “I guess we can get going then.” Wirt turned to Rhondi.

“Cool, I’m parked out front.” She hooked a thumb over her shoulder as Ophelia and Greg stood back and waved.

“You guys have a good time, and make sure he’s back by 10, Rhondi!” Ophelia teased as Wirt gave her a quick glare.

“No promises!” Rhondi laughed as Wirt slipped on his jacket and mouthed a silent ‘Thank You’ to Ophelia who waved it off with a smile. “I guess Ophelia didn’t want to come to the dance?” she asked as they hopped into her red Jeep Wrangler.

“Yeah, Ophelia said that she doesn’t really want to date right now.” Wirt answered as he focused on buckling up and tried not to stare at Rhondi.

“You don’t have to take a date to dances, both Sara and Jason are going stag.”

“Yeah but does it count in Funderberker’s case when he just couldn’t get a date in time?” Wirt cocked an eyebrow making Rhondi laugh.

“Well that’s what he’s calling it, though I would be inclined to agree with you.” She winked as they made their way to the school. After a minute of sitting quietly, Wirt struggled to fill the silence with small talk.

“So who else is coming, besides the obvious of Kathleen, Sara and Funderberker?”

“I know for sure Tilly, Brittany C., and Brittany M. if they were able to drag her away from that new game that was just released. Colin, James Pickens and Tucker Black are taking them. And I know Ryan wanted to come, but he was still trying to finish that paper for English, so I’m not sure if he’s gonna make it tonight.”

“Honestly I would be more surprised if he didn’t show up.” Wirt laughed as Rhondi shrugged.

“I dunno, he was pretty bummed when he heard that Ophelia wasn’t coming and I think that kinda took his desire to show up tonight.”

“Why would Ophelia’s presence affect his likelihood to show up?” Wirt asked as Rhondi raised her eyebrows and glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. After a moment, Wirt muttered a small “oh,” before blushing and turning away.

“He really likes Ophelia?” Wirt continued after a minute.

“That’s the word on the street. And by street I mean the hallway and by word I mean the gossip Kathleen likes to spread non-stop.” Rhondi flicked her hand like she was flipping her hair and in a perfect impression of their friend said; “Maybe if I convince everyone else that they like each other they will realize how absolutely perfect they are together and start dating, like it is so obvious they are going to. I’m just saving them the trouble of running around in circles, is all.”

“That habit is gonna come back and bite her if she’s not careful,” Wirt warned with a huff. “I’ve known her most of my life- and along with you and Ryan she’s one of my oldest friends- but if she keeps trying to play Cupid with us, all she’s going to do is upset everyone around her. Let’s not forget what happened when she tried to set up Jason Funderberker and Sara last year.”

“Oh geez, don’t remind me.” Rhondi shivered from the memory and weekend that everyone promised never to mention again. “I’ve finally succeeded in blocking out that bonfire incident. Besides, she means well she’s just a little...”

“Brash?” Wirt filled in shortly, to which Rhondi could only meekly shrug at.

“Sure, point is she’s not trying to cause trouble.”

“Yeah, it just seems to appear whenever she pokes a hornet nest.” Rhondi snickered, which made Wirt smile in turn.

“Besides, her poking doesn’t always end in disaster.” Rhondi pointed out, making Wirt snort.

“Name one time her interfering and playing matchmaker ended well.” He crossed his arms as Rhondi smirked and gave him a sideways look again.

“Well I never would have gotten the courage to ask you out if she hadn’t pushed me to do it.” Wirt blinked and slowly dropped his arms. “Said that you would never have the guts to ask me yourself and that if I wanted to date you then I would have to be the one to instigate. She was very upset about me breaking ‘date code’, by the way, so she might be a bit ticked at you about that for a while.” Wirt tried to melt into his seat.

“I’ll keep that in mind when we get to the dance,” Wirt mumbled, but Rhondi just laughed.

“Don’t worry too much, you know how Kath is, she’ll forget she’s supposed to be mad at you after a few hours and a bit of spiked punch.” Rhondi giggled, oblivious to Wirt’s discomfort.

“Is she really going to spike the punch?” Wirt asked quietly.

“Naw she won’t but come on, it’s a high school dance; someone is going to at least try.” Wirt squirmed in his seat as they pulled into the parking lot and Rhondi turned to him, beaming. “You ready to go?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Wirt offered a sheepish smile as he hopped out of the car and walked around to the other side to open Rhondi’s door.

“Thank you, sir.” She smiled as she hooked elbows with him and they strolled into the gym. The room was decked to the nines in streamers, fake floral arrangements and red and white Christmas lights. It was equal parts cheesy and kinda sweet, which suited Wirt just fine as Kathleen rushed up and pulled them into a hug.

“Oh my god you actually did it Rhondi!” she squealed as she pulled her friend from Wirt’s arm and spun her around in a half circle. She was a mass of pink tulle and white ruffles in a sweetheart top dress, managing to look remarkably like a cupcake with her hair done in large curls. She only stopped spinning to glare at Wirt a moment and hold a finger in his face. “You better not hurt her, mister, or you’re going to have to answer to me.”

“You got it, Kath.” Wirt gave an uneasy smile as Rhondi slipped off her heavy coat and reviled her much more conservative black dress with sheer collar and dark green skirt lined with black lace. “Wow,” Wirt managed to squeak out, blushing as his voice cracked. “You look really nice.”

“Thanks.” Rhondi ducked her head to hide her blush behind her bangs. Kathleen clapped excitedly as she pushed them back together and led them to the side of the gymnasium where the rest of their friends were chatting.

“Look who finally showed up,” she sang as everyone smiled and waved to the two new arrivals.

“I love your dress Rhondi, and good color choice on the tie, Wirt.” Sara smiled and gave them a thumbs up of approval.

“Thanks Sara, I love your dress,” Rhondi squealed as she clasped her hands together. “White with red polka dots looks fantastic on you.”

“Yes, yes everyone looks adorable, there’s no debate about that.” Kathleen interjected herself into the conversation with all the tact and grace of a brick being thrown through a glass storefront. “But let’s not forget the most important thing tonight-“

“To have a good time?” Colin piped up, interrupting Kathleen mid rant.

“To drive safe?” Brittany M. suggest quickly earning an assortment of snickers from the group.

“To be yourself?” Wirt added, finally setting everyone off into a fit of laughter, that was quickly silenced by Kathleen with a glare.

“No, to vote me Valentine’s Dance Queen.” She gestured to herself with flourish, making Tilly roll her eyes.

“Why do you even need to have a ‘Valentine’s Dance Queen’? How does one even work into the Valentine’s day mythos?” She pushed her glasses as she spoke, but Kathleen just crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“I don’t care why we have one, I just want to be voted in as it.” She stuck her nose up as she looked around at everyone pointedly. “Which is why you are all here; to help me be selected.”

“What if we don’t want to vote you in? I happen to think Tilly here would make a great queen.” Colin slung an arm around Tilly’s much taller frame.

“Do not even joke about that, Colin!” The blondes gasped in unison as Kathleen glared at him peeved, and Tilly just looked scared.

“I don’t want to be queen!” Tilly insisted as she seemed to try and hide in her dress. “I would haff to get up in thront of the whole thool and everything!” Tilly squeaked, her slight lisp becoming much more pronounced as anxiety over took her.

“Calm down, Til, no one is forcing you to be queen.” Rhondi patted her hand gently.

“But I kinda agree with Colin,” Jason Funderberker spoke up. “Why does Kathy have to be queen, it could be any of the fine ladies here.” He winked over dramatically, making everyone groan, expect for Kathleen who continued to pout.

“You guys are the worst,” she grumbled as Sara laughed and patted her back.

“We are only kidding Kath, I seriously doubt that anyone else even cares about being queen.” She looked around the group for confirmation, and was greeted with an assortment of agreements. “We are only joshing you. We’ll definitely help vote you in as the supreme Valentine's Day overlord of our school dance.” Kathleen seemed to untense and immediately dropped her grumpy demeanor to smirk as she playfully threw her thumb and forefinger up in the shape of an “L” on her forehead.

“You guys are such nerds.”

“Yeah but we’re nerds you hang out with every day,” Rhondi shot back, mimicking her gesture with an added raspberry for good measure.

“Well yeah, cause you’re my nerds. And besides,” Kathleen stuck out her chin. “It’s still better than hanging out with losers.”

“A shining endorsement from Kathleen, everybody,” Wirt deadpanned.

“Alright well now that the coronation is settled, I’m ready to dance,” Sara spoke up as an upbeat, and only slightly obnoxious pop song started blaring through the speakers. Everyone agreed and started pushing towards the center of the gym, but Wirt hung back, suddenly wishing they could all go back to fighting.

“Oh my god, I love this song!” Rhondi grabbed Wirt’s hand and tried to drag him out onto the dance floor. “Let’s go!”

“Y-you want to dance?” Wirt stuttered as Rhondi just raised an eyebrow.

“Well yes, I did come to this dance with the intention of, you know, dancing.” She laughed as Wirt squirmed in place.

“I don’t really dance,” he admitted while looking down at the floor.

“Oh come on, it’s easy!” She tried to pull him into the center, but he resisted.

“I just never know what to do with my hands,” Wirt complained as he stood his ground. “And I don’t want to look stupid.”

“You won’t look stupid, and even if you do, who cares?” Rhondi gave a carefree laugh as she finally succeeded in pulling Wirt a step forward.

“I care,” Wirt grumbled barely audible above the pounding music as he pulled his hands away. He hoped that the flashing lights would hide the fact that he was blushing as he fiddled with his fingers. He suddenly regretted ever agreeing to come to this at all, and wished more than anything that he had just stayed at home and watched bad movies with his little brother and Ophelia. He was so busy wallowing in self-pity, that he barely noticed as Rhondi gently took his anxious hands in hers and squeezed them.

“Well I don’t,” she spoke softly with a smile. “And none of our friends will either, so we’ll just hide in the middle of the group and no one else will notice. And as for your hands.” She gently guided his hands to her waist and placed them there. “If you really don’t know what to do with them, just leave them here. Problem solved.” Wirt knew that even the lights couldn’t hide his illuminating blush, but he was surprised to look up and see Rhondi’s cheeks reddening in the same way. He just dumbly nodded and followed her out onto the dance floor, them ignoring the fast paced, bumping music and choosing instead to dance to their own, slow beat.

 

.::~::.

 

Rhondi pulled into Wirt’s driveway and turned off her car, letting it tick in the cold night air. Wirt took note that his stepdad’s car was still gone as they sat in silence for a moment, then both rushed to speak at the same time.

“Sorry,” they apologized in unison, Wirt smiling sheepishly and motioning for her to go first.

“Thanks for going with me to the dance, I had a really good time,” Rhondi spoke first, ducking her chin quickly.

“Even with Kathleen’s near break down when Holly Berkley was voted Queen instead of her?”

“Oh god yes, I think that might have actually made it better.” Rhondi laughed loudly and shook her head. “Besides it will be good for her, deflate her ego a bit. And though I’m allowed to say that cause I’m her best friend, if you so much as breathe a word of what I just said you’ll be dead to me,” Rhondi warned playfully as Wirt just made a zipping motion in front of his lips.

“I’ll take it to my grave.” He smiled as hush overtook them again, but neither tried to fill it this time, just as neither made a motion to leave the warmth of the car.

“Thanks for asking me to the dance, Rhondi,” Wirt finally spoke up as he anxiously rubbed his hands. “I had a lot better time than I expected and I never would have gone otherwise.”

“Well duh, why do you think I asked you instead of waiting for you to ask me?” she teased but reached a hand over and stopped his nervous tick. Wirt looked up slowly, locking eyes with Rhondi. The overhead dome light caught her hair and turned it the color of copper and it reflected off her eyes turning them amber. He gulped, knowing exactly what was coming next as she slowly batted her eyes at him and made a move to lean closer.

“Well I had a really great time!” he snapped a bit too suddenly as he pulled away and stumbled out her car. “But I have to get going, I shouldn’t make Ophelia stay any later, it’s nearly midnight,” he spoke in a rush, leaving Rhondi blinking at his sudden departure.

“O-oh okay. I’ll see you at school then?” she asked uneasily as she tried her best to hide her disappointment behind a smile.

“Yeah definitely, we’ll have to do this again soon.” Wirt smiled, it not yet dawning on him what he had just said.

“Yeah? Like maybe next week?” Rhondi suggested, carefully picking her words as Wirt only nodded. “Cool, we’ll go to a movie or something.”

“Or something,” he echoed lamely as she only grinned and nodded.

“Cool. Bye Wirt.” She waved as he shut the car door, but waited until he had reached the porch before driving away. Wirt waved as she left, then quickly shuffled into the quiet house. He found both Greg and Ophelia passed out on couch, the credits of some movie rolling across the TV screen. Greg was flopped over with his head in Ophelia’s lap, mouth open and snoring slightly as Ophelia rested her head on an arm that was hooked over the back of the couch. Wirt smiled at the sight, as he moved to pick up Greg, Ophelia blinking awake as Wirt tried to adjust his little brother.

“Hey.” She yawned quietly, rubbing her eyes. “How was the dance?”

“Really good actually, I had a great time with Rhondi and everyone else.” Wirt smiled as he sat down on the couch.

“Good.” Ophelia smiled as she looked down at Greg. “I know bedtime was like, 3 hours ago but I promised him we could finish the movie first and I think we both fell asleep sometime during the first act.”

“Eh it’s fine.” Wirt shrugged he laid his head back on the couch. “I never actually make him go to bed on time, have you ever tried fighting with a sleep deprived 10 year old about bedtime?”

“Not in a long time.” Ophelia smiled sadly as she affectionately brushed Greg’s hair with her fingers. Wirt grew solemn as he watched her quietly.

“You know you can watch him anytime you want, I’m sure mom and Dave would appreciate having a chance to spend more time together.” She sighed contently and nodded slowly.

“I would like that a lot,” she agreed, continuing to run her fingers through his hair.

“In fact, I might need you to come over and watch him this weekend, if you wouldn’t mind.” Wirt blushed as Ophelia looked up at him with a knowing look.

“Oh?” Her voice held a teasing tone as she finally leaned up a bit to face Wirt. “And why is that?”

“Because I might have accidentally asked Rhondi out next weekend,” he admitted slowly as Ophelia snickered quietly.

“How do you 'accidentally' ask someone out?” Wirt huffed and shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know but I have somehow managed it.”

“Well I mean, you do want to go out with her again, right?” Ophelia asked seriously, making Wirt pause.

He liked Rhondi, he always had, it was one of the reasons they had remained friends for so long. But did that equate to wanting to date her? Wirt mulled it over; she was smart, funny and nice, she had the type of laugh that made everyone around her smile and she was the kind of girl that put others before her but most of all she was just easy to be around. Wirt smiled and nodded slowly.

“Yeah, I think I do.”

Ophelia grinned and nodded as she raised her arms above her head and stretched. “Cool. Well I better head out, it’s pretty late already.”

“Are you going to be okay driving?” Wirt asked as he gently hefted his little brother into his arms, but Ophelia waved him off.

“Oh yeah I’ve done it tons of times. Can you get him to bed by yourself?” She nodded towards Greg’s sleeping form, but Wirt mimicked her wave.

“Oh yeah,” he huffed as he struggled to stand up. “Done it tons of times. But I’ll admit Greg was probably a few dozen pounds lighter the last time.” Ophelia laughed as she slipped into her coat.

“Alright, if you’re sure.” She waited by the front door to give him one last chance to ask for help, but when he didn’t take the bait she just shrugged and stepped out onto the porch. “Oh and tell Greg I’ll read his story some other time, we never got to it tonight.”

“Sure thing,” Wirt called softly as he began ascending the stairs. “Night, Ophelia.”

“Night, Lover Boy,” she sang as she quickly shut the door behind her before Wirt could reply.

 

.::~::.

 

Wirt’s button up shirt was starting to get wrinkled from all the wardrobe changes. He fussed with his tie in front of the mirror for almost a full twenty minutes before he finally threw it on his bed in frustration. He soon flopped beside of it, groaning loudly only to be interrupted by his mother knocking on his door frame.

“Hey kiddo, still can’t decide what to wear?” she asked. Wirt only groaned louder in response. “Well then I have something to distract you for a moment from your wardrobe malfunction; someone is here to see you,” she sang, Wirt sitting up and looking at his clock then back to her confused.

“He’s ten minutes early,” he stated as he stood up, but his mother only shook her head.

“I’m assuming he will arrive promptly at 6 o’clock, like he always does. This is someone else.”

Wirt walked downstairs perplexed,  just to be greeted by Ophelia smiling widely and poorly hiding a wrapped box behind her over-sized, but comfy looking, sweater.

“Happy Birthday!” she called as she hardly waited for him to set foot on the landing to shove the present into his arms.

“Um, thanks but why are you giving this to me now?” Wirt listened to the box as he shook it. “My party is on Saturday.”

“Because I won’t have a chance to give it to you then. It’s gonna be a typical teenage birthday party were all anyone does is try hook up with each other and see how many illegal substances we can get away with trying before the cops come.”

“That better not be what your party is like!” Dave called from the living room as Wirt flustered out a response.

“It’s not! It’s not,” he yelled back to his stepfather and then confirmed to Ophelia. “We’re just gonna sit around and eat cake and probably watch a bad scary movie!”

“Still,” Ophelia continued as she rocked on her heels. “You typically don’t give birthday presents out after a certain age so I thought I would come by and just give it to you now on your actual birthday.” She shrugged and smiled sheepishly. “So aren’t you gonna open it?”

Wirt rolled his eyes and sat down on the steps as Ophelia happily joined him. He took a painstakingly long time to unwrap it, partially because he was really impressed by how elaborately Ophelia had wrapped it (with no less than three bows) and partially because he could feel how it was driving her bonkers. He smirked as she groaned heavily, but waited for him to finish opening the box, which held a beautiful moleskine notebook and pen set.

“Oh my god,” he breathed out while gingerly lifting the book out of its bed of white tissue paper.

“Do you like it?” Ophelia anxiously bit her lip.

“Yeah, it’s beyond great!”

“Good, I saw it and thought ‘now that is something Wirt needs, a way to appear even more deep and philosophical as he writes his poetry’ so I got it for you.”

“Ophelia, this is almost too nice. I can’t accept it.” He tried to hand the present back, but she shot up and moved away with her hands held high.

“No way, it’s your birthday present, enjoy it.”

“Ophelia-“ he started only to be quickly hushed.

“I mean it, it’s bound to you now I couldn’t take it back if I wanted to. “ She crossed her arms as he looked between the box and her determined face before smiling and shaking his head.

“Fine. Thank you, really, it’s wonderful.” He smiled as he drew a finger across the cover. “I’ll definitely have to dedicate my first poetry collection to you now.”

“I’m glad you like it!” She plopped back down beside of him with a wink. “And you better, presents like this don’t come cheap. I’m thinking something like, ‘To my greatest and dearest friend, Ophelia. May you always be the guiding light in my life,’” she joked and looked him up and down. “Though if you wanted to put Rhondi in shortly after me, I wouldn’t mind,” Ophelia teased, earning a soft punch in the arm.

“Hush you, we’re still not officially dating and you are absolutely the last person allowed to pester me about people I may or may not be seeing.” Wirt scowled at her, but soon broke into a smile. Things had actually been going pretty well for him in the dating department lately.

It had been almost a month since the Valentine’s dance and Wirt and Rhondi had gone out three more times, once to the movies and twice to grab something to eat. Sure they had been in a group with about five other people two of those times, but it still felt very date-like considering they held hands during the movie. In fact despite Wirt being as dense as a block of wood, even he could tell Rhondi really did want to go steady, he was the one holding back.

He wasn’t sure what made him hesitate; she was everything he liked in a girl, but something still held Wirt back from making any sort of commitment to her. Maybe it was because they were such good friends and that they hung in the same circle; he could have been worried that if they broke up it would tear the group apart. Or maybe it was because they had known each other for so long, twelve years is a long time to view someone as ‘just a friend’ and it was hard to break free from that thought process sometimes. Whatever the reason though, something was definitely holding him back from taking that plunge with an otherwise perfect girl. He just couldn’t for the life of him, figure out what the nagging feeling was.

“Well if it’s not to meet a cute girl that you are not dating yet, why are you so dressed up?” Ophelia pulled him out of his thoughts with a start.

“Oh, uh cause I’m going to dinner with my dad.” Wirt looked away and stood up to dust off the seat of his pants.

“You’re dad?” Ophelia replied with a stunned sound. “I’ve never met papa Pilgrim.”

“Not many of my friends have,” Wirt admitted as he headed back upstairs. “He travels a lot and actually doesn’t live here so I don’t get to see him that often.”

“Oh, that must be kinda rough.” Ophelia followed Wirt to his room and plopped down on his bed as he found a new home for his pen set at his desk.

“It’s not so bad, he calls every couple of weeks or so and usually tries to come for the major holidays and stuff, so I talk to him quite a bit.” Wirt shrugged, leaning against his desk chair to face Ophelia. “It’s been like this since I was six or so, I’m used to it.”

“Oh!” She leaned up surprised. “So...he’s nice?”

“Yeah,” Wirt absent-mindedly answered as he fussed over his tie. “And he always lets Greg go with us to dinner every year, so that’s pretty nice.”

“He takes your little half-brother, who he’s not actually related to, out to dinner with you guys?” Ophelia cocked an eyebrow.

“Yeah, Greg always thinks he’s missing out on something great whenever he doesn’t go so he just started inviting him too, we have fun though. Sometimes we go to a movie or play mini golf if it’s warm enough. One year he even took us to a concert.”

“Wow that sounds, really fun. He seems like a good guy.” Ophelia jumped up to help Wirt adjust his tie, smiling as she tightened it. “I’m glad he’s so nice to Greg.”

“Well yeah, he knows how much he means to me,” Wirt answered like it was the most natural thing in the world as Ophelia blinked in astonishment. She took a moment and stepped back, finally smirking as she looked Wirt up and down.

“You know, now that I see the full outfit I don’t think this tie is working, like at all.” She shook her head, making Wirt to groan, exasperated as he ripped off the tie.

“Tell me about it, and this is fifth one I’ve tried on tonight.”

“If you want my opinion, it’s the shirt,” she stated, walking over to Wirt’s closet and throwing it open. “I think you might be a bit overdressed, so let’s try something a bit more casual.” She tapped her finger against her lips, examining Wirt’s wardrobe as he curiously looked over her shoulder. “What about weeeeeee...” She drug out the word before clapping her hands and pulling out a white shirt and black cardigan. “Go with the classic combination of V neck and sweater! It gives the illusion of dressing up, but still remains casual.”

“What if my dad takes us somewhere nice though?” Wirt questioned as Ophelia crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

“You really think your dad, who has met Greg, would want to take him to a fancy restaurant? No offence to Greg,” she quickly added as the younger boy waltzed into the room.

“None taken, great Aunt Irma says I’m a hellion!” He splayed across Wirt’s bed as he looked over the ensemble Ophelia had set out. “Oh I like that, is that what you’re wearing tonight?”

“Apparently.” Wirt playfully rolled his eyes as he gathered up the clothes and headed to the bathroom to change.

“I'll assume your gratitude from your sarcastic nature!” Ophelia called as she turned to Greg. “I’m glad to see I don’t need to help both of you get dressed.”

“Style is pouring out of me!” Greg announced while gesturing to his green polo shirt and jeans. “Less is more!”

“Amen to that.” Ophelia met Greg’s hand for a high five. The doorbell rang out as Wirt rushed out of the bathroom and glanced at his bedside clock.

“Oh my god I’m not ready yet!” he whined as he ran a hand through his hair, tousling it.

“Yes you are.” Ophelia sighed as she stepped over and brushed Wirt’s hair back into place with her fingers. “You look fine.”

“I bet you think he does,” Greg teased from his spot on the bed, earning a double glare from both Wirt and Ophelia as their mom called up the stairs.

“Wirt! Your father is here!” He straightened out his sweater before sighing and walking downstairs with Greg and Ophelia close in tow. A man was standing at the bottom casually chatting with Laurel, he was tall but broad shouldered with startling green eyes. Ophelia found herself staring, trying to figure out the resemblance between this dark haired man and his son who he was embracing in a bear hug.

“Wirt!” He laughed as he lifted the scrawny boy off the bottom step. “Happy Birthday, son.”

“Hi dad.” He gave an airy laugh before being set back down. “And thanks.”

“Well hello again, Ophelia. I didn’t know you were still here.” Laurel smiled as the young girl shrugged.

“I was helping Writ get dressed after giving him his birthday gift.” She shuffled from one foot to the other.

“Are you my son’s new girlfriend?” Wirt’s father asked, a smirk on his face as Wirt rolled his eyes, Ophelia gave a nervous smile and Greg burst into a fit of laughter.

“Dad no, this is my friend who just so happens to be a girl.” He gave special emphasis on the word as Ophelia outstretched her hand in greeting.

“Ophelia Harper, nice to meet you sir.”

“Gil Pilgrim, and likewise.” He took her hand and gave her a firm handshake. “Wirt never introduces me to his friends so this is exciting, I figure he’s embarrassed by me.”

“I’m not embarrassed by you dad, you are just hardly here when my friends are.” He rolled his eyes, but his wide smile stayed plastered on his face.

“Hi Gil!” Greg yelled as he ran up and gave the man a high five. “Happy Wirt’s birthday!”

“Happy Wirt’s birthday to you too?” He asked confused as Greg bounced around. “You kids ready to eat?”

“Yeah, let me just get my coat on.” Wirt smiled as he pulled his jacket off the coat rack and helped Greg into his own.

“I’ll head on out then guys.” Ophelia made a move for the door but was quickly stopped by Wirt’s Dad.

“You don’t have to leave on my account. Why don’t you come to dinner with us?” he asked with a grin. Ophelia stopped with one arm in her coat and looked between the older man and his son.

“I-I wouldn’t want to impose, Wirt doesn’t get to see you much and I’m sure he doesn’t really want me tagging along.”

“I don’t care, I mean Greg's going too.” Wirt shrugged as he wrapped his scarf around his neck. “Come on, it will be fun.”

“Oh okay.” Ophelia smiled as she finished zipping up her jacket.  “If you really don’t mind.”

 

.::~::.

 

Gil Pilgrim ended up taking them to an pizza parlor with a decent size arcade in the back, which made no one more happy than Greg. After demolishing half a pizza by himself, he had rushed back to play games with a pocket full of quarters, supplied by Wirt’s dad, of course.

“And so I got moved up to first clarinet in the orchestra after Phillip Goins had to drop out because he got selected for a special music school.” Wirt was explaining as he sprinkled more Parmesan cheese on top of his pizza slice.

“That’s great son, I’ll have to try and come down and hear you play at one of your shows.” Mr. Pilgrim smiled as he took a sip of his drink.

“Where do you live, Mr. Pilgrim?” Ophelia asked as she nibbled on her crust.

“Eh I rent an apartment in the capitol, but I travel so much that I wouldn’t really call that ‘home’.” He answered with a carefree hand wave. “So we’ll just say I live where my company pays me to live.”

“Dad is a sales rep for a dental hygiene supply company, he gets to travel all over the country and convince offices to buy from him.”

“That’s cool! I would love to get paid to travel.” Ophelia smiled as Mr. Pilgrim just shrugged.

“I’m not just getting paid to travel.” He leaned over the table like he was going to tell them a secret. “I also get paid to stay in nice hotels and eat at fancy restaurants.” He winked, making the teens snicker as he settled back into his seat. “But it keeps me busy. It’s why I can’t be around for Wirt more.”

“It’s okay Dad, I know,” he answered quickly while looking down at his hands. “But you can come home for most holidays so that’s pretty cool.”

“So do you guys do like a small dinner together?” Ophelia asked as Mr. Pilgrim just laughed.

“Oh lord no, I’m not a cook. No I just come and eat with Laurel and Dave and whoever else is at their house that year.”

“You go to your ex-wife’s house and eat dinner with her husband and their son?” Ophelia asked, and he nodded short. “And no one has a problem with that?” She looked to Wirt who only shrugged.

“Yeah, why would we?” he asked as Ophelia struggled for an answer.

“I’ll take it your parents are still married?” Gil slung an arm over the back of his chair and chewed at a toothpick.

“They never got a divorce, if that's what you mean.” Ophelia reworded the question effortless, but he hardly seemed to notice the difference as Wirt tensed up.

“Well despite what popular media will tell you, there is such a thing as ‘happily divorced’. Me and Laurel might not have worked as a couple, but that doesn’t mean we split on bad terms. Sure she didn’t like how much I traveled, but I honestly think it all stemmed from the fact that we were just so young when we had Wirt, I mean I was barely out of college before he showed up, I think we were hardly ready to be parents by the time we got married.” He tossed his toothpick on the table and leaned over to ruffle his son’s hair.

“Not that I would change it for the world, as far as kids go I think I lucked out and got one of the best ones. But just cause we didn’t work as a couple doesn’t mean that I wasn’t gonna try and be there for my son, so we came to an agreement that I could come for holidays and he would spend a few weeks every summer with me.”

Ophelia nodded slowly. “Well I’m glad you guys found something that works for you, not everyone is that lucky.”

“Don’t we know it.” Gil laughed loudly as he pulled a few extra bills out of his wallet and passed them to Ophelia. “Why don’t you go see if Greg needs anymore change? Let me and Wirt spend some quality time together?”

“Sure!” Ophelia blinked as she took the money and turned to leave, but not before giving Wirt a squeeze on the shoulder as she walked away.

“She seems nice,” Wirt’s dad commented as they watched her walk away and Wirt nodded vigorously.

“She really is, I didn’t think we would get this close in just a few months.” He turned back to his dad.

“Well I’m glad because I know you were torn up after you and that Sara girl broke up, it’s nice to see you finally moving on.” Wirt’s face dropped as he scowled at his dad.

“Dad I already told you, we’re not dating. Ophelia’s just a friend.”

“Just cause she’s your friend doesn’t mean you don’t want to date her.” His dad pointed out with a wink. “And I think she might like you back.”

“She really doesn’t we have already talked about it and everything.” Wirt rolled his eyes but his dad brushed him off.

“Sure thing, son.” He winked over dramatically, earning a flat look from Wirt. “You know it’s not a bad plan; be her friend and confidant first, then the next time some dumb boy breaks her heart, swoop in and take her for yourself.” Wirt grunted as he slid down into his seat.

“That is not my ‘plan’, I like hanging out with her because she’s nice and cool and I just like being her friend.” He crossed his arms, earning an eye roll from his dad.

“That’s how it always starts, but I promise before you know it you’ll turn around and you guys will be married and I’ll be there to give you a solid ‘I told you so’.” He stole a piece of pizza from Wirt’s plate and grinned. “It’s what happened to me and your mom.”

“Yeah cause that’s shining beacon of hope for my future relationships,” Wirt deadpanned as his dad only shrugged.

“Hey it could have ended worse; at least we got you out of it.” He smirked, which was kind of impressive considering he had a mouth full of pizza, and Wirt couldn’t help but smile back.

Greg came rushing back holding no less than three different stuffed animals. “Look at all the cool stuff Ophelia got out of the crane machine! She’s like a solvent!”

“Savant,” Wirt corrected as Greg handed him a stuffed bird.

“You can have this one, Gil.” Greg shoved a purple frog into his hands. “It’s just like Jason Funderburker!”

“Isn’t that one of the kids you go to school with?” He cocked an eyebrow and Wirt shook his head.

“No that’s Jason Funderberker.” He answered shortly as his dad only mouthed “oh”. Ophelia followed shortly carrying three more stuffed animals. “Geez Greg wasn’t kidding, did you break into the machine or something?”

“Naw, I just have superior hand/eye coordination. How do you think I keep beating you in Mario Kart?” She beamed as she plopped back down into her seat.

 

.::~::.

 

The kids ran into the house, laughing loudly as Gil Pilgrim returned them dangerously close to curfew. Laurel Fairchild looked up from where she was reading a paperback on the couch as they rushed in a flurry of stuffed animals and chatter.

“Look at all the cool stuff Ophelia won for me!” Greg shoved a variety of stuffed animals into his mother’s lap and grinned up at her.

“That’s wonderful Gregory.” His mother smiled fondly as she inspected a green dog. “I can’t wait to hear all the names you’ll come up with them.”

“That one is Professor Peppers.” Greg smiled and picked up a plush fox and handed it to Ophelia.

“This one is for you, her name Renee Von Sassafras and you have to promise to take good care of her.” He smiled as Ophelia held the toy like it was a Faberge egg.

“I promise to always treat her with the respect and dignity that name deserves,” Ophelia spoke seriously as Laurel smiled up at the girl.

“Greg, why don’t you give Wirt some time alone with his dad?” she suggested as Greg quickly nodded and gathered the rest of his new toys into his arms.

“Wanna help me find places for everyone else in my room?” he asked as Ophelia nodded.

“Sure, and you can finally show me these short stories I keep hearing so much about.” She followed him upstairs with a wink to Wirt. Laurel watched them ascend the stairs with nothing but affection before turning back to her ex-husband with a slightly tighter expression.

“Cutting it pretty close to curfew, you know they do have school tomorrow,” she chided him, but he waved her off.

“It was a special occasion; I think they can afford to be a little tired tomorrow. And it’s been awhile but I don’t think fourth grade isn’t that intense.” Gil winked, but Laurel simply tisked as she stood up and closed her book.

“Well I’ll give you boys a few minutes alone. Always nice to see you, Virgil.” Mr. Pilgrim’s carefree smile dropped as Laurel used his given name, something he hated.

“You too Laurel, see you at Easter,” he deadpanned as she kissed Wirt’s forehead before heading upstairs.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Wirt offered as he hooked his thumb towards the kitchen, but his dad just shook his head.

“Naw, I really can’t stay long, my flight is leaving in a few hours.”

“Oh.” Wirt dropped his hand, dejected. “Where are you going this time?”

“New York.” His dad grinned widely. “Which reminds me, I still need to take you sometime. How about this summer when you come to visit? Just you, me, and the Big Apple?”

“That sounds great.” Wirt smiled as he as he pulled at his sweater sleeves. “As long as you promise not to bail at the last second like the other two times we planned this trip.” He only half joked, but his father caught the tone and dropped his smile.

“Hey come on, kiddo. You know I never mean to flake out on you, it just kinda happens; you know how work is.” His father ran a hand through his own hair, mussing up his otherwise perfect locks.

“Yeah, I know.” Wirt looked away and rubbed the back of his head. “I just miss you, ya know?”

His dad smiled sadly and nodded. “Yeah, I do.” He opened his arms and pulled his son into a hug. “I miss you too.”

Wirt turned into his shoulder and spoke a muffled, “I love you,” as his dad gave him one last squeeze.

“Ditto. I’ll call you tomorrow after school and we can talk more about the girls that you are and are not dating.” He ruffled his son’s hair and headed out the front door with a wave.

Wirt raised his hand in farewell, but dropped it soon after and simply stood there listening to the  car door slam shut and the crunch of the gravel as he pulled away. Wirt rubbed his arms absentmindedly as he walked into the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. He sat down and the kitchen table and pooled his arms on the tabletop before setting his chin on them.

He sat in silence for a moment, hoping more than anything that his dad would have time to call him so they could catch up. He loved spending time with him, even with Greg tagging along, and sure they talked a lot more than most kids of divorced parents, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t still miss him constantly. And he knew his dad tried his best, but sometimes in-between his job and traveling all over the country Wirt still couldn’t help but feel...forgotten. He adjusted to lay his forehead against his arms and sighed heavily.

“You okay, Wirt?” He snapped his head up to see Dave hesitating by the doorway.

“Yeah, just getting a drink of water,” he answered quickly while sitting up.

“Oh, same.” Dave moved quickly to the cabinet to pull down a glass as he filled it from the tap. “You have fun tonight?” he asked as he leaned with his back against the sink.

“Oh yeah, I always do,” Wirt answered too quickly and forced a smile. “It was really nice of my dad to let Greg and Ophelia come along.”

“It was, he’s considerate to that effect,” Dave answered while looking down at his glass. “Is he gonna come by on Saturday for your party?” Wirt felt his smile drop for all of a millisecond, but he doubted Dave noticed.

“I don’t think so, he had to leave to go catch a flight to New York tonight so he’ll probably be staying there until at least Monday.” Dave grunted in acknowledgement as he looked up at the ceiling. “But maybe he’ll surprise me and manage to show up anyways,” Wirt added hastily.

“Yeah, maybe.” Dave gave him a small smile, but dropped it quickly. “Just... don’t get your hopes up too high, I would hate for you to miss enjoying the party because you are just waiting for him to show up.”

“Oh yeah, I know.” Wirt looked down at his hands, which he noticed were clenched in tight fists. “You know how my dad is, he’s a busy man,” Wirt said as he forced himself to relax.

“That he is,” Dave agreed as he pushed himself from the counter and walked over the squeeze Wirt’s shoulder. “You hang in there kiddo, if he has any sense he’ll realize how lucky he is to have you.” Wirt blinked as Dave smiled and walked away. He sat at the table a moment longer, then stood up, feeling slightly better than he did when he sat down. He took his glass of water upstairs with him, smiling to himself as he heard murmuring coming from Greg’s room. He remembered that Ophelia was probably still there and moved to let her know she could finally go home.

“Hey guys.” Wirt stepped in and Greg looked up quickly as Ophelia continued to read from his notebook with her back turned on Wirt. “My dad just left so you can head on home, Ophelia. It’s past Greg’s bedtime any...” He stopped when he noticed the temperature of the room. Greg was sitting on his bed, hands brought up to his face as he looked frantically between Ophelia and Wirt. Wirt froze, hand still on the door handle as he noticed how Ophelia had her shoulder hunched, and that she wasn’t just holding the notebook, she was gripping it with shaking fists.

“What’s going on?” he asked sharply as Ophelia’s head shot up and she spun on her heels to face him.

“You guys have been there,” she breathed out as she looked to Wirt with astonishment. “You’ve really been there?” she asked more forcibly as she took a halting step towards Wirt, who took a step back in response.

“Been where?” he squeaked as he pushed himself against the door. A variety of emotions flashed across Ophelia’s face; confusion, hurt, and shock before finally settling on rage as she stormed forward, holding Greg’s notebook high like a weapon.

“Don’t you dare play dumb with me, Wirt Pilgrim.” She gritted her teeth as she shook with fury. “I need to know it was real, that I’m not really crazy. That someone else has been there too.” The anger slowly left her voice as she dropped into a whisper, desperately clutching the papers in her hand. Wirt looked from the book back to her face slowly as realization dawned on him but his breath still caught in his throat with what she said next.

“Please tell me you’ve been to the Unknown too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Excited buzzing because interactions between Wirt and his Step-dad give me life.)
> 
> So this is turning into a much larger story than I originally planned. I really want to keep this a 10 chapters and I'm coming to realize that it simply isn't possible, these chapters just keep getting longer and longer and I'm still struggling to get all the important plot stuff in them as I juggle character moments that just keep popping up. (Because writing characters interacting is what I live for.)
> 
> Good news is that while it will still probably be just 10 chapters, I'm definitely going to have to add a mini chapter as an epilogue at the end. So yay for you guys cause you get more story but boo for me cause I'm an unstoppable writing machine?
> 
> Anyways don't forget to leave comments and tell me what you like and don't like. Want to see more of two characters interacting? Tell me! There are some great moments in here hiding that I'm afraid to explore because I'm worried it will just add to the word count and not the story. 
> 
> I try and keep author notes to a minimum because I think it pulls you out of the story but I just wanted say thank you so much for everyone who as read and left kudos, it really does motivate me knowing that people are reading and enjoying this story.


	6. Greg spills the Beans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll go ahead and give a warning, this chapter has discussions of substance abuse and drinking along with references to some pretty heavy stuff. I'll make sure to update the tags because of this chapter.

Wirt froze, his hand still gripping the door handle that was digging uncomfortably in his lower back. Distantly, he realized that his mouth was open and he snapped it shut. Greg was perched on the edge of his bed, watching anxiously as Wirt glanced from him back to Ophelia’s desperate face.

“You know about the Unknown?” he finally breathed out, Ophelia visibly flinching as he spoke the name, then viciously nodding.

“A weird fantasy land that seems stuck in time?” She finally seemed to relax, her shoulders slumping as she lowered her tensed fists. “Yeah, I know it.”

She ran a hand over her tired face and rubbed her eyes. “Though I wish I didn’t.”

“Have...” Wirt pushed himself from the door and moved to Greg’s side. “Have you been there?” Ophelia nodded numbly as she dropped into the chair by Greg’s desk, a hand-me-down from Wirt.

“Yeah over two years ago, but I still remember it like it happened last week.” She shook her head, as if trying to dislodge the memories. “It still haunts me.”

“Ditto.” Greg spoke quietly, clutching to Wirt’s sweater as he hid behind his back. “How you’ll see people you knew out of the corner of your eye and stuff, but when you turn around they aren’t there, right?” Ophelia nodded as Wirt turned to his little brother, surprised.

“Greg, you never told me that,” he whispered as Greg only shrugged.

“It didn’t seem like something I should worry you with.”

“Ghosts that still follow you through the streets and monsters that still haunt your dreams,” Ophelia spoke quietly as she looked off into the corner, flattening Greg’s crumpled story absently on her knee. “But I always thought it was something I had just made up; a side effect of almost-“ She stopped, seeming to realize where she was, and stood up abruptly. “I should leave.”

“H-hold on.” Wirt raised his open palm. “Just wait a second, we need to talk about this.”

“Trust me I’ve talked about this to enough doctors to last me a lifetime and they had finally started to convince me it wasn’t real.”

“But it was!” Greg insisted as he hopped off the bed. “Jason Funderburker brought back the bell and everything. It had to be real!”

Ophelia looked at Greg with a mixture of confusion and desperation. “I-I can’t do this right now,” she breathed out and shouldered past Wirt, who stood back, shocked.

“Ophelia-“ Wirt started to reach out to her, but she spun around with a glare full of fire and hate.

“Don’t,” she snapped, then turned back around and stomped down the stairs, leaving Wirt and Greg reeling in her wake.

 

.::~::.

 

“Hey mom?” Wirt stood in the doorway of the kitchen, rocking on his heels as his mother sat at the kitchen table, coupons and newspapers spread around her.

“Yes dear?” She quickly glanced over the rim of her glasses to smile then turned back to her clipping. “What can I do for you?”

“Do you mind if I borrow the car?” He pulled at his sweater sleeves as she looked at him more fully this time.

“For how long? I do need to run and get groceries today, and I’m not sure when Greg and Dave will be back from the park.”

“Not too long, I just want to go check up on something.” Wirt rubbed the back of his head as his mother finally set down her scissors and looked pointedly at her son. “Maybe an hour or so?” he offered lamely.

“Do you really expect me to just let my teenage son leave with my vehicle without more of an explanation than that?” She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms as he squirmed under her glare.

“I-I just wanna check on Ophelia,” he blurted out while rubbing his arms. “She didn’t come to school again today and I want to make sure she’s okay. That she hasn’t caught another cold, or something,” he added quickly, as his mother dropped her defensive nature and nodded slowly.

“Oh, okay then.” She sat at the table a moment longer before pushing back the chair and turning to the pantry. “Why don’t you take something to make her feel better? We have some stew leftover some last night and I just made a batch of spice tea; that always makes you and your brother feel better. I’m sure she would appreciate that.” She smiled brightly as she turned to her son, who just nodded, anxious to get going. He didn’t tell her that the reason he was so apprehensive to leave was because of how Ophelia had stormed out after they had talked about the Unknown and when she hadn’t turned up to school again he began to worry. Discussing the Unknown made him nervous, but Ophelia seemed terrified of the very idea of the place. It didn’t help that she wasn’t answering his phone calls, either.

His mother quickly packed up the food and tea and sent him on his way, assuring him that shopping could wait till he got back. He pulled into Ophelia's driveway, noting that Clementine was once again the only car in the drive. He walked quickly to the front door and rang the doorbell, waiting several minutes for the response that never came.

“Ophelia? It’s Wirt, you awake?” he called, but still yielded no response. Wirt scowled as he stabbed at the intercom button. “Ophelia come on, I know you’re here, open up.” He rocked back on his heels as he looked around the front of the house, wondering if maybe he could figure out which room was Ophelia’s so he could throw rocks at it to get her attention.

“I’m gonna stay out here until you come,” he called into the speaker again. “So there is no point in ignoring me.” He shifted his weight as he tried to fight down the building worry, to no avail. She should have at least answered him by now, even if it was just to tell him to get lost. “I have food?” he offered lamely as he thought about going to the backyard, seriously considering trying to climb into a window there, when the door clicked open.

“What?” A tired-eyed, and hastily dressed Ophelia asked from the minuscule crack she allowed in the door.

“Ophelia are you okay?” Wirt asked and only received a shrug in response. “I’m worried about you, can I come in?”

“No,” she answered shortly and moved to close the door, but Wirt forced his foot in the door jamb to stop her.

“Come on,” he pleaded, refusing to let her close him out but not forcing his way in, either. “Just talk to me.”

“About what?” she huffed as she at least opened the door enough to look at Wirt directly.

“Uh, how about how you freaked out yesterday and ran out of my house like it was on fire? Or how about why you weren't at school today, again?” Wirt asked incredulously, but Ophelia only rolled her eyes.

“Oh jeez Wirt I don’t know, maybe because I found out that half-death limbo I was sucked into was actually real. The very one my therapist has spent over a year trying to convince me wasn’t real and that all that time and money I spent trying to get better was a gigantic waste of time and effort. Maybe that’s why I was upset when I left your house last night and didn’t really feel like showing up to school today.” She pushed the door open as she ranted, making a point to stand on the porch and shout at Wirt, who was vividly aware of how they were still in the open.

“Can we talk about this inside?” he asked quietly, sparing a quick moment to look over his shoulder as Ophelia just scoffed but moved to let him inside.

“Why, worried that people will think you are crazy? Yeah I don’t know what that feels like,” she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest as she slammed the front door shut.

“Look,” Wirt started as he stood awkwardly in her entryway, bags of leftovers still in hand. “Can we please talk about it, it might help.” He shrugged his shoulders, but Ophelia just grunted as she wrapped her arms around herself.

“I think I've done enough of that to last me a lifetime,” she mumbled as she motioned Wirt to follow her into the kitchen. It- like much of the other parts of the house- was white, modern, and seemingly untouched.

“Yeah but this time will be different,” Wirt said with a gentle tone as he set the leftover stew in her fully stocked fridge.

“Oh yeah? And why is that?” Ophelia leaned against the kitchen island as Wirt turned back towards her, deliberately.

“Because for once someone is going to believe everything you say.”

Ophelia tensed up like she had been slapped, but slowly relaxed the obvious tension in her shoulders as she slowly moved to the kitchen table and sunk down into one of the chairs. “Oh,” she spoke softly and seemed like she wanted to disappear into herself. “I didn’t think about that.”

“Really, I couldn’t tell,” Wirt deadpanned as he turned away and began rummaging through the cabinets. “Do you have a tea kettle?”

“What, why?” Ophelia blinked as he held up a mason jar filled with a faintly orange powder.

“Because I brought spice tea and this seems like a good time to use it.”

“The cabinet by the oven.” Ophelia directed as she eyed the jar warily. “What is spice tea?”

“A mix my mom makes that tastes sorta like Christmas,” Wirt explained as he began filling up the metal kettle. “It’s a mix of instant tea, lemonade and Tang.”

“That sounds horrible.” Ophelia made a face as Wirt smiled at her.

“It’s better than it sounds. Mugs?” She pointed to a cupboard over the sink and Wirt quickly pulled down to ceramic cups. He left them on the counter as he walked over to the table, taking a seat by Ophelia.

“Now, let’s talk about the Unknown.” They both shivered at the name, Wirt wiggling down into his sweater as Ophelia rubbed at the goosebumps that spread across her uncovered legs. They sat in silence a few minutes, both unsure where to begin. So taking a deep breath, Wirt started.

“Me and Greg entered the Unknown over three years ago on Halloween.” He plucked at his sweater sleeves as Ophelia watched him carefully. “We had met, no okay more like followed, Sara, Funderberker, Tilly, Ryan and Brittany M. into the cemetery because Sara had gotten a hold of a mixtape that I had backed out of giving to her. We were trying to get it back when the cops showed up and scared us all off.

“Me and Greg, for some reason, thought it would be a good idea to hop over the back wall to escape and ended up on some railroad tracks-“ Ophelia visibly flinched and Wirt stopped, but she motioned for him to continue, so he powered on. “Which would have been fine if the train hadn't startled us and made us fall down the hill into the water below.” Wirt shivered, remembering the shock of cold and water, the way his lungs locked up and being unable to breathe as he slowly lost consciousness sinking down  towards the murky lake bottom...

Wirt shook himself back to the present. He was fine, he was here not back in that lake, Greg was fine, he was fine, but he still took a shaky breath before continuing. “The next thing I remembered was just being in the Unknown; walking through the woods with Greg and Jason Funderburker (the frog by the way, not our classmate), trying to find a way home.” He paused a moment, giving Ophelia the opportunity to jump in, but when she didn’t, he continued. “After that we just seemed to wander around for an indiscernible amount of time, going from place to place and seeming to get ourselves into trouble no matter where we went.” Wirt chuckled, remembering one of his happier moments in the Unknown when they snuck on the riverboat and they had to pretend that Jason Funderburker was the frog president.

“It wasn’t all bad, is my point.” Wirt offered a faint smile as Ophelia just dug at the table top with her fingernails.

“Well I’m glad you had a good experience.” She spat bitterly, Wirt’s easy attitude slipping away. “Some of us weren’t that fortunate.”

“Ophelia, what happened to you there?” Wirt asked, starting to reach a hand out to her when the tea kettle went off. They both jumped as Wirt moved to take it off the stove, and poured them both a cup of tea. He brought the mugs back to the table carefully, setting Ophelia’s by her twisting hands. “I think it would help if you talked about this.” Wirt stated as he sipped at his drink and she leaned over to smell the cup. Her nose crinkling as she glanced at Wirt.

“It really does smell like Christmas.”

“Just try it, if you don’t like it you don’t have to drink it.” She crinkled her nose again, but took a small sip. Then another, and another as she looked between the mug and Wirt with wide eyes.

“Oh my god, this is actually really good.” She offered a small smile as she sipped at her drink, Wirt returning it for a moment before it dropped again as he spoke.

“You need to talk about this,” he stated plainly, causing Ophelia to dart her eyes away.

“I know.” She sighed heavily, settling into her seat as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. “I guess I should start at the beginning then; I woke up on a train...”

 

.::~::.

 

Ophelia awoke with a start, the mixture of the motion of the car rocking and the train whistle blowing bringing her out of her drowsy state. She blinked, gaining her bearings before settling back into her seat and turning back towards the window. She watched the timbered countryside sped by, like something ripped out of a poem about Arcadia.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” the plump, short lady sitting across the aisle from Ophelia spoke, a small smile playing on her face. “I was worried you were going to sleep through your stop like that, but you looked so peaceful I hated to wake you.”

“How long have I been out?” Ophelia asked as she raised her arms over her head to stretch.

“Oh quite a while, several hours at least. Where were you going, deary?”

“I-“ Ophelia stopped, suddenly unsure where. She wasn’t really sure where she was going or how she even got on this train, it seemed more like she just...arrived at this state. “To meet my family,” she finished quickly, growing increasingly uncomfortable around this woman.  

“How nice.” Her smile widened. “Well I’m glad you’re up now; you were in a dead sleep.” She started to show too much gum in her grin and Ophelia grew uneasy, the lady’s smile seemed to be pulling into a grimace.

“Pardon me.” Ophelia excused herself as she stood up hastily, desperate to get away from this woman. “I think I need to stretch my legs a bit, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course dear, we have quite a ways to go before we get to your destination. Just make sure you take your boarding pass. I would hate it if the Conductor caught you without it.” Okay, now she was definitely sneering instead of smiling.

“Why, what will happen if I’m caught without one?” Ophelia asked, but the lady just chuckled ominously and turned back towards the window with that same, eerie smile plastered on her face. Ophelia quickly turned away and all but jogged towards the lavatory and slammed the door behind her.

She started to hyperventilate as she lunged at the sink, gripping the porcelain rim in a white-knuckled grip. She practiced her breathing exercises, getting herself back under control as she splashed some cold water on her face. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror, poking at her the deep circles under her eyes, and sighing as she got her heart-rate down to a manageable pace.

“Please present your boarding passes!” A muffled call crept beneath the door. Ophelia sighed, and reached for her pass in her back pocket, figuring it was time to go back out and try and find a less creepy traveling companion. Except it wasn’t in her back pocket, or any pocket for that reason. Panic rose in her chest as she began searching frantically for the booklet. She rushed out of the restroom and back to her set, glancing over the bench she had been sitting on and even underneath it as the lady watched her curiously.

“Lose something, deary?”

“Just misplaced it,” Ophelia spoke with a shaking voice as she tried to lift up the cushion to check under it. “You haven’t seen a boarding pass around here have you?” The lady gasped so loudly that the whole train car seemed to quiet down as Ophelia turned back to her.

“Oh no dear.” She was covering her mouth with a pale hand. “You really should learn to keep up with your things better.”

“What’s it to you?” Ophelia snapped as the lady just shook her head.

“It’s not me you should worry about,” she whispered as the door near the front of the car slammed open. “It’s the Conductor.”

The room seemed to drop several degrees as a tall man entered the rocking room. Well, man probably wasn’t the best way to describe him, a more accurate description would be A 7 foot tall, dark, and faceless mass with a billowing voice demanding to see everyone’s passes. Ophelia froze in place, as he stepped through the threshold to his full height that was closer to 8 feet tall, now that she looked at him. He turned his head slowly, seeming to mimic looking around the room even though Ophelia couldn’t even see so much as depressions as to where his eyes should be. To top it all off, he was wearing a ridicules dark blue uniform with red fringe. It was so out of place Ophelia probably would have laughed in different circumstances, specifically circumstances where she wasn’t questioning the longevity of her lifespan.

He seemed to do whatever was the equivalent of locking eyes with her as he slid closer. Because he didn’t walk, no that would have been too normal, no he glided across the floor. “May I see your Pass, please?” He spoke in a husky, but not entirely unpleasant voice.

“O-oh course!” Ophelia stalled as she looked around the train car. “But you’ll have to wait till I get back to my seat. I-it’s in another car.” He towered over her, seeming to block her in.

“Why are you traveling on the train without a boarding pass?” His voice lost the pleasant tone as Ophelia felt a line of sweat draw on her brow.

“I-I didn’t mean t-to!” she spoke quickly, her poorly constructed lie falling apart at the seams. “I thought I had it with me and-and...” She looked around at the other passengers who were staring at her with a mixture of horror and curiosity. They apparently knew what happened to people who didn’t have a pass and Ophelia was suddenly sure she didn’t want to see it happen to her.

“It’s in my travel trunk!” Ophelia suddenly chirped as she turned around and reached for the large brown trunk resting in the travel compartments above the seats. “I put it there for safe keeping.” This seemed to satisfy the Conductor for a moment, who leaned back a bit and waited as Ophelia flipped the latches on the trunk and gave him a half smile over her shoulder. He almost seemed to smile back, right before she gripped the handles and slung the trunk directly at him. He slid back seamlessly as some poor woman’s dirty laundry littered the car, the passengers shrieking and yelling as Ophelia ran to the back of the train car and hopped the connection to the next one. She made the mistake of glancing back to see a fuming black silhouette start sliding towards her, just to be tripped by the lady she had been talking to earlier.

The woman gave Ophelia a mischievous wink as the teen jumped the gap between cars and stumbled into the next one. She rushed into the next car, speeding past confused travelers as the Conductor slid in behind her.

“Please present your pass!” he called, quickly gaining speed as Ophelia bumped into a scared looking woman cowering behind a drink cart.

“Sorry about this.” Ophelia gave an uneasy smile as she tipped the cart behind her, spilling drinks and sugar cubs all over the carpet, hoping to buy more time. What she didn’t expect was the Conductor to simply step back against the wall and take the form of a shadow. In his two dimensional form he slid up one side of the train car, over the ceiling reformed in an instant leering over Ophelia. She gulped at he grabbed her wrist and held it in an unimaginable hot grip.

“How did you get here?” he hissed as Ophelia tried to pull out of his clutch.

“I don’t know!” she yelled as she ripped her wrist away, rubbing at the skin that was already starting to bubble up like it was burned. “I just woke up here!”

“That doesn’t explain why you do not have a pass,” the monster spat as he took a step closer to the trembling girl. But then he ripped his foot up with a hiss as Ophelia looked down and noticed some kind of pile of white power on the floor. Taking just a moment to look between the Conductor and the ground, she lunged at the floor and threw a handful towards his featureless face, causing him to recoil with a loud curse in a different language. She touched her finger to her lips in thought as she was greeted with a briny taste. She grabbed the fallen salt shaker and held it like a weapon, backing up slowly towards the next door.

“Don’t try anything stupid!” she warned with a wavering voice as she scrambled for the door handle and slid it open, cold air bellowing behind her. “I-I mean it!” The Conductor seethed as he stood with his arms pulled to his sides.

“You are dealing with powers greater than your feeble imagination can possibly understand,” he spoke in an oddly calming voice, causing Ophelia to falter by the door a moment before shaking herself back into reality. She looked behind her and saw the ground rushing out from below the train, then turned back to the monster watching her closely.

“Look I don’t want to be here anymore than you want me to be here. Can’t you just let me off at the next stop?” This caused the Conductor to tilt his head curiously to the side.

“That is impossible, our next stop is the final destination.” He mentioned this like Ophelia was supposed to know what that meant as she just looked at him with a weary look.

“I just want to see my family,” she whispered as she spared a moment to glance over her shoulder and saw that she was in the caboose of the train. The landscape, which had seemed so peaceful minutes before, sped past at a breakneck pace, literally.

“Do no attempt it.” The Conductor seemed to read her mind as he ventured a step forward, leaving hissing footsteps in his wake. Ophelia took one look at him, then behind her again as she simply shook her head and jumped off the train...

 

.::~::.

 

“And luckily right into a very deep river,” Ophelia said as she finished up the last bit of the leftover stew Wirt had brought her. “And that was just my first ten minutes in the Unknown.”

“So what was the Conductor, exactly?” Wirt questioned as she just shrugged and stood up to take her bowl to the sink.

“I never found out. No one could ever really gave me a straight answer when I asked, they all seemed scared of him and just called him ‘The One Who Takes’, whatever that means.” She shivered as the cold water ran over her hands. “Not that I really cared, the guy gave me the heebie-jeebies, and I could go the rest of my life never seeing him again and be perfectly happy.”

“I understand the sentiment.” Wirt instinctively looked towards Ophelia’s backyard, where tree branches were causing long shadows to play across the windows in an unsettling way.

“Besides I almost forgot about him completely once I met the witch.” Ophelia sat down with a thump and shook her head. “That lady was a whole bag of crazy; she kept trying to steal my bones for some kind of game.”

“Yeah I could go the rest of my life never having to deal with creepy witches again,” Wirt added as he stared into his mug. “Did the witch you meet have a stupid weakness though, like fresh air?” He asked as Ophelia looked at him seriously.

“Is being extremely susceptible to fire considered a stupid weakness?” Wirt shook his head quickly. “Then no.” They sat in thoughtful silence as Wirt took a deep breath, dreading what he had to ask next.

“Why were you in the Unknown?” he asked quietly, making Ophelia tense up as she looked at her hand.

“You don’t want to know,” she muttered as Wirt shook his head.

“I really do.”

Ophelia was quiet for a long moment, seeming to gather up strength as she took a deep breath and looked Wirt directly in the eye. “Because I almost killed myself,” she stated bluntly. Wirt raised his eyebrows as she quickly back-peddled. “Not on purpose, it was an accident, mostly.”

“What happened?” he asked as she just buried her face in her hands.

“I was out drinking with some people and we were jumping off this old bridge into the water below and I hit a rock that was a lot closer to the surface than we thought. It didn’t help I was on antidepressants at the time, though. I was in a coma for a few days.” She watched her hands as she spoke, looking up expecting to see Wirt looking at her with a look of pity but watched him looking at her with an oddly calm and understanding face.

“When did it happen?” he asked as Ophelia looked down at her visibly shaking hands.

“A little over two years ago.” Ophelia pulled her hands into her lap. “Around mid-June, I think? Time kinda seemed to blend together for a few months, a combination of a lot of different medication designed to keep me ‘stable’ which is doctor talk for ‘so out of it you can’t hurt yourself or others’, in my case.” She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

“Can I ask why?” Wirt spoke quietly, as Ophelia nodded numbly.

“A lot of reasons, but the most obvious one is because my family had been dead for almost two years at that point and I just couldn’t stand the thought of another year passing without them. So I focused on doing anything that kept my attention from the upcoming date.” Ophelia’s voice cracked as she spoke, but she continued on. “My aunt worked a lot, she was just out of medical school and starting her job so she didn’t have as much time to dedicate to me as she liked, but there was nothing we could do about that. Plus I think working helped take her mind off the fact that her sister and almost all of her nieces and nephews were dead.

“I think she was just as upset and angry as I was about the whole thing, but she never showed that side to me. Probably trying to be strong for my sake, but it just made me feel more alienated and alone.” Ophelia looked at her hands as she spoke, tears falling quietly into her lap. “She just kept working and distracting herself because she wasn’t ready to raise a teenager yet.”

“Ophelia, I’m so sorry.” Wirt spoke quietly but she just shook her head and shrugged.

“I don’t blame her, I mean she’s only about ten years older than me; if I had been in her position I couldn’t have done half as well as she did.” She rubbed her eyes and offered a small smile before continuing. “I didn't realize that at first, I just thought she didn't like me and was trying to avoid spending anytime with me. But I was the same kind of person who thought if I just kept busy that it wouldn't hurt as much. So I threw myself into my social life at school, focusing on friends and having fun and never talking about it, keeping everything bottled up till the weekend when I could just let loose and have fun to forget everything else going wrong in my life.

“I ran with the type of kids who always found a party to go to on Friday night and who always got into the kind of trouble that you only see in stupid high school movies. So I drank a lot and met a lot of people who knew how to make me forget that anything was wrong for two days a week. The phrase ‘living for the weekend’ never applied to anyone more than me, in a lot of ways it was the only thing keeping me alive. In hindsight I probably shouldn’t have called them ‘my friends’. They were the kind of people who liked to have fun, so whenever anything bad happened their solution was to have a party to forget about it. If anyone ever tried to talk about anything even remotely sad, they were chastised for ‘bringing down the mood’ and ‘to save it for your counselor’. It didn’t bother me because it’s what I thought I needed at the time, a distraction and escape from my home life, so I jumped into that mindset headfirst.”

“What happened?” Wirt asked after a few moments a silence, afraid that if Ophelia stopped talking that she would close up again.

“I got addicted. I fell in love with how I felt when I was with them, drinking. How all my problems seemed so far away and how much fun I had when I just didn’t care what people thought. So I started drinking more and more on the weekends, completely losing myself for days at a time. I would start on Friday night and only stumble back home late Sunday to get ready for school. My aunt worked so she was none the wiser, too focused on supporting us while the lawsuit and insurance claims settled. I was independent and alone and I used that to my advantage. So I drank, a lot, but mostly with my friends so I always had someone looking out for me.” She gave a half laugh that held no humor. “That’s how I rationalized it for so long, that I was just a social drinker. I drank with people and had fun and no one ever got hurt so it couldn’t have been that bad. And that’s what I kept telling myself up until I started having a beer or two on school nights to help get through the nights where I was alone.

“Then I started taking shots on any day I had it rough, anytime something happened at school that almost sent me overboard. I told myself I had ‘earned it’ for holding it together. Then I just didn’t ever stop.” Ophelia rubbed her arms absentmindedly. “I’m sure that my teachers and friends were concerned but no one wanted to say anything to the girl who had just lost her whole family, so my grades plummeted, my attendance was shotty at best, and my relationships crumbled around me as I was barely sober enough to handle conversation.”

“I woke up one night with my car in a ditch, door open from where I apparently had pulled over the puke and had just passed out instead and I realized that I couldn’t do it anymore. I couldn’t handle the stress of school, I had no one in my life who seemed to care and I was just so tired. So I decided to give up and start again.” Ophelia grew quiet, her gray eyes glossing over as she thought back to that night. “I planned on running away that summer. I thought my aunt hated me, resented that she had to take care of me so some part of me rationalized it as I was doing her a favor by disappearing. I had been saving up for months so I could just get in my car and leave, funnily enough it was during my unofficial farewell party when I got hurt.”

“It was a long time coming, I was gradually growing more and more reckless as I drank more and had almost totaled my car several times in the last year. It didn’t help that my ‘friends’ had started coming round less and less. Some days we would be hanging out and I just would snap and start crying at the littlest things. They couldn’t handle me, said I was ruining their high school experience.”

“Ophelia, that’s horrible.” Wirt clenched his fists. “I don’t think they were ever your friends.” She laughed again, this time it was a bit more sincere, but Wirt still looked angry as he tried to relax his fists.

“Something I realized a bit too late.” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “I’m good now, Wirt.”

“What?” He blinked, momentarily forgetting where he was as he fumed.

“Well, maybe not ‘good’, but I’m definitely getting there. I actually talk to my therapists and my aunt calls every night she works to make sure that I’m fine and safe.” She smiled with her eyes and looked out the window into the darkening night. “I’m in a healthier place with healthier people and I’m getting better.” She turned back to him with a smile. “Or at least I like to think I am.” Wirt smiled back, leaning over to squeeze her hand. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Wirt sat back and tilted his head to the side as Ophelia chuckled.

“All of this.” She motioned to the empty bowls and mugs. “Checking on me, bringing me food, making sure I don’t fall back into bad habits? You didn’t have to do any of this, so thank you.”

“I’ve had practice.” Wirt smirked and shrugged. “Believe it or not I might be one of two people in the world who have been exactly where you are. Don’t ever think that you are alone in this, not anymore.” His smile faltered slightly as he looked down at his own hands sitting on the tabletop. “I know what it’s like to get sad and apathetic and just think that nothing else matters, so don’t ever be afraid to come talk to me about it, okay?”

“Only if you promise to do the same,” Ophelia added, making Wirt sit up in shock. “Greg talks,” she explained offhandedly.

“Yeah, I might need to speak to him about that.” Wirt rolled his eyes and Ophelia giggled as he turned back to her with a smile. “But I’ll keep this in mind, promise.”

“Ditto,” Ophelia agreed as she held out her pinky to swear on and Wirt took it in his own without a moment of hesitation.

 

.::~::.

 

“Do you want to go shopping with me and Wirt today?”

“What?” Ophelia looked up from her spot on the floor in front of her locker where she was shoving homework into her backpack. Sara was standing over her with a wide smile on her face.

“Me and Wirt have to pick out a theme for our Graduation party, my mom wants to get an early start on getting stuff together, and I thought you might want to come.” Sara beamed as Ophelia blinked and stood up slowly.

“Why?” she asked finally as Sara just laughed and patted her on the back.

“Because you are going to be a guest at the party and I would like to get an opinion on what you think would be good,” she answered as Ophelia tilted her head to the side.

“But it’s your party,” she insisted, shaking her head. “Why does it matter what I think?”

“Oh please, you don’t have parties to impress yourself; they are as much for the guests as they are for celebrating. Come on, it will be fun and Wirt is ten times more likely to go along with me if someone else is coming to. So please, for me so I don’t kill him while picking out napkins?” Sara smiled again, her eyes pleading with Ophelia’s.

“Oh, okay,” she agreed with a nod. “Sounds fun.”

“Great, Greg can come too. We’ll all leave right when he gets here after school.” She turned and waved for Ophelia to follow her. “Come on, you can leave your car here and we’ll pick it up on our way back.

They met Wirt standing by Sara’s car, and waved as they threw their coats into the backseat. The sun was high in sky and they were grateful that it was finally a warm enough day to not have to wear heavy coats and enjoying the sunshine on their skin.

“I love this weather,” Sara spoke, lifting her face up to the sun and smiling.

“I’ll agree, I’ve missed it.” Wirt leaned against the jeep, letting the sun-warmed metal warm him to his core. “It’s been a long winter.”

“Amen to that!” Ophelia called as she stretched out over the hood of Sara’s car.

“We need to go swimming as soon as it gets hot enough,” Wirt stated before shooting up, realizing what he had just said. “In a pool, in the daytime,” he added hastily, causing Sara to glance at him confused, and Ophelia to just laugh.

“Sounds fun, Wirt,” she assured him with a wink as he settled back against the car, relieved. Sara looked between them a moment, eyebrow cocked.

“Sara!” Greg yelled as he bounced up to the

three teens. “Long time no see!”

“I saw you last week at Wirt’s birthday party.” Sara laughed as she lifted Greg up into a tight hug.

“Yeah but that doesn’t count, there were about twenty other people there so we didn’t get to spend any time together."

“Try more like ten,” Wirt corrected as he opened up the door for his little brother to climb in and quickly jumped in after him. “And you guys didn’t spend much time together because Mom and Dave took you out so that you wouldn’t bother us the whole time.

“Greg wouldn’t have bothered us!” Sara and Ophelia both argued at the same time as they climbed into the front seats.

“Don’t you both gang up on me now,” Wirt threatened as the girls turned to each other and stifled a giggle.

“Well someone has to stand up for Greg if you’re not going to,” Sara pointed out as Ophelia turned around in her seat to nod.

“And Greg is awesome; he would have brought life to the party.” She reached over and gave Greg a quick fist bump.

“So does this mean I can stay next year?” Greg tested, making the girls laugh and Wirt glare at him.

“We’ll see,” he spoke shortly as he turned towards the window to pout, but was shaken out of it when a small hand covered his knee.

“It’s okay Wirt, I won’t take your birthday, I have one of my own after all! I just like spending time with you,” he assured in such a serious way that Wirt couldn’t help but smile.

“Thanks Greg. And sure, you can stay next year.”

“Score!” Greg cheered, making everyone laugh again.

“How did you get off for internship today?” Wirt asked as Sara pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the mall.

“They are cutting back my hours since midterms are about to start, I get almost all of next week off to study.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Ophelia groaned as she slid down in the seat. “I am terrified of how I’m gonna do this year. Starting high school again is a lot tougher than you might think.”

“Ophelia you are going to do fine, you do great in class.” Wirt leaned over the console to look at Ophelia who was doubled over and groaning.

“Homework is not the same thing as timed tests, Wirt,” she snapped up and glared at him. “Some of us do not perform well under pressure.”

“We can help you study, if you want,” Sara added as she drove onto the highway. “Make like a study group to prepare for next week.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Wirt agreed as he looked to Sara and smiled. “We can invite everyone, I know Ryan is struggling in English and Rhondi could use some help in history. And if we market it as a party I know we can get Kathleen to show up.”

“Kathleen doesn’t need any help in school.” Sara looked at Wirt from the rear-view mirror. “It’s between you and her to be Valedictorian this year.”

“That’s why we need her there to help everyone else study,” Wirt pointed out as Sara smiled and nodded slowly. “Just don’t tell her we’ll be studying the whole time and she’ll be all over it.”

“This does sound kinda fun.” Ophelia smiled as she looked between Wirt and Sara. “We could have it at my house, if you guys want.”

“Really?” Sara asked, shocked as Ophelia grinned meekly.

“Yeah, my aunt actually has ‘Continued Learning’ seminar this weekend, so she won’t be home for us to bother her.”

“You’re gonna be home alone all weekend?” Greg spoke up from where he had been playing on his Gameboy.  

“Will you be okay by yourself?” Wirt asked quietly as he leaned forward to look at Ophelia.

“You live with your aunt?” Sara asked, confused as she turned to look at Ophelia.

“Yeah,” she answered all of them at once with a wave of her hand. “It’s not a big deal, she has to go to one of these things every few months.”

“Why don’t you come spend the night with me then?” Sara asked suddenly, Ophelia turning to her with wide eyes.

“Yo-you don’t have to do that,” Ophelia stuttered as Sara shrugged with a smile.

“I know but I want to; I always hate staying by myself when my parents take a weekend alone or anything. I would love to have you over, we can set up for the party on Friday after school, have everyone come over and study all day on Saturday, then get up and fix a huge breakfast on Sunday. We can even have everyone stay over to watch movies or something Saturday night.” Sara grinned and turned to the anxious girl beside her. “Come on, it will be fun.”

“I just don’t want to be a burden,” Ophelia whispered as she turned towards her window, but Sara laughed loudly at her.

“Getting to hang out with my friend all weekend is not a ‘burden’.” She laughed again and shook her head. “I would love to have you come stay with me.”

“Oh, okay.” Ophelia nodded, finally allowing a smile to creep up on her lips. “I’ll ask my aunt, but I’m sure she’ll say yes.”

“You guys are actually making studying sound fun,” Greg complained as he lost another life in his game. “Can I cash in my ‘one free party’ pass for this one?”

“You do not have a free party pass,” Wirt corrected him sternly. “You are allowed to come to my birthday party next year, there is a very big difference.”

“Rats, foiled again.” Greg snapped his finger dramatically. “I’ll outsmart you one day, Pilgrim.”

“You are so weird.” Wirt sighed, exasperated as Sara giggled.

“I think you mean ‘wonderful’,” Ophelia spoke up with a wink to Greg.

“Agreed,” Sara added, making Wirt glare at them both. “If I didn’t think he would be bored out of his mind the whole time I’d let him come.” She turned to the mirror again and looked at Greg. “I’m trying to save you, little dude.”

“Thanks Sara, it’s nice to see that some people care.” Greg smiled as he copied Wirt’s glare back to him. “Wirt.”

“Gregory,” his older brother warned, but the moment was ruined by both of them breaking out into smiles.

“Okay guys, we’re here,” Sara announced as they pulled into the Mall parking lot as she tried to find a place as close to the door as possible. “I know there is a party store on the second floor, we can start there if you want.”

“Why do we have to have a theme again?” Wirt sighed as they hopped out of the car. “Isn’t it already built into the party, considering it’s a Graduation party. The theme is Graduation.”

“You know how my mom gets,” Sara insisted as they walked to the large glass doors. “Everything has to be blown out of proportion and a huge deal.”

“Then why can’t she decide a theme.”

“Because the party is for us.” Sara insisted.

“I’m starting to doubt that more and more.” Wirt grumbled as he held the door open for everyone to walk through.

“Why don’t you guys just pick the school colors?” Ophelia asked as Sara waved her off.

“Too cliché. We need to do something fun and unforgettable.”

“More or less cliché than an over the top graduation party?” Wirt snarked with an eye roll.

“I got it!” Ophelia yelled, punching her hand into her open fist. “Classic Movie night!”

“What do you mean?”

“Well black and white tend to be the base colors for graduations, right? Something classy that goes with everything. Well what if you did classic movies then, like a red carpet event from the 40’s? But the catch is you have to come in grayscale!”

“I like it.” Sara tapped her chin thoughtfully. “And my mom can go crazy with decorations and food.”

“And it’s an excuse to dress up in cute clothes.” Ophelia reminded her with a wide grin.

“Of all the stupid themes we could have picked, that one isn’t actually half bad.” Wirt mused as Greg hoped around excitedly.

“That sounds awesome! You can have popcorn like at the movies! And set up a projector in the backyard to show old films, like the boring ones Wirt watches all the time!”

“Hey!”

“What a great idea, Greg!” Sara ruffled his hair as she grinned down at him. “We don’t even have to go to the party store now.”

“Can we go to the arcade instead then?” Greg asked hopefully as Sara just laughed.

“Sure thing.” They changed direction and started heading towards the arcade on the other side of the mall, as Wirt hung back to walk beside Ophelia.

“Your party sounds like it’s gonna be fun.” She smirked as he rolled his eyes.

“Still doesn’t mean I want it.” Wirt mumbled as she playfully bumped him with her hip.

“Oh lighten up, Wirt.” Ophelia snickered. “You don’t have to rain on your own parade. Besides, this is as much Sara’s party as it is yours, so enjoy it for her.”

 “Fine, I guess I can manage that.” Wirt sighed dramatically, but a quick glance towards Ophelia sent them both into laughter.

“I like Sara, she’s pretty cool.” Ophelia said as they watched her give Greg a piggyback ride a few yards in front of them. “And it was really nice of her to invite me to stay the weekend, though I bet she does that a lot.”

“Not really.” Wirt admitted with a shrug. “She doesn’t really like people staying over,”

“Why?” Ophelia asked, shocked, but Wirt just shrugged.

“She never says, I just know that whenever the other girls have big sleepovers, Sara never stays the night.” Ophelia hummed thoughtfully as they caught up to Greg and Sara outside the arcade.

“Come on guys, hurry up.” She called them over with a wave. “There is a new dance game I’m dying to try, my treat!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this page was late, I wasn't happy with where is was going and because it is such a huge important part of the story I wanted to make sure it was done right. In other news, I really like writing in Ophelia's voice, it is super fun. 
> 
> I've been considering doing little one shots set in this same continuum involving the characters, would anyone be interested in reading them? They would mostly be headcanoned filled minisodes. Comment to let me know!


	7. Of Basketball Competitions and Concerts

“I am dying to know how knowing how to find the sin of a graph is supposed to help me in life,” Ophelia grumbled as she pushed her math book away in disgust.

“Well it might, if you ever figure out what you want to study in college-” Wirt started pointed out, but was quickly shushed with a glare. “Or you can just continue to be melodramatic to avoid doing more practice tests.”

“I like the second option; the second one is good.” Ophelia crossed her arms and buried her face in the crooks of her elbows. “How about we study something else for a little bit?”

“You can help me study for English, if you want,” Ryan suggested casually, slipping into the seat beside Ophelia.

“Wouldn’t Wirt be a better choice?” Ophelia sat up, tilting her head towards the boy who was sitting across from them.

“Yeah but he’s a terrible teacher,” Ryan complained, slinging his head back as Wirt protested loudly. “Half the stuff he says goes right over my head; I still don’t get it when he explains the difference between metaphors and similes.”

“Similes are where you compare two things that are similar and a metaphor is where you compare things that are only sort of alike; how is that difficult to grasp?” Wirt asked with his arms stretched out over the table, flustered.

“Because that makes no sense!” Ryan countered, matching Wirt’s gestures with an added scowl. “And don’t even try and bring idioms back into this again!” Wirt wanted to refute, but Kathleen walked over and pulled him out of his chair.

“How about you let someone else try and explain to Ryan?” she suggested as she gently led Wirt towards the couch. “Not all of us get grammar like its second nature. How about you help Rhondi in history instead?” Kathleen smiled as she gently motioned with her head towards the redhead sitting crossed legged at the coffee table.

“But you’re better at history than-“ Wirt started to point out as Kathleen pushed him roughly towards the table.

“Just sit down and shut up,” she mumbled as she leaned in conspiratorially towards Wirt. “Some people are just trying to get close to other people and don’t actually need the nuance differences between metaphors and similes explained to them again.” She made a minute head gesture towards Ryan, who was trying to not look flustered as Ophelia leaned over her notebook explaining something. Wirt let out a tiny ‘oh’ as Rhondi nudged him with her knee.

“I just need you to help me remember some important dates for WWII,” she assured him with a small smile. “Anyone could do it.”

“O-oh, sure.” Wirt nodded as he picked up a set of note cards, but kept finding his attention drawn to Ryan and Ophelia. “It seems that Kathleen wasn’t just spreading rumors.”

Rhondi nodded as she shuffled through her notes. “Ryan can’t seem to keep his eyes off Ophelia.” They spoke quietly, making sure the other couple couldn’t hear them.

“Yeah,” Wirt replied absentmindedly. He was vaguely aware that Rhondi's and his legs kept brushing against each other, but he was more focused on how Ophelia didn’t even seem to notice as Ryan found reasons to brush against her hands or hair. She didn’t even flinch as he laid his arms over her chair, just kept explaining idioms.

“So does she like him back?” Rhondi questioned, pulling Wirt out of his thoughts.

“I don’t know; she hasn’t mentioned anything to me,” he admitted, making Rhondi snap her fingers.

“Shoot, we figured since you guys were best friends now, you would be the most likely to know but it’s just another dead end,” she joked, but Wirt just nodded slowly, keeping his attention on the couple at the table. “Sara couldn’t even get anything out of her last night when she asked what Ophelia’s exs were like.”

“She barely even mentions old boyfriends in passing; I couldn’t even tell you what kind of guys she likes,” Wirt admitted with a shrug but Rhondi leaned forward expectantly.

“So she has dated before.” She oohed quietly and leaned close to Wirt. “Spill,” she ordered with a mischievous grin. Wirt squirmed, a bit uncomfortable with where this discussion had turned.

“All I know is that one of them helped her fix up Clem-her car- but that’s all.”

Rhondi pouted her lips as she thought. “So she likes guys who are good with their hands?” She wiggled her eyebrows but Wirt only rolled his eyes.

“Or guys who are good with mechanics; I know they might have had similar interests because she enjoys working on computers.” He sat up a little straighter. “Did you know she built her own computer?”

“No,” Rhondi answered quickly, leaning back against the foot of the couch. “Ophelia’s kinda a private person, if you hadn’t noticed, she doesn’t talk to me that much outside of school.” She looked down at her toes and wiggled them slightly. “I don’t even know if she likes me that much.”

“What?” Wirt asked, astonished. “She likes you fine,” he quickly assured her with a smile and a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Why wouldn’t she? You are one of the nicest people I know.”

Rhondi blushed at the complement, but still shrugged. “I dunno, it just feels like she doesn’t particularly care for me.”

“Maybe she just doesn’t think there’s much to talk to you about? Maybe she just thinks you wouldn’t be interested in the same stuff as her?” Wirt suggested innocently, but was met with a cocked eyebrow.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rhondi sat up and turned to Wirt, arms crossed.

Wirt gulped, suddenly wishing he could pick the words out of the air and shove them back down his throat. “J-just that maybe she thinks she might bore you with a bunch of technical details?” he suggested nervously, as Rhondi raised her eyebrows at him, an unamused expression on her face.

“Wirt Pilgrim are you calling me stupid?”

“No! I-I...” Wirt was flustered, he kept trying to speak, but everything came out wrong.

Finally, Rhondi’s smile broke and she laughed while shaking her head. “I’m kidding Wirt, I know you didn’t mean anything by it.” She playfully punched him in the arm as his cheeks reddened.

“Oh, okay good.” He settled back against the couch, trying to disappear as Rhondi snickered.

“Alright then!” Kathleen announced as she clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention. “I think we’ve studied enough, let’s do something more fun!”

“Kath, some of us actually need this,” Sara protested, leaning back on her hands as she spoke. “Not all of us are going to be in the top of the class despite what we make this semester.”

“Breaks are better for your productivity though,” she countered, smiling triumphantly. “It will give your mind time to rest so it can solidify it in your long term memory. I’m helping everyone study better by suggesting we watch a movie or two.”

“I second that motion!” Ryan called as he settled back against his chair. “I think we could all use a break.”

“Anyone else besides Sara, who want to protest?” Kathleen waited approximately two seconds before continuing on. “Wonderful! A movie it is! Wirt, Rhondi move the coffee table out of the way so we have more room to relax; Brittany, go grab sodas and snacks from the kitchen, and Sara you pick out a movie. It is your party after all.” She smiled sweetly as Sara just rolled her eyes, but got up to pick a movie off the shelf.

“Fine, but we’re having one last review session before everyone leaves.” Sara gave a serious look to Kathleen, who brushed her off.

“Sure, fine but movie first.”

Rhondi and Wirt smiled at each other as they pushed the table against the wall. “Queen Kathleen gets her way again,” Rhondi snickered quietly to him.

“Hey Wirt, want to help me carry some of these back out to my car?” Ophelia asked as she scooped up their books and notes into her arms.

“I can help if you want,” Ryan volunteered, but a gentle hand on his chest made him sit back down as Ophelia just smiled at him.

“I think Jason could use your help bringing more chairs out here. Besides we’ll only be a minute.” She winked at the taller boy as she quickly locked eyes with Wirt and tilted her head towards the door.

“Sure, you are my ride after all; might as well help out.” He dusted off his knees as he grabbed a few books from Ophelia and went to hold open the door for her.

“Be right back, guys!” she called as they stepped out on the front porch and walked quickly to Clementine. “So you and Rhondi were getting awfully cozy in there, anything new to report?” she teased, but Wirt just shrugged as he shuffled his feet.

“Not really, we were just talking. In fact I kinda wish that everyone would just quit butting into our relationship. I’m getting sick of Kathleen’s thinly disgusted attempts at shoving people she thinks should date together,” Wirt grumbled as Ophelia shuffled papers and books around in her backseat.

“Is she doing it to more than just you and Rhondi?” she called back over her shoulder as Wirt tilted his head to the side.

“You haven’t noticed?” he asked, amazed as Ophelia stuck her head back out of the car door.

“Noticed what?” she asked innocently and Wirt felt another blush creep up his neck.

“How she was pushing Tilly and Funderberker together.” He spoke quickly as he handed the books to her to be placed in the backseat. “I thought it was obviously.”

“Oh well yeah, but the only thing more obvious than that was Ryan trying to casually wrap his arm over my chair.” Ophelia laughed as Wirt blinked.

“You knew?” he asked shocked as Ophelia flung herself out of her backseat.

“Well duh. The boy isn’t all that discreet.” She dusted herself off as she stood up straight.

“So does this mean...” Wirt waited, giving Ophelia a chance to answer for herself, but when she didn’t take the opportunity he continued on himself. “That you wanted him to do it?”

Ophelia shrugged a single shoulder as she started to walk back up to the front door. “I’m just not looking to date anyone right now. It’s not that I want the attention from Ryan, I just don’t mind it.” She lifted her hands up as she stood by the door before entering.

“Well why don’t you want to date him then?” Wirt asked as Ophelia sighed and rubbed the back of her head.

“Look, I’ve ... been with quite a few guys.” Ophelia glanced at Wirt out of the corner of her eye, waiting to see if he got what she was insinuating.

“Like you’ve dated a lot?” Wirt tried to clarify, but Ophelia just bit her lip.

“I wouldn’t really call it ‘dating’ per say, maybe...’made out with a lot a people at parties’ is closer to the mark?” She awkwardly continued as Wirt’s eyes grew wide and he uttered a quiet ‘oh’. “I mean I’ve had a couple of traditional boyfriends sure, but dating’s just not really my style,” Ophelia tried to explain, cheeks growing a bright shade of pink. “It always end up badly for me and I’ve realized that I handle not-relationships a lot better.”

“So what, you just occasionally make out with people and that’s it?” Wirt asked, confused.

“For the most part? Though to be fair I haven’t really been with anyone in a while; like before my accident a while,” Ophelia admitted as she watched her feet intently. “I realize that this isn’t how most kids think but it’s what I like and what works for me.”

“Well, I mean, you’re... safe right?” Wirt asked as Ophelia scoffed. “And the people you’re with know this?”

“Well duh, I’m not an idiot or a jerk.” She snorted, finally relaxing a bit. “I lay everything out on the table beforehand so there isn’t any miscommunication or anything about what I or anyone else expects from this.” She dropped her smile and looked down at her feet again. “You’re not like, freaked out, are you?”

“Ophelia, you’re eighteen years old, you’re allowed to do what you want.” Wirt shrugged and he could actually see the stress and tension leave her shoulders.

“You have no clue how glad I am to hear you say that.” She let out a relieved laugh. “Some people tend to freak out when I tell them so it’s just easier to say I don’t date, which isn’t a lie.”

“So what are you going to do when he puts his arm over your shoulder during the movie? You know he is going to try it.”

“Let him? Physical affection doesn’t bother me. It’s just a way to show fondness for someone, it doesn’t have to mean anything.” Ophelia turned to head back inside.

“But it will to Ryan.”

She stopped, hand hovering over the handle. After a moment she leaned her head back, eyes closed. “Look, I’m glad that you are taking this so well, but not everyone will,” she explained quickly. “I just don’t want to have this conversation here, where we’re surrounded by friends when I can have it some other time in private. He might not want to be just a fling.”

Wirt shuffled from foot to foot as he mulled that over. “Okay but just don’t lead the poor guy on too long.” He placed a gentle hand over Ophelia’s shoulder. “He really likes you.”

“I know and hey, you too,” Ophelia murmured, then took a deep breath and walked back into the house, all smiles before Wirt could even reply. “So what movie did we decide on?”

“That’s what we’re arguing over,” Jason Funderberker sighed from the floor as Brittany M. and Sara were in a heated discussion over what to watch.

“What’s it between?” Ophelia asked as she plopped down beside Ryan on the couch.

“Sara wants a comedy while Brittany is pushing for a musical,” he quickly explained, angling himself ever so slightly closer to Ophelia.

“What about a historical fiction movie?” Tilly suggested hopefully as the arguing girls shot her down at the same time.

“Why not just watch both?” Wirt sighed as he sat down between Ophelia and Rhondi, making the couch cramped but not uncomfortable.

“What about studying?” Tilly asked as she glanced at the clock, but Wirt just shook his head.

“It’s a Saturday night, I think we’ll have time.”

“See, Wirt has his priorities straight.” Kathleen beamed as she took the armchair for herself. “He’s gonna be Salutatorian, so take it from him and just relax girls.”

“Or I know that we’ll sit here and argue about it for another hour if someone doesn’t make a decision.” He shook his head. “And your spot isn’t solidified as Valedictorian yet, Kathy.” Wirt smirked as Kathleen playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

“Well which one do we watch first?” Jason asked, making everyone groan loudly.

“Just pick!” Rhondi pleaded, winking at Wirt. “Some of us still need to study.”

After a few more minutes of discussion, they finally turned off the lights and got the movie started to everyone’s relief, but Wirt had a hard time focusing on the plot as he watched Rhondi out of the corner of his eye. The last comment Ophelia made had stuck with him. Was he leading Rhondi on? He was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt something brush against his arm and looked over to see that Ryan had just let his arm fall off the back of the couch and on to Ophelia’s shoulder. Wirt glanced at him and he winked back as Ophelia adjusted herself more to be more comfortable.

Wirt turned back to the girl on his opposite side, who was leaning into him ever so slightly as he watched a red blush creep up her face. She looked up at him and smiled as she nudged their hands together. Wirt waited a long second before interlacing their fingers and smiling back.

 

.::~::.

 

“I think I’m gonna bike across the country after I graduate,” Ophelia suddenly announced in the middle of a Mario Kart race.

“What?” Wirt struggled to pass by her as he gave her a sideways glance. “What about those dual enrollment classes you were gonna take or that summer internship your aunt wants you to get?”

Ophelia bit her lip as she shut out his attempt to drift past her. “Well I was planning on blowing those off, to be honest. I don’t really want to go to college instead of enjoying my last summer of freedom and the emphasis on that internship is that my aunt wants me to do it, not me.”

“Biking across the country sounds fun, can I come with you?” Greg piped up beside them as he finished second right behind Ophelia, and Wirt somehow managed to get fourth, mumbling something about the computer beating him. Greg picked Jason Funderburker up by his under arms and held him up. “Our frog wants to come too!” Jason Funderburker croaked on cue in agreement as Ophelia laughed and scratched the top of the frog’s head.

“Eh not this year Greg, ten is a little young to have a journey of self-discovery across the country with your pet frog.” Ophelia affectionately ruffled his hair. “But we’ll talk again when you’re thirteen, okay?”

“Fine, I guess I can wait three years to have a cross country journey with my brother and his girlfriend.”

“You know we’re still not dating.” Wirt punched his little brother’s arm lightly, making Greg snicker. “Even in the fifteen minutes since you last made that dumb joke.”

“Yeah I know, I just like getting your goat sometimes.” Greg grinned with an over dramatic wink, causing Ophelia to break out in a fit of laughter. “You have easily burgled goats.”

“Besides, Rhondi is his girlfriend,” Ophelia teased, earning an arm punch of her own. “Ow! What was that for?”

“Because we’re not boyfriend and girlfriend.” Wirt crossed his arms and scowled at the corner of the room. “We have just dated a few times.

“What?” Ophelia gasped as she leaned over Greg to stare Wirt directly in the eye. “It’s been like, a month and a half since the dance! How are you two not dating yet?”

“I dunno, because I’m an indecisive dork? Who even with a great girl right in front of me is pining after someone else?" Wirt flopped backwards on the couch and slung an arm over his eyes, not realizing he’d said that last part out loud until Ophelia gasped loudly.

“Who?!” she squealed, pulling his arm from his eyes as he groaned loudly, trying to slip between the couch cushions.

“Never mind, please forget I said anything,” Wirt pleaded.

“I bet it’s Bea-“ Greg started to say through a mouthful of popcorn when Wirt quickly set his hand over his mouth.

“Don’t you dare, Gregory,” he seethed as Ophelia bounced on the other end of the couch, buzzing with excitement.

“Is it someone we go to school with? Can I start guessing names?”

“No,” Wirt snapped, making her deflate instantaneously.

“I don’t know any of your friends outside of school, how else am I supposed to meet her?”

“Trust me, the likelihood of you ever meeting this girl is zero to none.” Wirt finally released Greg with one final warning glare as he settled back into the couch. “She’s from the Unknown,” he added after a moment, almost too soft to hear.

“Oh,” Ophelia satback against the couch, all the fun taken out of this particular game. “I’m sorry,” she added after a minute, to which Wirt just gave an unhappy shrug.

“Hey it’s just how life is; sometimes you can’t commit to a great person in front of you because you’re in love with a girl in another dimension/limbo.” He gave a half smile, then immediately smacked himself in the forehead as matching bright smiles spread across Greg and Ophelia’s faces.

“You love her?” Greg asked in awe as Wirt moaned and quickly changed the subject.

“Can we just play the game?”

“Okay, okay fine,” Ophelia said as she and Greg picked back up their controls, but she turned to Wirt with a mischievous smile and a wink. “Lover boy.”

They turned back to the game, determination etched in their faces as Greg took the lead with some carefully maintained drifting. “You know, you shouldn’t keep dating Rhondi if are in love with someone else.”

“Yeah but I don’t want to be in love with someone I’m never going to see again.” Wirt sighed heavily and didn’t even get upset when Ophelia passed him. “I’m kinda hoping that eventually I’ll just stop thinking about her and I can move on with my life.”

“I don’t think that’s how love works, Wirt,” Ophelia added with a sad glance to the older brother.

“Yeah I know, but can’t I just keep pretending for a little longer?” he asked as everyone fell into an intense concentration as they started the final lap.

“And who said I was gonna join in on Ophelia’s crazy trip anyways? I have no desire to embark on a Transamerica journey into the unknown,” Wirt grumbled, changing the subject to break the silence. “Again.”

“Yeah, no worries on that front, I generally try and avoid anything that might lead to me going back into that weird, semi-death limbo if at all possible.” Ophelia threw her hands up in effect. “One trip to near-death was enough for me.”

“I’m pretty sure once is enough for anyone,” Wirt deadpanned as he actually managed to slip by Ophelia in her moment of distraction and take first place.

“Hey!” she yelled as she tossed her controller on the couch. “No fair, I was talking!”

“That was kinda the point.” Wirt joked, earning a throw pillow to the face. “Hey!”

“You are a cheater!” Ophelia gasped as she lunged at Wirt.

“Why do all of our games devolve into fist fights?” Greg lamented as he leaned his chin into his hands and Jason Funderburker gave a low ribbit. “I just wanted to have a friendly race.”

“There are not friendships in racing,” Ophelia playful snapped as she tried to smother Wirt with a pillow, which was difficult because he was laughing so hard.

“You are just mad because I’m getting better than you,” he taunted, earning another smack with the cushion.

“You are not! You distracted me to beat me, it doesn’t count!”

“Does too!” Wirt argued as Laurel Fairchild came stomping into the room.

“Ophelia Harper and Wirt Pilgrim, you better not be messing up my den again, I just got it cleaned from the last time you two were in here.”

“No!” They answered in unison as Ophelia quickly pulled the pillow behind her back and gave an innocent smile and Wirt tried to look casual from where he was hanging off the armrest backwards with disheveled hair.

“Just having a friendly race, that’s all, Mom,” Wirt gave his mother an upside down smile as she sighed, but uncrossed her arms.

“Well wrap it up, we have to leave for Greg’s basketball competition soon, the coach wants all the players there thirty minutes before it starts.”

“Oh yeah, I have to put on my lucky socks!” Greg gasped as he picked Jason Funderburker off the couch and ran for the stairs.

“Are you sure you want to come with us, Ophelia?” Laurel asked as the two teens stood up to stretch. “It will be hours till the concert starts and I’m sure Rhondi wouldn’t mind driving you up too when they come up for the final game, if the team even makes it that far.”

“Are you kidding me, I’m dying to see Greg play. I heard he’s pretty dang good.” She bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet.

“Star player for Aberdale Elementary’s Varsity team,” Wirt added proudly. “Greg’s crazy awesome at basketball. I swear he has managed to weaponize luck or something; he always lands the most insane shots.”

“Well then I can’t wait to see some of this ole’ Fairchild magic I keep hearing about.” Ophelia laughed as she turned back to Laurel. “So I would love to come with you, Mrs. Laurel.”

“Okay, if you’re sure. You two clean up so we’ll be ready to go in a bit.” She indicated the empty soda cans littering the room as she walked out and Wirt and Ophelia got to work.

“I can’t believe we’re going to see The National.” Wirt sighed happily as Ophelia giggled. “I’ve wanted to see them live for ages.”

“I know, I’ve loved them for years. I’m gave my CD to Rhondi so that Sara, Ryan, and Jason could listen on the way up and we can get pumped for the concert. Though I’m surprised that they would like American/indie-rock music.”

“Hey, me and Sara have very similar tastes; she understands my music.” Wirt held his chin high as he crossed his arms. “She loved the songs by them I put on her mixtape; I’m assuming Funderberker and Ryan are coming along to try and impress girls by knowing obscure bands, and Rhondi is the only one whose family owns a car big enough to drive all of us back tonight and she just likes hanging out with everyone. But I agree, I think this is gonna be really fun.”

“Remind me to thank your dad for getting these tickets for us as your late birthday present,” Ophelia joked, but Wirt just smiled awkwardly.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t have ever thought that I’d be glad he forgot my birthday present.” Wirt laughed nervously. “He usually doesn’t forget, I guess he was just busy this year and it slipped his mind.”

“Does that happen a lot?” Ophelia picked up an empty bag of chips and looked it over. “Him forgetting your birthday?”

“Only once every few years.” Wirt tried laughing to hide the hurt in his voice, but didn’t quite succeed. “But he always makes it up to me whenever he does, like taking me and my friends to the amusement park or some other grand gesture.”

“You don’t have to make excuses for him.” Ophelia’s eyebrows knit together as the half laugh Wirt was trying to force froze in his throat. “You can admit he messed up, you know.”

“Don’t worry, I do.” Wirt sighed as Dave poked his head into the room.

“You kids ready? We’re about to leave, your mom is getting antsy like she always does before big games.”

Ophelia and Wirt nodded as they turned off the TV and lights and shuffled to the car.

 

.::~::.

 

“Go Greg, Go!” Wirt cheered as his little brother preformed a perfect layup for two points, putting them in the lead.

“Come on, blue!” Laurel added, calling out the team’s colors as she clapped. The clock was counting down on the last quarter, less than a minute to go and they were barely in the lead.

“Who knew that an Elementary school basketball game could be so intense?” Sara mused as one of Greg’s teammates got the rebound and ran back down the court.

“You have obviously underestimated suburban, middle-class parent’s love for organized sports.” Rhondi pointed out as she snacked on some of Ryan’s popcorn. “As someone who’s done track since middle school, I can confirm that it’s a lot.”

“The other team is pretty good,” Funderberker mentioned as one of the taller kids stole the ball from Greg and ran back to his goal for a game tying basket. “What’s their name, Westmire or something?”

“Westmore,” Ophelia corrected as she watched the stands intently.

“Yeah well they are no match against our Alma mater. GO ADERDALE!” Ryan screamed as one of the kids went for the basket, but it bounced off the rim, to the crowd’s dismay. A Westmore child slipped in and made it back to his side, putting them ahead.

“Oh my god, they only have ten seconds,” Dave gasped as Greg took his sweet time getting to the center line. “If Greg can make a basket, they can tie the game up and go into overtime.”

“Greg, hurry!” Wirt yelled as his little brother looked towards the stands and winked. Greg lifted the ball behind his head and launched it from the center line and straight into the basket for three points, putting them ahead at the last possible second. The crowd erupted in yelling as they rushed onto the floor to hold Greg above their shoulders.

“I told you he had weaponized luck!” Wirt laughed as Ophelia pulled Greg forward to hug him and place a proud kiss on his forehead.

“That shot was insane!” Ryan agreed as he met Greg for a high five. “Way to go little dude.”

“All according to plan.” Greg beamed as he was set back down on the floor and the officials called for order to complete the award ceremony. “Are you guys gonna stick around to see the huge trophy I’m gonna get?”

“No, sorry buddy.” Sara smiled apologetically as she ruffled his hair. “We’ll miss the concert if we don’t hurry up and start heading towards downtown now.”

“Lame,” Greg mumbled as he crossed his arms, but couldn’t even hide his wide grin, still elated from his win. “Well you guys have fun, see ya later!” The group of six teens waved goodbye and promised Wirt's parents that they would be careful as they headed for the exit.

Wirt gently nudged Ophelia with his shoulder, drawing her out of her thoughts. “You okay? You’ve been quiet since the game started.”

“Just anxious about leaving in time, I guess,” Ophelia offered weakly as she glanced around cautiously. “I’ll feel better once we’re on the road-“

“Miss Lia!” A small voice yelled as Ophelia turned slowly in place to face a young boy in a signature green Westmore basketball jersey. He had to be about the same age as Greg, and he grinned as he ran up to her. “What are you doing here? I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“I-I came to watch my friend play in the tournament,” she answered quickly as she leaned down to see the child more easily. “How are you Joel?”

“Good, our team lost but that’s okay cause it was a good game.” He followed her gaze as Ophelia looked around nervously. “Who are you looking for?”

“Oh um, your sister didn’t come, did she?” Ophelia asked, forcing a grin as the kid shook his head.

“Nope! Not today, she had something else to do.” Ophelia’s shoulders slumped as she offered her first genuine smile to the boy.

“Oh okay, good. You getting better at English?” she asked as he nodded energetically.

“Yup, a whole lot better! I’m the best speller in class now.”

“Wonderful!” Ophelia laughed as she gently ruffled his hair. “It was really nice seeing you again but I have to get going, you stay out of trouble, okay?”

“Alright miss Lia!” he called as he ran back into the gym. “Bye!”

Ophelia stood up easily and turned back around to face the group of her confused friends.

“What was that about?” Funderberker asked as Ophelia laughed nervously.

“That was Joel, he used to go to school with a couple of my siblings,” she explained quickly as they walked out into the parking lot.

“You have siblings?” Ryan asked shocked, as Ophelia grew quiet, realizing what she had just said.

“Used to,” she corrected quietly as she climbed into the backseat. Everyone else remained outside the car a moment, exchanging confused looks, but Wirt shook his head and made a slicing motion over his neck that clearly meant ‘drop the subject.’ They all gave each other one last shrug before climbing into the car, but did not press Ophelia for more information.

After a few tense minutes, everyone relaxed and casual conversation resumed, though Ophelia did remain a bit more reserved than usual. She unraveled much more once they got to the concert hall. It wasn’t a particularly big venue, but it could easily fit the hundred people who were all waiting anxiously for the show to start. As the band came out to adoring fans, all awkwardness left the group as they soon forgot the incident even happened and they spent time enjoying the music more than anything.

“That was awesome!” Ryan cheered as they stood in the lobby after the show, waiting for the parking lot to clear out a bit more before even trying to get back to the car.

“And they were amazing live,” Ophelia breathed out happily, wrapping her arms around herself. “We have to go again next time they are in town.”

“You think your dad is gonna forget to get you a Christmas present this year?” Funderberker joked as he slapped Wirt on the back. “Cause I have a couple of ideas of what he can do to make it up to you.”

“Let’s hope not.” Wirt laughed uneasily as he brushed off Jason’s hand.

“Oh my god, is that Lia Harper?” A sharp voice called, cutting through the group’s good humor and making Ophelia freeze in place. “Lia! Oh my god, it is!” She turned slowly as a brunette girl standing in a gaggle of teenagers waved and called her over.

“Do you know them?” Sara asked, looking over the group of kids.

“Yeah,” Ophelia breathed sharply and gulped. “I went to school with them.”

“Like, your high school before you came to ACHS?” Ryan asked as Ophelia nodded slowly. “Cool, you want to introduce us?”

“No!” Ophelia spoke a little too sharply as she whipped around to face Ryan, then offered a small, anxious smile as an apology. “I-I’ll just to say hi for a moment and then we can go.” She started backing away from the group, waving her hands like she was hoping that they wouldn’t notice them shaking. “I’ll be just a minute.” She rushed away, shoulders slumped as the rest of the group looked on in confusion.

“What was that about?” Jason Funderberker asked as everyone just slowly shook their heads and watched as Ophelia went up to group of three girls. “You think she’d be happy to see some old friends.”

“Yeah, you’d think,” Wirt grumbled to himself, clenching his fists as he thought of stories he’d heard about these so called ‘friends’ of Ophelia’s. He had noticed as her pupils contracted and her breath grew shallow, he knew the signs of a panic attack when he saw one.

“Maybe she’s just surprised to see them?” Rhondi offered with a shrug. “Like once she relaxes it will be okay?”

A shrill laugh drew their attention as they watched the brunette slap Ophelia on the back and throw her head back in laughter. Another girl, with raven hair and dark skin, smiled at Ophelia as she fondly ran her hand through Ophelia’s curly mane.

“They seem like good friends?” Sara offered as the a skinny blonde pulled Ophelia into a one armed hug and tried to pull her further into the group, but she seemed to resist.

“Stay here a second, guys,” Wirt spoke, apprehension slowly rising. “I’m gonna go remind her we need to get going.

“Wirt, wait a second!” Sara called out, but he didn’t even bother to turn around, focusing on keeping himself from breaking out into a run as he walked up to the group of girls.

“Ophelia,” he said confidently as he strolled up, trying to maintain a casual air. “We need to get going.”

“You guys hear that, they call her ‘Ophelia’ now,” The brunette cackled, placing a delicate hand over her mouth. “How formal. Hoping to reinvent yourself in your new school, Lia?” She turned to the taller girl, who cowered from her glance.

“I- they just started c-calling me that and I-I just never corrected them,” she timidly explained while trying to pull away from the blonde girl who held her close in their hooked elbows.

“That name is too fancy for you.” She sneered. “Lia just fits your personality so much better. It’s much faster and easier to say, just like you.” The girls tittered as Ophelia seemed more and more nervous.

“Yeah, we really need to get going,” Wirt interrupted, reaching a hand out to take Ophelia’s. “It’s late and we have a long drive back home.”

The girls turned to him slowly, seeming to take notice of his presence for the first time. “Hold on a second,” The brunette snapped. “We are catching up with our dear friend Lia. Isn’t that right, Chelsea, Sabina?” She looked quickly between the blonde and dark haired girl and then back to Ophelia who was trying not to seem frantic as she tried to pull herself out of the grip of the blonde girl, who Wirt assumed was Chelsea.

“Wirt’s right we have-“ she tried to say, but was interrupted by their brash laughter.

“Oh my god, did you just say his name is Wart?” The girl identified as Sabina cackled. “That’s worse than ‘Ophelia’!” she squealed, making Wirt bristle.

“Okay yeah, we’re leaving now.” He grabbed Ophelia’s shaking hand and went to pull her from Chelsea’s grip.

“We said wait, nerd,” the unnamed brunette stepped quickly between them and pushed him back, hard. “I said we’re not done with her yet.”

“Hey!” Rhondi yelled as she and the rest of the group rushed forward. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Oh look, she has more loser friends jumping into her rescue,” Sabina snorted as she flipped her dark hair. “How cute.”

“Is there something wrong here?” Sara stepped up to try and defuse the situation.

“There wouldn’t be if you guys would get a clue and leave.” The brunette quickly sized up the group with a flick of her eyes. “I’m sure that poor Lia here doesn’t want you to be here for this anyways, right Lia?”

“Marie,” Ophelia pleaded, oscillating between looking at the obnoxious leader of the girl group and her own friends. “Please.”

“Please?” Marie mocked, looking between the other two girls. “Can you believe her?” She laughed but it was a harsh sound and her smile did not reach her eyes. “She actually has the gall to ask me for something.”

“Unbelievable,” Sabin scoffed as her hand wound itself tightly in Ophelia’s hair, making her squeal in surprise. “The nerve of some people, even after everything they’ve done to poor Marie.”

“Let her go,” Ryan growled, but Sabin only pulled her hand back and dragged Ophelia closer to her.

“What, are you going to make me?” She snorted.

Ophelia let out a small whimper. “Guys, go on to the car, I’ve got this,” she breathed out, trying her best to maintain an even voice.

“Are you insane? We’re not leaving you here with them!” Sara shouted, but the trio of girls just laughed.

“You aren’t that far off.” Chelsea snickered. “Or do you guys not know that she had to spend almost a year in the looney bin after she almost killed herself?”

“That’s not what it sounds like,” Ophelia finally managed to pull her hair from Sabin’s grip and stand up straight. “I almost died, Chelsea, and it was an accident.”

“Or so you say.” Marie snorted as she crossed her arms. “I think you did it on purpose because you missed your family.” Everyone froze in place as the trio of teens laughed sickly at the shaking girl.

“Yeah I bet you just claimed it was an accident so that your aunt didn’t flip out and stick you in the hospital for even longer.” Chelsea sneered as Ophelia clenched her fists tightly.

“How did that work out for you?” Sabin cackled.

“If you asked me you should have aimed better.” Marie turned to face Ophelia, a wicked smile plastered on her face. “No one here would have even missed you.” She started to laugh again, but a quick shove to the chest stopped her mid-giggle.

“Shut. Up.” Ophelia struggled to speak through gritted teeth.

Wirt stepped in, one hand on her shoulder to gently pull her away. “Come on Ophelia,” he spoke quietly, trying to calm her down. “They aren’t worth it.” She glared at them a moment longer before just nodded slowly and turning away. away.

“You guys should take note!” Sabin called after them, the group moving together protectively around Ophelia. “If this is how the people who used to be her friends treat her, then maybe you guys should rethink your relationship,” she snapped as Ophelia stopped mid-walk.

“Friends?” Ophelia repeated slowly, then turned with fury in her eyes as she started to storm back towards them. “You guys were never my friends!” she shouted, drawing the attention of the few lingering concert goers. “We grew up together and you guys were never anything but rude and mean and cruel to me! And you managed somehow to be even more so after my family died!” She glanced between the girls, taking a step forward and forcing them to take one back. “If you think for one second that we were ever really friends, then you need to read a dictionary because I’m not sure you know what that word means.” She was panting as she finally stood straight.

"Who do you think you are, screaming at me like that?" Marie stood up and met Ophelia's glare. "After you are the one who made out with my boyfriend."

"Jiminy Cricket, Marie. For the last time, you guys had been broken up for nearly a month." Ophelia rolled her eyes dramatically. "I'm not going to say that it was a smart idea, or one I would have made sober but stop acting like I stole your boyfriend just because you don't want to admit that he dumped you." Marie stumbled, taken aback as Ophelia looked her

up and down slowly.

“If you can say that one good thing came out of the entire horrible ordeal that was me almost drowning in that river, it’s that I finally got from under your thumb. You are poisonous, Marie. You are a horrible, ugly person and I never should have let you define me and control me for as long as you did.” Chelsea and Sabin looked on with slacked jaws, before Ophelia shook her head and turned away. “You’re right Wirt, they aren’t worth it. Let’s go.” She brushed past the group, who were looking at her with a mixture of shock and awe as Marie clenched her teeth.

“The world would be better off if you had died that night,” she hissed at her.

Ophelia’s stride did not even slow as she called back, “At least I would have gotten away from you.”

“Ophelia,” Wirt called after her as she busted through the front doors into the cool night air. “Ophelia stop.” He reached out and grabbed her shoulder, but she pulled away, refusing to look at him.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, barely audible. The group looked to Wirt who glanced between them and Ophelia’s turned back. He shrugged, as unsure as they were about what to do.

“For what?” Rhondi asked, moving forward slowly. She reached out and placed a comforting hand on Ophelia’s shaking shoulder.

“I wanted to tell you guys, I did.” Ophelia finally turned around, eyes lined with tears. “I just never knew how to start. It’s a lot to take in and I didn’t want to overwhelm you guys.” She spoke quickly and refused to look at anyone, instead studying their feet intently. “It wasn’t like I was trying to hide it forever it’s just really difficult to say ‘hey guys I had to change schools because everyone at my old one knew me as that girl who had tried to kill herself after her family died’ and that’s a really hard thing to shake. It’s still hard to admit that they are gone, it’s been nearly 4 years and I wake up some mornings expecting everyone to be downstairs making breakfast like we always did.  Sometimes it’s just easier to not say anything than start a conversation with ‘so hey, practically my entire family is gone and that’s why I live with my’-“ She was stopped mid-rant as Sara stepped forward and pulled her into a hug.

“Ophelia, it’s okay,” she spoke softly, moving away just enough to look her in the eyes. “We’re not mad, right guys?” Sara turned around and the look she gave spoke volumes about what they should say, but it was unnecessary. No one wanted to lie.

“Oh god, of course not,” Rhondi gasped as she joined Sara in the hug. “Ophelia I’m so sorry, for everything.”

“You guys aren’t mad that I’ve kept this to myself?” she asked unsure as Ryan scoffed.

“No dude, we get it. None of that is easy to live through, let alone tell a bunch of stupid teenagers after just knowing them for a few months. What if we were jerks like those girls in there?” He hooked his thumb over his shoulder as Wirt stepped forward and took Ophelia’s hand.

“Ophelia, we don’t care about your past.” He smiled as she finally seemed to breathe easily for the first time all day. “What happened led you to be the person you are now, and we wouldn’t change that for anything. I mean it.”  Everyone nodded in agreement as Ophelia sniffed quietly.

“Of course,” Jason Funderberker spoke up as he looked at the doors back into the concert hall. “I wouldn’t have blamed you anyways for trying to kill yourself, those girls were horrible.”

“Jason!” Everyone gasped as Ophelia snickered, then full out laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Thanks guys, for everything.” She sniffed, but offered a small smile. They stood there in the moonlight a bit longer before everyone started to shuffle their feet.

“We should probably get going, it’s gonna be a long drive back home,” Rhondi pointed out and everyone agreed as they walked back to the car, Rhondi, Jason and Sara sliding into the front seat and Ryan, Wirt and Ophelia getting in the back. After about thirty minutes of driving almost everyone had fallen asleep, the excitement of the night proving too much for most of the group. Which left just Wirt, Rhondi and Ophelia awake.

“Hey,” Wirt looked over at Ophelia, who was currently watching the trees speed past the window.

“Yeah?” she answered, turning to him slowly, tired eyes dragging up to his face.

“I’m glad you made it,” he spoke softly. causing her to tilt her head in confusion.

“What? To the concert?” she questioned as she tilt her head in confusion.

Wirt slowly shook his head. “No, I’m just glad that you made it.”

She blinked as realization dawned on her, and then blinked again as tears started to fill her eyes. “Yeah?” Her voice a hoarse whisper as she tried to swallow the growing lump in her throat.

“Yeah,” he agreed, smiling and laying a reassuring hand on her knee. “I really am.” She laid her hand on top of his and gave it a quick squeeze as she rested her head against his shoulder.

“You know, I’m actually finally starting to be glad about it too,” she whispered barely loud enough for him to hear. Wirt laid his own head against hers and they sat like that the rest of the car ride in a soothing silence.

 

.::~::.

 

Rhondi dropped off Wirt and Ophelia last, turning off her car as Wirt gently shook Ophelia awake, who had finally dozed off about halfway home. He stepped out of the car with her and hovered protectively around her.

"Are you okay with driving home?" he asked as she yawned and climbed into her car. "You can stay the night here if you don't feel up to it."

"Or I can follow you home, make sure you get there fine," Rhondi added quickly.

"I'll be fine, guys." Ophelia lifted a hand in farewell as she turned around and backed out of Wirt's driveway, mindful of Rhondi's car.

"Thanks for driving us tonight." Wirt smiled as he awkwardly rubbed one arm. "Overall I think it was a good night despite the few minor setbacks-"

"Do you love her?" Rhondi asked suddenly, turning to Wirt with sad eyes.

"What?" He started to laugh, but stopped after realizing she wasn’t joking. "No, at least not like that."

"You sure?" Rhondi smiled weakly as she shook her head. "Cause I'm not."

"Rhondi, come on." Wirt reached out for her hand, but she quickly pulled it away.

"No Wirt, I've been giving you time, figured I've waited this long to ask you out that I could wait a little longer for you to finally want to be in a relationship with me, but after tonight I finally realized that this-" she motioned to the both of them, "Isn't going to happen. So thanks, it's been fun but I'm done."

"Rhondi, wait," Wirt started but just as quickly stopped as she turned on him, brows knit closely.

"Wirt stop trying to fool yourself. You obviously care for Ophelia, not me."

"I do care for her but not like that!" he insisted, fists clenched at his sides. "I don't want to date her, and she doesn't want to date me."

"I'm not so sure about that," Rhondi spoke quietly. "I saw how you to were in the backseat when everyone else was asleep."

"I was comforting a friend," Wirt scoffed, but the slow head shake from Rhondi spoke volumes. "If you will just listen for second-"

"Wirt, it doesn't matter because even if you don't love her you still don't love me, do you?" she asked, looking at him with hope in her eyes, like she was waiting for him to save them, save this almost relationship. And he found that he wanted to say yes, that's what all the movies had taught him to do.

He took a deep breath and sighed instead. "I wanted to,” he spoke honestly and Rhondi slowly nodded as she turned back towards her car.

"Now _that,_ I believe." She offered him a sad smile as she climbed inside. "I'll see you at school, Wirt."

"I wish I could,” he added quickly before she shut the door.

She looked at him once more and shrugged. "Me too."


	8. Going for the Gold

“I think she would like it.” Ophelia startled Wirt out of his thoughts as she leaned over his shoulder to read his latest poem. He was sitting at a table in the library, enjoying his first solitary lunch in weeks.

The group dynamic had changed a bit since the concert the previous weekend, at least among the ones who went. They were more careful around Ophelia, cautious as to what they said and how they treated her. Everyone had made a silent sort of promise not to mention anything to the rest of the lunch group, for Ophelia’s sake. But in trying to make sure they didn’t treat her any differently, they were being so over vigilant it was  making everything else super awkward for the rest of the group who had no idea what was going on. Most everyone else assumed the uneasy air was from the fact that Wirt and Rhondi had split up, if that’s what you still call it when you weren’t even really together in the first place. And they weren’t entirely wrong, the gap between them was extremely noticeable when they went from sitting beside each other at every available interval to making sure there were as many people in-between them as possible. On some level it was just easier to let everyone believe that was all that was wrong, so Wirt put up with the occasional glare from Kathleen and the apologetic back pats from everyone else.

But after a week of quiet conversations and awkward discussions that stopped mid-way through for fear of saying too much, Wirt had excused himself to go and hide in the library, spending the time listening to a few of his favorite mixtapes and working on some of his neglected poetry. So when the very center of drama sauntered beside him, he barely even acknowledged her.

“What?” he asked, hoping Ophelia would take the hint and let him keep working.

“I said, I think that she would like it.” She grinned cunningly, making Wirt’s head shoot up.

“It’s not for the girl from my poems!” he quickly snapped while ripping his headphones off, which only made Ophelia snicker in return.

“I didn’t mention her, I assumed you were writing this for Sara.” She slyly smiled as Wirt glared at her and paused to take a sip of his drink.

“Did you come in here for a reason other than to bother me?” He huffed as Ophelia leaned against the table, biting her lip.

“Actually yeah, I did,” she hugged herself before sighing heavily. “Will you go to prom with me?”

Wirt snorted on his soda and took several seconds to regain his composure. “What? We’re going in a big group with Sara and Jason and everyone else for this exact reason; so we don’t have to awkwardly ask anyone to be our dates!”

“Yeah well, that’s what I thought too, until Ryan asked me to go with him in the group and I had to make up an excuse as to why I couldn’t.” Ophelia huffed as she slid down into the reversed seat beside Wirt’s chair.

“Oh,” he sighed as Ophelia wrapped her arms around the head rest and nodded.

“Yeah, oh,” she echoed as she buried her head in her arms. “So I told him I couldn’t because I was going with someone else and now I need a someone else so that he doesn’t know I just didn’t want to go with him.”

“Why didn’t you want to, though?” Wirt asked, but Ophelia only shrugged. “I mean, Ryan’s nice and you guys seem to get along fine.”

“Yeah cause that’s who every little girl dreams of going to prom with, someone who’s just nice and they can have conversations about English class with.” Ophelia groaned in unison with the chair as she leaned back in it. “I just don’t want to go with anyone okay? It is way too much pressure on how you look and who pays for what and what’s expected by the end of the night.”

Her eyes pleaded with his as she quivered her bottom lip. “So will you please fake go to prom with me? We can still go with the group and everything, all I need is for you to take a few pictures with me before we go eat and then we can continue to do what we were planning to do at prom originally: sit by the wall and make fun of everyone for taking it way too seriously.”

“Fine, sure.” Wirt rolled his eyes. “We’ll go to prom exactly how we planned, except now we have to pretend to be dating.”

“Oh I didn’t tell Ryan we were dating; I told him I was giving you a pity date.” Ophelia was quick to correct as Wirt slowly turned his head towards her.

“What,” he spoke flatly.

“Yeah I told him I couldn’t go with him because you had asked me to fill in for Rhondi, since you two are, well-.” Ophelia made a cutting motion across her neck as Wirt pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Thank you for dragging my ex-not-girlfriend into this,” he groaned as Ophelia shrugged. “So now everyone is going to think that I like you?”

“Probably not, they’ll probably figure we’re only doing it so we can have an excuse to avoid slow dances with certain people- a particular person in your case- and that we’re pretty terrible dancers.”

Wirt smirked and shook his head. “Fine, I’ll pretended to be your fake date so you can avoid telling a boy that you just don’t like him.”

Ophelia squeaked in happiness as she tackled Wirt in a hug. “Thank you for helping me to avoid conflict!” she sang as Wirt laughed and patted her on the back.

“Well hey, what else are friends for?”

“I don’t know if I would call you two that. You sure touch each other a lot for people who are ‘just friends’.” Kathleen smirked as she strolled up beside the couple.

“Kathleen,” Wirt warned as Ophelia unwrapped herself from his shoulders. “Is there something you wanted?”

“Don’t give me attitude, I’m still mad at you,” she growled, making Wirt shrink back into his chair. “And yes. I just wanted to let you know, that despite the fact that you have broken my best friend’s heart, and don’t try and say you didn’t. Just because she’s acting like everything is fine does not mean that I can’t see past her little charade and tell how upset she is; that you are still invited to my birthday party this weekend.”

“Oh great, I was worried I wouldn’t be able to come to the party that literally everyone in town is invited too,” Wirt deadpanned with an eye roll. “The same one I’ve attended for the past several years, despite my desire not too.”

“Yeah well I figure that I just needed to be clear, in case you tried to use that as your excuse this year for not showing up.” Kathleen crossed her arms and stuck her chin out. “I know how you try and get out of coming every year and I would normally argue that this would be a legitimate reason, if not for the fact that so much will be going on that I seriously doubt you and Rhondi will even run into each other.”

“Oh geez, I hadn’t even thought about that,” Wirt groaned. “Are you sure you want me there? I don’t mind not showing up.”

“No way Jose, I might still be mad at you but I want you at my party. Mostly cause it’s gonna be a blast and I’m going to look fabulous and everyone deserves a chance to see that. So I expect both of you to be there at 8 o’clock sharp!” Kathleen turned on her heel and began to walk away, but paused to call over her shoulder, “And if you even think of trying to skip out Wirt, breaking up with Rhondi will be the least of your worries.”

 

.::~::.

 

“The party is gonna be fun, so stop stressing out so much,” Ophelia teased, taking the turn a bit too sharply as they drove to Kathleen’s 18th Birthday Extravaganza. She had been going on about the party for almost as long as Ophelia had known her.

“Yeah cause being at a loud party with tons of people I barely know is how I want to spend my Friday night,” Wirt whined and slid further into his seat, causing Ophelia to laugh loudly.

“That is how most teenagers want to spend their weekends. And we go to school five of the seven days of the week with these people, I wouldn’t call that ‘barely knowing’ them.”

“Yeah well it’s not my ideal weekend,” Wirt grumbled as he crossed his arms. “I would much rather be at home enjoying a movie or playing games with my brother.”

“I still can’t believe we actually convinced Greg not to come.” Ophelia turned on her blinker exactly three seconds before she made the next turn. "He even tried cashing in his permission to come to your birthday party next year for this."

“I know, he had his heart set on it.” Wirt shook his head and looked out the window. “I honestly kinda expect to open up the trunk when we finally get there and have him pop out, asking where the pizza is.” Ophelia giggled again as she pulled into the gated community were Kathleen lived. “Don’t laugh, he’s done it before.”

“Well let’s hope not this time, I heard there will be some very age inappropriate drinks at this party,” Ophelia leaned over and whispered as they pulled up to the curb across from Kathleen’s house, one of the largest in the subdivision.

Wirt always forgot what exactly Kathleen’s parents did, but whatever it was meant that they were loaded. He thought that it maybe had something to do with politics, since they used to move around a lot when Kathy was young, but they had been in Aberdale for so long that he honestly couldn’t remember. By the time they pulled up, the party was already in full swing, with tons of kids standing outside chatting and music blasting out the door.

Wirt groaned as Ophelia put the car in park and he ducked down below the window. “Do we really have to go? We could leave right now and no one would know.”

“I would!” Ophelia scoffed. “And I actually want to be here. I bet you’ll have fun once we get in there and get some age inappropriate drinks in you.”

“I’m not going to be drink!” Wirt snapped as he shot up and glared at his friend. “What kind of role model would I be for Greg if I partook in those sort of hooligan activities?”

“I dunno, one from this century maybe?” Ophelia snorted, crossing her arms over her new dress.

“I don’t really think you of all people should be advocating for drinking,” Wirt snapped, a bit harsher than he intended.

“I’m not as wild as I once was,” Ophelia quickly countered. “I know my limit and a few drinks won’t kill me,” she mumbled as she slid down farther into the driver’s seat.

“I still don’t think it’s a good idea,” Wirt spoke softer, making Ophelia ease up a bit. “Didn’t you tell me that it’s been almost a year since the last time you drank?”

“Well yeah,” Ophelia admitted, finally pulling her arms away from her chest.

“And that your aunt has been so proud of you for keeping that up? I’m not saying that it will kill you, but I also don’t think you should ruin your good streak,” Wirt replied in earnest..

“Yeah I guess you’re right,” she sighed, looking a bit disappointed. “And I’m driving us home tonight so I should stay sober for at least that.” She tried to smile but couldn’t quite complete the action as Ryan came up to her window and tapped.

“Hey guys!” He laughed as Ophelia lowered her window by pressing a button. “I can’t believe you actually managed to convince Wirt to come ‘Phelia!”

“She didn’t, I was coerced into coming against my will,” Wirt mumbled as Ophelia playfully punched his arm, her mood doing a complete 180 as Ryan appeared.

“Hush, you know you wouldn’t have come with me if you didn’t secretly want to be here. Now get out of my car so we go party with our friends.”

Ryan opened Ophelia’s door for her and offered his hand as she got out. Her navy dress, an asymmetrical skirt style that seemed to be all lace and fringe, settled back into place as she smoothed it out.

“Wow, you look great Ophelia.” Ryan’s face grew red as she walked around and opened Wirt’s door for him, and he reluctantly got out and straightened out his clothes. Wirt wore tan slacks with a set of classic black suspenders and bow tie, which he picked at anxiously. “You guys really went all out for Kathy’s 1920’s themed party.

“Thank you, I thought it appropriate for the situation and I can’t pass up an opportunity to get dressed up and have fun.” She winked at Ryan playfully, who had gone for a more characteristic paperboy look, wearing the hat and a loose button up shirt with his suspenders hanging at his sides. “You don’t look too bad yourself; love the hat.”

He blushed profusely as she hooked both boys by the elbows and escorted them to the front door. Truth be told, Ophelia really was the only reason Wirt was here, she had been having a tough time recently and desperately needed a distraction. And what better distraction was there than a huge dress up party hosted by their friend? This really wasn’t his scene, too many people in too small of a space being too loud and obnoxious for it to be enjoyable. But Ophelia liked it; she liked being around people and having fun with her friends. More importantly, she liked feeling needed and valuable. So he played along, agreeing to go so Ophelia felt more useful for getting him out of the house.

“Oh, my God!” Kathleen squealed as she ran up and wrapped them all in a tipsy hug. “You guys look precious, like a ragtag bunch of ruffians about to step into a speakeasy. Perfect for the party!” She clapped excitedly, yelling over the blaring music.

“Happy Birthday, Kathleen!” Ophelia hugged the blonde girl tightly. “I think someone is having a great birthday already.”

“Of course I am. I mean look at this party!” She swept her hands dramatically, gesturing to the packed house full of music, food and laughter. “I couldn’t have paid for a better turn out!”

“I don’t recognize half these people,” Wirt commented loudly as he was shoved rudely aside by an inebriated boy twice his size. “Do they even go to our school?”

“Some do, some are from Simmons High and I got most of the football team from Williamson to come. Also my parents made me invite a bunch of  their friends' kids from the capital, and then a few of my old friends from when I lived in Flagstaff came down...”

“Geez Kath, aren’t this many people in a building a fire hazard?” Ryan laughed jokingly as Kathleen simply waved him off.

“Oh we already paid the fire department off, so no need to worry about that,” she answered quickly, making Ryan snap his mouth shut. “It’s my 18th birthday, and I’m surrounded by tons of my friends at a fantastic party. It can’t get much better than this.”

“Really? And it has nothing to do with the fact that Holly Berkeley and Max Harris just broke up?” Ryan smiled slyly as Kathleen’s face turned a remarkable shake of pink that matched perfectly with her dress.

“No, not at all.” She smiled mostly to herself before quickly  turning away and leading them through the over packed front hall, towards the kitchen.

“Hey guys, love the outfits!” Sara called from near the kitchen island, huddled around it and the food with a few other girls from school, who all seemed to be dressed as classic flappers, feather headbands included. Everyone gave a quick wave as they slipped into the backyard.

Lights were strung up intricately across the patio and through the trees, giving it a calmer feeling than inside the house. It also helped that not as many people were outside, since it was still a bit chilly.

“The food is out here, and inside we have dancing and drinks!” Kathleen giggled as she maneuvered confidently through the crowd. “My parents hired a caterer to provide authentic 20’s cuisine and everything!”

“Kathleen, this is kinda amazing,” Wirt admitted, looking around in awe at the party. He could almost imagine Daisy Buchanan standing by the pool or Jay Gatsby sauntering down the grand staircase. He relaxed a bit, not feeling crowded out here like he was inside with the oppressive music and bodies.

“Hey, you only turn 18 once; you have to go all out for that kind of celebration.”  She hiccupped as she faced them, a mischievous grin on her lips.

“Did your parents dress up too?” Ryan asked as they swept past the dance floor and waved at the few people standing by the pool.

“Oh they left hours ago to go to L.A. for the weekend, I have the house to myself!” She laughed, swinging around to face them. “This party is going to last two days, at least.” She stumbled a bit, and Wirt reached out to steady her. “They also hired someone to make us drinks, non-alcoholic initially of course, but a hefty tip fixed that problem.”

“I can see you have already started taking advantage of that.” Ophelia giggled, getting swept under Kathleen’s arm and towards the bar.

“Oh my god, yes! You have to try this strawberry mimosa they have, I’ve had at least 4 already, it is to die for.”  

“Oh um, no thank you.” Ophelia quickly pried herself from Kathleen’s grip and stood back. “I don’t really feel like drinking tonight.” She laughed nervously as Kathleen gave her a patented pout.

“You are not allowed to not drink at this party. House rule.” She crossed her arms as she looked pointedly at everyone.

“But Ophelia drove us here,” Wirt spoke up quickly, coming to the rescue. “It wouldn’t be safe for her to drink.”

“Then you guys can just stay the night and sleep it off; lots of people are.” Kathleen remained determined.

“And we would love to, but Wirt’s parents are expecting him home tonight,” Ophelia explained quickly. “They will flip if we don’t come back.” Wirt nodded enthusiastically as Kathleen huffed, displeased.

“You guys are no fun. What about you, Ryan? You can’t tell me you’re abstaining from alcohol too, not after all the trouble I went to.”

“Absolutely, but in a bit, Kath.” He smiled and wrapped an arm around Ophelia’s waist, much to everyone else’s surprise. “I think I’m gonna see if I can get this one to dance first.”

“I-I don’t dance,” Ophelia stuttered out quickly, but Ryan just laughed.

“Everyone dances. Heck, I heard that Rhondi even got Wirt to dance on Valentine's Day and that he wasn’t half bad.”

“Yeah I’m just dying to get out there and embarrass myself again.” Wirt deadpanned, not missing the glare Kathleen shot his way as she quietly excused herself. “Don’t expect to see me on the dance floor anytime soon.”

“Maybe in a bit, Ryan.” Ophelia smiled sweetly as she slipped out of his arm. “I’m gonna go get something nonalcoholic to drink first. Want me to grab you anything?”

“I can come with-“ Ryan started but was quickly shot down as Ophelia turned to leave.

“I got it, be back in a bit boys!” she called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the hordes of teenagers.

Ryan and Wirt stood in uncomfortable silence a minute, Wirt taking the time to quickly glance around and make sure a certain girl wasn’t going to sneak up on him. Not that he expected her to, Wirt figured Rhondi was doing everything in her power to avoid him tonight. Luckily that didn’t seem like a difficult task, considering how crowded it was. Wirt barely saw anyone he recognized, outside of the girls Sara was talking to in the kitchen. Ryan fidgeted in place, seeming to want to start a conversation, then stopping every few moments before he could get out the words. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of stuttering, he turned to Wirt determined.

“Are you and Ophelia dating?” he blurted out, Wirt raising an eyebrow at him. “I mean like I don’t think you guys are yet, but do you want to?”

“Seriously? Not you too,” Wirt grumbled under his breath before facing Ryan and sighing. “No, we’re not dating nor do we want to, why is it so hard for a bunch of teenagers to grasp the concept that two people might like being around each other without wanting to date each other?” He spoke more rudely than he intended, but considering he had just had the same argument with Rhondi not so long ago, he was getting sick of the question.

“Oh,” Ryan sighed, defeated. “Then why doesn’t Ophelia want to go to prom with me?” he asked, startling Wirt with his frankness.

Wirt bit his lip, he honestly didn’t know what to say to Ryan. He was quiet for a long moment, trying to come up with a satisfying answer, and finally settled on what he felt was the truth was.

“I just don’t think Ophelia really wants to be in a relationship right now.” Wirt admitted with a shrug. “I think she’s gone through a lot in life, dealt with more than what is probably fair for someone as young as her and she just doesn’t want to deal with the drama and work that goes into a relationship right now.” Wirt surprised himself with the answer, he had been toying with the theory for a few weeks, but once spoken out loud it seemed to gain more truth.

But Ryan just huffed and shook his head. “Why does she assume that a relationship with me will be drama filled? You know me Wirt, you’ve known me for years! I’m like, the least dramatic person in the world.” He threw his hands up for emphasis, and defeated his own argument when it caused people to glance in their direction.

“Hey, listen.” Wirt led the annoyed boy to a quieter corner of the courtyard and made him sit on a lawn chair, away from prying eyes and eavesdropping ears. “I think Ophelia just... maybe can’t handle a relationship right now? She’s been hurt by people she trusts before and I think it’s taken a long time for her to open up to us as much as she has, and she doesn’t want to break the delicate balance, you know?”

Ryan pushed out his bottom lip, not seeming to like that answer. “Then why doesn’t she just tell me that instead of just ignoring my obvious flirting?”

Wirt could only shake his head and chuckle. “Because if trying to avoiding conflict was an Olympic sport, Ophelia would take the gold every year.”

Ryan snorted, but looked away sadly. “Well then I wish she would just hurry up and tell me that then. Rejection is a lot easier to take once you have actually been turned down.”

Wirt patted Ryan’s back reassuringly. “I’ll talk to her for you, if you want,” Wirt offered, and Ryan nodded eagerly. “But I really think all you can do is give her time, I mean you, like just being her friend too, right?”

Ryan turned his head curiously to the side. “Of course, more than anything.”

“Then give her space, if she gets over this she’ll remember that, more than anything else.”

Ryan thought on that a moment, then slowly nodded his head as he stood up. “Okay yeah I can see where you are coming from with this,” he turned back to Wirt, smiling broadly. “Thanks Wirt, really.”

“No problem.” Wirt shrugged easily as Ryan turned to walk away.

“I’m gonna go inside and see what’s going on, maybe find a cute girl to dance with. You wanna come?”

“No I think I’m good. Used up my dance meter at Valentine’s Day,” Wirt joked. “I’m gonna sit out here a bit before venturing inside and seeing if I can actually find anyone I recognize.”

“Alright, see ya later then, man!” Ryan waved as he disappeared into the hoards of partygoers and Wirt was left in peace.

He sighed deeply, grateful for a moment alone but unsure of what to do with himself. After a few minutes, he went inside and made small talk with some people he knew from school, keeping as close to the edges of the action as he could. The party really wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, as long as he kept out of the main part of the house and the rowdier guests. He even lost track of time for a bit, almost two hours passing before he next looked at the clock. Ophelia still hadn’t returned from her disappearing act earlier, and Wirt had just gone to look for her when she spotted him from across the living room and waved him over frantically. Wirt maneuvered his way through the crowd, slightly concerned as Ophelia smiled widely and motioned with her cup.

“Wirt!” Ophelia yelled as she slipped a red solo cup into his hand. “I got you a drink!” Already her words were slurring together after only two hours at the party, which made Wirt wonder how much she had been drinking in that time. “You have to try this!”

“What is it?” he asked, scrunching his nose up at the  strong smell of alcohol coming from the cup.

“Juice,” Ophelia answered with a giggle. “Just try it, I promise you’ll love it!” She draped her arms over his shoulders. “And if you don’t... just keep drinking it cause it tastes better to more you have.”

“Yeah, not interested.” He tried to hand the glass back, but she pushed it against his chest with a determined head shake.

“No way, this is the only way I’m gonna get you out on the dance floor with me, now bottoms up!” she shouted, pushing the cup to his lips.

“Ophelia, give it a rest!” he snapped, pushing her arm away a bit harsher than he intended. “What is wrong with you, I thought you were avoiding drinking tonight for some very important reasons?”

She huffed and rolled her eyes. “Cheese and crackers, don’t be such a wet blanket, Wirt. Loosen up and try and have a little fun already.” She threw her hands up and managed to spill whatever the horrible concoction was in her cup all over her arm. “I realized that I was overreacting and a few drinks wouldn’t kill me. And it won’t kill you either.” She laughed a bit too loudly and cheered, causing the group of inebriated kids around them to echo it.

“Well you definitely aren’t driving home tonight, that’s for sure. Give me your keys,” Wirt demanded, hand outstretched.

“Calm down, Sara already took them from me like, 30 minutes ago.” Ophelia blew a raspberry in his general direction as she stumbled away. “I’m gonna go dance, but you can stand here and pout in the corner if you want.”

She theatrically flipped her hair, almost losing her balance completely, and staggered onto the dance floor, whooping as she went. Wirt quietly glared at her back, and looked to the drink still in his hand. Glancing back to his friend his brow knit together and with a heavy sigh he sipped on the drink.

 

.::~::.

 

Wirt sat scowling on the couch, wanting to go home but mad that his ride was currently making out with some guy from another high school in the corner. He kept glaring in Ophelia’s general direction, upset that everyone but him seemed to be having a good time, and no matter how much he sipped at his drinks, he couldn’t seem to enjoy himself. It was too loud, too crowded and too many new people that he just didn’t want to meet. He huffed as he half listened to the drunken girl beside him try and explain a theory she had just formed on black holes, when Sara raced up to him, concerned.

“Hey, have you seen Ophelia recently?” she asked looking around the room as Wirt hooked his thumb over his shoulder.

“I think she was dancing with some guy over there?” He wasn’t really interested in looking over to see if she was actually still there.

“I thought so too, but now I can’t find her.” Sara searched the

room frantically, pulling Wirt out of his slump.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, grabbing Sara by the wrist and leading her to a quieter corner so he didn’t have to shout to hear her.

“Well, Ophelia asked me to keep an eye on her. You know, let her have some fun but stop her before she got to...physical with anyone,” she sought for the right words and looked around the room with urgency. “I lost her about 30 minutes ago but didn’t think much about it till Ryan came up to me worried that she was going a little crazy tonight. So I’ve been trying to check on her but this house is gigantic.”

Wirt knit his brows and nodded slowly. “So you want a few more eyes looking out for her, right?”

“Exactly,” Sara sighed with relief. “You have no idea how glad I am that you’re mostly sober right now, almost everyone I’ve talked to is so far gone that they keep forgetting to look out for her.” Sara bit her lip and looked around the room. “And, I just saw some kids from Westmore show up.”

“What?” Wirt asked sharply as Sara nodded.

“I know at least one of them is that girl who was so rude to Ophelia at the concert, so I was hoping to find her and herd her anywhere but here before they saw each other.”

Wirt looked around the room, trying to spot Marie, the girl he assumed Sara was talking about. “I’ll try and round up a few more people and find her.” Wirt sobered up as he spoke, leaving his drink on the table. “You haven’t seen Ryan have you?”

Sara bit her lip as she shook her head. “I asked him to help about an hour ago, but he got really upset with me and mumbled something about Ophelia ‘having no problem opening up to other guys’ before storming off. I think he had been drinking some though, he was slurring his words pretty badly.”

“Oh geez.” Wirt let out an exasperated sigh and ran a hand through his hair. “Then he probably saw Ophelia making out with the same guy I did.” Sara’s eyes widened, but she said nothing as Wirt rubbed his eyes. “Okay then, how about you give this level one last sweep and I’ll start checking upstairs. She might have tried to slip up there for some privacy or something.” Sara nodded and headed back towards the kitchen as Wirt high tailed it for the grand staircase by the front door.

The hallway was crowded and hot, filled with too many bodies being far too loud. Wirt was trying to elbow his way past when he turned around and bumped straight into Rhondi, to both of their horrors.

“He-hey,” he spoke quietly, as she just glared at him.

“Hi,” she said shortly. “How are you Wirt? Enjoying the party?”

“Yeah, sure,” Wirt continued to look around as he spoke. “And you?”

“You could at least look at me while we make awkward small talk,” Rhondi snapped as Wirt turned back.

“Hmm? I’m sorry I was looking for... someone.” Wirt finished awkwardly and flinched.

“Let me guess. Ophelia?” Rhondi raised an eyebrow and Wirt could only give a small nod. “Well then, don’t let me keep you from that.” Rhondi growled as she turned away.

“It’s not like that.” Wirt sighed, stopping her with a gentle hand on her arm. “She’s been drinking and some kids from Westmore showed up, so me and Sara are trying to find her before she bumps into them.”

Rhondi’s cold demeanor dropped in a second and was replaced with genuine worry. “Oh geez, it’s not that horror Marie, is it?”

“I think so.” Wirt rubbed the back of his head as he glanced around. “I was about the head upstairs to check for her; Sara is giving this level one more sweep before she joins me.”

“I’ll come with you then, I know which rooms Kathy leaves unlocked for ‘privacy purposes’.” Rhondi made awkward air quotes as Wirt nodded.

“Okay, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course not.” She gave Wirt a small smile and pushed her way through the crowd, Wirt close at hand. “Is that her on the steps?” Rhondi nodded to a girl facing away from them. She was gripping the stair rail for dear life, and with her long auburn hair and navy dress Wirt couldn’t imagine it being anyone else.

“Ophelia!” he tried to call over the blasting music and rowdy guests, but his voice was lost in the din. The girl seemed to focus on her companion, a tall muscular boy who was trying to escort her up the stairs.

“Who is that?” Rhondi asked, turning to Wirt who only shrugged, an unsettling sense of dread forming in his stomach as he pushed his way through the crowd.

“Hey! Ophelia!” Rhondi called as the tall boy scooped her up into his arms and started ascending the stairs.

“Wait, hey hold on a second!” Wirt yelled as he pushed through the crowd, reaching the stairs and dashing up to the guy. “Is she okay?” he asked, stopping the guy with a hand on his shoulder.

The boy turned around, sporting an award winning smile. “Oh yeah man, she just had a bit much to drink. I was just taking her upstairs to get away from everything for a minute, let her head clear, ya know?” He juggled Ophelia in his arms, getting her to a more comfortable position as she sluggishly waved her arm towards Wirt.

“Do you want us to go get some water or something?” Rhondi asked as she moved up beside Wirt, but the guy just laughed.

“No we’ll be fine; my girl is a bit of a lightweight but she’ll be fine in a minute.” He grinned wider, as Wirt and Rhondi looked to each other, grimacing simultaneously.

“Your girl?” they echoed, giving each other terrified looks. Wirt felt his gut drop as Ophelia reached out again, and gripped his arm. He realized with horror that she wasn’t just gesturing aimlessly, she was trying to get away from the guy who was clutching her to his chest.

“I think we should get her something to eat, still,” Rhondi spoke, moving quickly to help Ophelia down. “That always helps me feel better after drinking too much.” She smiled up at the guy, trying to remain calm, but he took a step back, pulling Ophelia out of safety.

“No really, we’re fine.” His voice was sharp as he went to turn around again, but Wirt stepped in quickly.

“Let her go!” Wirt reached up and grabbed the guy’s arm again, this time with much more force and he swiveled around, nearly knocking Wirt down the stairs.

“Look, butt out. This isn’t any of your business,” the boy snapped at them. “Just walk away and enjoy the party.”

“That’s our friend, you jerk!” Rhondi stormed up the steps and grabbed Ophelia’s arm. “We aren’t going to let you go anywhere with her.”

“Back off!” he yelled, letting go of Ophelia’s legs and using his freehand to push Rhondi away, harshly.

Four things happened in quick succession at this point: The music actually went into a lull, causing everyone in the vicinity to hear the guy yell and turn towards the commotion. Then , Ophelia dropped out of his arm and to the steps, slumping against the banister and smacking her head against it with a sickening thump. At the same time Rhondi stumbled backwards down the steps, landing on her ankle at a horrible angle and letting out a shriek of pain as she fell, clutching her foot. Lastly Wirt, sick of watching this guy hurt not one but two of his friends, rushed forward and pushed the guy back, hard.

“Leave them alone!” he shouted as the guy stumbled. He caught his balance fairly quickly though, and realizing that his scheme was revealed, started to look very scared. Then he just looked angry.

“Rhondi!” A voice cut through the house, everyone turning to see Kathleen running for the stairs, and their classmate Holly Berkeley of all people, close at her heels. “What did you do to my friends?”

The guy spared a moment looking between the people on the steps and the girls running up the steps before gritting his teeth and pulling his fist back. He socked Wirt straight in the jaw, making him stumble backwards. The only thing stopping him from falling all the way down was quick action from Kathleen and Holly as both rushed to grab him. The guy shouldered his way past, taking the stairs two at a time as he made a run for the front door.

“Brandon where are you going?” Marie pushed herself to the front of the gathering crowd.

"Marie, come on. We're leaving," Brandon yelled at the angry looking girl, but she stood her ground.

“Why? That boy attacked you. W, we all saw it! I think you have grounds for a lawsuit.”

“What?!” Wirt and Rhondi yelled in unison.

“That creep was trying to make off with Ophelia!” Rhondi yelled from her place on the steps. Though she hadn’t stood up yet, she had made her way closer to Ophelia, who was holding her head in her hands, unable to look up at the commotion.

“That’s not what I saw,” Marie declared nose high in the air. “I just saw him trying to push my boyfriend down the stairs.”

“Only after he shoved Rhondi!” Wirt yelled as he stormed towards her. He ran the back of his hand across his mouth, making the blood drip off his busted lip and onto the pristine white carpet. He had a moment of vertigo as he watched the red droplets land on the ground and an absurd moment where his only thought was, why would you put white carpet in a home?

“I didn’t see anything like that,” Marie persisted. “All I saw was that girl trip, but I never saw Brandon touch her.”

“Marie,” Brandon growled from the doorway. “Come on, give it up. I’m leaving with or without you.”

She turned to him, mouth agape. “Don’t you dare, Brandon Justice, you did nothing wrong and we’re not leaving till they answer for-“

“Marie they know her, drop it and let’s go.” He gritted his teeth, looking between the group on the stairs and his girlfriend one last time before shaking his head. “Forget this, I’m out of here.”

“Brandon!” she screeched, making him turn around with a groan.

“What?” he yelled, whipping around and right into Ryan’s punch. A combination of how quickly he had turned and Ryan’s angle knocked the guy right out, and he hit the ground like a pile of textbooks dropped out a two story building.

“Brandon!” Marie yelled again with significantly more worry in her voice as she rushed to his side, while Ryan shook out his hand.

“Out,” Kathleen breathed, standing up slowly. Everyone turned to her expectantly as she pulled her arms to her side. “Get out!” she repeated, louder this time.

“Kathleen...” Marie started, walking toward the blonde, hands open. “I know what this looks like-“

“It looks like you getting your piece of trash boyfriend off my floor and getting out of my house,” Kathleen snapped, sending a quick glare around the room. “In fact everyone can go ahead and get out. Now!” she shouted, the room erupting in chaos as they all scrambled for the door.

Sara pushed her way to the landing of the stairs, rushing up them to check on Rhondi and Ophelia. Wirt blinked, still in a bit of a daze as Kathleen set a hand on his shoulder.

“Get her upstairs; my room is at the end of the hall,” she spoke quickly as she pushed past him and stormed into the living room. Wirt didn’t have to be told a second time, slipping back up the steps to where Sara was checking on Rhondi’s ankle.

“Does this hurt?” Sara asked as the red-headed girl sucked in air.

“A little,” she groaned through gritted teeth. “But it could be worse.”

Sara nodded in agreement as she stood up, offering her hand to Rhondi. “I think you just twisted it, luckily. We’ll get some ice on it but you should be fine by Monday.”

“I hope so, I have a track meet next weekend,” she grimaced as Sara supported her on one side. “But I would love to sit down on a couch or something.”

“I’ll carry you,” Ryan offered, barely waiting for a response before sweeping Rhondi into his arms, bridal style, and heading for the suddenly vacant living room. “Sara and Wirt can get Ophelia upstairs and away from everyone.”

“I can go grab ice.” Holly offered quickly, suddenly reminding everyone that she was still here.

“Thanks, Ryan, thanks Holly, I think that would really help.” Wirt spoke up from where he was crouched beside Ophelia, who was rubbing her temples. The two teens gave him a head nod in acknowledgement as they left, Ryan and Rhondi heading towards the quickly vacating den and Holly rushing towards the kitchen. “Ophelia,” his voice was soft as he gently tried to lift her head. “We need to take you upstairs, do you think you can manage that?”

“I...don’t- maybe?” Her voice sounded unsure as she tried to stand up and immediately fell back into Wirt’s arms.

“Whoa there, we’ll take it easy.” Sara jumped on her other side and between the two of them, they were able to maneuver her up the stairs. Walking down the hall was significantly easier, even if Ophelia really didn’t do much walking and had to be half dragged into the bed.

“Ophelia, stay with me a second.” Sara gently patted her face to keep her attention. “Let me make sure you don’t have a concussion or anything, you hit the railing pretty hard back there.”

“Yeah sure, just give me a minute,” Ophelia mumbled, obviously struggling to stay focused as Sara lifted up her eyelids and made her follow her finger.

“Do we need to take her to the hospital?” Wirt asked, worry evident in his voice as he clutched his hands to his chest.

“I don’t think so,” Sara said, standing up and wiping her hands on her dress. “Her pupils are the same size and I think her drowsiness and attention problems can be linked back to the fact that she’s been drinking pretty heavily for the past hour.” Sara ran a hand over her tired face. “We can keep an eye on her but I think taking her to the hospital will just make things worse.”

“Not if she might die!” Wirt started to argue as Sara raised her eyebrows at him.

“Let’s think this one through. What was her last experience being sent to the hospital? What happened the last time she was rushed to the ER when she had been drinking? Not to mention her aunt will be there, and it will be a whole lot harder to explain to her what happened with Ophelia passed out. I don’t think she’s in any immediate danger, otherwise I would already be on the phone with 911.” Sara sighed, gently running a hand through Ophelia’s hair. She had already slumped on her side, curling up on the edge of the bed with her legs hanging over the edge. “I just don’t want to put any more stress on her at the moment, but the second she starts to show signs of a concussion we’ll call, Wirt. I promise.” She squeezed his shoulder.

“Okay, if you’re sure.” He looked down at Ophelia’s still form, anxiously rubbing his hands together.

“Now I’m gonna go downstairs and get something for your lip.” She motioned to were the blood was already starting to clot on Wirt’s chin. “Keep an eye on her, I’ll be back in a bit.” Sara turned on her heel and left quickly, leaving the door ajar. It provided a thin triangle of light into the room, but Wirt made no motion to turn on the switch.

He turned back to Ophelia, who was slumped over. He noticed her dress was ripped, one sleeve hanging down her arm and he sighed, sitting down on the floor to take her shoes off and lifting her legs onto the bed, making her at least look a bit more comfortable. He stayed there a moment, eye level with her as he pushed back thick locks from her face. She looked troubled laying there, like all the worries of the world were on her shoulders. He pulled his hand back, noticing how shaky it was as he leaned his forehead against Ophelia’s and sighed.

“Hey,” Kathleen called from the open door, leaning her head against the frame as she looked at Ophelia’s silent form. “Is she gonna be okay?”

Wirt looked from Ophelia back to Kathleen and sighed. “I don’t know,” he answered truthfully as he used one hand to smooth Ophelia hair down and the other to shakily run through his own.

Kathleen nodded as she stepped into the room, making sure to close the door behind her so it was only open a crack. “Well I have Ryan and few others clearing everyone out of the house, so Ophelia should be able to rest without us worrying about any creeps coming up here to bother her.” Kathleen joined Wirt by the side of the bed, flopping down to sit with him on the floor.

“Kathleen I’m so sorry, I know this is not how you wanted to spend your 18th birthday.”

“Oh you mean every little girl doesn’t dream of all her friends getting wasted and fighting all night on her birthday? What about the dirtbags showing up and harassing guests, is that a part of the normal 18th birthday experience?” She grumbled and cast a dirty glance to the corner of the room.

Wirt bit his lip, forgetting his busted lip and wincing from the pain. He looked between the upset Kathleen and the passed out Ophelia. “You know that she didn’t mean for this to happen, right?” Wirt asked quickly, protectively positioning himself in between the two girls. “Ophelia would never do anything like this on purpose. I just think that once those jerks from her old school showed up, she started drinking to deal with them and after that she was too far gone to make any rational decisions, especially in regards to how much she drank.”

Kathleen sat up and blinked slowly. “I know that, heck I’m the one who pushed Ophelia to drink in the first place.” Kathleen pulled her knees up to her chest. “She’s been so stressed I thought she might want to loosen up a little, relax and have fun, ya know? Maybe dance some, laugh a lot and possibly bump into Ryan who would sweep her off her feet and she’d realize how dumb she’s been about not going out with him,” she mumbled quickly and sighed. “I just didn’t think she was gonna get trashed in a few hours.”

“Ophelia... has problems with moderation sometimes, I think,” Wirt tried to explain as he focused on his hands. “I think that once she commits to something she throws herself into it completely, for better or worse. This was a case of the latter, and it didn’t help that those kids were some of the people she’s run with in the past. I’m sure being around them brought out some... old habits that Ophelia’s been trying really hard break.” Wirt picked his words carefully, this was not his story to tell, but Kathleen only nodded as she looked sadly at Ophelia’s uneasy form.

“I didn’t think twice about inviting them, our parents are friends so we see each other at this type of stuff all the time, but I never would have thought that they would know her let alone be so rude to Ophelia like that, honest.” She turned to Wirt quickly, frantically searching his face for something. “I never would have let them come if I had known...” For once she was at a loss of words as she laid her face against her knees.

“Kath, I know.” Wirt laid his free hand on her arm, and gave a weak smile. “I know that compared to most of the other people you hang out with, that we’re kinda dorks but I know that you would never be ruthlessly mean for no reason to us. And you would never purposely set up a situation where something like this,” he made a grand gesture around him. “Would happen.”

“Yeah well, I would rather be losers with you guys than friends with those jerks.” Kathleen wrapped her arms around her legs, bringing her skirt close to her thighs.

Wirt blinked, then a small smile spread across his face. “Really?” He chuckled softly, and Kathleen rolled her eyes.

“Well duh, Wirt you’ve known me since we were eight, do you seriously not know that about me by now?”

“No I do.” His smile widened. “It’s just nice to hear every once in awhile.”

“Yeah well, breathe a word of it to anyone else and the least of your worries is gonna be that you recently broke my best friend’s heart.” Kathleen offered a smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

“You know that I didn’t mean for that to happen,” Wirt spoke quietly, but Kathleen just looked off, sighing deeply. “I want to like Rhondi, a lot. I just...don’t.”

“I know, that’s why I’m only half as mad at you as I should be.” She buried her chin in the crook of her elbows. “And it’s partially my fault for pushing her to pursue you when it’s obvious that you’re not interested her. At least not in like, a dating way.”

He leaned his head back against the bed. A hush enveloped them as the only sound was Ophelia snoring lightly in the bed. “Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Wirt finally said, managing to pull them both from their thoughts. “You only pushed us because you thought it would make us happy. And it did, for a little while at least.”

Kathleen hummed thoughtfully. “I guess, but I’m starting to think I should take the hint and back off everyone. If two people want to be together then they’ll hook up regardless of my interfering.”

Wirt blinked at this revelation. “Exactly. You can’t force two people together; just let it happen naturally.”  

“You’re right. I’ll totally stop right after I get Ryan and Ophelia together.” She grinned, turning to Wirt who glowered at her. “That was a joke, Wirt.”

“It better be. I think Ophelia’s gone through enough tonight without you trying to play matchmaker for her.”

“Don’t worry, I’m backing off, promise.” Kathleen rolled her eyes as a sly grin started to spread across her face. “Besides, I’ll be too busy with my own relationship to try and interfere with others.”

“Yeah?” Wirt laughed, raising an eyebrow. “Did you two finally stop bickering long enough to have an actual conversation?”

Kathleen just smiled mischievously as a soft knock at the door pulled their attention away as Sara peeked her head in, holding up a first-aid kit.

“Hey, am I interrupting anything? I just came in to patch up Wirt.”

“No, I was just about to leave,” Kathleen announced, standing up and straightening out her dress. “How is Rhondi’s ankle?”

“Luckily not a sprain. Ryan and Holly are keeping her company for a second,” Sara answered, pushing the door open. “We’re keeping it elevated and iced though, which Rhondi’s thankful for since she has that track thing next weekend.”

“Is she crazy?” Kathleen suddenly exploded, rushing past Sara in a flurry of pink tulle. “She can’t run on a hurt ankle, she’ll mess it up even more!”

She disappeared down the stairs, as Sara looked after her, chuckling softly and turning back to Wirt. “So Holly’s hanging out with her again.”

“I noticed,” Wirt laughed, as Sara squatted down and started pulling supplies from the kit. “When did that happen?”

“I’m assuming sometime in the last hour or so. I saw them getting cozy in the kitchen not too long ago. I guess they are trying to patch things up now that Max is out of the picture.”

“Good, I’ve always liked Holly, I’m sorry that their relationship almost got ruined over a stupid boy.” Wirt shook his head as Sara laughed.

“Come on, they’ve been together for years, no guy was gonna permanently come between them.” Sara lifted up Wirt’s chin and leaned in to look at his mouth. “Okay enough gossip, let me look at this lip.”

“Please tell me it’s not going to need stitches,” Wirt groaned as Sara gently prodded his swollen lip. “I’m already going to have to tell my mom I got into a fight, I don’t want to add on that I had to go to the hospital over it.”

“I think you’ll be fine,” Sara snorted as she pulled out an antiseptic wipe from the kit. “It’s already starting to clot and as long as you don't get hit again or are too rough with it, it shouldn’t open back up. This is gonna sting,” she warned exactly two seconds before dabbing the cloth on Wirt’s mouth, making him jerk backwards.

“Easy there, Doctor Tucker,” Wirt joked as she playfully stuck her tongue out.

“I would like to see you do better, I saw how you almost fainted the moment you saw blood downstairs.”

“Cause I wasn’t expecting my lip to start bleeding!” Wirt tried to argue.

“You weren’t expecting a busted lip when you got punched?” Sara asked, warily.

“I was caught up in the moment,” Wirt mumbled as she laughed, gently rubbing salve on his cut.

“Well just be glad that jerk wasn’t wearing an obnoxious class ring. This could have been a lot worse.” Her voice dropped as Wirt nodded slowly.

“I know,” he said, not just referring to his cut.

Sara sat back and examined her work a minute before turning to Ophelia. “Is she gonna be okay?” she asked finally, but Wirt only shrugged.

“Maybe after she sleeps it off and gets some non-alcoholic beverages in her?”

“I wasn’t talking about the hangover.” Sara looked at her sadly as Wirt fidgeted in his seat.

“I’m really not sure,” he spoke honestly. “But I hope so.” Ophelia suddenly shifted, rolling over on her back and moaning loudly.

“Ophelia?” Sara asked, concern evident in her voice as she tried to shake to girl awake. “You okay?”

“Water,” Ophelia croaked, trying to sit up, only to fall back down on the bed with a soft thump.

“Sit still, I’ll go get you some.” Sara carefully pushed back a loose strand of hair as she stood up and pointed to Wirt. “Keep an eye on her, if she starts to throw up turn her on her side. And grab a trashcan, Kathleen will flip if she pukes all over her bed.”

“Got it.” Wirt nodded as Sara turned to leave and Ophelia groaned loudly beside him. “Ophelia?” he spoke quietly, having to continuously pull her back to face him as she tried to keep turning from the light. “Do you remember what happened?”

“I’ve been drinking,” she lamented, slinging her arm over her eyes. “A lot, I think.”

“You have.” Wirt was careful to maintain his volume, making sure he didn’t snap at her. “How are you feeling? You hit your head pretty hard a minute ago.”

“It hurts,” Ophelia mumbled while trying to sit up again, but had to compromise by leaning up on one arm to face Wirt. “Where am I?” she asked groggily, finally starting to take notice of the space around her.

“Kathleen’s room,” Wirt spoke softly, trying to look at her eyes, making sure the pupils were remaining the same size. “We brought you up here so that you could have some privacy.”

“Okay,” she spoke quietly, laying an arm over her eyes. “I wanna go home.”

“Sure, we’ll leave in a minute.” Wirt tried to smile, more for himself than Ophelia though, as she just numbly nodded and hiccupped quietly. “I’m gonna have Sara check you out once more before we go though, okay?”

“I mssd upd,” she mumbled, already slipping into unconsciousness again.

“What?” Wirt asked gently, leaning close to hear her better.

“I messed up,” she repeated more clearly, pulling her arm away to reveal wet eyes. “Bad.”

“It will be okay.” Wirt tried to sooth her, but she just shook her head and gulped back a sob.

“No, I’ve messed everything up again,” she whimpered. “Everyone is gonna hate me now, like before.”

“Ophelia no.” Wirt pushed her bangs from her hot forehead. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“No they do, you’ll see. You hate me too,” she sniffed, trying to rub the tears from her eyes.  “Just like everyone else and I’m gonna be alone again.”

“Ophelia,” Wirt said her name forcefully, but used a light touch when taking her hand into his own. “No one hates you, and I’m not leaving you. I promise.”

“But you will, just wait, I’ll mess this up like before,” she mumbled, her body trembling as sobs shook her. Wirt sat on his knees, rising up to pull Ophelia into a tight hug.

“It’s gonna be okay,” he quieted her cries, rubbing her back slowly in slow, soothing circles. “It will be, you’ll see.” Wirt spoke confidently, but a small, nagging part of him asked if it really would be.

 

.::~::.

 

Wirt was laying on his bed, trying to ignore his raging headache. Most of the night before was still a blur, probably a combination of drinking way more than he ever had before and getting socked in the jaw, but he remembered a few things distinctly. Mainly that Ophelia was a bubbly drunk, that he got angry when he drank, and that kids from Westmore Preparatory School were absolute jerks. He rubbed his temples, vaguely aware of the fact that at some point he had sobered up enough to drive Clementine and get a miserable Ophelia home and in bed.

Wirt stayed by Ophelia’s side through night, helping her get her hair out of her face when she got sick, and holding her and talking her down when she got irrational; antidepressants and alcohol did not mix. When her aunt had finally returned from working the 3rd shift, she was less than happy to see Wirt in Ophelia’s room and downright furious when she saw the state Ophelia was in.

She managed to be an imposing woman, though she barely came past Wirt’s chin. Something about the way her eyes, though tired, were intense and sharp. She didn’t look much like her niece, with her strawberry blonde hair, tied up in a messy bun and her emerald eyes, but their cheekbones and nose were the same. While she was short with Wirt as he explained the situation quickly, and anxious to get back home, she was still grateful that Wirt had stayed with Ophelia, but it was obvious that Dr. Harper was ready for him to leave. So with the sun just peeking over the horizon and Ophelia in her safe hands, Wirt slipped out of her house and headed home. He managed to slip into his bed before his parents had even woken up, and acted like he had been there for hours.

And of course when Greg busted into his room thirty minutes later demanding all the juicy details, Wirt had all but bit his head off. He claimed he was under the weather; probably something he caught from those stupid Westmore kids, and his mother had allowed him to spend most of Saturday in bed. So as Wirt laid there, only half wishing he was dead, he grew increasingly confused as he slowly realized that Cher’s “If I Could Turn Back Time” was on repeat in his head. Then he realized that it wasn’t in his head and actually just outside his window. He rolled out of bed and shuffled towards his curtains to pull them back and saw Ophelia with a boom box lifted over her head in a replication of the scene from some cheesy 80's movie he couldn't remember the name of at that moment.

“What are you doing?” he asked after struggling to push his window open.

“Apologizing?” Ophelia called back, a wary smile on her face. “At some point I thought this was a cute idea, like ‘yeah no Wirt will love if I come stand on his lawn and blast 80’s references at him’ but now that I’m here it just seems silly and my arms kinda hurt.”

“Oh my god, just come inside,” Wirt rolled his eyes and slammed the window back down as he shuffled downstairs. For once Ophelia waited at the door, instead of just walking in as she normally did. She followed him silently to his room, stereo tucked behind her as they walked upstairs.

“So I don’t think I can physically say sorry enough to apologize for last night,” she finally spoke as they settled into Wirt’s room. “But that’s how I’m going to start anyways; I’m sorry.”

“Hey it’s not me you need to say sorry to, you didn’t ruin my 18th Birthday Extravaganza.”

Ophelia grimaced as she sat down on the floor and Wirt flopped back onto his bed. “Don’t remind me, that’s my next stop after this. But I do need to apologize to you; I did a lot of stupid stuff yesterday, and I mean a lot. And because I was an idiot not only you but Rhondi got hurt and that’s my fault, so I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t punch me in the face.” Wirt pointed to his swollen lip. “That jerk Brandon did, so don’t feel bad because some moron attacked me.”

“But you only got attacked because you were trying to help me,” Ophelia protested, shifting nervously as she tried to get comfortable. “I never should have started drinking in the first place. If I hadn’t I would have been aware enough when that creep came onto me and I wouldn’t have needed saving.”

“Ophelia, you never need to apologize for needing help in situations like that. You weren’t yourself and were barely conscious. We would have done it for anyone, so don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“I just hate I got into the situation in the first place,” she sighed remorsefully, crossing her legs and supporting herself on her hands. “It was dumb of me for even thinking of drinking last night.”

“Well I won’t disagree with you there.” Wirt snorted, earning a quick glare from Ophelia, but it was hard to take her seriously as she struggled to hide her half-smile. “Do you even remember last night?”

“I started dancing, meeting lots of new people and at some point I ‘met’ a lot of new people.” She shrugged, but ducked her head to hide behind her bangs.

“Yeah, all that I saw.” Wirt grimaced as she ran a hand over her face.

“Great, so glad you were around to see that,” she mumbled as Wirt sat up to face her.

“It’s okay, I told you I don’t care. I just wish you hadn’t done it so blatantly in front of Ryan after I had just had a discussion with him about how you weren’t ready for a relationship.”

“Oh my god, Ryan.” Ophelia flopped back on the floor, spreading her arms out dramatically around her. “I didn’t even think about him seeing me.”

“To be fair I don’t think you were thinking about much other than fulfilling your basic needs,” Wirt half-joked as she leaned back up.

“Was it bad?” she asked, hesitantly and Wirt squirmed.

“I don’t think you have to worry about him asking you to prom anymore?” Wirt offered hopefully as she just groaned loudly.

“Great, that’s one more thing I can mark off on my list of ‘Crap I’m messed up beyond repair in my life’ Fantastic,” she deadpanned as Wirt leaned off the bed and reached out to squeeze her shoulder.

“I think he’s mad right now, but Ryan isn’t one to hold grudges,” Wirt assured her with a smile. “I’ve known him most of our lives. He’ll probably be upset for a week then things will go back to normal.”

“Are you being serious or are you just trying to make me feel better?” Ophelia raised her eyebrows as Wirt gave a half shrug.

“A bit of both. But seriously, what do you remember after that?”

She leaned back, thinking a moment. “Marie showing up,” she spoke with conviction but slipped back down to lay on the floor. “I slipped into the kitchen, hoping to find you so we could leave, and got caught talking to Tilly long enough for them to sneak of up behind me.” Ophelia shivered involuntarily as she rolled over on her side, away from Wirt.

“I think I started drinking then,” she half mumbled into the rug. “It all gets a little hazy after that.”

“Do...” Wirt hesitated, unsure how to proceed.

“Do I remember meeting Brandon or why I was heading upstairs with him? No, but I’ll give you three guess to figure it out, and the first two don’t count.” She kept her back turned, her shoulders slowly rising as she breathed. “The last thing I remember clearly is sitting on the stairs, my head pounding and then laying in Kathleen’s bed. Just staring up at the ceiling and wondering how I could have screwed up this badly again.”

She rolled back over to face him, tears sitting in the corners of her eyes, but she blinked them away quickly. “How mad do you think Kathy is about me ruining her party?”

“I think she’s more upset about the fact her party was ruined rather than the fact it was you,” Wirt tried to comfort her, but it didn’t seem to help much as she sighed loudly and flopped down, her arms spread out on the floor.

“Great, so my friends probably aren’t that mad, but I still have to go and face the entire school tomorrow and you know they are going to be talking about it non-stop from now until we graduate.”

“You’re probably right about that.” Wirt shrugged as Ophelia squinted at him.

“You are supposed to be trying to comfort me,” she complained.

“Come back on a day I don’t have a raging headache,” he snapped back. “Which I do blame you for; you are the one who forced the drink on me.”

“You were supposed to say no!” Ophelia countered. “One of us has to be the voice of reason and you are such a wet blanket you should come into the role naturally.”

“Why did you come here again?” Wirt leaned up to glare at Ophelia.

Her face paled as she sat up and suddenly became very still. “Oh yeah. I’m sorry, again.” She bit her lip as Wirt sighed and waved her off.

“It’s fine. Everyone makes mistakes, it isn’t the end of the world.”

“It sure does feel that way,” she mumbled, looking away as she did.

Wirt slid down into the floor with her and took her hand in his, drawing her attention to him. “I can’t promise you how anyone is going to act on Monday or the next day or the day after that, even in our friend group.” He traced lazy circles on her thumb with his own as he spoke, a calming technique he had learned from his therapist. “But I can say that no matter what, I’m going to be there for you, okay?” He leaned over to look her in the eye.

“Yeah, would you shake on it?” Ophelia tried to joke, but her worried demeanor broke through her forced smile.

“You got yourself a deal, Ophelia Harper.” He smiled as he more gripped her hand tightly than shook it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think one of my favorite parts of this story is getting to know a bunch of the side characters more. The great thing about Wirt's schoolmates is that we know so little about them so writing for them is a blast, and you can just throw in little details and funfacts that really add to them, Kathleen is one of the more fun people to write for. 
> 
> Keep giving kudos and leaving comments, knowing that other people enjoy my work really motivates me to not only write more but write it better!


	9. The Girl in 6013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After starting this fic almost 3 years ago it's time to wrap it up. Pixiestickers has been amazing and beta'ed this entire thing for me so all chapters have been recently updated to reflect this improvement. I can't say how long it will take us to get there but I am finishing this story so sit back, relax and welcome back to our continuing adventures.

“Eleven?” Kathleen repeated mouth agape. “There were eleven of you?”

“Six girls and five boys,” Ophelia confirmed as Kathleen just kept shaking her head.

“I just have one older sister and I can’t image sharing a bathroom with her; all that hair.” She visibly shook as a shiver traveled down her spine. “How did you do it?”

“Good time management?” Ophelia shrugged as she pulled at her sandwich crust. “Besides the girls weren’t the problem, it was my brother Benny who always hogged the shower in the morning.”

“So you have a big family then, right?” Tilly asked, playing absentmindedly with her blonde hair. “If your family is Catholic and don’t believe in birth control then you must have tons of aunts and uncles and cousins, right?”

“Yeah but I never see ‘em. They live all over the country and besides the occasional Christmas card we just don’t hear from them much. And I don’t really like it when they visit anyways; it feels like they are constantly pitying me.”

“Wait, are holidays just you and your aunt then?” Wirt asked, looking to Ophelia sadly. After Kathleen’s party Ophelia has sworn to come clean to everyone about her past and the discussion had been raging for almost a week now. Wirt had been tuning most of it out since this was all stuff he knew but this was something he hadn’t heard before.

“Most of the time,” Ophelia nodded, leaning against the wall as she sipped at her soda. “Usually she’s working though so we just spend it in the hospital. This will be the first Easter she’s has had off in a couple of years and we don’t know what to do for it yet. Which probably won’t be anything since there’s no point in making a feast for two people.”

“Could you go to Mass?” Funderberker asked as Ophelia gave him a short look.

“We haven’t really been religious for a few years. It’s also the reason the rest of the family has kind of cut us off, they’re getting tired of trying to convert us back.”

“But what about ham?” Colin suddenly cried. “That’s the best part of holidays; the food!”

“Hold on, I want to go back to the fact that she has ten siblings and they were all living together.” Kathleen flung herself back into the conversation. “And there were only two bathrooms in your house!?”

“Had ten, and yes.” Ophelia rolled her eyes, the ghost of a smile on her face. “It made for some interesting mornings, to say the least.”

“I don’t get how you’ve done it.” Rhondi shook her head as she looked at Ophelia sadly. “How do you get over something like this?” A chill ran through the group as Ophelia looked down at her hands and thought about it for a long time before answering.

“I don’t think you ever get over it. Sometimes I’ll wake up and swear I can still hear them; my little sisters fighting over a toy, the triplets laughing as they run up the stairs, my baby brother crying for attention. Then I rub my eyes and realize that it’s been almost four years since I heard any of that and that I won’t ever hear it again. Those mornings are the hardest to get out of bed and sometimes I just don’t. I’ll spend the whole day trying to come up with a reason just to get up.” Ophelia pushed the rest of her chips away, her appetite apparently lost. “And I don’t always succeed.”

The group grew quiet as Wirt squeezed her shoulder, smiling at her. “How about we talk about something else for a bit, guys?” He suggested and Kathleen nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes! So I’ve been toying with the idea of having another party, since my birthday got cut short- and don’t you dare apologize again Ophelia I’ve told you all is forgiven- and what if I threw one this weekend?”

“No!” Everyone called in unison, deflating Kathleen in an instant.

“Easter is this weekend,” Sara pointed out as Kathleen just shrugged.

“Sorry, I forgot. The hassles of being Jewish in a mostly non-Jewish community.”

“But I thought you were coming to my house to meet my family?” Holly asked, the tall raven haired girl gently nudged Kathleen’s shoulder with her own.

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot.” A light blush crept over her cheeks. “Do you think they are going to like me?”

“As long as you keep quiet they will.” Rhondi spoke up, making Kathleen scramble over three people to swing at her, but she ducked out of the way easily. “Have to be faster than that to catch me, Kathy,” she teased, sticking her tongue out at her best friend.

“Ugh this is why I hate it when family comes and visits,” Wirt groaned while crumpling up his empty lunch sack. “They just constantly badger me about if I’m dating anyone yet.”

“Well whose fault is that?” Rhondi snorted as she resettled beside him. Everyone snapped towards her, but her laughter quickly dispelled them. “I’m just teasing guys, I’m totally over Wirt.” She snickered again as she nudged Wirt’s shoulder, his blush already fading.

“Oh good, now just comes the endless jokes about it.” Wirt rolled his eyes, but ended it with a smile in her direction, which she happily returned.

“I can’t believe Easter is already here, that means graduation is just around the corner.” Sara shook her head quickly. “We’re gonna be out of here in a little over a month.”

“Well not before the most important date of our high school careers,” Kathleen pointed out quickly. “We can’t forget about-“

“Prom, we know,” everyone interrupted her before she had a chance to rant about decorations and limousines again.

“Kathleen, are you even remotely excited to about graduating?” Jason asked, rolling his eyes. “I haven’t heard you mention anything about it that doesn’t have to do with the ever changing color of your dress, or how you are wearing your hair, or the merits of flats over heels.”

“Which are many and numerous- but of course I am.” She snorted but sank back against the wall. “I just want to enjoy the last month we have together before everyone starts leaving for the summer. Once it comes around we’re all going to start growing apart; it’s just the natural progression of growing up.”

“Like the wind pushes the leaves from their branches, we too must go our own separate ways and forge ahead on the path to life,” Wirt waned poetically.

“Alright guys let’s cut back on the over dramatic poetry for a minute. Just because we’re graduating doesn’t mean we’re never going to see each other again,” Rhondi laughed. “We’re all still going to live here and can spend the entire summer together. And even when school starts up we’ll still have email and everything so that we can all keep in touch. It’s not like anyone is moving across the country to go to school, right?” She smirked at her best friend, but Kathleen suddenly found that her perfectly manicured fingernails needed her full and undivided attention. “Right?” Rhondi repeated a bit unsure.

“Kath?” Ryan asked, nudging her leg with his foot. “Is there something you want to tell us?” Kathleen hesitated a moment longer.

“Kitty,” Holly interlaced her fingers with that of her girlfriend, her dark, mahogany skin creating a stark contrast to Kathleen’s milky one. “It’s time to tell them.”

“I ...might have gotten accepted into a few programs that start in June,” she finally answered after a moment.

“Where?” Sara asked.

“Oh you know the usual: Harvard, Yale, Columbia,” Kathleen quickly mumbled as everyone erupted in yelling and congratulations.

“Kathy, that’s great!” Rhondi squealed as she dove over everyone to wrap the blonde in a tight hug.

“Why haven’t you told us this yet?” Wirt gasped, as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

“Cause I’m not sure where I wanted to go yet and I didn’t want to announce anything till it was official?” She shrugged as Sara clapped her on the back.

“Kathleen, that’s awesome!” She laughed, then slowly stopped as she thought about it. “So, that means you’re going to the East coast in June?”

“Yeah, sure looks that way,” she chuckled nervously as it finally hit everyone. “The one I’m looking at for Yale starts on the first of June, and it’s what I’m leaning towards.”

“So you can’t hang out this summer?” Ryan asked and Kathleen nodded slowly. The mood grew somber as their excitement left them and was replaced with a sense of finality.

“Well, we still have like a month and a half before that, right?” Ophelia finally spoke up. “That means a month and a half we can cram full of movie nights and lunches and swim parties. And just think of the farewell party you can throw, Kathleen! I mean you got accepted to Yale, If that’s not a reason to make it an even bigger deal than your 18th birthday, then I don’t know what is.”

“That is an excellent point,” Holly agreed, adding a small shoulder nudge. “Though maybe we'll cut back on the alcohol this time.”

“I hadn’t considered that.” Kathleen tapped her chin thoughtfully. “I’m gonna have to start planning this party immediately!”

“Can we focus on one over the top celebration at a time?” Wirt asked, cupping his chin in his palm. “We still have prom to worry about.”

“Speaking of which, we still need to pick out a day to go dress shopping, girls.” Kathleen leaned forward and grinned. “I mean I already have my dress- I got it months ago- but I know that you three-” she quickly pointed to Sara, Ophelia and Rhondi, “need to go get yours.”

“Can’t I just go the day before and pick one out?” Ophelia asked tilting her head to the side as Kathleen’s mouth nearly hit the floor in disbelief before she realized she was joking.

“Har har, very funny.” She rolled her eyes. “What about today after school, are you girls free?”

“Cross country practice,” Rhondi noted quickly.

“I have my internship today,” Sara said as Ophelia shook her head.

“And I have a prior engagement that I simply can’t skip.”

“Like what?” Kathleen asked as the lunch bell rang and everyone jumped in unison.

“It’s a- well I have to-“ Ophelia jumped from foot to foot as she spoke. “It’s... complicated and I’ll explain later. It just takes a bit more time then these three minutes allow us.” She turned on her heel and started walking away as she waved. “But I’m free this Saturday if you want to do it then!” She turned the corner and everyone else began scattering for their respective classes.

“Ophelia has some major issues when it comes to opening up, sometimes,” Sara pointed out as she hefted her backpack onto her shoulders.

“Yeah, but can you really blame her?” Wirt spoke as he shoved his books into his backpack. “She kinda has a lot of baggage and I don’t think anyone could handle all that at once.”

“Fair enough.” Sara nodded as she started to walk down the hall. “We still on for dinner tonight?”

“Of course, it’s all Greg’s been talking about all week.” Wirt smiled as they got to a fork in the hallway. “We’ll come by the hospital around 6, does that sound good?”

“Yup.” Sara gave him a thumbs up and grinned. “Just come on up to the long-term care ward, I should be done by then.”

“Okay, see you later Sara,” Wirt called as they went their separate ways.

Wirt turned the corner and almost bumped right into Ryan and Ophelia holding a very seriously conversation. He ducked back around the corner, sure that they hadn’t even seen him standing there. He froze for a moment, knowing that he should walk on, that it wasn’t any of his business. But a small, nagging part of him was curious; so he held back a moment, watching silently from around the corner and listening in.

“I didn’t think that you would want that,” Ophelia was mumbling, looking like she wanted  to be anywhere else but there in that moment.

“I don’t!” Ryan agreed, significantly more annoyed than she was. “But the point still stands that you didn’t even try and talk to me about it. You just assumed without thinking about me, like you do about everything.”

“I don’t assume that much,” Ophelia grumbled, rubbing her arms like she was trying to rid herself of goosebumps.

“You assumed that we would think differently about you if you told us about your past, you assumed we would pity you if you were truthful about your family and you assumed that everyone would stop being your friend if they found out what you used to be like. Our entire relationship has basically been you assuming that everything in your life will go wrong the moment you try and open up to anyone, so you just don’t,” he snapped, making her take a step back in surprise. Ryan stood up a little straighter, obviously not intending to be that intimidating.

He ran his hand through his hair, ruffling it slightly before it gently fell back into place. He sighed, his eyes flicking over the slightly shorter girl. “Look Ophelia, I’ve done everything I can to make you give me a chance and I’ve finally realized that you just don’t want to try. Can you at least do me the favor of telling me to my face so I can stop chasing you around like a lost puppy?”

She flinched back a moment, a variety of emotions ranging from hurt to regret washing over her in the span of a second. But it was gone just as quickly and she looked at him sadly, seeming both wounded and apologetic at the same time.

“It’s not that I don’t want to be with you but...” Ophelia started, then grew still. Her gaze fell to the floor and she was silent for a few moments. After a minute of quiet resolve she looked back up at Ryan with determination. “I’m sorry Ryan, I’m just not the girl you want me to be. I don’t want the same things you do, and I don’t know that I ever will,” Ophelia spoke frankly, and Wirt suddenly wished he had just kept walking. This was not a conversation for him to hear.

He took a step back and then walked around the corner, acting like this was the first time he had passed through today. He took caution to give Ryan and Ophelia a wide berth as he headed to class, even offering up a hand in a quick greeting, which both only looked at momentarily before turning back to each other.

Wirt slipped into his seat, busying himself with getting ready for class and trying to look inconspicuous. The bell rang again and it took ten more minutes before Ophelia slipped into the lecture, much to the chagrin of their teacher. She offered a small, mumbled excuse about not feeling well before she plopped down in her seat, obviously miserable. Wirt bit his lip, unsure if he should say anything. He didn’t want to let her know he had been eavesdropping, and wanted to avoid making their teacher anymore upset with her over continued interruptions.

“Hey, everything okay?” he finally whispered after their teacher had turned back to the board. Ophelia started to numbly shake her head, then chose to lay her arms on her desk and bury her face instead. After a few moments of hesitation, Wirt awkwardly patted her shoulder then turned back to the lesson, extremely glad they were in the back of the classroom and not the front row.

 

.::~::.

 

Greg ran ahead of Wirt, rushing into the hospital and straight towards the elevators.

“Greg, slow down!” Wirt called after him, running up to grab his shoulder before he could go any further.

“But I’m excited to see Sara,” he cried, looking around anxiously for his friend. The lobby was mostly empty, just a few people waited in the plush chairs scattered around the room.

“And we will, after I figure out where she is.” Wirt sighed, taking his little brother’s hand in his own to keep him from running off again. “Excuse me.” Wirt cleared his throat as he approached the front desk. “Can you tell me where the long-term ward is?”

“May I ask who you are visiting?” The assistant asked shortly, barely glancing up from the computer she was typing on.

“Oh, um a volunteer actually.” Wirt shuffled his feet awkwardly. “Me and my brother are meeting her for dinner and she said to just come up and get her when we got here.”

The woman stopped working and glanced Wirt and Greg over quickly. “You aren’t allowed to just walk around here all willy-nilly, kids.” She snorted as she pushed her glasses up her nose. “This is a hospital, not the local library.”

“I-I know that,” Wirt stuttered, his breath quickening. “B-but we just thought that since-“

“You just thought the rules could be broken for you, you mean.” She made a short ‘tks’ as she pushed her seat back, her shiny name tag reading ‘Patricia’. “Well you can think again, young man. Unless you are visiting a patient I can’t allow you to just wander among the halls with no supervision. Now if you give me the name of your friend I _might_ be able to page her for you but I seriously doubt that she’s going to be available. Some people have actual work to do and don’t have time to stop for every little crush.”

“I’m not- we’re not-“ Wirt tried to talk but he was frazzled and had trouble forming the sentence. “If you just let us go up-“

“Absolutely not!” Patricia gasped. “Unless you are here visiting a patient I can’t let you just go snooping around anywhere you please.”

“Well good thing they are with me then, right Ms. Trish?” Ophelia spoke as she leaned over the counter, smiling slyly.

“Mi-Miss Harper.” Patricia’s demeanor changed immediately. “I d-didn’t know that they were with you,” she said, but Ophelia just laughed.

“It’s fine Ms. Trish. Don’t worry about it.” She pushed back from the counter and took Greg’s free hand in her own. “We’ll go on ahead and go up now, if it’s all the same to you though.”

“Of c-course!” She sat back down with a small ‘plop’. “Do you want me to page Dr. Harper for you?”

“No that’s fine, she already knows I’m here!” Ophelia called back as she hit the call button for the elevator and quickly pushed the brothers inside.

“Ophelia!” Greg laughed as he quickly wrapped her in a hug. “Did you change your mind about going to dinner with us?”

“No, this was the other thing I needed to do.” She laughed as she returned Greg’s hug.

“Hey, you feeling better?” Wirt asked hesitantly, but Ophelia just shrugged.

“I’m not going to fall into a depression and lock myself up for a week, if that’s what you’re asking.” Ophelia offered a half-smile and turned to watch the digital numbers light up as they passed each floor. “I’ll be okay.”

“Good.” Wirt nodded as Greg looked between them, befuddled. Wirt gave him a sharp look that spoke volumes and he chose to remain quiet, for once. Hospitals seemed to have that effect on Greg. He tried to keep an optimistic demeanor, but he was certainly more contained in the vicinity of hospitals.

“I didn’t know you guys were picking Sara up from here,” Ophelia finally broke the heavy silence.

“Yeah, it seemed like a good idea at the time,” Wirt laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. “I didn’t think we would get trapped at the front desk though.”

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you boys to just walk in like you own the place? That’s how you get anywhere in the real world.” Ophelia scoffed as the door dinged open and they exited out onto the 6th floor. “Good thing I came along or you two would still be stuck down there.”

“Wirt, Greg,” Sara called as she ran up to them, still in her scrubs. “And Ophelia too! You decide to join us for dinner after all?” She chuckled as she crossed her arms over her clipboard. “I need to clock out and get into my street clothes, but that will just take a second.”

“Nope, this was actually the other thing I had to do.” Ophelia gave a half-smile and shrugged as she motioned to the wing they had just entered.

“Oh,” Sara nodded quickly, obviously more in the know than Wirt and Greg who looked on in confusion. “I just came back from that side of the ward actually. She’s doing good today.” She offered her own small smile as Ophelia’s suddenly stretched from ear to ear.

“Yeah? Any changes?” She asked, her voice hopeful, but Sara just sadly shook her head.

“No, nothing dramatic, but her vitals are all good and she’s showing lots of brain activity so _something_ is happening, we just don’t know what.”

Ophelia’s shoulders slumped slightly. “O-oh okay well, that’s good at least. Some brain activity is better than none, right?”

“Um, what’s going on?” Greg finally spoke as Sara looked between him and Ophelia.

She seemed to squirm in place a second before sighing and looking at her feet. “Well you know how most of my family died in that train crash a few years ago?”

“Um, yes, it’s something that’s not exactly hard to forget.” Wirt answered slowly, waiting to see where this went.  

“Well there is a reason I say most.” Ophelia rubbed the back of her head as she spoke. “I do have one sister that’s still alive. Mostly.”

“Mostly?” Wirt and Greg asked in unison as Ophelia just nodded slowly.

“Mostly,” she confirmed as she lead them down the hallway and Sara excused herself to get changed. “I have a twin sister who didn’t die in the accident, but she’s been in a coma ever since. I come here every week to visit her, make sure she’s not getting bed sores or anything, yah know?”

“Oh.” Wirt spoke quietly as Ophelia opened the door to 6013. It was a small room populated by a single bed and two comfy looking chairs. There was a vase on the window sill inhabited by daisies and wildflowers that were just beginning to wilt. A stuffed fox sat on a side table with a few old looking “Get Well Soon” cards. Several machines that Wirt vaguely recognized from his own short stay in the hospital beeped quietly and were hooked up to the main feature of the room, a sleeping girl.

The similarities between her and Ophelia were startling, but not enough to make them mirror images of each other. They had the same brow and nose, but this girl’s cheekbones were much rounder. Seemingly identical constellations of freckles dotted their cheeks, but where Ophelia had deep mahogany colored hair, this girl had a bright amber mane; an almost unnatural shade that cascaded around her in curly waves.

“I try and visit at least once a week, like I said.” Ophelia walked slowly towards her sleeping twin, taking one of her hands gently in her own. “Talk to her and stuff, ya know? They say it helps, that they actually can hear you but I don’t know if I really believe it. Mostly I think it’s so family members can act like they have the person in their life for a little longer. I know it helps me feel better.” Wirt took a step closer as Ophelia let go of her sister’s hand and reached into her bag. “But about every month or so I come in and make sure her nails stay clipped and give her a haircut. She always hated it when she had long nails, complained she scratched herself constantly.” Ophelia chuckled as she gently brushed a loose lock of hair from the still girl’s forehead. “And her split ends would be untamable unless I trimmed her hair every so often.”

“Hey, that’s my fox!” Greg pointed out, walking over and picking the stuffed animal up from the table.

“I thought she might enjoy it here, someone to keep my sister company when I’m away.” Ophelia smiled, taking the animal from Greg when he offered it with a sad smile.

“She’s like a guard fox?” Greg asked as he gently shook one of her small paws in greeting, to which Ophelia laughed.

“Yes, exactly like that.”

Wirt found himself transfixed by the still girl, but he couldn’t place why. Maybe it was her long hair that Ophelia was gently brushing away with her fingers, how it seemed to shine like copper, even in the dim fluorescent lights of the hospital. Or maybe it was how he could see the girl Ophelia used to be in her features, the one before all the pain and loneliness made her look tired and thin and worn. But mostly he thought it was the way she seemed so angry, even when she was comatose. He had never seen anyone look so annoyed in an otherwise peaceful state. A slight wrinkle ran between her brows where they creased together. Perhaps she was dreaming of a particular annoying or exasperating thing. He had a vague recollection of hearing from somewhere that coma patients still dreamed. He blinked, suddenly realizing where he had seen this girl before.

“Is this the girl from the pictures in your extra bedroom?” he asked suddenly, causing Ophelia to tilt her head in confusion. “The one on the second floor with the sewing stuff and teal bedspread?”

“You went in her room?” Ophelia scoffed, making Wirt blush.

“It’s not like that. Back in February when I brought you your school work I accidentally stumbled in thinking it was your bedroom. I left when I realized it wasn’t, and completely forgot about it until now. It was her room though, right?”

“As much as a replica my aunt and I could make when we moved,” Ophelia confirmed as she turned back to the silent girl. “It was a bit hard considering both me, her and our little sister Helena had shared a room for years, but me and Aunt Poppy think we got it pretty close. We wanted to have it all set up for her when she woke up.” She grew quiet as Sara knocked on the door-frame, announcing her arrival.

“Hey guys, you ready to go grab something to eat? You’re welcome to join us if you want, Ophelia.”

“No, thank you,” she answered quickly, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. “I think I’m gonna sit here and spend some time with my sister.”

“That’s fine, we understand.” Greg wrapped Ophelia in a quick hug before he ran over to Sara’s side. Another knock pulled everyone’s attention to the door, where Dr. Harper stood looking desolately into the room.

“Hey Aunt Poppy.” Ophelia stood up as the doctor stepped in. “Is it time for another MRI scan?”

“Hello Ophelia, and no I’m just checking up on you.” She gave her a wary, tired grin that was soon replaced by a melancholy look directed at the girl in the bed.

“Poppy, these are my friends Sara, Greg, and Wirt.” Each kid quickly raised their hand in greeting as Dr. Harper gave them each a head nod in recognition.

“You work here, don’t you?” Ophelia’s aunt addressed Sara.

“I’m actually just a intern.,” she corrected her with a shrug.

“Oh that’s right. Dr. Patel was telling me about you. She speaks very highly of your abilities, Ms. Tucker.”

“Oh, thank you.” Sara blushed as Dr. Harper turned to Wirt.

“I believe we’ve met before as well, young man.” She gave him a surprising smile as Wirt nodded quickly. “I’m glad it’s in better circumstances this time.”

“A lot better.,” he agreed as Sara, Greg, and Ophelia exchanged confused glances.

“Are you all keeping my nieces company tonight?” she asked bringing the clipboard in her arms close to her chest.

“No we’re going to go eat,” Greg spoke up finally. “I’m Greg by the way. I’m the one who brought the guard fox for your niece,” he announced proudly.

“I’ve heard a lot about you Greg, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She held her hand out to shake his as Greg swooped it into both of his and brought it close to his mouth.

“Can I kiss your hand?” he asked suddenly, making Dr. Harper break out in loud laughter that sounded almost identical to that of her niece.

“I wouldn’t recommend it. Though I’m very sanitary, this is a hospital and I do work with sick people all day. We don’t know what kind of super virus could be lurking on my cuticles.” She wagged her eyebrows for emphasis.

“Cool!” Greg looked at her reverently as he gently gave her back her hand. “Another time then, my dear.”

“Um, Dr. Harper?” Wirt called her attention. “I’m supposed to ask, would you and Ophelia like to join us for dinner this Sunday? Ophelia was telling us that you guys don’t really have plans since it’s just the two of you, and we would love to have you over.”

“Oh, we couldn’t possibly impose on your family like that.” She took a step back, but Greg quickly shook his head.

“You won’t be; Ophelia already eats dinner with us all the time, one person more won’t hurt.”

“We would love to,” Ophelia spoke up for the both of them. “We’ll bring pie!”

“Ophelia, you can help me decorate the eggs!” Greg clapped excitedly. “It will be awesome!”

“Well it sounds like I don’t even have a choice in the matter.” Her face was stern but her tone light. “I look forward to meeting your family, boys.” Dr. Harper smiled as she turned to leave. “I have work to get back to and I believe you three are going to dinner. It was lovely meeting all of you.”

“You too Dr. Harper,” they answered in unison as she gave a short wave and walked away.

“See you at school, Ophelia,” Sara called as Ophelia waved them away and turned back to her sister to keep brushing her hair.

“How did you know about her sister?” Wirt asked Sara as they exited the room and headed towards the elevator.

“I saw her visiting one afternoon back in January and she told me about her,” Sara confirmed as Wirt blinked in surprise.

“That’s longer than I’ve known about her family.”

“Wait till you hear what her sister’s name is. I almost asked her if you guys had secretly known each other for years when I heard it.” Sara laughed as the elevator dinged and she stepped inside.

“Why, what’s her name?” Wirt looked to Greg who only shrugged in return.

“You should know it well; I heard it from you first.” Sara turned around and smiled mischievously.

“It’s Beatrice.”

.::~::.

 

“Merry Easter!” Greg had been calling throughout the house all morning. Whether it was while he helped his dad clean the house, assisted his mother with the ham, or gleefully decorated eggs, he happily yelled to every passing soul.

“I’m not really sure if that’s the proper greeting for Easter,” Wirt finally brought up after nearly five hours of hearing his little brother scream throughout the house.

“What am I supposed to say? ‘Happy Easter?’ Pfft yeah right.” Greg rolled his eyes dramatically. “That just sounds stupid.” The doorbell rang but Greg chose to ignore it a moment longer.

“Yeah but to be fair you do try and wish everyone a ‘merry’ every holiday,” Wirt pointed out, making Greg shrug his shoulders.

“I just like the sound of it more! Telling someone to have a merry Thanksgiving or a Merry Leif Erikson’s day just sounds so much more exciting than a plain ole ‘happy’.” The doorbell again rang, forcing their mother to run from the kitchen glaring at them.

“Boys!” she chided. “You could have gotten that!”

 “Get what?” Wirt and Greg asked in unison, the bell ringing for a third time. Laurel gave them one final look before plastering on a smile and flinging the door open.

“Merry Easter!” Ophelia called, holding a covered pot.

“See, Ophelia gets it.” Greg smiled as he ran up and gave her a huge hug. “Wirt was telling me that no one says ‘Merry Easter’.”

-“Why? It’s so much more jovial than a simple ‘happy’.” She walked into the house, her aunt close behind her. “I like your bow-tie, Greg.”

“Thanks! I match Wirt.” Greg proudly adjusted his forest green tie as Wirt rolled his eyes.

“He insisted that we match,” Wirt corrected, motioning to his cardigan and making Ophelia laugh. “I like your dress though.”

“Thank you, I bought it just for you guys.” Ophelia beamed, twirling once to make her pale green floral print dress lift slightly as she headed into the kitchen.

“Thank you so much for inviting us, Mrs. Fairchild.” Dr. Harper smiled, carrying her own covered saucer. “Ophelia and I made some of our favorite dishes, I hope no one is allergic to nuts; I make a killer pecan pie.”

 “And I brought mashed potatoes!” Ophelia called out, setting her platter on the counter. “It’s one of the only things I can make.”

“Pecan is one of my favorites! It all looks wonderful, thank you so much for joining us.” Laurel grinned, taking the plate from her and heading into the kitchen. “I know that Wirt and Greg are ecstatic to have you here.”

“Yeah! People almost never come over to our house for holidays since the family is so big and spread out. Only Greg’s dad is coming this year, but you’ll really like him Dr. Harper!” Greg bounced around the kitchen excitedly. “He always brings me five dollars to spend on candy!”

“Gregory, what have I said about taking money from Wirt’s father?” Laurel chided him.

“Not to do it?” Greg asked sheepishly as he put on his biggest puppy dog eyes.  

“Who’s here, boys?” Greg’s dad called as he descended the stairs, adjusting his tie and interrupting his son’s scolding.

“Hi Mr. Dave!” Ophelia leaned over the counter and called out the opening leading into the living room. “Merry Easter.”

“And a Merry Easter to you.” He chuckled as he extended his hand to Poppy. “You must be her aunt, I’m Dave. My family and I are so glad you could join us.”

“Likewise.” She smiled, shaking his hand firmly. “It gets pretty lonely with just me and Ophelia and an occasional visit to the hospital on holidays, so we’re extremely grateful you folks invited us, thank you again, Mr. Fairchild.”

“Oh no no no, please call me Dave and my wife Laurel; none of this overly formal stuff. Ophelia is practically family so that makes you family too.” He grinned as he patted her back, making her stumble slightly.

“O-oh alright then. Thank you for inviting us, Dave.” She smoothed down her sweater as Greg rushed up and gripped her hand. “I guess you can call me ‘Poppy’ then.”

“Hello again Dr. Harper! Do you like macaroni?”

“Yes, it’s one of my favorite foods.” She nodded as Greg pulled her towards the kitchen.

“Good! You’ll love my mom’s then, she makes the best mac n’ cheese casserole in the world.”

“He’s not lying,” Ophelia agreed as she pulled a pecan off the top of the pie and popped it into her mouth.

“Stop it, you are going to ruin your dinner,” Poppy scolded as Ophelia simply smirked mischievously.

“Would you girls like to help me finish up with the last few dishes before Gil arrives?” Laurel offered holding an apron out to each of them. “I just need a salad mixed and a caked iced.”

“I would love to.” Poppy smiled as she took the apron from her. “And Ophelia can certainly toss a salad.”

“Best salad tosser on the West coast,” Ophelia agreed as Laurel turned to her boys.

“Excellent and Greg and Wirt can go finish setting up the dining room for us.” She smiled, making them both moan, but head towards the dining room nonetheless. “And get the nice glasses down from the china cabinet!”

“Yes ma’am,” The boy called back as they shuffled into the formal room the family almost never used and began pulling dishes down from their mother’s antique cabinet.

“Hey Wirt?” Greg asked as he held his arms open for his brother to stack plates on. “Are you going to ask Ophelia about her sister today?” Wirt paused mid-motion, hand gripping the last plate as he took a sharp breath.

“Greg, we don’t know for sure that her Beatrice is our Beatrice.” He calculated each word as he spoke, careful not to crush Greg’s hopes, while at the same time not raise them too high.

Nearly a week of whispered conversations about the significance of Ophelia’s sister’s name had gone by. Sara had thought it a cute coincidence that the name matched the one in his poems, but it had taken everything in Greg and Wirt’s power not to dash back and ask Ophelia about her.

While it had been true that they still didn’t fully understand the Unknown and how it worked, it was possible that Beatrice could be Ophelia’s sister. Sure Wirt and Greg had never actually _seen_ Beatrice, so they didn’t know if she looked like the girl in the hospital, but that didn’t necessarily mean that it _wasn’t_ her. The last time they had encountered Beatrice it had been a bittersweet goodbye before the small bird had disappeared into the sky, golden scissors clenched tightly in her tiny claws. She could by all means be the same girl, the one trapped in the coma, but there were just too many factors to consider. What if the Unknown wasn’t really a limbo-type state, what if it was something else entirely?

“Surely Ophelia would have mentioned it to us if she had gone to the Unknown with her sister,” Wirt suddenly thought out loud, pulling a few glasses down from the top shelf and turning to help Greg set the table.

“You think she doesn’t know?” Greg asked quietly, a real feat for the excitable boy.

“I think it’s possible. And it’s not like we can just say ‘Hey you did you ever see your sister in the Unknown and do you think maybe she’s still trapped there?’ I don’t think that will go over very well.”

“Why not?” Greg asked, tracing the intricate flower pattern of the dishes with his finger.

“Because I don’t want to give Ophelia false hope.” Wirt bit his thumb as he thought. “I just wish there was a way to ask her more about her sister without seeming creepy.”

“What’s creepy about asking about a girl in a coma?” Greg asked, completely serious as Wirt just gave him a sidelong look.

“It’s just not something you do, Greg.” He sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “Besides, we know that Beatrice’s family was in the Unknown and that they for sure are gone. So what does that mean for what the Unknown actually is?”

Greg quietly pondered that as he bit his lip. “I don’t know, but I still think we should make sure. What if we could bring her back?” He turned to Wirt with large, hopeful eyes. “Think about how happy Ophelia would be to get her sister back!” Greg looked to his feet, before continuing quietly.  “What if _we_ could have Beatrice back?” Wirt sighed and looked sadly at Greg. He had such hope in his eyes as he looked up to his older brother, hands held tightly together just below his chin.

“I miss her too, buddy.” Wirt pulled his brother into a tight, one-armed hug.

“Wirt, we could see Beatrice again,” Greg whispered like he was afraid that he would jinx them if he spoke too loudly.

“If it is her,” Wirt reminded him gently, opening a drawer on the cabinet and pulling out the silverware. “We have to make sure before we bring it up to Ophelia.”

“Okay,” Greg mumbled into Wirt’s shirt. “But do you think we could try and figure it out soon? I really, really miss her.”

“Yeah sure, kiddo.” Wirt offered a small smile, releasing him from the hug. Greg smiled brightly at him as he quickly spread the utensils around the table.  Wirt smiled back, silently wishing he could believe his words as well.  

 

.::~::.

 

The Pilgrim/Fairchild home was abuzz with activity; the girls were giggling in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on dinner as the boys made drinks and began carrying the food to the table. Laurel and Poppy were quick to get along, joking and carrying on like old friends as they took the carved ham to the dining room and Greg followed close behind, the pie held over his head like a victory wreath. Wirt hovered nervously between the kitchen and the front door, waiting for the arrival of their last guest. Ophelia watched him a moment, waiting until everyone else had left the room before speaking up.

“Isn’t your dad supposed to be coming too?” she asked quietly as she looked towards the clock, which indicated that it was already 30 minutes past the scheduled time for dinner.

 “Yeah, he is. I don’t know why he isn’t here yet, though.” Wirt pulled at his shirt sleeves, trying his best to avoid eye contact. “Maybe traffic is worse than we thought coming from the airport?” He offered a wary smile, but Ophelia choose not to return it, only humming to herself thoughtfully.

“Hopefully.” She finally shrugged as she picked up her bowl of mashed potatoes and carried it into the dining room. Wirt stayed back for a minute longer, looking at the phone like he could make it ring by pure force of will.

“Why don’t you come on and sit down, Wirt?” Dave poked his head into the room, startling Wirt out of his thoughts. “Gil won’t mind if we get started without him, lord knows we have before.”

“Maybe in a minute, Dave,” his gaze flicked towards the wall once more. “But you guys can go ahead and start eating if you want, I’ll be a just a minute more-“ Wirt was cut off as a sharp ring came from the telephone on the wall. Both men waited, seeming to hold their breath as it rang a second time. Wirt’s hands clenched around the dish cloth he had absentmindedly been wringing. He was hesitant to move, a call this late could only mean one thing, and he was not prepared to get that news.

It rang again.

Dave watched silently, looking between his stepson and the phone, and back to Wirt again. Wirt gulped audibly as it rang for a fourth time. Finally, with grim determination set on his face, Dave moved forward, picking the phone up quickly and offering a short, “Hello? Hey Gil, Happy Easter to you too.”

He paused for a long moment, Wirt’s breathing coming out slow and hitched as he heard the familiar rumble of his father’s voice on the other line. Dave’s brow furrowed more and more as his listened to the other man talk quickly. He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You won’t be able to make it to dinner is the point, right?” He suddenly cut the man off mid-excuse. He dropped his hand, looking towards his stepson with an apologetic shrug as he pointed towards the phone shoved on his shoulder then to Wirt. After a moment, he realized he was asking him if he wanted to speak to his father.

Wirt slowly shook his head as Dave gave him a thumbs up and waved Wirt on out of the kitchen. “No he’s eating with everyone else at the table right now, I’ll pass along the message though. Yeah no we get it, traffic flying out of L.A. is terrible this time of year.” Dave gave Wirt a small smile as he sulked out of the room, disheartened. He fully intended to head straight to the bathroom, taking a moment to gather himself before heading to everyone else, but was stopped mid-stride as he heard Dave sigh behind him and suddenly snap. “Gil, shut up.”

He froze in place, hesitant to take a step further. While there had always been tension between the two men- for obvious reason- Dave had never acted aggressive towards Wirt’s father. But he had dropped all pretense of friendliness as he could practically hear his stepfather grinding his teeth.

“Look, that excuse isn’t going to work on me, you have had months to get this ticket and either through neglect or forgetfulness you just didn’t do it and you can apologize all you want, but none of it is going to make it up to your kid in there.”

Wirt pushed himself against the wall, knowing it wasn’t his place to listen in and feeling ashamed that this was not the first time this week he had done something similar, but he couldn’t help it. They were talking about him, after all. There was a pause again as Dave listened to Gil give an excuse and even from his spot on the wall, Wirt could tell his stepfather was shaking his head.

“I’m not arguing that you don’t want to be here, or that you don’t love him, Gil, but I don’t think you get how incredibly lucky you are to have him in your life. Wirt is an amazing kid, he’s not only smart but he’s nice, he cares about people and I know you love him but you just don’t always get that about him. He doesn’t care about being cool or popular; he cares about his family, friends, and being happy. Spending time with _you_ makes him happy, not apology gifts when you fall through- yet again- on one of your promises. So yeah, I don’t really believe you when you say this will be the last time because we both know it won’t be.”

There was another long pause, but this time Wirt didn’t hear his father’s voice mumbling over the line, just silence as Dave sighed deeply. “I’ll tell him you’re sorry you couldn’t come and that you will make it up to him at his graduation party, which you will come to no matter what, okay?” The way he stated it, it was not actually a question, making a small smile pull at Wirt’s lips. “You can call back after supper if you want to talk to him longer but right now we are going to sit down and enjoy a nice family dinner. Thanks for calling and giving us a heads up though. Merry Easter, Gil.” There was a loud click as Dave set the phone back in the cradle and Wirt realized a moment too late he was coming around the corner and was caught plastered to the wall.

“Wirt!” Dave jumped back to avoid crashing into the boy. “I thought you had already gone into the dining room,” he quickly stuttered out, but Wirt shook his head.

“Didn’t quite make it there,” he replied quietly as Dave awkwardly ran a hand through his neat hair.

“I’ll take it you heard most of that, if not all?” he asked cautiously as Wirt nodded slowly. “Oh geez kid, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at your father like that and I definitely shouldn’t have done it in front of you, I’m sorry. He really did try-“

“It’s okay,” Wirt interrupted as he looked down at his feet. “You just said what you thought he should hear. We’ve all been thinking it, but no one wants to tell someone how to raise their kid. I actually kind of appreciate it, I never could have done it myself, so thanks, Dave.”

A proud smile spread across Dave’s. “You’re welcome,” he said, but then closed his eyes and leaned his head back. “He loves you very much, even though I think he doesn’t really know how to show it. Never forget that, even when he does.” Dave spoke honestly, and Wirt nodded in agreement. “He’s the kind of guy who thinks everything can be forgiven with a neat present, which is probably true for some kids.” He rested a strong hand on Wirt’s shoulder. “But I know that’s not you, kiddo.”

“I wish he would try and learn that,” Wirt grumbled, but Dave just laughed.

“The thing about parenthood is, you guys teach us just as much as we teach you. Most times, parents do the raising, but occasionally the kid has to step up and raise the parents. Luckily for Gil, he has you as a son, and in my opinion you couldn’t ask for a better person to raise him.” Dave smiled at Wirt, standing up straight and patting him on the back. “He’s gonna call back in a few hours, go easy on him, okay son?”

“Yeah, sure.” Wirt nodded quickly, making Dave smile wider.

“You want me to make up an excuse to give you a few minutes before coming in?” He pointed towards the dining room and tilted his head to the side.

Wirt thought only a moment before shaking his head. “No, I actually think I’m going to be okay, Thanks though, Dave.”

 

.::~::.

 

The table erupted into a fit of laughter, Ophelia wiping a tear from her eye as she spoke. “And then the triplets of course saw the dog and started freaking out, so by then my parents couldn’t take her back.” She laughed shaking her head. “Not that Dad really wanted to anyways, he already loved the little rascal, but mom could never say no to those three.”

“It sounds like your house was practically a circus.” Dave smiled as he took a bite of pecan pie.

“It really was, but that’s bound to happen with eleven kids.” Ophelia gave a small smile, but it seemed less sad than usual to Wirt.

“I can’t even imagine!” Laurel gasped. “It seems like we have our hands full with just two.”

“Well mostly just Greg.” Dave emphasized his point by motioning to each boy with his fork. “Wirt’s way too straight-lace to cause any issues.”

“Hey!” Greg slammed his hands down on the table. “We resemble those remarks!” Dave and Laurel shared a look which made the rest of the table burst into a fit of laughter.

“We could never get a dog,” Wirt spoke up. “I’m allergic, but we get along pretty well with a frog.”

“The best frog,” Greg corrected while giving Jason Funderburker a bit of potatoes. He ribbited in agreement from his place on the floor. Greg had tried to set him at the table but his mother had efficiently shut down that idea, not even wanting him in the dining room. They had bickered momentarily, finally agreeing that Jason could stay on the floor if Greg agreed to help with dishes.

“I didn’t know that common toads could digest human food,” Poppy commented, both equally astonished and disgusted.

“Frog,” Greg incorrectly corrected her. “And Jason Funderburker can cause he’s a very special frog.” She seemed like she wanted to push the issue, but a quick head shake from her niece made her decide to just move the conversation along.

“Well remember that me and your father grew up with twelve siblings, though we were a little bit more spaced out than your parents planned you guys.” Poppy winked at Ophelia, who simply rolled her eyes.

“I seriously doubt that after the fourth child in as many years that Mom and Dad were planning any of us.”

“Well a set of triples and two sets of twins might throw that count off, too,” Poppy pointed out.

“That’s making my uterus hurt just thinking about that.” Laurel shook her head and pushed the rest of her pie away.

“It wasn’t all bad, though,” Ophelia continued wistfully. “There was always someone around so you never felt alone. And even with all those kids, I always felt like Mom and Dad gave us all the attention they could.” Wirt couldn’t help but glance over at Poppy, who was slowly pushing the rest of her desert around on her plate. Ophelia followed his gaze before quickly adding: “But Aunt Poppy works so hard to give me the best life she can, and she makes sure my sister gets the best care available. It’s one of the reasons we moved here after all; that and the fact that she’s the best neurologist in the state.”

“I was wondering how someone so young could be placed in charge of the entire neurology wing,” Wirt admired, sipping on his drink. “That’s super impressive, Poppy.”

“Thank you, Wirt.” She smiled sweetly as a blush crept across her face.

“Poppy when did you find time to have a life?” Laurel laughed.

“I didn’t, honestly,” Poppy admitted. “Some sacrifices had to be made to get where I am, but I wouldn’t change any of it to be anywhere else but right here.” She looked towards her niece and reached for her hand, which Ophelia took freely. “I think we both needed to be here.”

“Well we’re glad you’re here too.” Wirt smiled after looking towards his parents, who both nodded quickly.

“Definitely!” Greg added. “This is the best pecan pie I’ve ever had!”

“Thank you Gregory, it’s an old family recipe.” Poppy beamed warmly. “Though I think my sister-in-law used to be the true master at making it.”

“Me and Poppy haven’t gotten it down just yet, but we’re hoping to have it by the time Beatrice wakes up.” Ophelia grinned. “It was always her favorite.”

“That’s your sister in the coma?” Wirt tried to ask casually, he fiddled with his napkin as he shot a glance towards Greg. “What is she like?” He tried to sound like he was just asking politely, and he prayed Greg would let him lead on this one.

“Beatrice is...” Ophelia struggled with the words before laughing. “I don’t even know if I can describe her, she’s just my sister.”

“So she’s just like you?” Greg asked carefully, watching Wirt closely.

“In some ways, and in others we are completely different.”

“Like what?” Wirt pushed, making Ophelia think deeply for a moment.

“Well like our interests; we both like working with our hands, but I’ve always had more technical interests while Bea likes crafting. I love computers, video games, cars; she preferred sewing, photography, gardening.”

“So would you say she’s more of a girly-girl?” Wirt sat back against his chair, deflated.

“Lord no.” Poppy laughed heartily, joining in. “Beatrice was far from girly. One way Ophelia and her are different is that Beatrice was the more aggressive of the two, and that was in everything. Beatrice was eager to learn so she could help their mom and dad with those sort of things around the house because there were so many children. She was always trying to take on more responsibility, to be the one in charge.”

“That’s a nice way to say bossy.” Ophelia grinned and took another bite of pie. “She was also overly competitive and stubborn. She straight up refused to let my brother help out with the yardwork, said he would ‘ruin her vision’ or something like that.”

“We prefer to use ‘nurturing’ and ‘driven’ in the professional world,” Poppy corrected gently, earning an eye roll from her niece.

“Yeah and I’m not half as ‘nurturing’ or ‘driven’ as her; I just want to be the cool twin.” Ophelia smirked.

“So what happened?” Wirt ducked as Ophelia playfully threw a roll at his head.

“I’m cool!”

“By what metric?” Wirt laughed as she readied another roll, before earning a quick glare from her aunt that made her shove it in her mouth instead.

“Greg thiphs I’m coow,” Ophelia mumbled around a mouth full of bread that she finished swallowing before continuing. “Besides Poppy is making Beatrice sound amazing, when in reality she only took on all that responsibility because she was so obstinate; she didn’t want to actually do the work, she just liked being in control. And she never asked for help, even when she was in way over her head.

“And if you think I’m a smart aleck, just wait till you meet her.” Ophelia started fiddling with her fork, trying to balance it on the rim of her cup. “Beatrice is a lot like Poppy; she wanted to take care of people, especially our family, and she’s loyal to a fault. Loud, pig-headed, and snarky as all get out, but loyal.”

“And when was the train accident again?” Wirt leaned forward eagerly, causing Ophelia to turn towards him with an odd look. He froze, he had pushed too far and now she could tell he was fishing for something.

“Why-“ Ophelia started before being interrupted by Poppy’s beeper going off.  She pulled it off her belt to glance at it, rolling her eyes as she read the message.

“Turns out they do need me at the hospital after all. She jumped up and pushed back her chair. “I have to rush home and get ready.” She started gathering up her plates. “Come on Ophelia we need to get on our way.”

“We can take her home later!” Wirt piped up before turning to Ophelia. “If you’re not ready to go yet, that is.”

“Yeah I think I should stay a little longer.” Ophelia looked over Wirt cautiously. Poppy looked between the two teens, then up to Laurel and Dave.

“If it’s alright with you two?” she asked.

“Oh course!” Laurel smiled. “We love having Ophelia over. We’ll happily take her home later.”

Poppy nodded before turning towards Ophelia.  “Don’t forget to bring the pie plate back to the house and to call me when you get home or if you decide to drive to the hospital.” Ophelia nodded distractedly as Poppy gave her shoulder a squeeze and then said, “Goodbye.”

“Maybe we can play video games for a little while?” Greg asked hopefully.

“After you help me and your mother clean up.” Dave laughed as he started gathering what was left of their feast. “Greg, you help us straighten up in the kitchen while Wirt and Ophelia clean up in here and we’ll see if we can’t get done and all sit down and watch a movie together.”

“That sounds nice,” Wirt agreed absentmindedly.

“Come on Gregory.” Laurel grabbed the rest of the empty glasses. “The faster we get this done the faster you can do literally anything else. I bet we can even finish in under an hour if you try.”

“I see your hour and raise it to just half a hour.” Greg jumped up and rushed towards the kitchen, giving a quick glance over his shoulder as his parents followed behind. Wirt and Ophelia sat in silence a few moments before Wirt got up and started putting the unused china and napkins back into the cabinet.

“Why are you so interested in my family?” Ophelia finally asked.

“What do you mean?” Wirt tried to play off the question, keeping his back towards Ophelia so she couldn’t see his face. “I’m just curious about your past is all.”

“Okay fine, let me rephrase that; why are you so interested in Beatrice?” Wirt froze, turning slowly towards her.

“Ophelia...” Wirt started then stopped. How do you tell someone that you’ve met their comatose sister before?

“Wirt?” Ophelia asked, slowly standing up and moving towards him. “What do you know?”

“Listen, this isn’t gonna be easy to hear; I’m not even sure if I’m right.” Wirt ran a nervous hand through his hair. “The odds are really against us and I don’t really want to get your hopes up if I end up being wrong.”

“Wirt if you think you know something that could help my sister, you have to tell me.” Ophelia moved towards him, but she wasn’t angry or accusatory. She just seemed desperate. Wirt looked her over carefully, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Ophelia, I think me and Greg met Beatrice in the Unknown.”

Ophelia gasped like she had been punched and sat back down hard. “How can you be sure?” she asked slowly.

“I can’t be,” Wirt admitted with a shrug. “I’ll be the first to say the chances are nearly impossible, but I would have said the same thing to meeting someone else who had seen the Unknown just last year.” Ophelia sat still a moment, Wirt could see a thousand questions racing in her mind. Finally, she looked up at him, determination strong in her eyes.

“Tell me everything you know about Beatrice,” she ordered.


	10. The Curious Case of Beatrice Harper

Ophelia paced around the room as Greg and Wirt looked on anxiously. It had taken a lot to convince their parents that they had to go to her house after Easter dinner, and that it just couldn’t wait till tomorrow. So they had rushed over after a goofy family comedy, and now they sat in a dead girl’s room.

Okay so maybe that was a little dramatic- she wasn’t dead just in a coma- but at the moment that’s what it felt like to Wirt. He had only been in this room once but now he was looking at it through different eyes. Like the rest of the house, this room had a strange feel to it, everything had its place and everything was in that place and even though Wirt knew that no one had ever lived in this room, he could see that it was meticulously kept free from dust. The room felt like someone had pressed pause on it and that it was just waiting for the girl who owned it to wake up and breathe life into it. It was more like a ghost inhabited it, or a shrine.

A shiver overtook him as he looked more closely at the assortment knickknacks littering the shelves, trying to see if he could feel Beatrice in them. The quilt on the bed was a paisley print- was that too girly for the bird he had once known? A half-finished skirt hung on the dress form- was that shade of purple something she would wear? Pictures of a large family and kids he had never met littered her desk and the cork board above it- could he see her in them? Was that her slender form? Her sea foam green eyes? Her freckled face?

“Does that sound like her?” Greg asked anxiously.

“I don’t know,” Ophelia shook her head. “Maybe? I mean that sounds like something Beatrice would do, I guess. Get into trouble and not wanting to get the rest of the family involved, I mean, that’s a classic Bea move.”

“And I know she had a large family, I saw them,” Wirt added. “Well, the bird forms of them anyways.”

“Yeah but we know the rest of my family is gone, so what does that mean for Beatrice?” Ophelia pulled at her hair and groaned. “You sure that you never saw her in human form? If you had seen her that would be one thing but if not...” Wirt and Greg just shook their head slowly. “We just can’t be sure.”

“But what if it is her?” Greg asked quietly. “What if it is and we do nothing?”

“What can we even do, Greg?” Ophelia sat down at the desk chair heavily. “It’s not like we can just walk over there. There is not doorway, no secret passage, nothing.” She buried her face in her hands.

This was all something that they had gone over again and again, but they just couldn’t be sure that the Beatrice Wirt and Greg had met was Ophelia’s Beatrice; and even if she was, what could they do about it? The Unknown wasn’t someplace they could walk, they weren’t even sure if it was a place or some kind of statist or limbo or purgatory. But still, as Wirt looked around this room he couldn’t help but feel like he knew this Beatrice and nothing else made him feel more sure of this fact than the girl who sat across the room from him.

“Ophelia,” he started, making her look up with tired eyes. “When I first met you something drew us together like a magnet.”

“Yeah, your mother.” Ophelia smirked, but Wirt’s face remained neutral as he shook his head.

“No, I don’t mean like that. When we met I couldn’t place it then but I felt like I had known you from somewhere; that we already met. I didn’t know why but for some reason you felt familiar. Back then I just took it as us becoming friends quickly, and then when we found out that you had been to the Unknown I figured it was that, but now I’m not so sure.”

Wirt stood up and closed the gap between them. He knelt down and carefully took Ophelia’s hands in his own. “I can’t promise you that the Beatrice we knew is your sister, but something about you, the way your lips pull up when you smirk, or how you roll your eyes when someone says something stupid, makes me think that she is. I don’t know how, but I just do.”

“How sure?” Ophelia searched his face carefully. “How sure are you that they are one in the same?”

Wirt was quiet for a long moment. “Almost positive.”

Ophelia looked between him and Greg slowly. She closed her eyes a moment, and seemed to be thinking deeply, before sighing and looking back at Wirt. “Okay so now what do we do? How do we get my sister back?”

“That, I don’t know.” Wirt stood up and leaned against the desk, his hip making the knickknacks on top rattle gently. "I haven't thought that far ahead."

"What if we revisit the graveyard?" Greg offered, making Ophelia and Wirt glance at each other.

"Isn't that where you guys got through?" Ophelia asked.

"Kinda." Wirt moved his hand in a 'so-so' motion. "Technically we got to the Unknown after falling in the lake."

"And jumping away from the train!" Greg offered helpfully. Ophelia shivered involuntarily.

"Sorry, I have no pleasant memories associated with trains and the Unknown."

"I don't think I've ever heard how you got away from that monster on the train, what was his name?" Wirt turned towards her, curious. "The Operator?"

"Conductor," Ophelia corrected, running her hands over her arms like she was trying to shake off a chill. "And I didn't because I never really defeated him. I just ran away and luckily he never came after me again. I got wrapped up in a bunch of other nonsense and kinda just wandered around the Unknown until I woke up in the hospital after the accident."

Wirt hummed thoughtfully for a moment. "You know, going back to the lake might not be a bad idea, Greg," his younger brother perked up proudly. "But I'm not so sure I want you to go back there."

"That's not fair!" Greg jumped up from the bed. "It was my idea!"

"But what if we can get back to the Unknown that way? I'm not going to put you at risk again."

"I have to agree with Wirt, buddy." Ophelia nodded. "I want to get my sister back more than anyone, but not at the risk of you or your brother. If anyone's going back it's gonna be me."

"We'll discuss that once we actually find a way back," Wirt said shortly, giving a quick look towards Ophelia. "We can go and check it out tomorrow after school and see what we have to work with."

"But I have basketball practice tomorrow! I can't go!" Greg argued, but Wirt simply shrugged.

"Oh well then I guess you can't come with us so the point is moot."

"That's not fair." Greg pouted, but it held none of his usual playfulness; he seemed legitimately upset.

"Greg, we're not doing this to purposely exclude you." Ophelia got up and moved towards him. "We're doing this to keep you safe. We all know how dangerous the Unknown is, and me and your brother just don't want you to get hurt.”

Ophelia reached out to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, but Greg shrugged it off and crossed his arms as he scooted away from her.

"It doesn't feel that way,” he grumbled mostly to himself. Ophelia turned towards Wirt, looking to him for assistance, but he just shrugged. He was as lost as Ophelia was on how to deal with an upset Gregory. Ophelia looked between the two brothers and motioned for Wirt to step in anyways.

"Look, let's make a deal." Wirt crossed the divide. "I promise me and Ophelia won't make any moves to go to the Unknown without your approval first, okay? We’ll keep you in the loop if you can promise me that you won't do anything rash, deal?" Wirt held out his pinky finger to his little brother, who eyed it warily.

"Will you at least consider letting me come along?" Greg looked up with large, pleading eyes. "You need me there, Wirt. What if something happens and your depression gets triggered or something?"

Wirt dropped his hand to his side. "I think I can handle myself better now, Gregory. I’m older, I have better coping mechanisms and I'm on my medicine."

"But I’m the one who saved you last time!" Greg threw his hands in the air. "We only got out cause we worked together, you needed me just like I needed you."

"Greg..." Wirt sighed. He was at a loss for words, what could you say when he knew there was no way he was letting him cross into the Unknown with them? "We'll figure something out, okay?" he finally offered. Greg looked towards him, upset, and simply shrugged in response.

"Hey I have an idea, what if me and Wirt take you back to see Beatrice after practice tomorrow? How does that sound?" Ophelia suggested with a wany smile.

"It sounds okay," Greg finally mumbled. She shrugged  and gave Wirt a small smile; it seemed that was as good as they were gonna get at the moment and they all let the matter drop

 

.::~::.

 

The final bell rang and as the rest of their class started to gather up their books; Wirt and Ophelia exchanged a worried glance. The last period had dragged on, really the entire day had. Wirt could barely pay attention to whatever lesson was being explained on the board and he had almost missed their reading assignment completely. He was still doing better than Ophelia though, who had spent the entirety of every class simply staring at the clock. Wirt realized as she stood up that she hadn't even bothered to get her notebook out of her back and take notes. She started to more towards the door and Wirt had to hurry to catch up to her.

"Wirt, Ophelia!" Brittany C. called as she followed them out of class. "You guys are coming to poetry club, right?"

"Uh, actually we can't today." Wirt looked towards Ophelia but she seemed a million miles away. "We have a big project to get started on today I don't think we'll be able to make it."

"Oh," Brittany deflated. "That sucks, what class?"

"Um, English?" Wirt answered distractedly, but Brittany tilted her head in confusion.

"What project? Mrs. Pines didn't assign anything recently."

"Did I say English?" Wirt nervously twisted his hands together. "I meant Math! Yup big math test coming up that we need to study for. Tell the group we're sorry we couldn't make it but that we'll definitely be there next week, promise!"

"Okay but-" Brittany tried to answer but Ophelia was already walking away, determined.

"We'll see you tomorrow, bye!" Wirt called over his shoulder as he searched the crowd for auburn hair. "That was rude," he said when he finally spotted Ophelia and ran up beside her..

"We don't have time to chat, we need to get moving," she answered shortly.

"Yeah but won't it be a little suspicious if we just walk away like-"

"Wirt," Ophelia snapped, whipping around to face him. They had reached her yellow beetle and she was glaring over the top at him. "Literally every second we spend on idle chit-chat, my sister lays in a hospital bed wasting away. She's been there for almost four years-a vegetable- dead to the world around her. Do you know the statistical probability of someone waking up from a non-medically induced coma after that long?"

"Um, no," Wirt offered weakly.

"It's not great, let's put it that way." Ophelia snorted and slung her door open, slamming it behind her as she jumped in. Wirt waited a moment, then quietly slipped into the passenger seat.

Ophelia’s hands were clenching the steering wheel, and her eyes stared straight ahead. But after a quick glance from her caused Wirt to  flinch away she seemed to wilt. Taking a deep breath, Ophelia  peeled her hands off the wheel, choosing to bury her face in them instead.

"Oh my god, Wirt I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that it's just..." She took another deep, shaky breath and Wirt relaxed a little. “Look, up until yesterday the chance of Beatrice waking up again had always been an extremely small possibility. And as the years ticked by that probability has become slimmer and slimmer. But then yesterday you and Greg started talking about her and the more I think on it the more I'm sure you're right, the Beatrice you knew and my sister are one in the same. It seems impossible, I almost would say I'm simply projecting my hopes onto you but I don't know...this just feels right."

She finally lifted her head up, tears filling her eyes. "I didn't sleep last night, thinking about how we might actually..." She turned away again, unable to even speak the thought. "I thought I was finally coming to terms with my family's deaths but this just brought up a whole new set of emotions, ones I thought I had buried long ago."

"Ophelia..." Wirt started but she just shook her head.

"Wirt, I need her back."

"I know." Wirt offered a small smile. "And we're gonna do everything we can to bring her home." Ophelia nodded, turning back to the steering wheel as she rubbed her eyes. "Let's head to my house first, it's actually a really nice day today, the first one this year, so let's enjoy it a little bit, okay?"

"Okay." Ophelia returned his smile. "That actually sounds really nice."

The rest of the drive and most of the walk was spent in relative silence, but Wirt was right, it was a gorgeous day. The sun was high and warmed them as they traveled. After just a few minutes, Wirt was regretting not changing into cooler clothes when they had gotten to his house. But even with the importance of what they were trying to do looming overhead, Wirt felt lighter than he had in months. He could tell that winter was officially over and they were in the full throws of spring now. The birds had returned and he could even hear the first of the toads coming out of hibernation as they walked along the street. But at the same time, something felt off.

This seemed less like a new beginning and more like a break in the storm. The air seemed bursting with possibility as they strolled silently along and Wirt wondered if Ophelia felt it too. Something big was coming; he just couldn't place his finger on what.

Wirt lead the way, but  when they approached the large iron gates, their feet  slowed to a stop. Ophelia wrapped her arms around herself and shivered, even though it was the middle of April and the sun was high above them. She made a motion to enter into the Eternal Garden, and Wirt stopped her with a hand on her arm.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked as she bit her lip, then smiled.

“Sure, I mean what’s the worst that could happen?” She laughed, but it held none of her usual jovial tone and she stopped shortly after. They continued into the cemetery, which seemed creepier in the sunlight. Wirt had only ever been here on dreary days, overcast weather and dark nights seemed like the perfect setting for the graveyard. But on this day that was quickly turning from cool to hot, it seemed like they should be spending it in a park, not a bone garden. Wirt found himself shivering as they walked amongst the headstones, both keeping to their own thoughts.

After a few minutes of walking, Wirt drew Ophelia’s attention to a large oak tree by a tall brick wall. She nodded and they made their way over, stopping at the base of the tree.

“This is it,” Wirt said with a sigh, suddenly wishing he had brought a jacket with them even though it was at least 80 degrees outside.

“You don’t think crossing it will do anything, do you?” Ophelia asked as she kicked at the tall grass wrapped around an ancient grave marker.

“I doubt it; we didn’t seem to cross over until we fell into the lake at the bottom,” Wirt answered with a shrug. They stood by the tree a bit longer, waiting for a family nearby to finish mourning before they could begin to scale the wall undisturbed. Neither one tried to fill the silence that followed, Wirt propped against the tree trunk scribbling notes into his moleskin while Ophelia leaned against the wall and braided wild daisies together in a crown.

“So what exactly happened when you guys went over the first time?” Ophelia finally asked as she laid the crown on the grave of a young girl. “Why do you think you passed into the Unknown instead of just staying in the lake?”

“I really don’t know,” he answered with a head shake. “We just jumped over to avoid the cops- don’t give me that smirk- and as we were standing on the train tracks arguing, we tripped down the hill and just...woke up there.” Ophelia hummed thoughtfully as she stood up and brushed off the seat of her shorts. “Do you think the train had something to do with it? Didn’t you say that a train is where you woke up in the Unknown?”

“Yeah, but I always figured it was cause I jumped off train tracks into the river.” Ophelia crooked her head back to look at the wall as Wirt pushed himself off the tree and put his notebook back into his pocket. “Did you know I broke my arm doing that? Sometimes it still hurts when it rains; I can feel it deep in my bones.” Ophelia sized up the tree and moved towards it. “Come on, the coast is clear, let’s go.”

She shimmied up the tree despite her previous mentioned injury and threw a leg over the side of the wall to maintain balance as Wirt made his way up. She held out a hand and helped him get settled on the top of the wall as he gave one final look over his shoulder into the Eternal Garden. The sunlight filtered through the leaves of the oak tree, casting a comforting light on the place. From their perch up here it didn’t seem so creepy or odd; the graveyard looked warm and inviting, in fact it looked like it fit. This was a place of comfort and good memories, not one of lost opportunities and melancholy.

“Be careful,” Ophelia warned, pulling Wirt out of his thoughts.

“Hmm, what?” he asked absentmindedly. Ophelia pointed to several bricks along the top of the wall.

“These are all loose; grab the wrong handhold and it’s a good ten foot drop to either side.”

“Yeah I’ll be cautious. Let me go down first,” he answered as he wrapped his fingers in the ivy covering the wall and dropped quickly to the train tracks below. “Come on I’ll spot you,” he called as Ophelia made her way down, careful of the worrisome bricks and trying not to land on the tracks awkwardly. They stood at the crest and looked down the steep hill.

“That’s a pretty long fall,” Ophelia final spoke as Wirt only shrugged and began the walk down.

“Doesn’t seem that long when you’re rolling down it,” he replied as they came up to the edge of the lake. Wirt looked around with an eerie sense of dèjuv. The lake seemed so much smaller now, more like a pond than anything else. Tall reeds had grown up since the last time he had been here which, to be fair, was approaching on three and a half years.

He had never thought to come back and probably never would have if Greg hadn’t suggested they at least check it out. He looked over at his friend, who seemed to be searching for something as she glanced around the shore. Finally, her mouth a thin line of determination, she kicked off her shoes and waded into the water.

“What are you doing?” Wirt gasped as he made a grab for her arm, but she pulled out of his reach.

“I have to figure it out,” she growled as she walked in further, the water lapping at the edge of her shorts. “I need to know how we got there.” A frantic look filled her eyes and she splashed around the now hip deep water.

“What good is that going to do?” Wirt called as he pulled off his own shoes and walked in after her. “What are you hoping to find?”

“A way back!” Ophelia snapped as she shifted through the cattails, searching. “I have to get back,” she mumbled more to herself than to Wirt.

“Go back...” Wirt echoed as he struggled to reach her, his feet getting sucked into the deep mud. He lost his footing and stumbled sideways, water quickly engulfing his head.

A moment of dread washed over him and he suddenly knew that this had been a trap. The Beast had set this all up and that he was going to drag Wirt back to him and keep him in the Unknown forever. Terror rose in him as he could feel the monster’s tendrils brushing against his legs- no- wrapping around them as he was pulled deeper into the water. He glanced up from the depths, the water warping the trees around him. Their branches interlocked to make a canopy above them and suddenly the world took on a much darker look.

They were a making a prison, entrapping him and suddenly it was no longer a hot, late spring day but a cold, autumn one. The air was clammy, the water was freezing and he was dying. He tried to struggle against his bonds but he only slipped and fell, completely submerging himself in the water. He thrashed against the lake’s chains, reaching up desperately fo a handhold of any kind to pull himself free.

Then he opened his eyes under the surface and blinked.

He wasn’t dying, it wasn’t cold and there was nothing holding him in place. He fought the panic down as he realized he was fine, that he was in a normal pond in his hometown of Aderdale, that his feet had only gotten tangled up in some normal reeds and that he was okay. Taking a second to focus and right his body, Wirt kicked off the soft lake bottom and rushed towards the top.

He breached the surface with a gasp as he pulled himself up and looked around for Ophelia. She was still frantically searching the reeds, water to her chest now as Wirt picked himself back up, his anxiety attack over.

“Ophelia, calm down.” Wirt treaded water as she violently shook her head.

“I can’t, I have to get back,” she snapped.

“I know but you have to calm down or-“

“She’s still there, Wirt! I have to save her.” Ophelia held back a sob as she turned her face to the side. “I need to save her. She’s stuck there and I have to wake her up.” Wirt’s breath caught in his chest as he looked at Ophelia, no longer seeming like the young woman he knew, but instead looking like a scared and lonely little girl.

She rubbed her eyes as tears started spilling down her cheeks and Wirt only took a moment to close the space between them, pulling her into a tight hug. He didn’t even say anything, just brushed her hair with a muddy hand as she wept into his shoulder.

He wasn’t sure how long they stood like that, chest deep in water as Ophelia sobbed into his wet shirt. He did know that by the time she finally pulled away the sun had moved further down in the sky and storm clouds were starting to roll in as deep thunder could be heard in the distance.

“I’m sorry,” Ophelia mumbled as she tried desperately to rub away her tears.

“Don’t be,” Wirt replied quickly, wiping a speck of mud from her cheek. “I miss her too and I want Beatrice to wake up just as much as you do.” She sniffed as she nodded her head and finally noticed the state of Wirt’s clothes and hair.

“Why are you sopping wet?” she asked at he looked down at his muddy attire.

“I was fighting with the lake,” Wirt answered lamely, but earned a small smile from Ophelia.

“Did you win?” She gave a short, but genuine laugh and he smiled back.

“Yeah I think I did.” He held out his hand to her, which she took happily as they waded out of the water together.

The walk back to Wirt’s house was silent and slow. They kept mostly to their own thoughts as they hopped back over the wall and walked down the street with their shoes in one hand and still clasping each other in the other. For once Wirt did not think about what people would say if they saw them being so affectionate towards each other, in fact he didn’t really care at all.

When the two made it home the sun was being swallowed by storm clouds and his parents and brother had yet to return home. Wirt walked to the kitchen and glanced at the notepad held with a magnet to the fridge. In his mother’s neat handwriting was a note about them heading to the movies. It seemed like she had noticed Greg seemed upset and tried to bribe him into a good mood with the promise of a film. She noted that they would be home later with pizza and Wirt turned away, confidant they had a few more hours to fix themselves up before his family returned.

Wirt found an old shirt of his mother’s that hung big on Ophelia’s thin frame, and an old pair of sweatpants that while a little short, could be tied and forced to fit. She left for the bathroom to wash up as Wirt tossed her clothes in the dryer.

Ophelia returned shortly, looking better with her face freshly scrubbed and curly hair pulled up into a messy bun, but still worn.

“You don’t have to go home yet.” Wirt finally spoke as she settled down at the kitchen table. “I know your aunt is still working and that you might not want to be home alone right now.”

“Thanks,” she croaked with a dry voice and offered a small smile. “Where is your family, shouldn’t they be back soon?”

“I don’t think so,” Wirt nodded to a blue piece of paper decorated with birds that was stuck on the fridge. “We have the house to ourselves for a few hours more, it seems.” Ophelia nodded absentmindedly as she let her gaze wander to the small window above the sink, the first of many raindrops beginning to sprinkle the pane as a roll of thunder shook the glass.

“Looks like the storm is getting pretty bad.” Ophelia nodded as the flash of lighting brightened the sky. “Maybe I should head on home, I might be able to avoid the worst of it.”

“Or you could stay and we can watch a stupid horror movie and make fun of all the dumb teenagers in it?” Wirt offered, suddenly sure that she shouldn’t leave yet.

Ophelia smirked and gave a nod in reply as she pushed her chair back and stood up.  “Set up the movie and I’ll get the popcorn and sodas?” she asked as Wirt shook his head.

“Make coffee or tea, I’m still cold after our dip in the lake.”

“Deal.” She gave an energetic thumbs up and turned to pull down a few mugs as Wirt moved to the den to find something truly trashy on t.v. He settled on a movie about an evil clown just as Ophelia entered the room, carefully balancing a tray with a large bowl of popcorn and two mugs that smelled sweetly of his mother’s spice tea.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, simply letting the day’s events wash away from them like the rain that poured down from the skies. The movie blared on, nothing more than a constant stream of white noise in the din of the storm. Finally, after a particularly loud clap of thunder, Ophelia spoke.

“What was Beatrice like, again?” She pulled her mug closely to her chest. “When you met her, I mean.”

Wirt looked at her for a moment, lost in a memory. “She was brash, rude, and stubborn.” He nodded slowly, making Ophelia grin.

“That sounds like her alright.” She snorted.

“But she was also caring, guarded, and clever,” Wirt added, looking out the window wistfully. “We didn’t get along at first, but as we spent more time together I could tell how much she cared about doing the right thing, even if it took her a little while to get there.” A hush fell between them, both lost in thought.

“I never knew her to be caring,” Ophelia spoke up. “At least not to me.”

“I thought you said she liked to try and help take care of your family?” Wirt tilted his head to the side.

“She did, at least to our younger siblings, but me and Beatrice? We fought constantly growing up.” Ophelia smirked, but it was crueler than usual in tone. “We fought about who got to wear what, we fought about what games to play, we even fought about who got to help dad outside.

“We were fighting the last day I saw her. Do you know that the last thing I said to her was?” Ophelia turned to Wirt, but he just sat there silently. “I told her ‘I hope you choke’.” She laughed bitterly. “I can’t even tell you what we had been fighting about now to lead to that statement but it’s been bouncing around in my head for over four years now. I just keep repeating it over and over again, hating myself a little bit more every day.” Ophelia set her drink down and pulled her knees close to her chest.

“Ophelia, that’s not fair.” Wirt tried to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off. “Sisters fight all the time and I know you didn’t mean it.”

“Yeah but did she?” Ophelia turned to him, misery written all over her face. “Wirt that’s the last thing she heard me ever say to her, what if she wakes up and that’s all she remembers?”

“Ophelia...” He started but was unable to come up with any words of comfort. She turned away again, staring intently at the corner.

“Wirt, we need to get her back, if only so I can apologize.” Ophelia rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. “She has to know that’s not how I really feel.”

“I’m sure she does.” Wirt offered but then fell silent. A hush surrounded them and they sat for several more minutes as the movie played on and the rain continued to fall. The silence was broken finally by Wirt.

“How are we going to get back to the Unknown?” he asked quietly. Ophelia looked to him briefly before turning back to the screen, but not to watch the movie.

“I have an idea, but you’re not going to like it.” She sipped at her tea.

“Like?” Wirt cocked his eyebrow and she shifted awkwardly.

“Well, I have a prescription for some pretty heavy sleeping pills. We could-“

“No,” Wirt cut her off quickly. “There has to be another way.”

“Like what?” Ophelia pleaded. “I’ve been racking my brain for an hour and I got nothing.”

Wirt looked thoughtfully out the window, a flash of lighting up the room as he did so.  “What if we tried the river where you went through? Maybe there is a portal there?”

Ophelia shook her head. “It won’t do any good, I remember a little bit of my ambulance ride to the hospital. I don’t think I crossed over there, and I’m not even sure that’s how it works.”

Wirt groaned in frustration and jumped up to pace the room.  “Well I don’t know what else it would be. It’s either a state or a place and we’re not sure how to reach either.” He thoughtfully tapped his chin as he walked back and forth in front of Ophelia. “Ok, maybe we are looking at this the wrong way. Let’s start out with what we know about the Unknown.”

“You seem to go there when you are close to death,” Ophelia said after a moment.

“Or when death is a better option,” Wirt added slowly.

“Better option to what?” She cocked her head to the side.

“To what’s on this side.” He spun around suddenly. “I mean think about it; me and Greg went over cause I was sure I was gonna embarrass myself in front of the girl I liked, and Greg was upset cause despite his best efforts we weren’t getting along. Heck, I was in the middle of scolding him when we fell down into the lake!”

“And I wasn’t in a good place mentally or physically.” Ophelia nodded slowly. “I wanted to be literally anywhere else than where I was.”

“So we went over, dealt with some personal issues...” Wirt’s mind was racing as they talked this out.

“Discovered ourselves and faced some hard truths...” Ophelia was following the thought trail easily now.

“And then came back stronger than before!” Wirt finished excitably. “The same could be said for Beatrice,” Wirt was actually grinning now. “A train wreck is a pretty traumatic experience-“

“So maybe her mind sent her somewhere else while her body healed!” Ophelia jumped up at the realization. “I mean that’s kinda what a coma is anyways; like a power saving mode on a computer.”

“So theoretically, if we go over and help her with whatever is holding her back,” Wirt shook his head in amazement. “Ophelia, we might actually be able to bring her back.”

“If we can figure out how to get there,” Ophelia added cautiously, but Wirt just nodded slowly.

“I know but we are definitely getting somewhere now.” Wirt turned to her and grinned.

“It’s a start,” Ophelia agreed carefully. “But we still have a long ways to go till we get there.”

“I know, and we need to approach this cautiously. Especially around Greg, I don’t want him getting too excited when we’re not even sure how to proceed.” Wirt laughed, and it was a clear, joyful sound. “But I really think we’re on our way to bringing back Beatrice.”

 

.::~::.

 

“Mom, come on.” Wirt groaned as his mother fussed with his tie once more. “I’m gonna be late.”

“I know, I know but you only get one prom.” She smiled down at him and moved the tie two centimeters to the left.  

“We have to meet at Kathleen’s house by six if we want to make it to dinner by six thirty and the prom is at seven.”

“Hush and let me make sure you are presentable for your date.” She winked as she fussed with his bangs again. The doorbell rang and she turned to answer it while Wirt made sure to mess his hair up just how he liked it. “Wirt, Ophelia is here!” she called as she stepped aside to reveal his ‘date’ with a flourish.

As if on cue, Ophelia struck a pose meant for the runway, twisting to accentuate her neckline and show off her long skirt. Her dress was a silhouette cut, covered in a fine lace that sat just off her shoulders and was a deep burgundy the color of autumn leaves.

“Did you guys plan this?” Wirt laughed as Ophelia straightened up with a pout.

“I worked really hard on this entrance,” she grumbled. “You know most boys would be awestruck by me right now.”

“Well then you should have agreed to go to prom with them and not drag me along in your shenanigans.” Wirt gave Ophelia a pointed look, which made her flip her hair dramatically.

“And miss this award winning banter? I think not.” She sauntered towards him, looking him up and down carefully. “Though I have to say, you clean up nice, Pilgrim.”

Wirt looked down at his slate gray suit and thin navy tie that complemented Ophelia’s dress perfectly.  “I’m glad you think so, you did pick out these outfits after all.” The only thing informal about their whole attire was their shoes –high-top converses- which Wirt had suggested and Ophelia loved the idea of. It was something that showed they were not taking this too seriously, but they would still get lots of great pictures from.

“Aw you two look wonderful!” Laurel gushed before turning towards the kitchen. “Dave, get the camera!”

“Mom, Kathleen hired a photographer to do pictures professionally, we don’t need any here,” Wirt whined as Ophelia walked up and gently bumped his shoulder with her own.

“Oh let them have their fun,” she said. “This is the only part they get to see after all.”

“Besides they don’t have instant photography, I bet,” Dave added as he held a polaroid camera in his hands.

“Where did you find that?” Wirt gasped.

“The garage, I figured you actually might like this more than just a normal picture.” Dave held the camera out to Wirt, who held it like it was a holy object.

“Dave, this is awesome.” Wirt carefully turned it in his hands.

“I’m glad you like it, it has a fresh roll of film and everything.” Dave beamed as he put his arm around his wife’s shoulders. “Consider it an early graduation present from us.”

“Really?” Wirt looked between the camera and them. They nodded in approval and he rushed forward to pull them both into a hug. “Thank you!”

“I’m glad you like it!” Laurel laughed as she squeezed her son tightly. “But I thought you two had to get going?”

“Oh, you’re right!” Wirt turned to rush out the door but Ophelia pulled him back by the elbow.

“Hold your horses, not without a few pictures first.” She laughed as Wirt quickly handed the camera over to his stepdad and they posed for a few shots on the stairs.

“Gregory, do you want to come down and see your brother and Ophelia off?” Laurel called up. There was a long pause as they listened to the quiet sounds of Greg shuffling around in his room.

“I’m good, you two have fun at your stupid dance,” the grumbling reply came. Laurel turned towards the teenagers, who both just shrugged; they had been trying for days to get through to Greg with no luck.

Ever since they had talked about going back to the Unknown, Greg had become increasingly reclusive. Wirt figured it was because he was still upset about their insistence that he stay. Wirt tucked his new pictures into his jacket pocket and Ophelia and him headed out the door after a quick goodbye to his parents.

“Do you think he’s gonna get over this?” Wirt asked as they plopped into her car.

“I think eventually, yeah.” Ophelia smoothed her skirt down with one hand. “I hope so,” she corrected after a moment. "I mean I understand where he is coming from, I would be upset too if I wasn't even being considered to go, but I don't think he really gets why we are so worried either."

"I was thinking about it and I think it's because Greg doesn't remember the Unknown the same way I do." Wirt rubbed his neck as he spoke. "He remembers a strange place with some quirky characters, not how close both of us came to dying. He sees this as a fun field trip or a game, I guess."

"He'll understand." Ophelia gave Wirt a small smile and a tight squeeze on the shoulder. "Eventually, I think."

"Let's hope so, he's stressing me out even more in an already insanely stressful situation."

"Look, don't worry about it." Ophelia grinned. "At least for tonight. It's our senior prom, we should get one night off from worrying about saving our siblings."

 

.::~::.

 

Another trashy pop song ended, making everyone erupt into a fountain of cheers and Wirt roll his eyes. He could honestly say that this was not his scene, but he couldn’t deny he was having a little bit of fun, if only by extension. Ophelia and Sara had got him to slow dance twice already, and he felt much more confident in his dancing abilities now than at Valentine’s.

Sure the music was loud, the decorations cheesy, and the punch pitiful, but Wirt was having a good time regardless. The group was having a blast together as dumb song after dumb song played on. En masse, they moved off the dance floor and back to the tables they had staked out as their own to relax for a moment while a slower song played.

“Wirt, I’m a little jealous,” Rhondi confided in a fake whisper. “I had to practically drag you on to the dancefloor back during Valentine’s day, and here Ophelia and Sara have gotten you on it three times with only the bare minimum of complaining from you.”

“And we’re not even sorta dating like you guys were,” Ophelia joined in on the teasing, sending both girls into a fit of giggles.

“Yeah I guess it’s all just kinda hitting me that this is all gonna end soon.” Wirt gave a small, sad smile. “I mean, we’re never gonna be in high school again and we’re probably never all gonna be together like this, so I might as well try to enjoy it while I can.”

“Way to bring down the mood, dude!” Ryan laughed, wrapping his arm around Wirt’s shoulders. “Here we are having the time of our lives and you have to get all poetic on us.”

“Ryan, if you think that’s Wirt being poetic,” Sara leaned forward on the table, “What do you think poetry actually is?”

“Yeah really if you want me to be poetic just give me a second.” Wirt thought quietly for a moment. “As water moves down the stream, so does the passage of time; and just as foolish as it is to try and stop the flow of the mighty river, one cannot slow the ticking of the clock. It is much better to simply follow the pull of the water than fight against the inevitable current of life.”

Ryan gave him a flat look. “Did you have that pre-planned or was that improvised?”

“Oh no, I think that was purely a Pilgrim Original.” Ophelia laughed, nudging Ryan playfully, but he brushed her off. “A preview of Graduation, perhaps?” Ophelia questioned, but Wirt only shrugged.

“Maybe.”

“Okay look, I specifically did not pay attention in English for this exact reason; poetry is lame.” Ryan scoffed.

“And that’s also why you almost didn’t graduate.” Kathleen smirked, settling back into Holly’s side. “You’re lucky Wirt did as much as he did to you help you out.”

“Fair point, I retract my previous statement about poetry being lame.” Ryan shrugged nonchalantly. “Even if it’s still true.”

“Hey whoa, wait a minute.” Sara pulled the table’s attention to the dance floor. “Are James and Brittany C. a _thing_?”

They all turned in unison to watch the couple enjoy a sweet, slow waltz. They seemed lost to the rest of the world as they spun slowly under the paper streamers and balloons.

“Figures,” Jason Funderberker scoffed, slouching down as he did so. “Even when you all go in a large group you will always have those people who branch off and couple up.”

“Um, excuse you. I didn’t want to go as a gigantic stag collective.” Kathleen snorted. “That’s why I brought my girlfriend as my date.”

“Speaking of which, do you want to get out there and cut a rug?” Holly gave an over dramatic eyebrow waggle that sent Kathleen into a fit of snorting laughter that she normally tried to avoid doing with all of her being.

“Absolutely.” She grinned, pulling Holly behind her and onto the floor.

“See?!” Jason asked, incredulous. “Everyone pairs off.”

“Well I mean, we are at prom,” Ophelia pointed out. “It’s not that strange to want at least one slow dance with someone.”

“Yeah but why doesn’t anyone ever want to slow dance with me?” Funderberker whined.

“I’ll dance with you,” Tilly spoke up, the table turned to see her standing a short ways off, her hands clutched nervously in front of her. “If you want that is, I don’t really care.”

“O-oh! Um...” Jason looked around momentarily, then set a determined face on. “You know what? That sounds awesome Tilly; let’s go.” He held out his hand- which she took eagerly- and led her out to the protective tile they had laid down to keep the floor from getting scuffed.

“Ok so officially,” Rhondi pointed out quickly, “The longest overdue hook-up out of this entire group.”

“Almost four years and counting.” Sara slowly shook her head.

“Hey Wirt, you want to grab one more dance together?” Ophelia nodded towards the floor.

“Maybe later.” Wirt smiled. “I’m okay with resting for a while though; three straight party songs kinda wore me out.”

“Fine, but we’re getting another dance tonight.” Ophelia winked, just as Ryan suddenly stood up from the table.

“I think I’m gonna go get a drink anyone else want anything?”

“Soda.” Wirt, Sara, and Rhondi answered at once.

“And a water for me-“ Ophelia started.

“Three pops, got it.” Ryan turned on his heel and headed towards the drink station without another word. Ophelia deflated slightly, but didn’t seem overly surprised.

“You guys still not make up?” Rhondi asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“I don’t really know if there is any ‘making up’ when one of you wants to date and the other just...doesn’t.” Ophelia sighed, slinking down to bury her chin the crook of her arm. “This isn’t really something I expect him to just get over, but I would like to go back to being friends.”

“I know what you mean, but sometimes it’s hard to get over that sort of stuff.” Sara shrugged. “I know it took like a month for me and Wirt to get back on regular speaking terms, and we broke up amicably.”

“Yeah and I’m still a little mad at him and we weren’t even officially dating, sorry it’s true.” Rhondi added to the slight distressed Wirt. “It’s only a little bit, if that makes you feel better.”

“Not really,” Wirt scoffed.

“Point is,” Sara pushed forward. “Give him a little bit of time and see if he doesn’t come around; you guys have the whole summer to make up.”

“I hope so,” Ophelia sighed, sitting back up. “You guys are some of the best friends I’ve ever had and I really don’t want to lose any of you just yet. Don’t get me wrong, it’s bound to happen eventually, especially with us all going off to college in the fall, I just don’t want it to happen prematurely.”

"Just give him some time, Ophelia." Rhondi nudged her gently. "If he has any sense he'll realize that this isn't worth losing a great friend over."

"Thank you, Rhondi." Ophelia gave her a small, but genuine smile. "That actually does make me feel better. You're really good at giving advice."

"Well thanks, I've been thinking about becoming a personal trainer or life coach." Rhondi mimed like she was buffing her nails on her dress.

"Really?" Wirt questioned, making Rhondi simply shrug.

"Kinda? I don't think it would be the worst career move for me."

"Me either, that sounds like it would really fit you." Wirt beamed, making the faintest of blushes spread across her face as Ryan returned to the table balancing five drinks carefully.

"Bottoms up guys, and don't worry I made sure that these were purely age-appropriate." He winked dramatically, setting a cup in front of each of his friends, including Ophelia.

"Thanks Ryan." Sara tipped her cup to him before taking a sip.

"Yeah, thank you." Ophelia grinned widely, but Ryan simply shrugged it off.

"It's not that big of a deal guys." He rolled his eyes as yet another slow song started playing over the loudspeakers.

"Another couple song?" Rhondi groaned. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Oh what you don't like generic love pop song number 568?" Colin snarked as he walked over to and leaned on the table.

"Not when I want to get back out there and dance with the group," Rhondi grumbled.

"I'll dance with you if you really want to get back out on the floor." Colin offered his arm dramatically. "What do you say?" Rhondi laughed, but stood up happily.

"It would be my pleasure." She eagerly took Colin's arm as they turned towards the dance floor. "You guys want to join us?"

"Maybe in a minute." Sara smirked. "I'm gonna see if I can't get Wirt sugar wasted enough to join me for at least one more slow dance."

"I didn't even want to dance when I was real wasted." Wirt snorted.

"Yeah but this is prom." Sara laughed. "We'll see if I can't at least guilt another dance out of you."

"Ryan, do you want to dance?" Ophelia suddenly spoke up.

"Like now?" Ryan snorted on his drink, almost spilling it all over the front of his suit.

"If you want?" Ophelia stood up and held her hand out to him. Ryan took a long moment looking between Ophelia and her outstretched hand.

"Yeah, okay," He smiled and he stood up. "Let's boogie." He took Ophelia's open hand as she pulled him towards the dance floor.

"Why doesn't Ophelia want to date Ryan again?" Sara looked to Wirt- the only other person left at their table- bemused. “They seem kinda perfect for each other.”

"She says she's not really the 'dating' type." Wirt answered as Sara hummed thoughtfully before standing up and looking to Wirt.

"Okay then let's go."

"Go where?" Wirt gulped nervously.

"Uh, to dance, obviously," Sara rolled her eyes and pulled at his hand. "Come on, you promised."

"I actually didn't," Wirt tried to point out to no avail.

"Well to bad cause we're gonna go get our last dance in!" Wirt only half-heartedly protested as they entered the dance floor and Sara sat her ha

hands gently on his shoulders. With Wirt’s new found confidence in his own skills, they settled into a gentle rhythm as Wirt place his hand respectfully on Sara’s waist. “This is nice.” She smiled up at him.

“Yeah, sorry I wasn’t much for dancing when we were dating.” Wirt offered a small grin but Sara simply shrugged in return.

“It’s not a big deal, it really never bothered me. I knew that wasn’t really your scene and I was just focused on making sure you felt welcomed in the group more than anything else.”

“I don’t know if I’ve ever thanked you for that.” Wirt looked down to hide his blush, but did a very poor job of it considering he was now about a head taller than Sara. “It took me a long time to find enough value in myself to justify why people would want to hang out with me, but you made me see through all that self-loathing.”

“It was my pleasure.” Sara smiled and gently lifted Wirt’s face back up with her knuckles. “You’re a great guy Wirt; I just made you see in yourself what others already knew.”

“Well thank you nonetheless.” Wirt blushed again but didn’t feel the need to lower his head this time. “Sometimes I feel like I was more of a project to you than a boyfriend.”

“Kinda like you and Ophelia?” Sara asked.

Wirt looked over to the girl who was dancing with Ryan. She had her arms resting casually on his shoulders, hands linked lazily behind his head as they waltzed slowly together. She was laughing at something he said when she caught Wirt’s eye and gave him a wink before turning her attention back towards her dance partner.

“Not really,” Wirt finally answered after a moment. “I know that this is hard to believe but me and Ophelia really don’t have any romantic interest in each other, it’s more like I feel a close kinship with her and that’s why we’re so close.” Wirt readjusted his hands on Sara’s waist. “We’re really kinda similar if you think about it.”

“How so?” Sara snorted.

“Well we both deal with depression in the same way- cutting ourselves off from the world- and we both have a very negative view on how we think people see us. I think I finally see what mom saw when Ophelia first arrived here and why she set us up together. So we just naturally grew closer as time went on.” He smiled to himself as he reminisced. “It didn’t help that between you and mom we were practically forced together, either.”

“Hey mine wasn’t my fault! My mom’s the one who made me take the internship so I couldn’t take you home anymore.” Sara grew quiet as she stared down at her feet. “Sorry about that by the way.”

“Sorry for what?” Wirt tilted his head to the side. “Like you said, it wasn’t your fault.”

“Yeah but I feel like we’re not as close as we used to be because of it.” Sara shrugged half-heartedly. “I miss you and Greg, and after this summer who knows how often we’ll get to hang out.”

“Okay now who’s being over-dramatic about school ending?” Wirt laughed but Sara wasn’t quick to return the sentiment. “Hey you know that you’re still one of my best friends right? Even if we don’t get to hang out as much as we used to?”

“Yeah?” Sara finally lifted her head, a smile playing at her lips.

“Absolutely.” Wirt nodded. “And I promise that even if you leave for school and only get to come home every few weeks, we’ll still keep in touch and hang out as much as possible.”

“Promise?” Sara smiled.

“Promise.” Wirt returned the grin as he looked up and let his view fall on the front door of the dance hall, where his stepfather was looking particularly frazzled while talking to Mrs. Pines. Wirt froze in place, causing Sara to look up in concern.

“Dave?” he said, pulling away from her as he ran more than walked towards his stepdad. A million possibilities ran through his head, but the closer he got the more sure he was it was what he feared most. “Dave!” he called out, making him whip around to face him.

“Wirt!” Dave rushed to meet him in the middle, looking disheveled. “I’m so sorry buddy, we weren’t sure if we should bother you and ruin your evening but we knew you would want to know as soon as-“

“What happened?” Wirt asked, his stomach dropping before he even heard the answer.

“There’s been an accident,” Dave struggled to speak. “With Greg.”

“What’s wrong with Greg?” Ophelia ran up, looking worriedly between the two men.

“I guess he went out to play? I’m not sure, me and your mother were watching a movie and didn’t even realize he was gone till the police showed up and told us he had been found by the groundskeeper.”

“What happened?” Wirt tried to keep his voice steady, but was failing miserably.

“We’re not sure; all we know is that he is non-responsive right now so they rushed him to the hospital.” Dave admitted, shaking his head. “We wanted you guys to enjoy your evening for a little longer but they aren’t sure how long he’s gonna be out, so your mother sent me to get you while she went with the police.”

“No I understand, it’s okay.” Wirt shook his head. “Well, not okay obviously but considering the circumstances and the possible outcomes you guys definitely took the best course of action to-“

“I’m gonna go tell everyone what’s up and then follow you guys to the hospital.” Ophelia interrupted Wirt’s rambling with a steady hand on his shoulder. “You guys go on ahead, Laurel and Greg need you.”

“You sure?” Wirt asked as Ophelia nodded quickly, already turning away and heading back towards their group who was looking on in worry.

“Positive, if there is anyone who can make their way around that hospital, it’s me.”

“Wirt, we need to go.” Dave reached out and gently pulled Wirt along with him. “Come on buddy.”

Wirt followed along numbly, it was only after they were in the car and on their way to the emergency room that he was finally able to speak again. “If he wasn’t at home, where was he?”

“Apparently he had snuck out at some point in the night and gone out to play in the woods.”

“But where did they find him?” Wirt persisted.

Dave gripped the steering wheel tightly, throwing his stepson a sidelong glance. “The graveyard,” he confirmed Wirt’s worst nightmare. “He went over the wall, again.”

 

.::~::.

 

Wirt and Dave were walking into the emergency room doors just as Ophelia’s yellow bug came screeching into the parking lot, which made Wirt worry just how fast she had been driving. She pulled into a spot that Wirt was fairly sure was reserved for hospital employees as both she and Sara jumped out of her car and ran up to them.

“Sara, what are you doing here?” Wirt asked as they ran up, breathing heavily.

“Look, I know I don’t hang out with you guys half as much as we used to, but you’re still one of my best friends and Greg is as close to a little brother as I’m ever going to get.” Sara took a moment to catch her breath. “I told Ophelia that if she was going I was too.”

Wirt was taken aback for only a moment before he offered a small smile in thanks. and when Sara offered her hand to him for support he gladly took it.

“Come on kids.” Dave gently directed them with a head nod towards the emergency room. “They have him in a room here for now but they were talking about moving him to the neurological wing after he stabilized.”

“Do you know if he’s been assigned a doctor yet?” Ophelia asked as she jogged up beside Dave, but he shook his head.

“Not that I know of.”

“Good, give me a few minutes to find my aunt; she’ll want to be here with us.”

Dave gave Ophelia a sad smile, before pulling her into a tight hug, catching her off guard. “Thank you, kiddo.”

“Hey it’s okay.” Ophelia patted his back with just slight hesitation. “I know you and Laurel would do the same for me. Ya know, if you guys were one of the top doctors in your field in the state of Arizona.” Dave actually managed to laugh a little, even as he wiped tears from the corners of his eyes. “You guys head to Greg and I’ll see if I can’t get Poppy down here in two shakes of a lamb’s tail.” She raised her hand in a quick farewell as she disappeared down the hallway.

“Come on, this way.” Dave led them further into the hospital and arrived at a room occupied with just two figures. Laurel Fairchild sat vigilantly at her young son’s bedside, gently rubbing his tiny hand in both of hers, head down like she was praying.

“Any news?” Dave asked softly, but Laurel simply kept her head down and shook it ‘no’ while barely moving from her post. Seeing his little brother’s limp form, head bandaged up and with a variety of hospital equipment hooked up to him, physically made Wirt nauseous. It took every ounce of his will not to rush over to his bedside and start shaking him in anger. His parents might not know why Greg was playing around in a cemetery in the middle of the night but Wirt sure did.

The only reason he would have for going out there was to try and figure out a way back into the Unknown, to try and find a way back to Beatrice. Wirt clenched his fists, driving his nails deep into his palms. Greg had directly disobeyed him and had gotten into the exact situation Wirt had feared most. He was such a clutz and never payed attention to his surroundings and was a stupid little brother-

Wirt flinched back at his own wicked thoughts; he hadn’t thought about Greg like that in years, and those feelings made his stomach drop even more. He sank down into the seat beside his mother, on the verge of tears as concern washed through him.

“What do we know about his condition?” Wirt finally managed to say.

“Not much, the doctors are still trying to figure it out for themselves, but right now they are using a lot of medical mumbo jumbo so I can’t really tell you what his prognosis is,” Laurel answered numbly.

“It seems he’s in a medically induced coma because they aren’t sure of the extent of the brain damage he might have obtained in the fall,” Sara answered as she flipped through the medical files hanging from the foot of his bed.

“A bit brasher than I would have put it, but not wholly inaccurate,” Dr. Harper commented as she entered the room, her niece close on her heels. Ophelia gasped as she came in, rushing to Greg’s side.

“How long are they going to keep him under?” Dave asked anxiously.

 “We’re not sure yet.” Poppy spoke openly but without much emotion, her face a blank slate as she read over Greg’s files. “I’m trying to get a MRI machine open so we can do some scans and see if we can see what the possible brain damage is, much like what Ms. Tucker said.”

“Oh my god,” Laurel gasped. Her husband placed a comforting hand on his wife’s shoulder as she laid her own hand on top of his. “Are they really worried about brain damage?”

“It’s certainly a possibility.” Poppy carefully studied the machines hooked up to Greg’s small, still form. “It seems like he fell from the top of an old brick wall and hit his head on the rails below. He is showing a good amount of brain activity, so that’s a positive sign.” For a moment her professional demeanor dropped and she looked with melancholy at Greg before turning to his parents. “But honestly? His wounds look much worse than I suspect the damage is. We’re gonna keep him under for a few more hours and see if he won’t come out of it on his own soon enough.”

“And if he doesn’t?” Wirt finally spoke up. Poppy turned towards him, her face an unreadable mask once again.

“We have to hope he does.” They locked glazes but neither one faltered. “For now that’s all we can do; hope.”

“So are we to just sit around and look at him like this?” Laurel snapped, frantic as her husband gently eased her down.

“Honey...” he spoke soothingly as he gently rubbed her shoulders. “She’s just telling us the facts. There isn’t anything we can do here now, Laurel,” he calmly explained.

“Not much, no.” Poppy confirmed with a small head nod. “My advice? Try and get some sleep while we run the tests, I promise I’ll come get you guys the moment anything changes.”

“You want us to just go home?” Wirt gawked.

“There isn’t really a place for you to stay here, unless you enjoy curling up in arm chairs,” Poppy answered simply.

“I’ve done it before,” Ophelia mentioned as she looked intently at the monitors. “It’s not great.”

“Why don’t you kids head home and me and your mother will stay here tonight?” Dave offered. “We can call you if anything happens.”

“My house is closer,” Ophelia offered. “And we have the extra room, right Poppy?”

“I don’t think it would be any problem at all for you guys to stay the night and come back early in the morning, once we have an update on Greg’s condition.”

“But...” Wirt started then turned towards his little brother. He lay still, looking so tiny, so young in the hospital bed. Wirt had flashbacks to the last time they were here as patients and physically had to shake himself out of the memory. “I feel so useless though.”

“That won’t change even if you stay here.” Poppy shrugged her shoulders. “At least if you get some rest you might start to feel a little better.”

“No, I’m pretty sure I’m gonna remain miserable until Greg wakes up.” It would have sounded like a joke under normal circumstances, but no one laughed.

“Wirt, I live fifteen minutes away, we can be here in 10 if we hit all the lights right.” Ophelia spoke in a way that Wirt really thought she was talking about speeding. “We should at least try it, I know how you feel right now, more than most people do, and I think this might help.”

“Yeah okay,” he finally resigned. “We’ll go to your house and try and figure something out.” Walking over to his  parents, he gave each a long, tight hug. “I love you guys and will see you soon.”

“We love you too, buddy.” Dave squeezed him as Laurel finally stood up and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

“Please try and get some rest honey.” She laid her pressed her forehead to his. “Greg needs you to be strong right now.”

“I know.” Wirt hugged his mom back. “Same to you guys, try and get some sleep tonight, okay?” Ophelia laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder as the teens left the room.

The car ride was cloaked in an uncomfortable silence that no one knew how to breach. Ophelia and Wirt were both deep in thought as the car hummed along.

“We’re gonna have to go back,” Ophelia sighed after a long time.

“Wasn’t that the original plan?” Wirt snapped, but with no real anger.

“Yeah but the timetable’s gotten pushed up.” Ophelia stared straight ahead, her features only becoming illuminated when they passed a street lamp.

“You have any ideas how to do that? It’s not like we can just walk over there.” Wirt turned towards the window as Ophelia gripped the steering wheel tightly.

“I do, but you’ve already said no to it.”

“We’re not overdosing to get back to the Unknown!” Wirt whipped towards her.

“What are you two talking about?” Sara finally spoke up from the backseat. Wirt and Ophelia froze. Having been so wound up in their situation, they had forgotten Sara was there to witness their conversation. They exchanged a quick glance and Wirt sighed.

“It’s kind of a long story.”

“I think we have the time.” Sara leaned forward in her seat. “Spill.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna try to update this story on Thursdays but I'm working on the next part of this story and trying to get a good feel for it so I might fall a little bit off schedule. Here's hoping not though! I hope everyone is enjoying the story and I would love feedback if you are! Just a heads up, the next chapter will be incredibly short, more of an epilogue than anything else. Then we can get to the main plot of this soon to be two book series.


	11. Back to the Unknown

“Oh my god,” Sara breathed out as Wirt finished their twisted tales.  “Guys, that’s insane.”

“And it’s exactly why I never told anyone else what happened to us.” Wirt sighed as he scratched aimlessly at the grooves in the table. They were sitting in Ophelia’s kitchen with what was once warm mugs of coffee quickly cooling between them.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that.” Sara quickly shook her head. “Like the fact that you guys went through all that and kept it to yourself is what’s nuts.”

“I didn’t keep it to myself and it’s one of the reasons I was sent to a mental institute for a little while,” Ophelia finally spoke from where she was leaning against the countertop. Wirt had done most of the talking with her only occasionally adding in details about her own time in the Unknown. “They thought I was having a mental break down and hallucinating.”

“And cause they thought you were trying to kill yourself,” Wirt added, making Sara whip around to stare at her.

“Were you trying to?” She gasped, but Ophelia just shrugged.

“Does it matter anymore?”

“Well...I, uh, d-don’t think so,” Sara stuttered out. “I just want to make sure you’re doing okay now.”

“All better Dr. Tucker, I’m taking my meds regularly and everything.” Ophelia offered her a sarcastic thumbs up, but Sara still looked troubled.

“I’m being serious, are you okay?” Sara looked intently at her, making Ophelia squirm under her gaze for a moment before answering.

“For the most part. I still occasionally have bad days but I’m getting better and finding more things to care about.” Ophelia glanced quickly between Wirt and Sara. “More people too.”

“Good, cause there are a lot of people who care about you, Ophelia.” Sara smiled as she stood up and pulled Ophelia into a tight hug. She seemed shocked for just a moment before returning the embrace. They stood there a moment longer before releasing and Sara turned back to Wirt.

“So what’s the plan? How are we helping Greg and Beatrice?”

“We’ve been working on that,” Wirt started cautiously. “And honestly we’re not even sure we can get back to them.”

“But we have to try,” Ophelia added as she quickly rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. “We can’t just sit around waiting and hoping any longer; I’ve been doing that with Beatrice for the past four years and it’s done no good.”

“In the car you were arguing about overdosing?” Sara looked between them and Wirt sent a quick glare towards Ophelia.

“She wants us to take a bunch of sleeping pills and then hope for the best,” Wirt grumbled.

“It’s not like that!” Ophelia snapped. “I’ve actually done a lot of research on this and I have a legitimate plan.”

“Like what?” Wirt stood up quickly, making his chair slid back with a screech. The kitchen was silent for a moment as they stared each other down.

“We take the pills-“ Ophelia started, but Wirt just rolled his eyes and huffed. “No, listen! We take just enough to put us in a very deep sleep and then lower our heart rates to mimic the effects of a medically induced coma.”

“How would you do that?” Sara asked.

“With an ice bath,” Ophelia answered confidently.

“So by giving ourselves hypothermia?” Wirt snorted but Sara gently shushed him.

“It actually might work,” Sara muttered to herself as she tapped her chin. “I remember hearing a few of the nurses talking about a similar procedure to prep a patient for surgery during my internship.”

“Like I said I’ve done my research; there are perks to having an influential family member who works in a hospital.” Ophelia shrugged.

“You told your aunt about this?” Wirt gasped, but she quickly shook her head.

“No, I asked some of the other doctors and nurses about it, said I was writing a paper.”

“Oh,” Wirt breathed out and sat back down into his seat gently. He started intently at the table for several moments before pulling his gaze back up to Ophelia’s. “Do you really think this will work?”

“I think it’s currently the best shot we have.” Ophelia nodded as she crossed the room. She sat down in the chair beside Wirt and took his hands in her own. “I can’t ask you to do this with me, I know it’s stupid and dangerous and honestly I don’t really want you to, but you have to let me try this. For our sibling’s sakes I have to do something.”

“You really are crazy if you think I’m gonna let you try this on your own.” Wirt smirked as he squeezed her hand. “If you want to go through with this then I’m gonna be right there beside you, every step of the way.”

“But that’s only half of the problem.” Sara spoke up from her seat. “How do you expect to get back?”

“I thought of that too.” Ophelia said. “We use adrenaline shots to restart our system once we find them and get them back.”

“That’s crazy.” Sara gasped.

“Crazy enough to work?” Ophelia tried to lighten the mood a little, but the joke fell flat.

“Where are we going to get adrenaline?” Wirt asked.

“I already have it.”

“Why?” Sara asked, shocked.

“I told you, I’ve been doing research. I was gonna go through with this plan whether Wirt agreed to it or not, so I got in contact with some of my old gang and bought it.”

“Why do you have friends who can get you adrenaline?” Wirt shook his head slowly.

“I’m a former party girl who has way more money than she knows what do to do with half the time.” Ophelia shrugged. “I have connections.”

“You guys really going to go through with this?” Sara looked between them, concern filling her eyes. “Cause this plan is insanely dangerous.”

“If you are willing to help us, yeah.” Ophelia gave Sara a small smile but she quickly shook her head.

“Hold on a second, I’m not sure that I can do this.”

“We need someone to give us the shot, Sara.” Ophelia looked deeply into her eyes. “It’s the only way we can wake back up.”

“Yeah but I’m not qualified for this!” Sara argued.

“But you’ve seen nurses do this hundreds of times.” Wirt spoke slowly. “We wouldn’t ask you to do this if we we’re sure we needed to. Ophelia’s right, we can’t sit around anymore. We have to do something.”

“And if something goes wrong?” Sara let out a single exasperated laugh.. “What am I gonna tell your parents?”

“It won’t go wrong,” Ophelia spoke confidently, making Sara’s sarcastic smile drop. “Cause at the slightest sign that something is going amiss, you’re gonna pull us out. We’re leaving that decision up to you.”

“Okay but this is insane.” Sara shook her head again. “I mean we’re just kids, we don’t have the training to safely do something like this.”

“We know.” Wirt and Ophelia exchanged a quick glance as he spoke. “And we know how unfair it is to ask you to do this. But someone has to, Sara.”

Sara drew her lips in a thin line, looking between Wirt and Ophelia slowly. “Are you two really sure you want to do this?”

“Yes,” they answered immediately.

“And you’re probably going to try this even if I say I won’t help you?”

“Yes.”

Sara sighed heavily and looked away. “Then I guess I don’t really have a choice. Where do we start?”

 

.::~::.

 

Wirt and Ophelia stared down at the Jacuzzi tub, now filled with ice and cold water. It had taken them a surprisingly short amount of time to fill it, especially after they had run down to the corner store and gotten forty pounds of ice. The clerk hadn’t done much more then raise an eyebrow as the three teens- still dressed in their prom clothes- purchased the supplies. Now they were standing side-by-side in Poppy’s bathroom, and holding hands  as they looked at the tub.

“That’s gonna suck to get into,” Ophelia grumbled quietly. Her voice had taken on a slight slur, the effects of the sleeping pills already starting to hit her.

“Hey, this is your idea.” Wirt nudged her gently with his shoulder, but it just earned him an unenthusiastic look from Ophelia.

“Just cause it’s the best plan doesn’t mean I’m dying to do it.”

“Not yet anyways,” Wirt finished solemnly. It was meant as a joke, but even he had to admit that it was perhaps a bit too close to the truth for comfort and he pulled anxiously at his shirt collar. He had shed his jacket and tie and rolled up his sleeves so he stood in his suspenders in an eerie accidental replication of the last outfit he had worn to the Unknown. Ophelia had exchanged her dress for a modest blouse with a high neckline and long skirt. Wirt had given her a strange look and she had explained how the last time she had traveled to the Unknown she was severely under dressed and didn’t want to stick out again.

“Remember, when I went through it was summertime in Arizona, and my jean shorts and crop top was not well received,” she had explained.

“You guys ready?” Sara asked as she prepared the syringes. She had borrowed a large sweatshirt and pajama bottoms from Ophelia to be more comfortable. “It’s time.” They looked to each other quickly before nodding.

Without much fanfare, they slipped into the bath, the effects of the sleeping pills already starting to make them drowsy. The shock of the cold water didn’t even seem to affect them as they slipped in. Wirt and Ophelia sat facing each other, their legs positioned to either side and as the water lapped up and covered them up to their necks and they began shivering involuntarily. Wirt thought of the first time he had entered the Unknown, and the chilly autumn lake was nothing compared to this water. His muscles locked in place and he found it hard to breath at first. The first whispering hints of panic started to overtake him, but like a gentle wave the pills overtook that feeling and he began to feel calm. His rising panic subsided and he instead grew still and slipped quietly into a deep trance. Wirt looked over to Ophelia, whose head was already resting gently against her chest. He turned slowly towards Sara and offered her a weak smile as his eyes slipped closed and he slid deeper into the unknown.

Sara sat like a silent sentry; she watched them carefully as she stood at the ready with the shots. Her gripped tightened on the syringes, and she was left alone in the room with only the sound of ice gently clinking together echoing gently in the tiled room to keep her company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this wraps up the first story! I'm hoping to have the second story start in about a week or two from now. Everyone sit tight cause this story is far from over.


End file.
